Pokémon: Infinite Legacies
by UKEagleclaw
Summary: Sure, Flame may have graduated from Ciprys' No. 1 Pokémon Academy, but that doesn't automatically make him a five-star trainer! To fulfil his dream of becoming 'the best', he and his team are going to have to take the whole of Ciprys by storm! But you better watch out, Flame, 'cause you're not the only one wanting to win it all... Latest Chapter: Has Oriota Ever Done This Before?
1. Welcome to Ciprys! A New Beginning!

_Hello there! __I am thinking about modifying this chapter in the near future, for whatever reason, if you decide to stop reading, or not to read any of the following chapters, it would be extremely helpful to have any indication as to why you have stopped here. Thank you for reading!_

* * *

**PRAISE FOR INFINITE LEGACIES:  
**Unsure about reading? Here's what my reviewers have had to say about the story!

_'I really like how in the previous chapters Flame was pretty intelligent and could handle himself, but when Frost shows up, his character seems inferior by comparison. It could be him becoming flustered, but it's an interesting dichotomy that shows off just how strong Frost is.'_—KokoroEcho (Chapter 7)

_'I like the comparison between Flame and Selina. She seems neat and tidy, he seems . . . unkempt, haha. And I like that every chapter isn't about Pokemon battling. Stuff between characters is good too.'_—CrescentApple (Chapter 12)

_'Brilliant. Your storytelling is harmonious along with the beautiful grip you have on the story's plot. To be honest, this is the best plot continuity I ever came across on this website. Please finish the story.'_—SudiptoDam19 (Chapter 14)

_'The comment about Shuppet and how it could have collected Flame's negative thoughts from earlier was *chef's kiss*. This was an absolute slobber knocker of a battle. I'm so looking forward to where Flame goes from here. This win definitely feels earned for Flame, as you've taken your time getting to it. Because of that, you have easily one of the best fanfics on the site.'_—KokoroEcho (Chapter 24)

'"His confidence had hardened until it turned to arrogance" _\- Dayum! For fanfiction characters, I think Declan is in my top three. I just really love how you write him. He's such a well-rounded character, and especially the way that he felt like he should have done more for Frost was incredibly touching. No! Bidoof is an HM slave?! No!'_—KokoroEcho (Chapter 25)

* * *

**POKÉMON: INFINITE LEGACIES  
THE CIPRYS REGION  
CHAPTER 1  
WELCOME TO CIPRYS! A NEW BEGINNING!**

A woman in a white lab coat looked fondly over the crowd before her, a Bulbasaur near her side. "I offer my deepest congratulations to each and every one of you!" she addressed those before her, staring deeply into their eyes as if she held a magnifying glass over their hearts.

"Bulba," Bulbasaur agreed with a yawn. "Bulbasaur."

"You have all studied hard for many years to reach this moment," the professor continued, "to gain your Trainer's License, to venture out and discover the wonders of our beautiful island paradise for yourself! Our ocean and sky, our forests and plains, our towns and cities, and—most importantly—our Pokémon are waiting to be discovered by you!"

"Don't forget tomorrow to come down to the lab one last time, I promise, to choose one of many starter Pokémon. And always remember, as your teacher, I look forward to seeing you again one day, learning how you responded to the challenges you undoubtedly will face on your journeys. So, without further ado, welcome to the world of Pokémon! Whatever dreams you may hope to achieve and whatever legacy you may hope to leave behind you, trainers, good luck and always give it your very best shot and you will never fail!"

A trainer with flames in his eyes looked back at her.

A trainer with platinum-white hair looked back at her.

And many others looked back at her, all with different dreams.

Their journeys in the world of Pokémon are only just beginning . . .

The story of the Ciprys region is only just beginning . . .

The legacies of Flame and Frost—and many more—are only just beginning . . .

This is Pokémon: Infinite Legacies.

* * *

"Today's the day—are you excited?"

Flame buckled up his bag, turned, and gave a thumbs-up. "You bet I am, Grandpa!"

"Ah, I remember when I was your age . . . but don't you worry, sonny, I won't bore you with the details. Just be careful out there, okay? There's a reason the Pokémon League raised the age limit for you young trainers, y'know."

"I know, Grandpa."

"And don't you forget those running shoes your mum sent you."

"They're in my bag."

"And, oh yeah, before I forget, I have something to give you. A present, if you will."

Surprise widened Flame's eyes as his grandpa took a Poké Ball out from his pocket. "Are you sure?" Flame said.

Flame's grandfather smiled. "Of course, I'm sure! I wouldn't be saying otherwise. She hatched from her egg not too long ago, as you know from all the time you've spent caring for her—and like you, I get the impression she's itching to head out on an adventure. Even with you visiting the Professor's lab, a Pokémon trainer can never have too many Pokémon. Besides, I did owe you a graduation present. She's with Juli at the lab. I asked her to check up on her before you left, just to be safe, so just remind Juli before you leave."

Flame accepted the gift, happily: "Thank you, Grandpa. I can't wait to begin my journey, but I'll miss you. You've been great."

"You as well, Flame, you as well. Now, before you reduce this old man to tears, get out there and make me proud."

Flame said, "I will," and hugged his grandfather before exiting the doorway and heading out onto the wide, marble streets of Festivalight City.

Excitement filled his eyes and formed a wide smile on his face. The moment he'd been waiting for ever since he'd been a little kid was unfolding right before him and he was on page one with hundreds left to turn. "The time is now," he hummed, "Time to make a mark, time to claim my legacy," as he made his way to the Professor's lab, the rising sun turning the sky a tropical blue above his head.

* * *

At the laboratory, a large cylindrical machine said, "Trainer—select your Pokémon!" to a 13-year-old boy, dark-haired and slim.

The heads of the all the starter Pokémon appeared on a screen, in small squares:

The Kanto starters—Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle—rested in the top row.

Below were the Johto starters: Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile.

Hoenn followed with Treecko, Torchic, and Mudkip.

Then Sinnoh's trio of Turtwig, Chimchar, and Piplup.

The Unova starters—Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott—were beneath their Sinnoh counterparts.

Next, representing Kalos, were: Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie.

And then the Alolan trio—Rowlet, Litten, and Popplio—appeared in the second-last row.

_Coming Soon! _was written over the very last row. Outlined in a bright reddish pink, the main lettering was a rich, cool shade of ocean-blue with an electric-yellow slash cutting diagonally up from left to right. And, if you looked closely enough, you could just about make out the darkened heads of a certain mischievous chimp Pokémon full of boundless curiosity; a certain cute rabbit Pokémon who's red-hot with energy; and a certain water lizard Pokémon, small and timid.

Flame was the one who stood before the giant screen. _There are so many to choose from_ . . . he thought, _and I can only pick one_.

Ciprys' resident Pokémon Professor, Julietta Aconite, stepped closer. "It's a tough decision, I know. Even if you minus Galar's faraway trio, you still have 21 different pokémon to choose from."

"Why exactly are there so many Pokémon to choose from, Professor? In the other regions, you can only pick from three."

"Hmm . . ." considered Professor Aconite, "that's a good question. Well, it's essentially because Ciprys is toward the centre of all the other regions. Therefore, we can connect with them more easily than others and our climates overlap. Plus, we have all kinds of different regional Pokémon here—alongside some Ciprys-exclusive Pokémon, of course—so it's understandable that we allow trainers to utilise starter Pokémon from those regions too."

The young trainer nodded, but his concentration was on the 21 Pokémon—and on making perhaps the biggest decision of his life. This Pokémon would be his partner forever, their hearts intertwined until their last breaths. He had to choose the right Pokémon for him.

"Take all the time you need," Professor Aconite encouraged, suspecting indecision in her former student.

"I already knew who my partner was going to be before I came here, Professor," Flame admitted, "and there's no reason to change my mind. I choose the fire-type Pokémon, Litten!"

Professor Aconite smiled knowingly. _The admirer of Solomon, the boy named Flame, chooses fire_—_why am I not surprised?_

The state-of-the-art machine zoomed in on Litten, said "Congratulations, young trainer!", and dispersed a red-and-white Poké Ball.

Professor Aconite picked up Litten's Poké Ball and handed it to Flame.

The Poké Ball felt lighter in his hand than he thought it would, and it felt neither cold or warm, just somewhere in between. He could hardly believe that Litten was inside, that he held life in his hand. They'd had a whole lecture on the technology, mechanics, and history of the Poké Ball once, but it'd lasted for four hours, and he'd dozed off halfway through.

"I think you made a good choice," Professor Aconite told Flame as he minimised Litten's Ball and deposited it in his bag. "Now," continued the Professor, "here are five more Poké balls and your very own Pokédex. You'll need to rest your Pokémon at Pokémon centres and buy your own potions and status healers along the way, and should you run out of Poké Balls, those too—but these should give you a good headstart in beginning your journey. If you ever need any advice, or just someone to talk to, you know how to contact me. Best of luck, Flame."

Flame already knew all of this, of course, but could understand why the Professor was reminding him. "Don't worry—I know," he responded. "Thank you for all your help, Professor. I'm not sure I would have graduated without it."

Professor Aconite smiled again. "You don't need to thank me Flame. You worked hard, and you're going to be a gifted trainer, I'm sure. Now, just before you go, allow me to transfer your grandfather's Pokémon into your possession."

Once the transfer had been completed, the Professor and Flame wished each other goodbye for a second time. Flame knew that Professor Aconite's guidance had helped him in his darker moments and the occasion ended with a hug.

Flame exited the laboratory thinking of the last three years—his experiences, his teachers, his friends—and feeling a little nostalgic. Despite all the bad moments endured and the struggles to make the grade, the positive memories outweighed the negative ones.

But this was it. The time had come. _Finally._ He could look at the sunset and reach for the sun and feel that his dreams were closer to becoming reality than ever before. The past was the past, and he was looking forward to the future more than anything else. Pulsing with excitement, he walked with purpose toward the nearest Pokémon Centre to stock up on supplies for the long journey ahead.

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**Hello! Please, please review in good spirit and respect my right to use grammar as I wish! I am aware of certain arguments over capitalisation and such things, but I do not wish for my reviews section to be cluttered up with such comments, nor do I wish to argue with anyone over it. My main concern is writing the story of this here journey! Thank you. I hope you will continue to read and enjoy the rest of Pokémon: Infinite Legacies!

My aim is for my chapters to be generally around 3,000 words so that it isn't too time-consuming for me to write them, or for you to read them.

I would have had the iconic theme of Season 1 instead of the lyrics hummed by Flame earlier on, but I'd rather avoid any copyright issues that might have emerged as a result of using the prior.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **A worldwide phenomena, Pokémon was created by Satoshi Tajiri in 1995 and copyright (as of 2019) belongs to the Nintendo, Game Freak, and Creatures companies. I make no claim to the creation of Pokémon, but I am the creator of the characters, the narratives, and the world that appear in this work of inspired fiction (unless otherwise stated). Some aspects of Pokémon may be adjusted and additional concepts included with the goal of making this story a greater and improved experience for all to enjoy. As the creator of Infinite Legacies, I am the owner of this work of fiction.

* * *

**'Welcome to Ciprys!' and 'A New Beginning!' (previously Prologue and Chapter 1) were combined together on the 1st January 2020.**


	2. The Guardian Angel of Legend!

**POKÉMON: INFINITE LEGACIES**  
**THE CIPRYS REGION**  
**CHAPTER 2**  
**THE GUARDIAN ANGEL OF LEGEND!**

Although not his native city, the streets of Festivalight City were always a sight to behold. If Flame hadn't been so eager to start his journey, he would have been entranced by what was around him: the marble-white buildings, built thousands of years ago but still worth their salt today; decorative flags hanging from building to building and wrapped up and around slim street lamps, each a different colour from the last that came together to form a rainbow of colour everyway you turned; the smoky aroma of chargrilled meat and fish coupled together with sweet spices and flowers, fragrant and colourful, fluttered in the light breeze in mini gardens that bordered both street and building. Litten, padding along beside him, looked equally captivated, sniffing the air and eyes sparkling.

Flame paused, looking up. Ahead, at the centre of the city, stood a statue that towered over all else: the Guardian Angel of Festivalight. Even if the passing of time had scrubbed away all colour from the now white- and cream-coloured statue, the statue of Zeurelic was still impressive with wings, gigantic and feathered, outstretched to protect all those within sight from harm. Flame wondered of Zeurelic's power and was captivated by the sight, however much of a speck the statue was from where he stood. He was unable to take his gaze away. Unable to resist. It was as though Zeurelic was right before him, and he was forbidden to look elsewhere.

Flame scratched his head. _What am I thinking? That's impossible . . . right?_

Meanwhile, Litten couldn't care less and, having been confined to Aconite's laboratory for most of his life, had decided to take a closer look at a bed of strong-smelling flowers, sneezing in response and then _mrrowing_ in surprise and slight embarrassment.

"Our guardian angel of Festivalight has much ability to inspire," someone said nearby. If Flame hadn't been mesmerised, he might have had the shuffling of feet that had marked the stranger's leisured approach.

"Huh," Flame responded instinctively, broken from his trance. "What?"

Litten, hearing his trainer's voice, looked back toward Flame and wrinkled his nose at the old human who approached.

The stranger crossed her arms. "Kids these days," she tutted before adding, "I _said_, 'Our guardian angel of Festivalight has much ability to inspire'! Ha! And they claim old people are deaf."

"Oh! Sorry!" Flame apologised hastily. _How long was I staring at that statue for . . .?_

The stranger wagged her finger at Flame, left to right, then vice-versa, and so on. "You're forgiven, I suppose. But this time only," she said, quick and a little threatening, truth be told. And when she added, "I can't make allowances," especially so.

Flame glanced toward Litten, who had returned to being distracted by the sights and smells of Festivalight. Next on Litten's agenda was a vendor selling fresh fish. Litten hadn't yet grasped the concept of money, and with the innocence of a new-born was licking his lips and was about to jump onto the counter and take a bite, when Flame hurried over. "Litten," he called. "You can't just grab food."

Litten, still not up to speed, tipped his head sideways as if saying, _Why can't I, Flame? It smells delicious._

Flame sighed. _I'm going to have to keep an eye on you, aren't I?_

As though understanding, Litten meowed in response (or perhaps it was another attempt to plead, to get permission to jump up and take the oh-so-delicious-smelling fish)—but unless science miraculously evolved, we can never know such a thing.

"I'm sorry," Flame apologised to the vendor, a little embarrassed. "This is Litten's first time out of his Poké Ball, you see."

The vendor smiled, to Flame's surprise, and offered the fish to Litten anyway.

"How much?" Flame responded.

"Don't worry about it. It's on the house. And this is too: our finest kebab."

Flame smiled and thanked the vendor; Litten did the same with an enthusiastic _mrrow_.

"No worries," said the vendor, handing trainer and Pokémon two disposable but recyclable plates. "Just tell all your friends that we sell the best fish in Festivalight, and then we're even!"

"Will do!" Flame assured the vendor before enjoying the taste of the kebab as he tore into the meat.

Litten seemed similarly satisfied, having pawed at the fish curiously and then wolfing the small sea creature down in quick time after a sideways glance at his trainer.

Flame smiled at Litten. "Tasty, right?"

Although Litten clearly agreed—Litten's response was a delighted purr—Flame wasn't sure Litten had quite grasped the concept of money. _That'll be something to teach_, Flame thought, _as well as battle moves, of course—but that's all part of being a Pokémon–_

Flame gasped in surprised. "What was that for?!" he snapped. "Haven't you heard of something called personal space?"

The stranger had approached him again and poked him in the ribs with a thin, bony finger.

In an ideal world, Litten would have roared at his attacker and leapt to his defence like a Cosmog evolving into a Solgaleo. But, in reality, Litten _mrrowed_ mischievously, far too amused for Flame's liking.

"Hey!" Flame complained. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

Litten tipped his head again and made eye contact with his trainer—confused, maybe?—although Flame suspected Litten understood quite clearly in fact and that his Pokémon was trying to look cute again to distract from the fact that the small Fire-type had laughed at his trainer's embarrassment.

_You might be a handful_, Flame realised. _But then . . . I wouldn't have it any other way!_

Flame now turned his attention to the one who'd caused Litten's mischievous side to fully surface. "What'd you do that for?" he snapped.

"We hadn't finished _our_ conversation, had we?" she snapped back. "I know many things, and for a young trainer like yourself, it might be useful for you to learn more, especially if you're interested in–"

"Hmm . . ." Flame contemplated, assessing the stranger properly for the first time. She was an elderly woman with long grey hair, a crooked nose, and an old necklace. A tattered dress covered her scrawny figure, of which looked like it hadn't been washed for quite some time. Flame's final assessment was: _Must be crazy_, and _One to avoid_.

"I should be going," he announced. With a theatrical stretch of his arms, he tucked hands into pockets and began to stroll away. "Pokémon to catch, trainers to beat, badges to collect."

It took Litten a moment longer to figure out what Flame was doing, but once his trainer had taken a step away, he quickly whisked around and did the same (but without the pockets).

Although Flame's assessment had been thorough (or so he thought!), he had missed the bright glint that now shone in the elderly woman's sky-blue eyes. "So, I take it you don't want to hear the story of _that_ Pokémon—you know, the one whose statue you were staring at for so long, hmm?"

This recaptured Flame's attention. "I know a little already," he admitted, turning back around. As did Litten.

"No one knows all—not even me. But I can tell you what I know . . . that is, unless you're too busy with—what did you say? My hearing isn't what it used to be—catching Pokémon, beating trainers, and collecting badges, hmm?"

Flame smiled a little. _Maybe crazy's not so bad after all._ He glanced at the distant statue, then at the sun, and decided his journey could wait for ten minutes or so: "Sure, lady. I'll listen."

Flame thought he saw her smile at that, but if she had, it had only been for a moment. "Well," she started, "you'd better listen good as I won't repeat myself."

Flame nodded, eager to hear more than he already knew of the legendary Zeurelic.

"Zeurelic was here from the start. At the origin of our region. And still Zeurelic's legacy lives on through our hearts and minds, infinite. In the beginning, the world was dark; life was scarce. Legend says that the first settlers of the Ciprys region were hunted down by dark forces. Eventually, so few of the settlers survived, they believed their end was close; life wasn't worth living. And so, they prepared for their final stand."

"At this moment of desperation, Zeurelic appeared before their leader who, despite the darkness, still clung to hope, to what little light remained. Zeurelic joined the settlers, persuaded by this hero; they were worthy, Zeurelic's heart believed. And so, the Great Battle raged across Ciprys; Zeurelic, aligned with the Hero, clashed against the Darkest Among Them atop Origin Mount for eight days and eight nights. When the sun rose after the eighth, the settlers, who had emerged victorious in their own battles, found that Zeurelic too had won, and the Darkness that had enveloped Ciprys was no more—just as, despite all their searching, was Zeurelic. Only the Hero had remained on the Mount, unable to recall how the battle had ended."

"To honour Zeurelic, whose intervention had saved them all, the Hero and the other survivors founded the village of Festivalight and, though it seemed Zeurelic had left them, the magnificent image of their saviour still burnt in their minds, everlasting. They came together and then decided to build a great statue of Zeurelic, as a mark of respect, and if the day came, however unlikely, when Zeurelic returned to them, to show the legendary creature that its help had never been forgotten by those past, present, and future."

"The statue took many years to build and was a great expense to Festivalight, but was a brilliant sight to behold when it was finished. 'Zeurelic would be proud,' the Hero proclaimed to those who gathered around the colourful monument, those old and those new. Ciprys may have been safe, and the people of Festivalight happy, but the Hero still wondered of Zeurelic, their saviour, and the immense bond they had shared for so short a time. Despite everything else that came after—Ciprys, marriage, children—the Hero still wondered."

"Now an old man, and on the anniversary of Zeurelic's victory, the Hero returned to the peak of Origin Mount. The sun shone and the sky was clear; while before this sight was clouded in darkness, now there was light. It is said, though it can never be known, Zeurelic returned that day. The Hero spoke to Zeurelic, old friends reunited, and Zeurelic shared wisdom beyond the Hero's wildest imaginings. Zeurelic spread its energy over the land and the sea, in a final act of kindness, and is said to have been spotted over Festivalight that day—perhaps observing not only its monument but what the people had created since his disappearance. The Hero had watched Zeurelic's kindness from atop Origin Mount, and knew he could do nothing more for his region; Zeurelic's wisdom was something no mortal being could keep contained. It was time. Zeurelic and the Hero disappeared as one."

"The Hero was gone, but Festivalight went on. The generations that followed remembered Zeurelic's kindness and the Hero's courage. They rejoiced as the earth smiled, yielding excellent crop, and as the ocean sparkled, yielding fish after fish to hungry townspeople. Years passed, generations fell and rose, the village grew to a town, but still Zeurelic's kindness and the Hero's courage was remembered, and although Zeurelic remained a legend, some said at night and in the day they could see eyes reflecting back at them from the forest and the grass that grew to surround the town. Zeurelic's fate was uncertain, but Zeurelic's presence over them wasn't. The statue turned also into a shrine, even as the town became a city and as the future came more boldly forward. Yet still at the centre of Festivalight was Zeurelic, the Guardian Pokémon."

"The legend of Zeurelic and the Hero had spread across the Ciprys region, and some tried to search for Zeurelic with little success; some were dishonest in their intentions, seeking the power of creation that Zeurelic was rumoured to possess. They did not return, but the ones who went forth with honest intentions did return after moons of travel, tired and reluctant to express the nature of their journey. Even now, there are still some that desire the power of Zeurelic."

"Festivalight City and the Ciprys region; you and me; the Dark and the Light; everything that exists around us; what is the past, what is the present, and what is the future—this is not only the legacy of Zeurelic, but the legacy of the Hero. And still their legacies endure today, infinite."

Disappointment flooded Flame's face as the epic story ended; he wanted to know more! He'd heard the story many times before—in a History of Ciprys class—but never like this and in as much detail. "_Woah!_" he exclaimed. "I'd love to meet Zeurelic someday—they sound like the _coolest_ Pokémon!"

"Mrrow."

"Oh, yeah," Flame acknowledged, choosing his next words with extra care. "But no offence, Litten. Remember I could have chosen 20 other Pokémon, but you _were_ my pick after all."

"Mrrow," Litten responded, chin raised and sounding satisfied with his trainer's reasoning.

Flame looked at the old woman. "Do you think Zeurelic's real?"

"I've told this story many times," she answered. "But I'm never 100% sure. It would be something special if our beloved, Zeurelic, did exist, but after thousands of years," she sighed and shook her head slightly, "I can't be sure. I know what age can bring—the good and the bad. Yet there is a part of me that is convinced Zeurelic watches over our city even now."

The bright optimism of youth sparkled in Flame's eyes. "Well, I think Zeurelic _must_ be real," he argued with heartfelt certainty, turning away from the elderly woman and toward the Monument. Litten copied Flame's movement just a second after and both trainer and Pokémon took in the sight of the legendary Pokémon for a second time that day. "Why else would Zeurelic's statue exist? Besides, if your story is true, then Zeurelic must be, like, _super_ strong." He thought of the most legendary Pokémon that they had learned about at the Academy. _I wonder, Zeurelic. How strong are you? Does your power match that of Mewtwo, Ho-oh even, or how about Arceus?_

Perhaps, again, Flame's gaze was too absorbed in the mesmeric sight that was the Guardian Angel, or perhaps other forces were at play, but when Flame turned back around, the elderly woman who had shared such a vast amount of knowledge with him was gone, as quickly as she'd arrived.

Flame was surprised. He whipped his head around in every direction, as did Litten, but neither could spot her. Admittedly, it was odd that she'd left without saying goodbye, but in a big city like Festivalight, Flame had quickly learned in his three years here that people were often busy. He presumed the old lady had realised the time and had had to dash off somewhere for something—besides, talking to him wouldn't have been on her to-do list, would it? He just wished he'd gotten the chance to thank her for the great story. _If I see her again, I'll make sure of it! _he promised himself,_ however unlikely it was to happen._

Now that he thought about it, he wondered what the time was. He took out his phone and checked the time. "_30 minutes!_" he exclaimed.

Litten just _mrrowed_, as if it was obvious.

"Time flies, I guess. C'mon, Litten. We better get going!" _That story was sure worth it, though._

Flame reminded Litten to, "Stay at my side, especially since it's busy," and told his mischievous companion, "Don't go bothering anyone for food again. If you're hungry, tell me," before again setting off for the nearest Pokémon Centre, his gaze to the sun and his heart burning with the hope that one day he too might, like the Hero of Ciprys, get the chance to meet the legendary Zeurelic.

**Author's Notes:**  
I am quite pleased with this chapter, if I'm honest. I had not expected to elaborate so much on the Legend of Ciprys, but I think it worked very well, even if there wasn't really any action in this chapter. Not that I think that overly matters, but still.

This was also a strong chapter, I thought, for our heroic pair, Flame and Litten. The latter of who I enjoyed writing and attempting to make as mischievous and as cute as possible. I hope it worked!

We also have the mystery of whatever happened to that old lady . . .

Since this chapter should have been out last week, I may try to publish C3 today. That said, only if I deem it polished enough!

But, as always, a big thanks for reading and see you in the next one!


	3. Fire or Water? A Rival Battle!

**POKÉMON: INFINITE LEGACIES**  
** THE CIPRYS REGION**  
** CHAPTER 3**  
** FIRE OR WATER? A RIVAL BATTLE!**

"Can I have, hmm . . . ten potions and five full heals please?"

"Certainly," the cashier nodded before placing the items requested into a disposable bag.

Flame stood in one of Festivalight City's many Pokémon Centres. He had just asked Nurse Joy to give his two Pokémon a quick check-up: one to be on the safe side, and two there had been a queue for the Poké Mart anyway.

Flame thanked the cashier as the bag was handed to him, paid, and placed the bag inside his backpack. He was about to sit down and wait for Nurse Joy to finish healing his Pokémon when the automatic doors swished open and revealed a familiar face.

Flame's messy dark hair was only just about kept in place by an official Ciprys Pokémon League headband. This; a black t-shirt, red along the shoulder line; and black capri shorts were in sharp contrast to this boy's dashing platinum-white hair, blue jacket, and black skinny jeans. There was a quietness behind the newcomer's icy-blue eyes whereas energy pulsed and receded and pulsed and receded in the blaze-orange eyes of Flame.

Flame waited for the boy to get closer before saying, "So, Frost, who did you choose?"

Frost could recall some of the other kids having a very similar conversation on the matter of who would be their starter Pokémon whilst waiting for their graduation ceremony to begin. Everyone had been discussing who they preferred and who they weren't too bothered about, but he hadn't cared as long as there were more than just Fire-types left to choose from.

Frost sighed. "Mudkip," he answered simply. "Although I don't see how it concerns you."

Excitement raced through Flame's body. "How about a battle?" he said, his words coming fast as he made the challenge for the first time.

Frost sighed, looking like he couldn't care any less if he tried. "No offence, Flame, but you've got to remember I was top of the class and you were one of the ones at the bottom. Unless you decided upon a Grass-type Pokémon—although somehow I doubt that—you'd hardly last longer than a few turns against me."

Indignation gripped Flame. His hands clenched into fists as Frost went on. "You think you're such a bigshot, huh?" he snapped. "How about you stop bragging and prove it!"

The heads of those gathered within the Pokémon Centre, both Pokémon and human, turned their way. The noise annoyed some while others marvelled at the unfolding challenge, the prospect of a heated battle.

Frost sighed–

_Again! _Flame blazed.

–and then shrugged. "I came here to get some supplies," he responded casually. "Not to battle trainers who aren't worth my time."

"I'm surprised," Flame admitted boldly. "I never thought the Champion's son was this much of a coward."

This captured Frost's attention. He snapped toward Flame—insignificant in his eyes—and although anger threatened to rip free, he remained composed. _Unlike he would, _Frost thought. "You'll regret comparing me to that old fool," Frost muttered coldly. _Let's see if you're worth my time or not. _"Which Pokémon did you choose?"

"A Fire-type. Litten."

Frost's gaze hardened. "Litten won't stand a chance against Mudkip."

"Type advantage isn't everything," Flame answered back, remembering a conversation he'd once had with Professor Aconite.

"Just this once," Frost said. "I'll battle you."

To the rear of the Central Festivalight Pokémon Centre lay a sand-covered battlefield. It was mostly used for training exercises and as an outside space for Pokémon who were recuperating from bad injures to recover their strength—but every so often, eyes would meet and challenges would be issued between trainers. As was the case today. To minimise damage to public property, the councils who had long governed Festivalight City had decided to build as many dedicated spaces as possible for Pokémon trainers to do battle. And so, the cycle continued with Flame's challenge of Frost.

Flame took Litten's Poké Ball and grasped it tight. Despite his earlier show of fierce bravado, Flame couldn't help but feel nervy at the dawn of his first-_ever _Pokémon battle as a trainer. His stomach churned, he felt like he needed to pee, and little beads of sweat ran down his arms. Worse still, a crowd had gathered around the battlefield. Those who'd witnessed their confrontation had grown intrigued by the exchange (even more so, ironically, after _his_ declaration that Frost was the Champion's son) and now watched with deeper interest.

Flame thought back to his time at the Academy. Their teachers had prepared them for this with lots of simulated battles and real-life exercises—he remembered Professor Aconite's teaching in particular—but to be at this point in his life now, truly on his own, experiencing his first battle, offered an unparalleled set of emotions. A terrible mix of excitement and apprehension whirled up and down and across his body, peaking and then falling at the moment he hurled Litten's Poké Ball into the air and watched as Litten—the Litten whose training and health he along was responsible for!—appeared on the battlefield.

Flame breathed in, then out. _No going back now, I guess. Time to do this. Now . . . what moves do you know?_

Litten's tail swished sideways. Surprised at the number of humans that surrounded the battlefield, Litten turned to his trainer for reassurance, but as soon as Flame offered some motivating words, Litten was ready to go. He glared toward their opponent, awaiting the appearance of Frost's Pokémon.

Frost, meanwhile, didn't seem to be suffering from the same sort of—or even any—nerves. As cold as his name suggested, Frost watched Flame and Litten with the usual plain expression that forever haunted his face. In one swift movement, he unclipped Mudkip's Poké Ball from his belt and extended his left arm forward, releasing a flash of bright energy.

"Mudkip," Mudkip said, appearing from the bright energy.

"Mrrow," Litten meowed back confidently.

Contempt dominated Frost's voice: "Since you have no chance of beating me, I'll let you have the first–"

"Litten!" Flame called, impatient. "Ember! Let's go!"

Litten _mrrow_ed in agreement. His forehead glowed until the same colour, the same intense heat of a flame was achieved. And then, the fire cat Pokemon stretched back, opened his mouth wide, and breathed out a small but red-hot fireball. A trail of flame sped after, chasing the fireball as it shot toward the other side of the field.

"Counter with Water Gun, Mudkip," was Frost's response.

Without hesitation, with absolute trust in his trainer, Mudkip aimed and spat out a surge of water. Mudkip's Water Gun burst forward and overpowered Litten's Ember with ease, the fireball vanishing into nothingness upon contact with the light blue vortex. Water Gun was now powering toward Litten, and Flame had to think quickly—or face the consequences.

Litten blinked, surprised. Panic started to dawn in his eyes. Perhaps starter Pokemon weren't immediately aware of how different types matched up? _Eh, we can work on that later, _Flame thought.

As Mudkip's Water Gun spiralled closer and closer, Flame was untroubled; he had expected Frost's counter-attack. "Litten!" he shouted. "Dodge sideways and get close to Mudkip—then use Scratch!"

Litten reacted shortly after. Water Gun just missed the tip of his tail, brushing past, as he jumped out of the way and began to stride toward Mudkip. Muscles rippled up and down, up and down underneath Litten's glossy black fur and the ground blurred beneath his paws. Once within striking range of Mudkip, long streaks extended from between Litten's paws, glowing white like starlight. Litten hissed and leapt forward–

_Bold but foolishly, _was Frost's assessment. _Very foolishly_. He had observed Flame's instruction and Litten's movement calmly, waiting until the last moment to tell Mudkip to . . .

"Turn and hit Litten with your Water Gun attack."

Mudkip turned on command, nimble, and fired. Water Gun hit Litten at point-blank range, flush in the face and blowing Litten back.

One of the spectators was watching the ongoing bout with a keener eye than most. "Hmm, a fine display. Another moment and that kid's Litten would have struck his Mudkip up close with Scratch, but Frost timed his counter-manoeuvre to perfection. You can tell he's the Champion's son," he noted at a murmur to no one in particular. "I'm gonna have to keep my eye on this one," he added ominously.

Litten landed with a small _thud _on the dampened sand, and after a few tense seconds, struggled back to his paws, to the alarm of Flame.

"How predictable," Frost called from across the battlefield. "I can read you like a book."

Flame stiffened with anger. "_I'm_ not beaten yet!" he snarled back.

"You lost the moment you challenged _me_. You scrapped through every examination, every test, every quiz, and you expect to beat _me_? With a _Fire_-type Pokémon? I can't believe you. For _just_ a second, why don't you think it through? Just look at your Pokémon. _Flame_. You. Have. No. Chance. How many more times do I have to tell you?" Frost paused for a moment before adding, "I'll give you one last chance to walk away."

Those gathered watched on quietly, perhaps agreeing with the inevitability of Flame's position, but also willing the battle to continue. Water bests Fire—surely the world of Pokémon wasn't that simple?

The stranger watched on, attentive as ever. "You're right," he murmured (to himself, is what a casual observer would add). "Frost's hatred of Fire-type Pokémon has clouded his judgement. He dismisses Flame because of Litten, because of his father, because of his arrogance. He may have the advantage through type, but the one thing that he will need to learn is the art of the battle is never that simple."

Flame stared at Litten and felt the weight of responsibility bearing down on him. _I'm no coward, _he thought. _But what about how Litten feels . . . ? _His shoulders felt heavy—but Litten, perhaps sensing his inner turmoil, looked back and _mrrow_ed, as courageous as a Charizard. Determination in his eyes and all across his face.

Flame nodded. _Litten doesn't back down either! This battle ain't over yet!_

Flame looked at Frost. "I don't care about the past," he called back, his voice firm, "and you may think you've got this in the bag, but I'm gonna prove you wrong. Sure. Yeah, I admit it. You've got the advantage. Of course, you do. It helps—but there's a lot more to Pokémon than just what type they are. If what you say is true, battles wouldn't be as much fun as they are; they'd be nothing more than an equation you learn in a boring classroom on a Friday afternoon in summer when you'd much rather be outside."

As Flame's words echoed out, towards him and the other spectators, the stranger couldn't stop a grin from forming on his face. "Hmm, maybe that's not quite how I'd put it, but this Flame kid speaks from the heart. More than can be said for Frost. Maybe I'll have to keep my eye on him too . . ."

The stranger noted that Frost's face had turned expressionless again—unaffected by Flame's words, though that wasn't a great surprise to him. If anything, the Champion's son only seemed mildly annoyed by any cheers and yowls of support that had arose from his opponent's words. Whatever they thought of him, everyone knew who the Champion was, even if they didn't know his son—but now, after his passionate speech, those watching favoured Flame; he had spoken from the heart and, in turn, had captivated theirs. And now, they anticipated his actions rather than those of the Champion's son.

"Litten!" Flame instructed. "Use Growl!"

Litten hissed and the fur along his back spiked up so that he looked almost twice his size.

"Mudkip," murmured Mudkip, sounding unsure, his attack power lowered.

"Water Gun," Frost commanded.

Mudkip's Water Gun rushed toward Litten, quicker than before.

"Dodge!" Flame called.

Litten tried to dive out of the way—but too late! Water Gun connected with Litten's hind legs and sent the fiery Pokémon back down to the ground, to the groans of the crowd.

"Told you," Frost said, matter-of-fact. "Again, Mudkip: Water Gun attack."

With Litten down for a second time, indecision flashed across Flame's face. He racked his brain for answers, but could find none. Time seemed to slow; Water Gun stormed toward Litten, shaking the air. _Maybe Frost was right_, Flame thought. _Litten . . ._

No—he remembered how Litten had looked back at him. He remembered the courage, the determination he had seen in Litten's eyes. Yes, this may have been their first Pokémon battle together, but that didn't feel like an obstacle. They felt close already. As if they'd known each other for much longer than they had, as if linked by an eternal bond that this battle had reawakened. Even if Flame stood unsure, even if Litten lay dazed on the ground, attempting to summon back enough strength to return to his paws, Litten and Flame shared each other's determination. Determination not to lose. Determination not to let their partner down.

Mudkip's Water Gun hurtled closer, _swish_ing through the air.

Litten staggered back up to his paws.

"Litten!" Flame shouted. "Watch out!"

Frost said nothing. The battle was about to be over.

The audience held their breaths in near-silence.

Water Gun–

At that moment, an intense light, red and fiery, burst forth and encompassed the weakened Pokémon. Heat reverberated from Litten's fur, and Flame realised what was happening just as Water Gun stayed true and throttled into Litten: It was Blaze.

According to the _New Trainer's Guidebook: Latest Edition_, which was 'the essential companion for whatever journey you undertake' (or so, the author of the book, Professor Aconite, told her students): _Blaze—a powerful ability exclusive to Fire-type Pokémon—is capable of turning the tide of a battle in your favour. But remember, Trainer: To rely upon it, however, is a risky strategy as Blaze only activates when your Pokémon is severely weakened and, thus, should be interpreted as being your last throw of the dice in battle._

Some of the water seemed to evaporate as Water Gun struck. Litten was lost beneath steam that oozed from all around and left a light cloud in its wake—more importantly, blocking Litten from Flame's and Frost's view. Had the damage still been too much? Was the battle over? Each trainer watched with narrowed eyes. As did the crowd.

Frost's mouth moved as if he was about to say something. A command to Mudkip perhaps? But too late! A fireball ripped free of the cloud. Its target? You guessed it: Mudkip! Under the cover of the steam, Litten had withstood the attack and, all powered up, launched a last-ditch counter-attack. The fireball was bigger this time and travelled faster across the battlefield.

Frost said, "Dodge—quick!" recognising the ferocity of Litten's Ember, but he might as well not have said anything at all. Mudkip felt the force of Litten's attack head-on; the impact blew the little blue Pokémon back a few paces.

Frost stared at Litten and then at Flame. For a moment, for the briefest second, he looked like a Bunnelby caught in the headlights—but Frost was not accustomed to such emotions and his composure returned to him, his state of mind hardened throughout his life. He quickly devised a new plan. "Mudkip," he called, calm, in control once again. "Hold you ground: Water Gun attack and don't stop."

Mudkip's small amphibious body was now, like Litten's, covered in spots of sand and dirt as the Water-type regained his footing and nodded in understanding.

"Litten use Ember!" Flame countered. "Continuous burst!"

Mudkip launched Water Gun at Litten, neck craned forward and every muscle strained.

And Litten launched Ember at Mudkip, neck craned forward and every muscle strained.

Their attacks of Water and Fire met in the middle. There was a small _bang_, a mini explosion, and a fireball exited, _screech_ing through water.

Flame encouraged Litten to fire again, and another fireball came surging forward into Water Gun's stream. But Frost stayed still. Unconcerned. Yes, first contact had favoured Litten's more heavily concentrated Ember attack, but after initially knocking Water Gun back, and then back again, the more effective of the attacks had gained ground. Quickly too. Momentum dashed up fate's severe steps, and before Flame could save the battle (not that he would have been able to), it was over. Water Gun ran rampant, bursting free of Ember, and Litten was left sprawled on the ground, out of the battle for good.

Flame's first thought was one of anger. Frost, who had so disrespected and berated them every chance he got, beat them! But then he thought of Litten. He dashed to Litten's side and fell to his knees. "You did brilliantly, Litten. For sure, we'll get 'em next time," he promised. "But, for now, you deserve a long rest."

Litten _mrrow_ed back weakly.

Flame clicked Litten's Poké Ball. As the Fire-type disappeared back inside, Flame noticed the determination etched across Litten's face. Despite losing, Litten's attitude had not changed. One loss wouldn't change that; Litten wouldn't give up that easily. Flame smiled for a moment, looking at the Poké Ball that lay in his right hand. _Thanks, Litten_.

Frost returned Mudkip to his Poké Ball without a word and approached. "Told you," he said again, closer now. "You were merely a stepping stone. Nothing more. Who I want to beat is far greater than . . ." he broke off and stared at the crowd.

Flame gritted his teeth; anger threatened to storm out again—until applause greeted his ears. Like Frost, his thoughts ceased and he stared out at the crowd in surprise. In the heat of battle, he'd almost forgotten there'd been people watching, but now they shouted encouragement and clapped. Not just to the victor, but to both combatants, Frost and Flame.

"What a great battle!" someone exclaimed.

"Woah!" another said. "So that's what they learn at the Academy!"

"For their first battles, that was really something special!"

The stranger, hidden amongst the crowd, noted their responses and decided he felt the same. "They should both be very proud of that display," he murmured, applauding their efforts with a soft clap.

Frost didn't say a thing. The only indication he recognised their appreciation was a slight not, while Flame, lost a little in the moment, gave a smile and a single, "Thank you." _I may have lost the battle, _he thought, staring after Frost, after _his _rival, as he walked away, back toward the Pokémon Centre, _but I don't feel like a loser. I know this is the first step, and we've got a long way to go—you and I both, Litten—but I can't wait for our next battle_ together.

**Author's Notes:**  
Flame's first battle! (And Frost's). Hope you enjoyed it. It was a bit stop and start (in terms of the process), but overall, I enjoyed writing it.

Who is the mysterious stranger watching them? Is he friend or foe? Hmm . . . Curious? Well, you've got to follow to find out in future chapters!

The next chapter (The Shadow of Festivalight, Part I!) should hopefully be out later this month!


	4. The Shadow of Festivalight, Part I

**POKÉMON: INFINITE LEGACIES**  
** THE CIPRYS REGION**  
** CHAPTER 4**  
** THE SHADOW OF FESTIVALIGHT, PART I**

Back inside the Pokémon Centre, Flame asked Nurse Joy to heal only Litten. He sensed faint disapproval in her voice as she acknowledged his request. He agreed—but only a little. Sure, some would call battling so soon after healing his Pokémon reckless, but the battle had provided both he and Litten with valuable experience to take forward into their future.

Nurse Joy returned shortly after with Litten's Poké Ball. "Try not to come back so soon next time," she said with a good-humoured smile.

Flame rubbed the back of his head; with his other hand, his right, he took Litten's Poké Ball. "Heh, sorry. Thanks for healing Litten again."

"That's perfectly alright," Nurse Joy responded, still smiling brightly. Some might say their constant smiles were creepy, but the Nurse Joys of the Ciprys Region, like all the others, were known for their fantastic customer service record—as well as their expertise in healing Pokémon, of course!

Flame turned around. He envisioned the start of his journey: all the amazing Pokémon he was going to meet and all the strong trainers he was going to battle—he could hardly wait!

He was about to hurry through the automatic doors of the Pokémon Centre and out into the fading sunshine when a familiar-looking girl hurtled past. Flame was forced to quickly sidestep to avoid her. He might have said, "Watch it!" but stopped himself, noticing the look on her face.

Kaitlyn was her name. She'd been the student rep for their class, and although her much, _much_ higher grades had set her apart socially from him, he'd never had a problem with her. In fact, while others had viewed the student rep election as a popularity contest, he'd voted for her because he thought she was the best candidate. Some of their classmates had even whispered that she'd give the Champion's son a run for his money in a battle. That's why it was such a surprise to see a talented, responsible, and composed person like Kaitlyn in tears, rushing without a thought of her surroundings toward Nurse Joy with her Pokémon cradled in her arms.

"Nurse Joy!" she panted. "Please! Please heal Bulbasaur! She . . . she's so badly hurt!"

Nurse Joy scanned her gaze over Bulbasaur; concern blossomed in her blue eyes. "What happened?" she asked gently.

Flame no longer looked, or moved, toward the exit. He looked back. He looked toward Kaitlyn and Nurse Joy. He didn't want to be nosy, but his surprise had hardened to disbelief. What could have happened to Kaitlyn in the hours since they'd collected their starter Pokémon?! Flame crept closer.

"I saw a wild Pokémon down an alleyway—or I'd thought it was wild at the time. When me and Bulbasaur had cornered the Pokémon, their trainer appeared. He challenged us. I accepted, but . . ." Kaitlyn couldn't go on. "I'm sorry, Bulbasaur, so sorry—I've let you down," she choked.

"It's okay," Nurse Joy soothed. Whilst listening to Kaitlyn's explanation, the resourceful nurse had summoned her assistant, Chansey, and had come out from behind the counter to take a closer look at Bulbasaur. "Can I please have Bulbasaur's Poké Ball?"

Kaitlyn opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't respond.

Nurse Joy nodded to Chansey. "Don't worry. Bulbasaur will be better before you know it."

"Chansey," Chansey soothed, prising Bulbasaur from Kaitlyn's arms and placing the seed Pokémon onto a stretcher.

Kaitlyn looked on for a heartbeat before she brought her hands up in front of her face and sobbed into her palms.

Flame still couldn't believe it. He had to blink and remind himself this Kaitlyn was Kaitlyn and not some imposter, a Ditto in disguise! _What on Ciprys happened to her?_ he again wondered. A part of him wanted to go over and make sure she was okay, perhaps stay with her until Bulbasaur was healed, but awkwardness stopped him. He hardly knew her, and he already felt bad for staying to eavesdrop. _I don't want to say the wrong thing and make her feel worse,_ he thought.

Flame half-turned. He was about to leave the Pokémon Centre, but for the second time, stopped himself—Frost had appeared out of nowhere and was heading toward Kaitlyn. _What's he . . . wait! He must have been listening in like me. But why does he care? He knows Kaitlyn just as much as I do._

Frost stopped in front of Kaitlyn. "Kaitlyn, what happened?" he questioned. "What did this trainer do?"

Kaitlyn didn't respond. Flame, listening from where he stood, wasn't even sure she knew Frost was there, or that she even recognised the white-haired teen.

"Kaitlyn," Frost pressed.

"I don't have Bulbasaur's Poké Ball because he destroyed it, okay? After he crushed Bulbasaur, his Pokémon took it and destroyed it, okay . . ." sobbing again.

Frost was silent as if he was thinking of what to say next.

By this time, a few other trainers inside the Pokémon Centre had paid attention to Kaitlyn and had also overheard what she'd told Frost. "Crap," one of them muttered under her breath.

"What?" her friend said, stood beside her.

"This has happened before. They called him the Shadow of Festivalight. He went around seeking 'worthy opponents' to face. If he deemed them worthy, he'd let them go after battling, but . . ."

"But what?"

"If he didn't," she murmured, "he'd take their Poké Balls and destroy them as a warning—even if a trainer still had Pokémon inside. He disappeared years ago, thank Zeurelic, but his actions were partly why the age limit was raised."

"Really . . . ? That doesn't sound good."

She smiled back at her friend. "He wouldn't last long against Alyssa, I bet."

"Maybe . . ."

Flame overheard most of the conversation. So did Frost.

"I'll find _him_," Frost said quietly. "I'll find that creep. I'll make him pay."

* * *

Earlier the streets of Festivalight had seemed so vibrant, so peaceful, but now a dark shadow had stretched over and across them and no longer did Flame feel so content, especially since the sun was beginning to set and the number of people and Pokémon on the streets had dwindled.

As he walked, anxiety jabbed him hard in between his ribs. The Pokémon Academy of Festivalight was _supposedly_ the greatest in Ciprys, but if Kaitlyn was beaten so easily, how would he cope? If he came across her attacker.

Flame gulped inwardly. He was desperate to become stronger, and he knew that would only happen if he faced stronger trainers, but he feared what might happen. He didn't need a Xatu to see into the future for him. Litten had already endured one defeat, and he refused to sacrifice his Pokémon when he knew how hopeless their attempt at victory would be. He thought of his two Pokémon—safe, for now, inside their Poké Balls—and shivered at the prospect of a loss against the Shadow of Festivalight.

Flame glanced up at the sky, which was darkening by the minute. Was it wise to travel as night neared? With that in mind, thinking too of the Shadow, he decided he'd better stop off at one of the Pokémon Centres nearer the edge of the city. Festivalight City, situated toward the eastern tip of the Ciprys region, only had one route in and out.

He continued down Festivalight's main street, watching the sun uneasily. He came to a stop suddenly when a young girl rushed straight into his path. Flame suppressed a sigh; it was his sister. Although most was hidden beneath a patterned knitted hat with ear flaps, she shared his dark brown hair while her eyes were a paler shade of orange. Her face was more rounded than his, however—chubbier because of her younger age and her legs and arms slimmer.

"What are you doing here?" Flame said. "You should be back at Grandpa's."

Helia folded her arms theatrically. "You didn't say bye!"

"I did last night."

"Last night's not today though, is it?"

"Well, bye." Flame sidestepped her and started to walk away. As he did, he glanced up again at the sky; the sun was lower than before, shadows haunting the street. _I've already wasted enough time,_ he thought.

"I'm not gonna see you for months."

Guilt stabbed at his heart. He felt bad. Nothing could stop him from leaving, but with only their grandfather for company in Festivalight, he realised he should have handled that exchange more delicately.

Flame turned, returned to his sister, and dropped to one knee. "You'll start at the Academy soon," he said softly. "You'll be busy then."

"I suppose . . ."

"What's wrong?"

"If I need help, or I struggle at the Academy, what do I do?"

"Speak to Grandpa," Flame answered, suspecting this was Helia's true reason for rushing to see him. "Or—you should be in one of her classes—ask Professor Aconite for advice. She was super helpful when I was at the Academy."

"Can I see your license?"

At the time, Flame was more concerned with making his little sister feel better than keeping hold of his trainer's license. Her request surprised him. However, he reasoned Helia wanted to see what her hardwork at the Academy would bring her. He got it out of his wallet and handed it to her. "This is it," he said proudly. "Once you graduate, you get one of these and a pick of 21 starter Pokémon too."

Helia pulled it closer to her.

Out of curiosity, Flame guessed.

"Who did you pick?" she asked, genuinely interested.

"Litten. We just faced a boy from our class, actually, but we lost. Next time, though, it'll be different!"

"Oh. Sorry about that."

"It's not your fault. We gave our all, so I didn't feel too bad in the end."

"Sorry about this too."

Helia turned away.

Shock pulsed through Flame.

Helia tucked his trainer's license into her pocket and scrambled away.

Before Flame could comprehend what had happened, he was racing after his sister. "What are you doing?!" he shouted after her.

She gave no response—either she had not heard, or chose not to.

_Damnit!_ Flame thought. _I don't know why she's doing this, but they won't let me leave the city without that trainer's license. I could get another one ordered, of course, but that'll take time. Time that Frost can use to get stronger while me and Litten are sat here waiting._

Flame wished for a Flying-type Pokémon as his smaller and more agile sister twisted left and right through Festivalight's tight, meandering sidestreets. If he had a Pidgeot, or even a Swellow, he would only need to send them out in pursuit. Then he could follow at a much more leisurely pace. Maybe in the future that would be a possibility—but in the present, still he was forced to hurry after his sister. If she didn't keep veering from street to street, his longer legs might have given him the advantage in outright speed.

Buildings blurred past as he followed, Helia just in sight but always beyond his reach. She didn't seem to be tiring—but then again, neither was he. He was thankful now for their arduous fitness routine at the Academy which, although had been a deep irritation at first, had been designed to keep them up to speed with their future Pokémon partners as much as possible.

Just when his breaths were becoming ragged did he start to gain on her. Helia never looked back, but perhaps she sensed this too. All of a sudden, she darted into an alleyway and disappeared from his sight.

Flame pictured all the time he'd spent at the Academy. All his hardwork and that was his reward. Whatever emotions his sister was feeling, he didn't care; he'd earnt his trainer's license and was determined to get it back.

Flame entered the alleyway. Helia seemed to have made it to the end, only to realise a fence blocked her from reaching the other side. She was three-quarters up the alley and might have doubled back and returned to the sidestreet, but now Flame stood in the way.

The Council of Festivalight encouraged everyone to exercise as much as possible, and thus all schools, not just the Academy, had adopted a focus on fitness. Even so, Helia was visibly close to her limit. Her stomach heaved and her lungs gasped for air. Her eyes locked with Flame's.

Helia saw only anger there. His patience and affection for her had shattered because of what she'd done, and she understood why. _He hates me for this,_ she thought, _but it's the only way to keep him safe._

Flame stepped toward her. "Why'd you take it?" he panted.

"You wouldn't understand," she retorted. _While you were in the Academy, I was home with grandpa. I remember what happened to Mum and Dad—even if you don't!_ Tears might have dripped down her face if she'd been alone, if Flame wasn't nearing her as each heartbeat _thump_ed in her chest. _I have to protect him from what's out there. No one else will!_

Helia dared another look over her shoulder. I wasn't sure before, but . . . it might be my only chance.

Flame saw this movement. He followed her gaze and was alarmed by what he spotted. Because Helia had stopped, he'd presumed the alley was a dead-end. However, the fence at the end was old, and time had chipped away at its bottom, panels bent back. If Helia struggled through, she might fit through.

Then, before he could think what to do—or what to say, Helia snapped round and raced for the gap. With no other choice, Flame bounded forward and dashed after her. She was a few paces ahead, and since she had initiated the resumption of the chase, she'd gained a foot or two there too. He would only have one chance when she had to slow and get herself underneath the fence. He'd have to lunge forward and grab an arm or leg.

Before he knew it, the moment arrived. Helia slowed. Sprinting toward her, he covered the gap in seconds. She spun, fell onto her back, and gripped the other side of the fence with both hands. She pushed and her body followed. Flame lunged, grasping at her ankle. Time seemed to slow. His right hand closed in as Helia's body disappeared beyond the fence, but he grasped only air.

He measured the gap, but knew immediately he wouldn't fit under. He slammed a fist against the fence in frustration. He hadn't been trying to, but his action dislodged a single panel from the fence. This didn't change anything; there still wasn't a big enough gap.

Flame considered his options. He could have had Litten use Scratch or Ember to destroy the fence, but if he was found out, he would lose his license anyway and probably Litten too. It wasn't worth the risk. "You can't run forever!" he shouted in the end, no doubt she would hear.

Flame glanced up once again at the sky. Too distracted, he hadn't noticed. The moon had replaced the sun. He forgot about the dangers of night as he searched his mind for an answer of what to do next. He had to get his license back no matter what! He couldn't afford to waste time. He was focused purely on the future, of travelling the expanse of Ciprys and of becoming as strong as he possibly could, until shock widened his eyes and he flinched. A scream, recognisable and terrified, split his senses.

* * *

Guilt welled up in Helia's stomach, an uncomfortable pain, but she pushed it away. She was protecting him, her family, and that was all that mattered in the end, right? Now that Flame couldn't see her, she could hide his license so he'd have to stay in Festivalight! Her mission was accomplished!

Doubt clung to her. "Sooner or later, he'll get another," she thought aloud. "And then what? I'll have to find another way to stop him from leaving." She sighed. "And that'll be _much_ harder . . . Oh well," a smile formed on her face, "this is all I can do for now. Mission completed!"

Helia was about to throw her brother's license into a garbage bin when a shadow fell over her. She felt cold; a shiver ran up her spine. She shuddered and her smile was no more. She looked up and saw it, cloaked in shadows and without a face. Terror overcame her. She thought of her parents' fate and could only open her mouth. Helia was not sure what happened next, legs frozen in fear, but her vision flashed to black. Flame's trainer license dropped from her hand and fell to the ground, as she did.

**Author's Notes:  
**Another chapter published! Hooray! This one is the first of a mini arc focusing on an old villain of Festivalight's past.

This chapter in particular, of course, focused on Flame and his relationship with his sister, Helia. We were also introduced to another of Flame's former classmates, Class Rep Kaitlyn and her Bulbasaur.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and you're looking forward to the next one! Remember to follow and/or favourite to keep up to date!


	5. The Shadow of Festivalight, Part II

**POKÉMON: INFINITE LEGACIES  
THE CIPRYS REGION  
CHAPTER 5  
THE SHADOW OF FESTIVALIGHT, PART II**

Flame found his sister unconscious. Upon hearing her scream, he had doubled back and rushed along the street until he came across the right alleyway. It had only taken a few minutes, but in that time, his heart had _thump_ed so loudly in his chest he thought it might have burst out at any moment.

He noticed a dark figure watching him from the shadows. He should have realised who it was, but he was too concerned with his sister's wellbeing. He stood protectively between Helia and the stranger.

"What did you do to her!" he shouted.

The figure regarded him with disinterest. "I only exposed her for her inability. I thought at her age, with the license she held, she must be a fine Pokémon trainer, but she succumbed as soon as she witnessed my power."

Perhaps he shouldn't have said anything. Maybe the shadowy figure would have just vanished into the night, but his temper got the better of him: "She's no trainer, but I am! She was carrying my license."

"Your words offend me. You must be a pitiful trainer to be giving away your license." A Poké Ball—not your standard red-and-white contraption, however, but an all-black abomination—appeared. Only the button, white, was not shrouded in darkness.

Dark energy first formed wings, but as they extended and flapped outward, a Honchkrow emerged. Before Flame could release a Pokémon, the Shadow hissed, "Honchkrow, use Mean Look."

Flame was bewildered. Honchkrow stared at him, and he couldn't look away. Honchkrow was using Mean Look . . . on him? _But I'm no Pokémon, _he thought.

Honchkrow's eyes seemed to widen. As if a stone had been dropped into their depths, ripples drifted out from the pupils. Flame lost sight of his surroundings, lost in Honchkrow's vision. He tried to move his body and found no energy. His mouth dropped open. He screamed and heard nothing. He could not escape. At that realisation, his vision returned to reality.

"Honchkrow has trapped you here with Mean Look," the Shadow explained. "You may try to flee, but you will always return here—here where we will judge your worth."

Flame gasped. "You're the Shadow of Festivalight, aren't you?" Despite his best efforts, he had fallen victim and now had no choice but to summon forth his Pokémon.

"Names are of little importance to me. Now, while the night is still young, let me see your Pokémon. I will use Honchkrow for the duration of the battle—but you shall use all the Pokémon in your possession."

Flame contemplated what he should do. He had no choice but to battle, that was for sure. He'd never thought that someone would use their Pokémon to prevent him from declining their challenge, but he gained further appreciation for his training at the Academy as he thought it through for a moment before selecting his Pokémon.

"Litten!" he called. "I choose you!" He flung the Poké Ball into the air; when it popped open, the bright energy illuminated the surrounding darkness.

Litten appeared in front of Flame. He was glaring at Honchkrow immediately—unperturbed, it seemed, after their earlier loss to Frost and Mudkip.

"A Litten," the Shadow pondered. "The Fire-type starter of the Alola region—meaning you must be a recent graduate of the _great _Academy. Looks like I'll enjoy this more than I had expected."

"Why does any of that matter?" Flame snapped.

"Oh, more than you know. You may make the first move."

Flame assessed their opponents: the trainer known as the Shadow, the menace of Festivalight, and Honchkrow, the big boss Pokémon—aptly named for the dark-blue Pokémon were notorious for their ruthlessness in the wild, particularly towards any Murkrow that served as their subordinates. Known to steer clear of humans, Honchkrow weren't easy to catch or train. The Shadow had to be a powerful Pokémon trainer in order to capture one and have the ability to use Honchkrow's powers to crush any trainer who challenged them. This only confirmed what Flame had heard earlier in the Pokémon Centre.

It was so dark in the alley. A full moon glowed overhead, but it wasn't enough. Flame could only just make out the Shadow and Honchkrow; they were a dozen or so paces away. When the Shadow shifted his weight, and movement followed, even if slight, moonlight bounced off smooth black shoulders and Flame gained a glimpse of his larger stature. Based on his size, he was old enough to be an adult. His eyes must have been concealed behind a mask, for he could see no sign of a face there. Likewise, save a yellow beak, white plumage, and red feathers, Honchkrow's dark features were well-suited to the night. Litten was more visible at least, the red stripes above his paws and the two red tufts of fur on his cheeks standing out—however much the rest of his glossy black fur blended with the night.

He could hear Honchkrow flapping his wings. The Dark- and Flying-type was double the height of Litten and weighed much more. Honchkrow was fully evolved with a much greater move-set than his Pokémon and the Shadow was a trainer to be feared with much greater experience than Flame. He and Litten hadn't yet won a battle together. They were at a severe disadvantage, that much was obvious, and Flame wouldn't kid himself; he was realistic. He knew what they were up against. Yet he couldn't forget what was at stake: Helia.

His little sister was still on the ground and hadn't moved. _She might be hurt, _he feared. _I have to try to end this quickly—for her sake more than mine._

"Quick, Litten! Use Ember!"

Litten _mrrow_ed in agreement; Flame was impressed at how swiftly Litten's Ember was whirling through the air toward Honchkrow.

The Shadow waited until Ember was seconds away from Honchkrow. "Honchkrow," he addressed calmly, "dodge."

As soon as the command was uttered, Honchkrow flapped his wings and accelerated with such speed that Flame lost sight of the dark blue-feathered Pokémon. He only spotted Honchkrow again when he pursued the sound of _flap_ping wings higher into the darkened sky and detected flashes of white and red.

_I can't let Honchkrow's speed dishearten me, _Flame knew. "Ember! Once more, let's go!"

Litten launched another Ember into the sky; the orange fireball lit up the darkness as it flew. Most Pokémon have a superior range of the five senses when compared to humans, and so, it was no problem at all for Litten to pinpoint Honchkrow's position and aim. That said, even though Litten could see Honchkrow quickly, the small fire cat Pokémon's lack of experience meant it was not used to firing at targets above and who were at a relatively far distance away.

The Shadow didn't even have to issue an instruction this time; Ember broke apart mid-air. Honchkrow _squawk_ed multiple times, rather amused.

Litten hissed loudly, perhaps sensing the difficulty of their predicament too, while Flame pictured the Shadow grinning triumphantly under his mask.

Flame pushed away anger. Trying his best to sound calm, he said, "Litten, listen—I want you to use Ember, but five times, one after the other across the area Honchkrow is in like a spray. Try turning your head like this."

Litten looked back over his shoulder to observe his trainer, who rotated his head and blew imaginary fireballs out of his mouth. Litten was amused by the example, but nevertheless understood what was being asked of him.

Litten breathed in and exhaled. One fireball after the other emerged from Litten's mouth, lighting up the darkness, and bursting up into the sky. Ember Times Five hurtled towards Honchkrow. If his sister wasn't unconscious on the ground, and he wasn't embroiled in such a tough battle, he might have enjoyed the beauty of the warm orange glow in the night.

"Dodge," the Shadow said, much earlier than the last time.

All five missed and whimpered into nothingness. Flame had hoped that Litten's smaller size might offer the Fire-type greater speed, but Honchkrow was a Flying-type at a much higher level. Despite Flame's hopes, none of the fireballs had come close to hitting Honchkrow. And now, Litten was breathing heavily. Five Embers in a row, especially in such quick succession, had been a great strain on Litten's stamina. At that moment, Flame realised the extent of Honchkrow's power, why Kaitlyn had been so despondent. _We're in big trouble, _he feared.

Flame thought of Litten's wellbeing. "I concede. Your Honchkrow is far too strong for Litten," he forced the words out, however much it hurt. "It's not even close."

Litten spun round and _mrrow_ed rebelliously.

The Shadow was silent.

Flame hoped that perhaps his request was being considered. Surely an experienced Pokémon trainer could see the sense in his words? Then Kaitlyn and her Bulbasaur flashed in his mind. Litten hadn't heard her, or seen the condition of her Bulbasaur. Perhaps if Litten had, he wouldn't still be _mrrow_ing his disagreement.

It was a reminder too of his opponent's cruelty. "I don't know what you're after," he went on, his throat tight. "But, my sister, she's unconscious. She could be badly hurt. She needs a doctor."

Silence again. Until: "No—battles _must _finish. Your generation," disdain seeped into his words, "cannot be allowed to give up so easily. Failures quit and cowards flee. If you don't battle, you are not a worthy trainer. You are not worthy to see Ciprys. You are not worthy to own Pokémon. This battle will finish, and then I will deem whether you will face penalty or not. Is that understood?"

Flame hated his tone, condensing like a strict teacher. Whether his penalty would be the same as Kaitlyn's, he did not know. He pictured his Poké Balls being crushed and felt sick. Tears might have slithered down his face if he didn't feel such anger. Who in Ciprys would go around doing such a terrible thing? All in the name of proving the strength—the worth, as _he _liked to say, of a trainer? Like he was the one-and-only judge of all Festivalight's trainers.

_For whatever reason, this jerk thinks he's so better than everyone else. What a joke. I think he just loves the sound of his own voice. _He thought of his former classmates and Frost's Mudkip and Kaitlyn's Bulbasaur and all the other starter Pokémon that could have been picked. He inhaled, slowly, and then exhaled. _This really sucks, _he thought, _but I don't have a choice like I did against Frost. I'm gonna have to fight on, even if I've got, like, a 1% chance. Still, _he smiled at Litten, _he wants to fight on and I trust him to give it his all._

"You ready to stop this weirdo, buddy?" he said aloud. "You'll need to be even quicker this time around."

Litten _mrrow_ed confidently, accepting his trainer's challenge. He spun back around, tail streaming in a half-circle behind him.

"Litten! Ember, times ten!"

With a deep breath, Litten summed up all his energy, raised his chin, and used Ember. The mark on his forehead glowed. By the time he summoned forth the tenth, his body ached and his vision blurred. Pokémon and trainer watched with nervous anticipation, the fiery storm hurrying ever skyward. Flame lost sight of Honchkrow as Litten's most powerful attack yet neared its target.

"Dodge, Honchkrow."

Honchkrow remained invisible to Flame as he shifted his wings and veered between each fireball. Disappointment crushed Flame; Litten's latest Ember sailed past, fading the higher it soared into the atmosphere. Even Litten was now struggling to follow Honchkrow's movement.

Flame scanned the sky. He saw darkness and nothing else.

Suddenly, Honchkrow became visible. Directly above Litten, the big boss Pokémon squawked arrogantly. A dark red aura started to radiate from his body.

Litten looked up.

"No!" Flame realised. "Don't look at Honchkrow!"

It was too late; Litten had already locked eyes with Honchkrow. The fire cat Pokémon's eyes shone an unnatural red, the same as the aura that enveloped Honchkrow. Litten purred happily. As if blind to the red glow of his eyes. As if he was somewhere else entirely.

"Litten!" Flame said, as clearly as he could. "Use Growl!"

Litten _mrrow_ed as if understanding. When he used Growl, however, he stared straight ahead instead of up at the sky. As long as Litten was confused, Honchkrow would be safe.

Quickly, Flame slid his backpack onto one shoulder and brought it in front of him. He delved inside and picked out a full heal. "Litten!" he called softly. "Over here!"

Litten looked around himself, unsure where the voice was coming from. He took a step toward Flame before turning randomly.

Flame dropped his backpack and, full heal in hand, bounded towards his Pokémon. He wrapped his free arm around Litten's midriff. Of course, Litten being Litten, he still had enough sense to growl and convulse at his touch. Before he could administer the medicine, his hand stopped in mid-air and he felt his body locking into place.

The full heal started vibrating in his grip. He felt an urgent need to realise it from his hand or else risk losing his fingers. Something beyond his control prised them from the full heal; it felt as if another presence had slipped inside his body and had infiltrated his brain. He could see a blue aura glowing around him. He looked down first at Litten, thinking Honchkrow had attacked, but then he realised—the aura was emanating from his own body.

Shock pulsed over him, but he realised he was slowly gaining back control and, moments later, he managed to move his head. He glanced skyward. Only one of Honchkrow's eyes glowed red; the other was now a brilliant blue.

The Shadow seemed to sigh. "I'm sorry about that. But this isn't some video game. My world is different. You can't just use items in battle whenever you wish! Perhaps if you had immobilised Honchkrow first, you might have been able to use your little full heal, but attempting to use your item while we were waiting for you to make a move, well," he tutted, "that's hardly the smartest move, is it?"

Flame recalled Mean Look and realised he'd been naïve. In the Academy, no one had stopped anyone from healing their rental Pokémon—but then again, no one from the Academy had used their Pokémon's attacks on the trainer who faced them. In fact, because Pokémon were so capable of abilities and moves beyond what was possible for any human, every Pokémon League had long ruled that trainers were not permitted to use their Pokémon's moves on other people. There were some exceptions, of course, like if you were apprehending a suspect, blasting away Team Rocket, or if it was a life-and-death situation. _Or, _Flame thought sourly, _if it's night-time, you're down a dark alley, and there's no witnesses._

Flame felt the other presence leaving his body. As he unwrapped his arm and allowed Litten to break free from his grip, he coiled and uncoiled his fingers. His right hand did so, but his left was still under another's jurisdiction—until a moment later, and the entirety of his body was freed from Honchkrow's vision.

Psychic would have been Flame's guess had he been asked (_ding-ding: _Correct!), but this wasn't some gameshow; it was a battle. Even if he did currently feel like a contestant under a spotlight. _You now have 1,000 Poké Dollars!_ his mind chimed. Pressure churned his stomach and his mind felt sluggish and chaotic at the same time. _Probably recovering from Psychic,_ he guessed. He searched inside his head for an answer, for any way to turn the battle in his favour.

Flame sighed. He thought of his other Pokémon, safe inside their black-and-gold ball. _I'm not risking you against this freakshow, _he decided at once. _Not in your first proper battle._

Another way came to mind, but he knew immediately it was too risky to be relied upon. Against Frost, it had nearly swung the battle in his favour. Yet this wasn't a battle against someone who had just started their journey too, it was a battle against a seasoned and extremely dangerous trainer who was more than willing to bend the rules of a traditional battle to suit his own nefarious agenda.

"Litten," he called softly. "I need you to focus as hard as you can. Can you do that for me?"

Flame stood closer to Litten than earlier. Litten seemed to understand—although it was hard to say for sure—padding towards his trainer and then turning to face the Shadow. As if he'd realised Flame had just been hit by a Pokémon move and was feeling protective. The fire cat Pokémon blinked. Had Litten snapped out of confusion?

"Get ready, Litten," Flame murmured.

Litten nodded, tail flicking left and right.

"I think you're long overdue an attack," Flame shouted.

What came next unnerved Flame: laughter. Laughter that sounded twisted, unnatural, and forced. A shiver crept up his spine—he'd never heard anything like it.

His foe quieted himself before explaining in his distorted hiss, "Not many trainers invite an attack from—what do you people call me?—ah, yes, the Shadow of Festivalight. I would admire your confidence if it wasn't so very misplaced."

Flame remained silent. This was his last throw of the dice. Maybe he'd get lucky and Litten's Blaze would kick in after, but even if it did, Litten would be too depleted to launch a sustained counter-attack against Honchkrow. One hit, however slight, to Litten would most likely end the battle. But his idea, however risky, would at least give him and Litten a slim chance.

Flame raised his head. He looked up, beyond the heights of the surrounding buildings and toward the starlit sky. It was lost beneath darkness now, but he pictured the sight and remembered how he'd felt. _Zeurelic, if you're out there, wish us luck._

"Honchkrow. I've concluded my judgement of this one—time to close this chapter."

Flame let out a long breath. _Here goes. _"Whatever he does," he whispered to Litten, "counter with Ember as soon as he says it."

Litten was uncharacteristically quiet, tail still and eyes on Honchkrow.

Honchkrow _squawk_ed excitedly, over and over.

"Night Slash or Dark Pulse. Take your pick, Honchkrow."

_What! _Flame thought, alarmed. _He's letting Honchkrow decide what move to use?_

Indecision flashed across Flame's face. "Stick to the plan," he told Litten a moment later. "Whenever Honchkrow starts to move, do it."

As Flame finished speaking, Honchkrow made his move. The big boss Pokémon wanted to end the battle up close. Instead of using Dark Pulse, typically a long-range attack, he swooped forward, preparing to devastate his prey with Night Slash.

Flame didn't have to say anymore.

As instructed, Litten used Ember.

Flame held his breath.

The fireball was smaller than the ones Flame had seen earlier, but was the fastest yet. It dashed upwards like a shooting star across the sky. Hope glimmered. Honchkrow looked surprised, but only for a moment. He adjusted his wings, swaying to his left. Ember missed, and Flame's heart lurched in his chest—even more so as Honchrow's wings started to glow an ominous dark purple.

_I can't give up._ _It's not over. Yet, _Flame wished he hadn't thought the last word. "You can do it, Litten!" he shouted, his voice strained. "Ember! Once more!"

Litten growled. The small Fire-type Pokémon put every last bit of whatever energy he had left into this final attack. Despite this, the fireball wasn't too much bigger than the last. Ember hurtled skyward, racing for Honchkrow. Flame allowed himself to hope.

And then he cursed their opponents. His last hope faded past Honchkrow and into the night's sky—Honchkrow had ducked beneath Ember with ease.

An image of Litten's crushed Poké Ball flashed in his mind. He pictured Litten in his arms, hurt beyond belief, as he hurried as fast as his feet would take him to the nearest Pokémon Centre.

_It's over, _he knew.

For the first time, he saw Honchkrow clearly. The Dark- and Flying-type slowed and flicked his wings forward. Night Slash was about to finish off Litten.

Flame glanced back at Helia. _I wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry . . ._

But Honchkrow _squawk_ed in surprise! A light blue vortex appeared out of nowhere and he flapped his wings to avoid it. Flame recognised it and was perhaps even more surprised than Honchkrow, whose panic coupled with the sudden force of the attack had knocked him back. He crashed onto the ground in a bundle of feathers, crowing angrily.

"We'll handle this."

**Author's Notes:  
**Who saved Flame and Litten? I think it should be obvious enough, but hey-ho mystery. This chapter ended up longer than I originally intended, but I think it worked out. Did you enjoy reading a full-length battle chapter? I hope it wasn't too much. Flame's internal dilemmas should have broken it up a bit.

The last line originally revealed who it was and was far more wordy, but it works better as a cliffhanger as it is now.

Next part will probably be out in two weeks. Maybe earlier, if I feel comfortably ahead with the chapters. This one got a bit rushed editing-wise, but I'll probably read it through after publishing and make some minor changes if needed. I've actually done that with some of the earlier chapters, especially since I need to clear up some of my formatting, if I'm honest.

Anyways, thank you for reading!


	6. The Shadow of Festivalight, Part III

**POKÉMON: INFINITE LEGACIES  
THE CIPRYS REGION  
CHAPTER 6  
THE SHADOW OF FESTIVALIGHT, PART III**

Frost stepped in front of Flame, Mudkip at his side. "We'll handle this," he declared.

Flame crossed his arms. He wasn't sure whether he felt relieved or annoyed. "_Hmph_—I had it under control," he lied.

"If you say so."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Frost was silent.

"Litten was gonna use Blaze again."

Confused, Litten tipped his head sideways as if to say, _Huh? That was never the plan, Flame._

"Is that so?" Frost remarked.

"Yeah!"

Frost shook his head. "You're such an idiot—you know that?"

"You're the idiot!" Flame answered back.

"Oh, really? Then I take it you know all about how Night Slash can be combined with Honchkrow's ability, Super Luck?"

Mudkip glanced at Litten and tapped a forefoot as if waiting for their argument to finish.

Litten _mrrow_ed mischievously in agreement.

"Ha!" Flame exclaimed. "Of course, I know what Super Luck does."

"Then explain it to me."

"Uh . . ."

Frost sighed. "Why am I not surprised? Super Luck is an ability that heightens the critical-hit ratio of moves," he explained, "and Night Slash is a move that has an above-average critical-hit ratio. If Night Slash had hit, it almost certainly would have been a critical hit and your Litten doesn't have anywhere near enough experience. He would have fainted." He paused. "I was looking for this guy, and I heard a commotion from over here. You know I had to step in. I would have waited, but this creep–" his hands curled up into fists "–doesn't deserve to be called a Pokémon trainer. He would have destroyed Litten's Poké Ball and you'd have ended up like Kaitlyn."

Flame grinned. "I didn't know you cared."

Someone else might have laughed, but this was Frost. "I don't," he muttered. "But I don't like people like _him_, as simple as that." _Like my father, _he thought darkly.

Applause interrupted their conversation. "I must say what a tremendous introduction that was to . . . Oh wait," hissed the Shadow. "How rude. Your friend—what's his name?"

"What? He's _not _my friend," Flame and Frost retorted in unison. They glared at each other when they realised they'd said the same thing.

"I'll wait," but the Shadow's tone made it clear he wouldn't.

"My name's Frost, but I don't see why that matters to you."

The Shadow sighed. He sounded a little disappointed. "You showed such initiative, but you might be as naïve as Flame here. My name is not important, but yours _is_—because, after all, you are the ones being judged."

"I don't really care," Frost said, matter-of-fact. "Let's just get on with this."

"Frost," Flame murmured, "this guy's good, really good. Be careful."

Frost rolled his eyes. "Just because someone thrashes you doesn't mean they're really good."

"But he's the Shadow of Festivalight!" Flame snapped back. "He's not just some newly-qualified trainer like us!"

Frost sniggered at their opponent. "I bet he's not even the _true_ Shadow of Festivalight. He's just some fake poser dressed all in black."

"How dare you," the Shadow hissed back.

"I'm not so sure, Frost. He seems a pretty experienced trainer to me."

"You think he's such a pro, Flame, but you don't know anything about him. If he's preying on trainers like Kaitlyn and you, he can't be too serious. He's going after trainers who've only just passed the graduation exam. If he was really capable, he'd be out after people with gym badges."

The Shadow scowled at them through the darkness. "It's like they've forgotten I'm here," he hissed. "But that's the symptom with today's trainers—all talk and no bite."

Flame understood Frost's reasoning, but wasn't so sure from what he'd just experienced. "Well–"

"You can be quiet now," Frost silenced. "I need to concentrate against this guy. You can take your sister and get out of here."

"I can't—Mean Lock."

"Honchkrow," the Shadow said, "Mean Lock."

"I told you to be quiet," Frost muttered. "Mudkip," he addressed his Pokémon, "we can't avoid it. Let it hit."

Flame opened his mouth to speak as soon as he realised Frost's mistake. "Mean Lock isn't targeting Mudkip—it's targeting you! That's what he did to me earlier, so I couldn't leave. He wanted to battle right until the end."

"Don't be absurd."

Flame would have warned him again, but it was too late. Frost watched calmly as Mean Lock's red-crossed seal approached him and Mudkip. Flame didn't necessarily blame Frost for thinking Honchkrow's target was Mudkip. It had been a surprise for him at the time too. Although he didn't want the Shadow to beat Frost, a part of him was looking forward to Frost's reaction once he was proven right. _Frost's gonna hate that, _he thought.

Mean Lock floated closer. Frost looked cool until Mean Lock veered toward him. Surprise crossed his face for a brief moment as the energy disappeared.

"I did warn you," Flame couldn't help himself.

"Whatever," Frost muttered. "It was pointless. I'm not a loser like you are."

"He certainly is an arrogant one," the Shadow noted. He raised his voice, "Since you know oh-so-much about Honchkrow's critical-hit expertise, I'll let you experience it for yourself. Honchkrow, use Night Slash."

Honchkrow _squawk_ed. His wings radiated to a dark purple. And then, with a flap of his wings, he sliced downward through the air, plunging toward Mudkip.

Flame watched nervously. Litten, who had returned to his side, watched with narrowed eyes, his tail-tip flicking erratically. He knew most of all the struggle Mudkip was about to go through.

"Mudkip," Frost responded, "use Water Gun for a moment, and then move forward five paces."

"Mudkip, Mud," Mudkip agreed. His neck craned back, he fired a pillar of water into the sky.

Honchkrow tried to swerve out of the way, but Water Gun had been well-timed and was wider spread than Litten's Ember. The pillar of water, still streaming higher and higher, caught Honchkrow on the wing and slowed the big boss Pokémon's approach.

"And now," Frost pressed, "Water Gun attack again."

Mudkip, now below Honchkrow, ushered another raging pillar of water skyward. Honchkrow had to correct his course after Mudkip's slight but still awkward repositioning. He was distracted for a few seconds, just enough for Water Gun to soak Honchkrow again. Honchkrow _squawk_ed in annoyance and picked at his plumage with his long yellow beak, his feathers wet.

"Use Night Slash again, Honchkrow."

"Honchkrow," Honchkrow squawked in agreement. The Dark- and Flying-type flapped his wings. He swooped skyward, so he was upside down for a moment, and then groundward, in a loop. His large black wings tucked against his body, he blurred through the darkness toward his target.

Flame had padded over to check on Helia. He felt for her pulse. As he did, he noticed her chest move. She was breathing lightly. _Phew, _he thought; some concern removed from his mind. He glanced back to the unfolding battle. Litten had stayed where he was, sat on his haunches, licking his wounds and watching with interest. How differently would Frost fare against the Shadow?

"Water Gun," Frost ordered. "Quicker this time with more power."

Mudkip trembled with the effort, but the small blue Pokémon still managed to unleash an even bigger splurge of water. Honchkrow was noticeably slower this time, and did not move with the same agility as before. Too slow to dodge, Water Gun was a direct hit.

Flame pulled at his headband. _How is he doing this? _he pondered. _He's landing hits and I struggled to get close!_

"Keep going, Honchkrow. A measly move like Water Gun isn't powerful enough to stop you."

Frost ignored the jibe. "Mudkip," he said simply, "dodge."

Honchkrow dived, his eyes narrowed to slits. The dark purple energy that encompassed his wings radiated the surrounding darkness. He waited with gleeful anticipation for Night Slash to connect.

Mudkip's eyes were fixed on Honchkrow's approach, waiting and waiting, until his foe's features were clearly visible. Night Slash came closer than before, but Mudkip had just enough time to hop out of his attack's path, Honchkrow sailing past and then, higher in the air, turning to continue his assault.

Flame was kneeling beside Helia, now in the recovery position (courtesy of the Academy's Pokémon and trainer first-aid course). He glanced between his sister and Frost's battle, unsure what to think. Envy prickled his skin, and he felt guilty, as he contemplated Frost. _The Champion's son, _he thought, teeth gritted. He blinked, as Mudkip dodged another Night Slash and countered. _Maybe that's why he's so much better than I am? Why he was always top of the class? And I wasn't._

If it wasn't night-time, if it wasn't for what the Shadow had done to Kaitlyn, Helia, and threatened to do to him, Flame might have thought, _Come on, Honchkrow—you can do better than that! _A mini explosion of two attacks colliding echoed through the air. He glanced at Helia, a reminder of what the Shadow was capable of, and a shiver leapt up his spine.

_Could he just be toying with Frost?_ Flame considered, as Frost called something to Mudkip, and the Shadow responded in kind._ Would he do that . . . ? But he said he wanted to judge us? _Flame tried to come up with an answer, but couldn't reach a verdict.

Flame might have revealed his suspicions to Frost, but he knew his rival's reply would be hostile. It wouldn't change anything. "And he thinks the Shadow's a jerk," he muttered under his breath. He looked away from his sister and stood up. _Frost loses, _he wondered, _and then what happens? How do we get away? How do we stop this creep?_

Frost looked calm. "Water Gun," he called, hands in pockets and as nonchalantly as usual.

But Flame knew from experience he was in trouble.

Mudkip scanned for Honchkrow's position overhead before blasting yet another Water Gun skyward. He gasped noticeably for air after.

Litten and Mudkip simply weren't a high enough level; their experience was nowhere near Honchkrow's. They didn't know anywhere near the same range of moves that Honchkrow seemed to know, and neither Pokémon had kept up over a prolonged, intense battle. Flame felt as though he'd accidentally seen a spoiler and already knew who was winning the big championship fight. _This ain't good . . . _he realised, head swinging around. Was there any solution? Any way to escape?

The Shadow's assault continued: "Another attack if you please, Honchkrow."

Honchkrow _squawk_ed happily. Flame suspected there was something seriously wrong with both trainer and Pokémon. Honchkrow's wings faded to their usual colour. Instead of Night Slash, a dark energy stemmed in front of his yellow beak. A dark, horrible aura formed and then erupted toward Mudkip, a beam of black and purple overlapping circles.

Frost's eyes widened ever so slightly—Honchkrow's Dark Pulse was powerful enough to distort the air around them. "Mudkip," he called urgently, "get out the way!"

He was too late and Dark Pulse too fast—Mudkip tried to dodge instinctively, but was lost beneath the dark, horrible aura as he did so.

Frost put his hands in front of his face and closed his eyes; Litten sprang around and buried his muzzle into his fur; and Flame turned around and shielded Helia. When the dark energy had faded, Mudkip was visible.

"Mud . . . kip," Mudkip moaned. His body twitched. He tried to move, but found he couldn't, his vision spinning.

Frost shook his head in disbelief. "Come on," he muttered. "We're better than this. Get back up."

There was no response from Mudkip. The Water-type had fought valiantly, but his eyes were closed and he was out of the battle for good.

Frost brought out Mudkip's Poké Ball, enlarged it with a click, and opened the ball. "You'll do better next time," he said.

Frost paused. Realising what the Shadow would do, he instead shut Mudkip's ball and returned it to his belt. He bent down and picked up Mudkip between his hands and held the little blue Pokémon reluctantly up against his chest.

Flame looked on, worried. What would happen now? Sudden movement in his pocket distracted him—for a moment, he thought the black-and-gold Poké Ball underneath Litten's was wiggling back and forth, as if the Pokémon inside was itching to have a battle. But, as soon as his gaze was drawn there, the movement stopped. _I must have imagined it, _he thought.

The Shadow stared at them. "Over already," he murmured. "How . . . disappointing. Honchkrow, Psychic, or–"

Flame felt hot. His head throbbed like it'd just been placed into a furnace—the Shadow's gaze was on him.

"–how about you reveal your final Pokémon? That, or I destroy your Poké Balls this very moment."

Flame was conflicted. He thought it over for a second time. He wanted to battle the Shadow, beat him, and protect the other trainers of Festivalight—but in reality, he knew that was an impossibility. Litten had been brushed aside and Frost's Mudkip hadn't fared much better, either. If he sent out his final Pokémon to do battle, the result would be the same but for a miracle. Nothing he'd learned at the Academy had prepared him for a decision like this.

"Decision time," the Shadow pressed.

"I . . ."

"What are you waiting for?" Frost said, irritated—both at himself and Flame. "Get it over with, loser."

Flame thought back to the day his grandpa had brought back the brown- and cream-coloured egg. He half-smiled at the memory, despite his current peril. As always, he'd been super excited. Flame's grandfather ran a day-care centre for Pokémon in Festivalight and, a former scientist, he also had an interest in Pokémon genetics. He was often gifted eggs to look after. If he had enough time, he would conduct detailed research into these eggs.

On this occasion, however, the bookings were rushing in and the day-care was full of Pokémon. He barely had a moment spare to look after his newest egg. So, in stepped his enthusiastic grandson, hurrying home from school and immediately checking on the egg. In the past, Flame had asked and asked to be more involved in his grandpa's business, and only now did his guardian relent—but only if Flame put his studies first.

Everyday Flame checked straight on the egg. Helia had helped out whenever he had too much schoolwork, but whenever he had free-time, he had sat down beside the unknown Pokémon. His grandpa knew, of course, but wouldn't tell him. "It'll be a surprise!" he chuckled. Although Flame kept prodding him for a name, he didn't mind really—it added to the wonder and excitement. Sometimes he had complained to the egg about his teachers and having too much homework; sometimes he'd told the egg stories about famous Pokémon he'd just learned about; sometimes he'd played music and imagined the egg was listening too, as he was—all the while, wondering which Pokémon would emerge from within.

When business died down, and his grandpa had had the time to look after the egg himself, he decided he didn't need to. He saw how much Flame cared for the egg. And when the egg finally hatched, Flame still found time to play with the new-born Pokémon and an even stronger bond was formed. So strong in fact that his grandpa entrusted this Pokémon to him at the beginning of his journey. Flame _had_ to protect this Pokémon; he refused to let their first experience of a battle be against a trainer as cruel as the Shadow.

Flame took the Luxury Ball from his pocket and held it up. He didn't waver from his earlier stance. "I can't," he explained simply, about to release the Pokémon to protect them from harm.

"So be it. Honchkrow, destroy their Poké Balls."

Flame clicked the Luxury Ball. The device _pop_ped open and white, silvery energy burst out—but only for a moment. Honchkrow's Psychic had intervened, so powerful that the energy was now suspended in mid-air.

"I gave you a choice. But you did not listen, did you? You cannot release your Pokémon now."

Disbelief widened Flame's eyes.

"Honchkrow," the Shadow hissed calmly, "Psychic."

Flame would have flung both his Poké Balls high into the air and as far away as possible, but his limbs were frozen again. Honchkrow, eyes glowing, held his body in place. He glanced at Litten and his sister. Litten pounced into the air and swiped with an outstretched forepaw, but missed the two Poké Balls—the Luxury Ball still jammed slightly open with a white, silvery trail following in its wake. He glanced at Frost. His rival was the same. With gritted teeth, he watched helplessly as Mudkip's Poké Ball disappeared from his reach. All three floated into the air, a blue aura around them, high above their heads, dimmed by the lack of light. Flame and Frost waited for the inevitable.

And waited. Terror _thump_ed Flame's heart.

And waited. Resentment burnt in Frost's eyes.

And waited. The three Poké Balls fell to the ground.

They landed with a light _thud_, and Flame could move again. Taking advantage of whyever Honchkrow's Psychic had ceased, he took a couple of steps forward and dropped to one knee to pick up his two Poké Balls. He inspected them. They were cold in his hands, as if Honchkrow's cruel aura had chilled them, and dust and dirt clouded them, but they were far from broken. Flame looked up. Why had they not been destroyed?

The Shadow and Honchkrow were distracted. A glamorous young woman with white hair, green at the tips, leaf-green lipstick, and a natural tan stood in the middle of the impromptu battlefield, between them and the Shadow. Flame and Frost both recognised who it was.

So did the Shadow, who bowed forward slightly and murmured, "This is an honour, Gym Leader Alyssa. You are a most worthy trainer indeed."

Alyssa, hands on hips, refused to respond with the same courtesy. "I'm afraid the same can't be said for you," she responded, her voice aggressive and soft at once. "You've been known far and wide across the city for terrorising trainers. It's about time I showed you I won't let it slide. Go–"

Alyssa tossed a black-and-orange Poké Ball into the air. Flame watched with anticipation as a Pokémon appeared whose sheer size filled up most of the alley. The Pokémon's leafy wings were a lighter shade of green than usual and her body was more golden than it was brown; various berries hung under her chin.

"–Tropius!"

Flame readied himself for the epic battle that was about to unfold. It wasn't everyday you saw one of Ciprys' esteemed gym leaders before your very eyes! He peeked around Tropius' flank, eager for what was about to come.

Frost grabbed Mudkip's Poké Ball. He hung back, but make no mistake—he was watching with interest too.

The Shadow shook his head regretfully. "You are a proven trainer. You are worthy," he explained, "but not all are. That is common knowledge. A battle against you reveals nothing I don't already know." He signalled for Honchkrow to return to him. "We're done here."

"No, we're not! Tropius, Energy Ball!"

A light green orb formed in front of Tropius' mouth within seconds and blasted toward Honchkrow. Focused on Alyssa and Tropius, Flame hadn't noticed the Shadow. In the blink of an eye, he'd appeared in the sky. Honchkrow's trainer stood in the air as if he was still on the ground. Flame noticed Honchkrow's eyes were still glowing. _Honchkrow must be using Psychic to levitate the Shadow, _he realised.

"Block with Shadow Ball."

With eyes still glowing, a purple-and-black orb rotated into being in front of Honchkrow before rippling forward to meet Tropius' Energy Ball. Shadow Ball and Energy Ball met about halfway between the two Pokémon. Energy slashed through the air. Flame covered his face; his legs trembled. A light haze littered the air.

"Quick, Tropius! Clear the haze away with your wings!"

Tropius grunted and then flapped her wings. By the time the haze had cleared, they weren't visible—the Shadow and Honchkrow were nowhere to be seen. Alyssa told Tropius to take flight and have a look around—although Flame guessed from her clouded expression and disappointed tone it was going to be a rather hopeless attempt.

Alyssa muttered, "So close . . ." before turning to face them. "I hope you boys are okay. I've been investigating the whereabouts of that one for a while." She suddenly noticed Helia; concern sparked in her voice. "Gosh—is she okay?"

"Uh, she's my sister," Flame addressed the gym leader awkwardly. "I put her into the recovery position and her breathing was light but still steady. She'll be alright, I think." He thought of Helia's role in putting him into this mess, of his missing license, but knew it mattered little when compared to the wellbeing of his sister. He'd look for it later, or just wait until he got another. _I'd like to leave Festivalight as soon as possible, _he reflected,_ but I think I've had enough action for a while._ Adrenaline seeped from his body; he shivered a little. Because of the cold, pain, or shock at what he'd just been through, he did not know.

Frost was silent. He was observing the conversation, but his face was as muted as ever. Mudkip was no longer in his arms; he'd returned the Water-type to his Poké Ball straightaway.

Alyssa assessed the situation, glancing skyward. "If Tropius doesn't spot anything, she'll take your friend over to the nearest hospital. She'll need proper treatment."

"Um, thank you," Flame said, a little in awe. Despite her status as Festivalight Gym Leader (and her white-and-green hair) she sounded and seemed so normal. Like she was just a regular trainer—ironic, considering her nickname was the Grass Goddess.

"I'm surprised," Alyssa admitted suddenly, as they waited for Tropius.

"You?" Flame said quickly. "Why would _you_ be surprised? You're a gym leader!"

Alyssa laughed a little, and Flame felt slightly embarrassed. _Such an idiot, _Frost thought.

"Normally, I'll only find the remains of whatever battle the Shadow has been involved in, but I guess you two must have kept him busy."

Flame blushed under her praise. "We were just lucky."

"_You_ were," Frost muttered under his breath.

"Well, whatever it was, you've impressed me."

Alyssa paused for a moment. "I recognise you two," she remarked. "Being gym leader, I like to keep an eye on whatever's going on in my city, good or otherwise, so I know Professor Aconite well. And I was there to see her newest batch of students graduate. You were two of those students, right?"

"Yeah," Flame confirmed; Frost dipped his head.

"I spoke to one of your classmates earlier tonight—that's how I learned the area where the Shadow might be lurking—and I think it might be a good idea to put the light back into Festivalight. Once word gets out the Shadow's back, people might get nervous. So, I'm thinking let's hold a graduation battle, you two versus me, one Pokémon each, to raise their spirits. What'd ya say?"

Flame grinned at the unexpected turn of events. He savoured the moment. He'd been fighting for survival and now a gym leader—_yes, a gym leader!_—was challenging him (_and Frost_, but hey that's not important!) to a battle. "Of course!" Flame said at once. "I can't wait!"

Litten, who had approached to sniff out the newcomer, _mrrow_ed happily in agreement.

Frost took longer to respond than Flame. _Flame lost, _he contemplated. _Do losers deserve to face gym leaders? Do I . . . ? I lost too. _His thoughts lingered there, but in the end, he conceded and nodded too. Besides, as long as Flame stayed out of the way, it would be a good test of Mudkip's abilities against a trainer who would have the type advantage. _We'll have to do some intense training to get ready, _he decided.

"How does in three days' time sound?"

Flame and Frost nodded.

And Alyssa smiled back at them. "Then it's a date!"

**Author's Notes:  
**I was doing my proper edit of this last weekend. While on the last two lines or so, my Nintendo Switch parcel arrived (w/Smash Bros. and some extras). So, I'm all set for Sword and Shield to arrive tomorrow (partly why I'm releasing this chapter a day early, it must be said). Call me greedy, but I'm getting both. Not actually sure which I'll go with yet, tho. ;) I know there's a been a bit of negativity recently, but honestly I'd much rather just play the game and judge for myself. Some of the criticism seems a little over the top to me, but I shall see.

Alyssa, Festivalight's Gym Leader showed up to save the day. I can't remember the exact reference I made, but it was hinted at in Chapter 4. One of the unnamed trainers mentions her name.

This was the longest chapter yet. I don't mind an odd one being around/beyond 4,000—but generally I will avoid it. This one didn't feel natural to split as the second part would have been too short. I'd be interested to know if it felt too long when you were reading it. Chapter 7 will definitely be shorter.

Anyways, this mini-arc will continue next episode as Flame and Frost prepare for their 2-on-1 battle against the Grass Goddess of Ciprys, Alyssa!


	7. Healing in Ciprys!

**POKÉMON: INFINITE LEGACIES  
THE CIPRYS REGION  
CHAPTER 7  
HEALING IN CIPRYS!**

"No—please! Don't do it!"

Flame was back in the alleyway, his sister unconscious on the ground as he faced the Shadow—alone.

The Shadow stared back at him. "You're not worthy," he hissed simply.

"_You're not worthy_ . . ."

"_You're not worthy_ . . ."

"_You're not worthy_ . . ." echoed back at Flame as though others, hidden in the darkness, were repeating.

Flame was powerless. Psychic gripped his body—he couldn't move. His mind was still active, but its only use was to torture him with dark thoughts. He watched, unable to act, and reminded that he was just a 13-year-old kid as the Shadow commanded Honchkrow to do the unspeakable.

Cracks appeared on, and ruptured the surfaces of, his two Poké Balls. He wanted to shout something . . . anything . . . but couldn't find the words. And then it happened: Both Poké Balls erupted under the pressure of Honchkrow's Psychic, shattering into hundreds of shards. A thin cloud of energy remained, but this residue quickly faded to nothingness. Flame could see no trace of the Pokémon that had been within—all that remained were the mess of shards that littered the ground like trash.

It dawned on Flame that he would never see his Pokémon again. Darkness suffocated his vision and grief, his mind. _I've failed them, _he realised. Tears rushed down his cheeks; he dropped to his knees. His mouth moved now, but only to utter a scream.

He woke with a start, his gaze dashing around himself. Thin sheets were tucked between his legs and his head rested sideways against a single pillow, his dark hair all over the place. He felt neither warm nor cold. His clothes from the night before were strewn across the carpet—by the time he'd got back from the hospital, he'd been too exhausted to do anything but rip his clothes off and crash onto his bed.

Flame realised he must have fallen to sleep as soon as he'd shut his eyes. He sat up and flipped his bedside lamp on. _I didn't think I'd be waking up here again so soon, _he thought. He eyed the many Pokémon posters around the room as his vision adjusted to the half-light. But he couldn't escape the afterimages of his nightmare, his sense of failure, of worry. He shivered.

Fear widened his eyes. _Where are they?! _he wondered suddenly. His gaze darted wildly around the room. He found his two Poké Balls near where he'd left them: not far from the pockets of his black capri shorts. He felt bad for just leaving them on the floor beside his dirty clothes.

He kicked the bedsheets away and stumbled to his feet, groggy. Orange, pink, and blue pieces of tape were visible across his body, plastered against his muscles. He picked both Poké Balls up and placed them on a chair, which he turned and wheeled towards his bed. He fell back down and drew the bedsheets up again with his feet. He stared at the Poké Balls, picturing his two Pokémon inside. This thought calmed him, but only slightly.

Flame lay down, preferring to leave the light on. He closed his eyes and was left with his thoughts. He was starting to understand why Kaitlyn had been so unrecognisable.

* * *

Flame stood outside his sister's hospital room. He'd tried but hadn't been able to fall back to sleep. In the end, he'd given up and switched on his TV, watching reruns of previous Ciprys Leagues. When he finally decided to stop watching and get out of bed, he'd eaten (not much) and showered and then changed into nicer jeans and a smarter top, but his trainers looked a little out of place and his hair was as messy as ever.

His body ached, both from lack of sleep and from the aftereffects of Honchkrow's Psychic on his body, and his movements were sluggish. After Alyssa had hurried Helia to the hospital, she'd insisted that he and Frost were checked by a doctor—in case of any lasting damage. "I want you both at 100% for our battle," she'd argued, and she hadn't taken no for an answer (nor could you easily refuse a gym leader).

Whilst Frost had suffered little, Flame was prescribed painkillers to ease the aftereffect of Psychic on his body. As a precaution, his major muscles were taped up with special athletic tape. "Pokémon have evolved to a point where they can endure this intake of energy," the doctor treating him had told him, "but humans haven't. Our muscles, our bones, you name it, are a lot more brittle."

When he'd gotten home, it'd been past midnight. His grandfather checked he was okay as soon as he walked through the doorway. Once Flame had sleepily mumbled, "Uh-huh," and then a "Yes, Grampa—I'm fine," he'd staggered up the stairs while his grandfather had raced off to the hospital for Helia. He'd now been awake ever since his nightmare had woken him in the early hours. Tiredness clawed at him; his eyes felt heavy, but he didn't dare close them, fearing what might come. He sipped at his fizzy drink, orange-flavoured with a Charmander on the can.

And sipped again. He hovered where he was for longer than he should have. Regret haunted him: _She's your sister! You should have done more to protect her; you should have got her to the hospital sooner; you should have been stronger. _She'd been in danger, and so had his Pokémon, but his actions hadn't changed anything. He hadn't opened either Poké Ball since the battle, and only had his Luxury Ball with him now.

Flame breathed in, then out. In, then out. And then he pushed the door open and stepped inside. The room was square-shaped and rather bland-looking, which was no surprise, but someone had kindly left flowers in a vase and some fragrances on one of the bedside tables. Helia was in bed, in a hospital gown and her dark brown hair running freely down her neck. Their grandfather sat in a chair near her bedside.

They broke off their conversation, and Helia looked to Flame, smiling. "Hey, Flame."

His throat felt tight. "How are you feeling?" he managed to say, but only quietly.

"I fainted," Helia rasped. "Because of the shock. They want to keep me in for another day. I'd much rather be back home, though."

Flame eyed her, unsure what to think. Despite her physical ailments, her usual enthusiasm was still noticeable in her voice. Mentally, she seemed unaffected by the ordeal. Resentment burst up from within him. _If she hadn't stolen my license, none of this would have happened. I'd be out of here already!_

Perhaps Helia noticed this, for she grew quiet, a rarity for her.

And Flame stood awkwardly, hands in pockets. He didn't know what to say.

Their grandfather looked at them both in turn. "I'll let you two sort this out alone," he murmured, standing. "I think it's better that way."

Neither Flame nor Helia objected, but when the old man shuffled past his grandson, Flame took his Luxury Ball out from his pocket. "I think you might have made a mistake," he said suddenly. "I don't think I deserve her . . . or even Litten. Litten got badly hurt, and had no chance of winning." Alyssa had taken their Pokémon to be healed while they'd been examined. "If Frost and Alyssa hadn't showed up, I don't know what would've happened. I'm their trainer. I'm responsible. It's my fault." He looked down at his trainers, unable to meet his grandpa's eyes, but holding out the Luxury Ball still.

"Flame," he responded slowly. "I understand why you feel like you do, but . . . well, I won't say anymore apart from why don't you listen to what your sister has to say first?"

Flame wasn't sure what to say.

"Okay?"

"Okay," Flame managed. He returned the Luxury Ball to his pocket—for now.

Their grandfather left the room.

And silence entered in his place.

Helia searched her brother's gaze, but he couldn't meet it.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I wasn't thinking. I . . ."

Flame looked now and saw his shaken confidence reflected in her expression. "Go on," he said softly, sitting down in the now-vacant chair. His throat felt looser than before.

"I was thinking of Mum and Dad."

"Helia," he started, "you know that's complicated."

"But I was. And I was thinking of Grandpa too. I was thinking of what might happen to you out there. That's why I took your license. I knew that, if you didn't have it, you at least wouldn't be able to leave for a while. You'd be safe."

Flame didn't know what to say.

"But . . . I've realised I was wrong. I was too busy thinking of the past. Alyssa told me what you and Frost said after the battle and what happened. I didn't realise you were so strong! Even though you lost, and you were trapped by Mean Look, you still fought on. I'm sorry I put you in that situation—you must have been scared."

"Me?" Flame grinned slightly. "I'm your big brother—I never get scared!"

Helia giggled. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah, me too."

"And . . ." Helia admitted, "I thought you didn't care about them."

"Who?"

"Mum and Dad."

"Of course, I care! How could I not?"

"But . . . you never talk about them. Grandpa barely does either. Sometimes I feel like you've both forgotten about them."

Flame thought for a long moment before he admitted, "It's easier not to, I guess, and being at the Academy kept me super busy. I didn't have time to think about them as much as I did before."

Helia brought her knees up to her chest. "It's just . . . I know you two have all these memories of them, and I . . . have to look at a photo to remember what they look like." She sighed. "I wish I was older."

Flame giggled suddenly.

"What?"

"Oh. Do you remember the holiday to Kalos?"

Helia smiled. "Kind of."

"You went too far out, and Mum had to bring out her Samurott to stop that swarm of Tentacool. Your face was priceless."

Helia saw the funny side. "You would've been terrified too had a swarm of Tentacool surrounded you!"

"I was terrified against the Shadow," Flame admitted, "more for your sake and my Pokémon's than my own."

"Is that what it's like there?"

"You mean at the Academy?"

Helia nodded.

Flame smiled. "Well, you find out about so many different kinds of Pokémon. It's amazing. You learn some really are capable of the spectacular and, naturally, you appreciate them more than before. Well, I certainly do."

Helia's eyes brightened. "It does sound like fun."

"The schedule and work are tough, but it definitely was. I miss it in a way, but I can't wait to get out there and explore. By the way, do you still have my license?"

"About that . . . I think when I blacked out, I dropped it and it must still be lost somewhere in that alley."

"No worries," Flame said, no longer feeling any negativity toward his sister. "It doesn't matter. As long as you're safe, I can wait a little while to leave after the match with Alyssa."

"You shouldn't have to, though."

"I don't mind."

"Well, it's your choice . . ."

"What do you mean 'choice'?"

"Alyssa visited me this morning. I felt guilty. So, I told her what happened and I asked her if she could get you another trainer's license." She paused for effect.

"And?" he asked eagerly.

"Ta-da!" She raised her bedsheets and theatrically revealed a trainer's license with his face on that had been hidden in her lap. "Here you go, my dear brother."

"Wow, thanks, sis!" Flame said, awed. "From a gym leader, that's really cool."

"It's the least I could do. Now, get outta here and start training! I'll be watching the battle, and if you don't do me and Grandpa proud, I might . . . _just _might feel the urge to steal that license back off you again!"

Flame grinned. "Well, in the end, even with everything that happened, I'm sort of glad you did."

_Two days to go._

* * *

Litten was practicing Ember while Flame was running laps.

"One more!" Flame shouted between deep breaths.

It was a hot day; heat sucked at his skin, and sweat dripped from his body. Topless, he wore white shorts with the Pokémon Academy's crest on, his running shoes, and a plain black headband that just about kept his hair in place.

Litten inhaled and then exhaled, creating his biggest fireball yet. Flame felt the change in air temperature as he finished his lap, coming to a stop.

Flame collapsed onto a nearby bench, panting for air. He patted his orange training top against his face and chest and then grabbed his bottle. He slurped the water like it was the last on Ciprys. Litten did the same, heading to an adjustable water fountain specifically designed for any Pokémon, and let the current pour into his mouth and all across his muzzle. He purred.

While they recovered, Flame unzipped his backpack and checked his phone. [So, what's our strategy against Alyssa?] was his earlier message. He thought it'd been worth a try.

Flame didn't know whether to laugh or be annoyed when he saw Frost's response: [YOU and Litten stay out of mine and Mudkip's way. Problem solved].

"Whatever," he muttered, deciding it wasn't worth replying. "At least I tried. It'll make things harder, but we'll have to come up with our own strategy, won't we, Litten?"

"Litten," Litten mrrowed happily.

Flame got out his Poké Dex. "Tropius," he said, still a little out of breath.

"Tropius, the Fruit Pokémon. The fruits that grow around their necks are said to be so delicious that some, as well as preventing hunger, are capable of healing Tropius. With a flap of their large leafy wings, Tropius can take to the skies."

"Oh, boy. This ain't gonna be easy."

Litten unsheathed his claws and growled, as if to tell Flame, _Don't count me out yet, silly human!_

Someone was approaching, Flame noticed in the corner of his vision. He didn't pay them much attention until they called out to him, "Hello, Flame."

Flame whisked his sweat-covered top back on. "Professor!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Professor Aconite chuckled as she came to a stop in front of him. "I see the Academy's fitness regime has rubbed off on you."

Flame grinned. "Yeah, I suppose it has."

"So, I can't stay for long, but I heard about your battle with Alyssa. It's big news and an honour for you, actually. Gym leaders aren't known to be the ones offering challenges. Alyssa must have seen something special in you and Frost."

Flame shrugged. "Right place, right time, I guess."

He could tell Aconite didn't quite agree with his assessment, but she didn't say anymore on that matter. "I brought something to help. Here." She handed him an orange disc.

Flame took it with both hands and beamed. "A TM—woah! Thanks, Professor!"

"The move will take time to perfect, but I had it spare and it should help you out against Alyssa. I've given Frost's his already." She checked her watch. "You should just about have enough time if you keep training hard."

Litten _mrrow_ed confidently.

"Litten says, 'Challenge accepted!' and I do too!"

_One day to go._

**Author's Notes:**  
This, and 'The Guardian Angel of Legend!', are my favourite chapters so far. I really enjoyed editing this, and I think this is by far the best we've seen of Flame from a character perspective. Writing his range of emotions after that long exhausting night was fun.

I'm really happy with the first scene (especially as I think it's a great precursor to the second). In my edit, I added a lot of description to this scene. I like it personally as the description shows off Flame's age/teenage untidiness more and generally just shows off more character, in my view. Originally his Poké Balls were already in the chair and not on the floor, but I thought it worked better to emphasise how draining the battle against the Shadow was.

The title of this chapter's a reference to a Pokémon fanfiction I'm reading on this site at the moment called Healing in Hoenn. A really good read, in my opinion. Features a lot of Japanese food and the dialogue's superb. If you're looking for something more to read, I'd highly recommend it.


	8. A Regionwide Battle!

**POKÉMON: INFINITE LEGACIES  
THE CIPRYS REGION  
CHAPTER 8  
A REGIONWIDE BATTLE! FLAME AND FROST VS. ALYSSA!**

Excitement pulsed through Flame's body. _This is it_, he thought. He stood on a battlefield, a wide space with a grassy plain in the centre, undergrowth scattered around, and jungle-like trees to the side. Overhead, the gym's roof was open so that the sun's rays could reach the grass below—well, normally it would, but clouds obscured its reach today.

Flame was back to his usual attire—trainers, black capri shorts, black-and-red top, and official Ciprys League headband—while Frost was as serious as ever, his icy-blue eyes locked on Alyssa. He wore black jeans and a blue jacket, his platinum-white hair combed. A referee stood fieldside, halfway between the battlers.

Flame noticed that Professor Aconite, his grandpa, and Helia were watching from behind a glass viewscreen above the battlefield. Warmth filled his heart. _I'll make them proud! _he vowed.

Helia cupped her hands together in front of her mouth as if to shout something, but Flame couldn't hear anything from where he was. He glanced at Frost, and it struck him how no family had come to cheer him on. _Maybe that's why he's always such a jerk._

"I'll let you boys go first," Alyssa called across the battlefield, a Rotom Camera circling around her. "That okay with you, referee?"

The referee, a young lady in athletic clothing, performed a quick bow. "Of course, Miss Alyssa."

"Mudkip, I need your assistance."

"Litten! I choose you!"

Frost held out Mudkip's Poké Ball while Flame spun his high into the air. The Poké Balls _pop_ped open regardless of technique and white, silvery energies materialised into Pokémon.

Litten _mrrow_ed, and Mudkip said something back, but their trainers had already informed them of the scenario, so they showed no surprise as they waited for their opponent's Pokémon to be unveiled.

Flame caught his Poké Ball as it boomeranged back to him. He watched Alyssa closely. She eyed their Pokémon before she brought out a black, yellow, and white Poké Ball and threw it casually underarm. The Ultra Ball opened and revealed a familiar-looking Pokémon: Tropius. The Grass- and Flying-type flapped her gigantic wings and roared.

A light breeze rippled against Flame. He looked at Litten. _We don't have much of a chance to win this, but let's give it our all!_

As the referee went through the conditions of the battle and Rotom Camera continued to film, the people of not just Festivalight but all Ciprys watched with anticipation. At home, or out and about, on whatever device, the eyes of the region were on this battle, a rare opportunity to see a gym leader live in action: a maskless man plunged his hand into a bag of popcorn as his Honchkrow crowed from his shoulder; a group of businesswomen paused their meeting to observe; a black-haired boy watched from his room; a tired old man glanced up at a café TV before returning to his meal; and a teenage girl, travelling down Route 1, checked the time, got out her phone, and tuned into the broadcast.

"Battle begin!" the ref finished.

"Water Gun attack," Frost started.

Barely a second later: "Ember!"

Mudkip and Litten did as asked, and water and fire raged forward, but instead of reaching their intended target, they collided into one another. An explosion echoed out across the battlefield, steam and smoke following. When it had cleared, everyone realised the two attacks had cancelled each other out.

"What are you doing?" Frost muttered. "I told you to _stay _out of my way."

"How can I? It's a two-on-one battle! I'm not just gonna sit back!"

Alyssa half-smiled, more amused than annoyed.

Rotom Camera zoomed in on their argument. Some who watched found it funny, entertaining while others found it disrespectful and irritating.

Alyssa posed for the camera as it returned to her. White, green-tipped hair streaked behind her, and she looked formidable in camo trousers and a white crop top. "Tropius," she called, "use Air Slash."

Tropius roared her name and flapped her wings, but this time for a greater purpose—they glowed white and multiple curved energy blades sliced through the air toward the opposite end of the field.

"Litten!" Flame yelled. "Time for our new move! Dodge and counter with Flame Charge!"

"Knock the slashes off-course with Water Gun," Frost instructed a moment later. _So, Aconite gave him a Flame Charge TM._

The air turned hot around Litten and red-and-orange flames enveloped his body. The fire cat Pokémon rushed forward with more speed than he was otherwise capable of.

"Mudkip," Mudkip agreed. He fired out Water Gun and split the energy blades heading for him into two. They crashed randomly.

Litten was too focused on avoiding the energy blades that were coming his way to notice those Mudkip had deflected. The leftover energy tore into the ground either side of him and aftershocks shock the ground. Litten lost his balance and went crashing to the floor, the flames around him vanishing.

"You maniac!" Flame snapped. "What was that for?!"

Frost rolled his eyes. "I did warn you to stay out of my way."

Alyssa sighed. _At this rate, this is gonna be a very short battle._

Rotom Camera was suddenly hovering in front of them both, and Flame became self-conscious. _I bet we look like such idiots._

"You can work alone and take each other out," Alyssa called across, "or work together and stand a chance of winning. I'd recommend the second option. Now, Tropius," she flung her arm up and pointed at Litten, "Magical Leaf!"

Tropius' body glowed. Leaves extended from the bright energy created and gathered around her. And then, with a flick of her colossal wings, the leaves—illuminated with powerful energy—tornadoed towards Litten.

"Litten!" Flame panicked. "Quick! Dodge!"

"Idiot!" Frost remarked. "Magical Leaf doesn't miss." _Damn, _he thought. _Since Tropius knows Magical Leaf, my Mud-Slap strategy is a non-starter._

"Then knock them out the sky with Ember!"

The fur along Litten's back bristled bright red as the fire cat Pokémon spat one fireball after the other at the illuminated leaves. But, for every leaf set ablaze and turned to ash, more took its place. Litten gasped for air. They just kept on coming. Tropius was a far more experienced Pokémon, and even a deflected Air Slash had depleted Litten's energy significantly. Flame suspected the battle would be over if even one move connected with Litten. Litten tried his best, but there were simply too many leaves to knock out of the sky and Flame didn't know how to turn the battle in their favour.

"Mudkip, Water Gun."

Mudkip's sudden Water Gun knocked the remaining leaves out of orbit and away from Litten.

Frost glanced at Flame. "I don't like it, but I don't want to lose either. We're gonna have to work together—this once."

Flame nearly exclaimed, _Finally! _aloud, but thought better of it, deciding a slight nod would suffice.

_This is where it gets interesting._ "Tropius, Leaf Storm!"

Tropius hadn't moved since the battle began (perhaps testament to their lack of success), but now her body glowed bright green once more. Seconds later, hundreds of leaves extended from her wings and floated around her.

Flame grinned. He started to laugh. _The power of a gym leader—I can't believe I thought about giving up my Pokémon!_

"Stop laughing and get your Litten right behind Mudkip."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

And then the leaves flocked closer. A field of green covered Flame's vision; he could no longer see Tropius or Alyssa. That made up his mind.

"Litten, get right behind Mudkip."

Litten rushed back toward Mudkip, Leaf Storm closing in behind him.

Those streaming the action leaned closer to their screens. From their vantage point inside the gym, Helia yelled encouragement, their grandfather willed Flame on silently, and Professor Aconite smiled knowingly. At a different viewpoint overhead, another observer commented on the battle. Below, the referee watched the powerful attack and Alyssa waited patiently.

Just as Litten was sliding behind Mudkip, Frost said, "Use Protect."

"Mud," Mudkip groaned. "Mudkip, Mud." Clearly, it took up a lot of Mudkip's strength to use the newly-learned move. Light blue energy appeared around Mudkip, forming a shield, with Litten just inside its radius.

Leaf Storm bore down on them like a massive wave.

Flame had to strain to hear what Frost said next, "As soon as Leaf Storm hits, attack with Flame Charge and then–"

"And then return back behind Mudkip," Flame finished. "Got it."

Frost was silent, in agreement but knowing reliance on Protect for a second time could be problematic.

Leaf Storm arced downward and the full might of the attack crashed against the ground around their Pokémon. Many of the leaves blasted against Mudkip's shield, causing ripples in the light blue energy, but Protect held firm. Flame was the one more in trouble, having to dodge and duck any leaves that ricocheted off. Frost seemed to have more luck. He stayed still, only moving slightly, while any ricochets hurtled past.

"Quick, Litten!" Flame shouted. "Counter with Flame Charge!"

Litten growled. Flames spread around his body as he burst forward. Even though Flame Charge hadn't hit its target last time, Litten had gained speed. The fire cat Pokémon dashed forward with such spectacular speed that Alyssa only just managed to say, "Steel Wing!" before the flame-covered Litten torpedoed into Tropius.

Tropius' wings glowed and hardened, but Litten was too quick. He tore through the gap in Tropius' defence and struck her on the side of the neck. Tropius roared her annoyance.

Litten dropped back to the ground and rolled clear. Still drenched in flames, he raced back and settled behind Mudkip.

"Clever," Alyssa remarked, laughing a little. "But you've only made Tropius angry. And that's something to avoid. Again, Tropius," she called, "use Leaf Storm!"

"Be ready," Frost said. "There's less chance Protect will work this time—Litten might need to help block."

Flame nodded. "Right."

Energised leaves released themselves from Tropius' wings. As if she held an endless supply there, they once again turned Flame's and Frost's visions to bright green as they swarmed toward their Pokémon. Both Mudkip and Litten faced Leaf Storm, defiance in their eyes.

"Mudkip, Protect."

The light blue barrier returned and encompassed Mudkip and Litten.

"Litten, if any leaves get through Mudkip's Protect, stop them with Scratch."

Litten _mrrow_ed in agreement, not turning away from the approaching attack.

And then it was upon them. From every angle, leaves poured down like torrential rain on Mudkip and Litten. They chipped away at the shield; bigger cracks emerged than before. _The more a Pokémon uses Protect in battle, the weaker the move becomes, _Flame remembered a passage from Professor Aconite's guidebook.

As the last leaves connected, Mudkip's shield shattered. Litten had to dart forward and block the last few with the long white energy that extended from his claws. Most followed the same arc and weren't a problem to slice to bits, but one leaf seemed to have a mind of its own. It approached and then veered to the side, past Litten, at stunning speed.

"Watch out!" Flame exclaimed.

"Mudkip, Water Gun."

It was a late call, but Water Gun managed to deflect that last leaf too.

But now, a shadow loomed over their Pokémon. In the aftermath of Leaf Storm, Tropius had taken to the air and was now swooping down, wings glowing. "Air Slash!" Alyssa called.

"Dodge with Flame Charge!" Flame yelled.

Frost said nothing.

Air Slash rained down on Litten and Mudkip. The ground rocked. Litten had summoned forth the flames to cover his body, but was not fast enough. White energy blades peppered against him. Leftover leaves, soil, dust, and dirt produced a light, hazy cloud. Mudkip gave a final groan before crumbling onto his side. Litten remained standing—but only for a moment. His legs shook, and with a final growl of resistance, the flames that encircled him burnt out. He collapsed to the ground.

"That's it!" the referee signalled, in full view of Rotom Camera, to the differing reactions of those watching. "Your winner is Tropius and Gym Leader Alyssa!"

Tropius flew back to Alyssa, roaring as she did. After Alyssa rubbed Tropius' neck and thanked her for her effort, she got out her Ultra Ball and returned her Pokémon.

Frost gave nothing away: "Mudkip, return."

Flame grinned. "Thank you, Litten—you gave it your all."

Once all their Pokémon were absorbed, Alyssa stepped toward Flame and Frost. "In the end, you both battled well for two so fresh out of the Academy. It would have been nothing short of a miracle had you won, even with your number advantage. You came together for the good of your Pokémon and pulled off a decent strategy—well done!"

Frost blinked, looking unmoved by her praise. "You used Magical Leaf after Leaf Storm, I take it?"

"All part of the distraction," she acknowledged with a wink.

Flame hadn't realised, but now Frost had said it, it made sense. "Thanks!" Flame said a bit too loudly, adrenaline and excitement still lighting up his veins. "It was a great challenge!"

"Next time, me and Mudkip will win," Frost added.

"So, will me and Litten!"

Alyssa smiled at their competitiveness. "I presume you know the order that the Ciprys League recommends you challenge us gym leaders in?"

They both nodded; it was one of the first lessons at the Academy.

"So, you might stand a better chance against me once you have more badges!" she remarked mischievously. "I enjoyed this battle, but you know what, I'm looking more forward to the day when you've grown stronger and come back to challenge me! Until then, you might first be best heading for Whistltree Town. Declan is gym leader there, and his Pokémon are more suited to battling new trainers."

* * *

After the battle—and (unfortunately) interviews with local journalists—Alyssa returned to her office at the gym. Someone familiar to her was waiting inside.

"You just let yourself in, did you?"

"Of course."

"So, what did you think? I know you saw all of their battle against the Shadow."

"I did. This one did not surprise me. Still, it was intriguing."

"And yet you left it to me to chase that creep off."

"I trusted that the good Festivalight Gym Leader would turn up sooner or later."

"They could have been hurt, Merrick. One of them already was."

Merrick shrugged. "I was about to step in when you saved the day."

"Sure you were . . ." Alyssa mumbled. "I presume you know where the Shadow disappeared to?"

"Of course. One of my Pokémon followed him as they escaped. I'll be on my way to apprehend him after this chat."

Alyssa might have slammed her fists against her desk if she'd been talking to almost anyone else. "This is _my _city, you know, Merrick," she said evenly. "I, or Office Jenny, should be the one to bring that scoundrel to justice."

Merrick shrugged. "When you join the Elite Four, you can."

"Just do me a favour and don't let him get away this time."

"I can assure you of that." And with that, Merrick was gone.

Alyssa shook her head. "That man! Thinking he knows better! Just 'cause he's Elite Four doesn't mean he'd beat me in a battle," she huffed.

* * *

The next day Flame stood in the hallway of his home once more, backpack fastened and ready to go. It'd been too late to leave immediately after the battle and an interview or two—okay . . . three. He'd returned home with his family to spend the last evening they'd share together for quite some time. At least it meant he was able to properly introduce Litten to Grandpa and Helia.

"So," he grinned at them, "we're doing this again, huh?"

His grandfather smiled back and pulled him into a hug. "Take care," he said. "You can call anytime."

Flame lingered in his embrace for a moment. "Thanks for everything," he murmured, reminded of his family's warmth.

Flame turned to his little sister. "And I'll make sure we talk at least once a week. If you're not too busy when you start at the Academy, that is."

Helia smiled too. "You know what, big brother, I may not have one of those fancy trainer's licenses, but I think you're going to make one hell of a Pokémon trainer one day."

**Author's Notes:**  
I typed 'Camera Rotom' into Google. There could be one in Sword and Shield, but it made greater sense to use a Pokémon rather than a human and camera to record the battle to streams/TV. The description on Camera Rotom is sparse here as it could be affected by if I come across one in my Shield playthrough.

I never intended to have Flame and Frost even come close to beating Alyssa—there's too much of a level difference! But hope you enjoyed the battle. I think it worked well, and I think this chapter finished things off nicely in Festivalight and for setting up some future stuff.

But (_hooray!_) we are on the road in the next episode! See you on the highway (Route 1)!


	9. Your Journey Starts Now!

**POKÉMON: INFINITE LEGACIES  
THE CIPRYS REGION  
CHAPTER 9  
YOUR JOURNEY STARTS NOW! HOW NOT TO CATCH ****POKÉMON!**

A girl with long dark brown hair—tied back into three side-by-side ponytails that, for now, were dyed green, blue, and red—stopped pedalling outside a large building. She rested a foot on the ground to balance her rental bike and took out her phone from her pocket. She unlocked, then checked her location. _This must be it, _she thought. She returned her phone to her pocket, rested her bike beside the doorway, and _buzz_ed the intercom.

"Hi, it's Selina. Here to see the Professor." _I hope I'm not too early _. . . she considered. She'd reached Festivalight earlier than expected and hadn't seen the point in hanging about.

"Selina! Welcome, and come in! I'm in the lab now. Straight down the corridor," directed Professor Julietta Aconite's voice.

"Cool! Thanks, Professor!"

The door _click_ed open. Selina pushed and stepped inside. The building had seemed old and rundown on the outside, but the inside was much different: freshly-painted white walls and polished marble tiles. Portraits of famous Pokémon adorned the walls; her favourite featured Giratina floating through his distorted world. Selina walked on, per her instructions, until she met a large metallic door. There was another intercom here and a retinal scanner. She _buzz_ed.

This time, the door _click_ed open immediately and _swish_ed sideways into a slot beside the doorframe. Selina entered—a state-of-the-art laboratory greeted her: the tabletops were mostly littered with papers and notes and books and potted plants rested beside the open windows. A sunflower-faced Pokémon sitting among them caught her eye, as did a cylindrical machine at the opposite side of the room.

Selina smiled. "Home's a lot more old-fashioned than this."

Professor Aconite approached, smiling too. "I can imagine. All recently refurbished, though. If you'd come several months ago, your reaction might have been very different. Anyway, it's great to see you again, Selina. How's Declan and the gym?"

"Oh, he's fine, as he always is really. Like you, I guess, his work keeps him busy."

The Professor chuckled a little. "Of course—it goes with the profession! Now, I presume he explained the situation to you?"

Selina nodded. "You have a few Pokémon spare and you need trainers to take them off your hands."

"Correct. I could have waited until next year's batch of students graduate, but that's a year away and it'd be unfair to the ones who've remained when all their friends have started their journeys without them. That, and if they gain too much experience here and accidentally evolve. Now, because of you and your father's speciality with these kinds of Pokémon, I think this one is a perfect match for you."

Selina smiled. Excitement sparkled in her purple-pink eyes. She stepped towards the machine. The Professor pressed a button and the machine clanged and whined, soon producing a standard red-and-white with black trim Poké Ball. Selina's smile widened even further as she took the Poké Ball and held it in her palm. She peered beyond the external casing and pictured the Pokémon inside, looking forward to wherever the future would take them.

* * *

Flame was delighted that Festivalight was finally behind them. He and Litten had just left the outskirts and were making their way through Route 1. The sun was high in the clear sky and a flock of Flying-types were chirping away up in the trees. Flame's eyes were set on his first gym challenge in Whistltree Town. However, it would take some time to get there. So, in the meantime, Flame was giving Litten a long overdue lesson.

"So, Litten, you _are_ a Fire-type."

Litten _mrrow_ed as if it was obvious.

"And that means you're weak against Ground-, Rock-, and Water-type Pokémon," Flame explained, counting a finger as he went.

Litten growled as if to say, _Hah! We'll see about that!_

"But you're strong against Bug-, Grass-, Ice-, and Steel-types."

Litten purred as if to say, _That's more like it, human!_

"And Dragon- and Fairy-types are a little complicated, so we'll leave that for a future lesson."

Flame considered their recent battles. "For example, we were at a type disadvantage against Frost and Mudkip, but we had the type advantage against Alyssa and Tropius. However, because Alyssa's a gym leader and has much more experience than us, just like her Pokémon, she could draw on more moves than us and Tropius was just generally stronger because of that experience."

That was a reminder they hadn't yet won a battle. _Soon, _Flame thought with a glance at Litten padding along beside him. _Soon._

Grass rustled ahead. Suddenly, a small Pokémon with a fluffy cream face and big brown ears scampered out of the undergrowth. The Pokémon gave no sign he'd noticed them, for he stopped and turned to lick his tail.

Flame's eyes met Litten's eyes, and the headband-wearing trainer saw the same excitement there. _I don't have time to get my Dex out. That Lillipup's wild—it might get away any moment!_

"Litten! Use Ember!"

Lillipup whipped around. Faced with a snarling Litten, surprise turned to fear as the puppy Pokémon watched fiery energy form inside and around Litten's mouth.

Litten's forehead glowed red and then dimmed as the fiery energy was released. Ember shot towards Lillipup. Lillipup watched with widened eyes, as if in disbelief, and Flame felt a little bad as the wild Pokemon was struck directly and collapsed to the ground, legs buckling from pain.

"Lillipup!" Lillipup cried tearfully.

Flame punched the air, about to catch his first wild Pokémon (or so he thought). "Yeah! Way to go, Litten! That was easy!"

Litten raised his head and _mrrow_ed, loud and joyous.

Flame turned his shoulder and delved into his backpack. "Alright. Here goes!" He found what he was looking for and tossed it at the wild Lillipup. "Go, Poké Ball!"

Anticipation became surprise. The Poké Ball spun through the air. When it reached its target, the unexpected happen: It bounced off Lillipup. As the Poké Ball rolled back to him, Flame scratched his head. Was Lillipup not close to fainting? Had he done something wrong?

Litten _mrrow_ed, finding his trainer's puzzlement amusing, while Flame considered what had just happened. He took a closer look at Lillipup. Dirt and other bits of earth now marked his light brown fur, but other than that, for a wild Pokémon, he seemed well-groomed. _A little too well-groomed_, Flame realised as someone came hurtling toward them through the undergrowth.

"Lillipup! Lillipup! Where have you wandered off to?" The newcomer saw Lillipup before Flame and Litten. "Oh, Lillipup, what happened to you?" They dashed to Lillipup's side and fell to their knees. "Who would do such a thing?"

Flame waited nervously for the oncoming storm to hit.

"Oh," the newcomer noticed them. "It's _you_. What did you do to my beautiful Lillipup?!"

"Um, well . . ." Flame tried to explain. "You see, he came out of the grass. I thought he was wild."

Litten _mrrow_ed, enjoying the entertainment.

"Excuse me . . . ? _Wild!_ A capable trainer would have recognised that my beautiful Lillipup is certainly _not _a wild Pokémon. Then again, _Flame_, you always were one of the low achievers in our class."

Indignation got the better of Flame. "Pfft, Ella! You can hardly talk! You were never that far ahead of me, you know!"

Ella returned Lillipup to his Poké Ball. She then glared at Flame. "You offend me. So does that mangy alleycat of yours."

Litten stopped his amused _mrrow_ing and hissed at Ella.

"We'll put you both in your place," Ella sneered. "Battle?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Flame grinned. He nodded to Litten; the fire cat Pokémon bounded forward. He stood in front of his trainer and scowled at their opponent.

Ella kissed her chosen Poké Ball, which, Flame noticed, was covered in bright pink love hearts and other such stickers.

_That's a bit much, isn't it? _he thought.

Litten caught his eye. The fire cat Pokémon was looking up at him. He hissed. Flame guessed this one was a _don't-you-ever-dare-do-that-with-my-Poké-Ball _hiss.

Flame laughed. "Don't worry, Litten. You're safe."

"Lillipup, this is for you! Fennekin, I need your help!"

Fennekin appeared from her Poké Ball, sat on her haunches and chin raised, a tiny pink flower knotted into the fur on her head. The small yellow-furred Pokémon seemed a lot calmer than her trainer. "Fennekin," she yawned.

Litten watched his Kalos counterpart, his black tail swinging sideways, and his yellow, red eyes glaring a hot path. He growled his name.

"Fennekin, Ember!"

"Litten, Ember!"

The two Fire-types generated fiery energy inside their mouths and then spat out. The two fireballs met in the middle. There was a small _bang _and a mini explosion that caused a small group of Starly to stop their chirping and fly away. A larger Staravia squawked her displeasure at Fennekin and Litten and their trainers, but nonetheless followed the Starly into the sky.

"Fennekin, Ember! Again—let's go!"

"Dodge and get closer to Fennekin!"

As Fennekin breathed out another Ember, Litten raced straight ahead. As Fennekin's Ember neared Litten, the fire cat Pokémon unsheathed his claws. He came to a stop suddenly. He sheathed his claws, then rolled sideways. Ember missed Litten, but Flame had to dodge to avoid it. _Phew, _thought Flame, whipping his forehead with a backhand. _That was close._

Litten was back on his paws and was closing in on Fennekin again, bounding forward.

"Litten!" Flame called. "Use Ember!"

Now, it was Litten's turn to fire red-hot energy at his opponent.

"Quick! Ember!"

Litten's movement had lessened the gap between the two Fire-types, and on the defensive, Fennekin had less time to counter with Ember. Litten's Ember left his mouth first and Fennekin's not long after, but it was enough. The fireballs collided, closer to Fennekin this time. The resulting impact knocked the fox Pokémon back.

"Kin," Fennekin moaned, rolling backwards. "Fennekin."

The tiny pink flower had been squashed to Ella's absolute horror (and to Flame's amusement, even if he held it in).

"You pests!" Ella muttered, although Fennekin didn't seem to mind in the slightest, too focused on the battle.

Flame grinned. "And now, Litten, finish with Scratch!"

Litten sprang forward and jumped into the air, claws unsheathed and glowing white. Fennekin struggled back to her paws, and Litten's long white claws whizzed closer. Fennekin tried to summon the energy to counter or dodge, about to be hit directly.

"Fennekin, return!"

"Eh, what?!"

Fennekin disappeared under a red stream of energy. Litten _mrrow_ed in surprise. Instead of the triumphant moment he and Flame had been waiting for, Scratch struck thin air, only the trailing energy of Fennekin. Litten crashed against the ground in a clumsy tangle of limbs.

"Why'd you do that?!" Flame yelled across. "The battle wasn't over!"

Ella glared at him. "After what you did to my darling Lillipup, _humph_, I had no choice! I didn't want Fennekin to become another one of your victims. It wouldn't have surprised me if you'd tried to throw another Poké Ball."

Flame rolled his eyes. "You have to be kidding me?! I told you, I THOUGHT HE WAS WILD!"

Ella just cradled Fennekin's Poké Ball against her chest before placing it back carefully inside her backpack.

"Well then," Flame argued, "that means you forfeited. We win!"

Litten _mrrow_ed in agreement.

"Whatever," Ella said casually, walking away. "I was never that bothered about battling in the first place."

"You were the one to challenge me!"

"And you were the one who brutalised Lillipup."

"_Argh!_" Flame exclaimed to no one in particular. "That girl's impossible!"

Ella's silhouette disappeared amongst the distant undergrowth and trees. She was heading up the rest of Route 1—the direction Flame would be going in and toward the next town where there would be a Pokémon Centre to heal her Fennekin and Lillipup.

Flame sighed. "I can't be asked to be anywhere near her. We might as well stick around here for now and do some training."

"Litten," Litten reminded him.

A grin spread across Flame's face. "You're right—we did just win our first battle, didn't we!"

Litten purred happily.

* * *

Outside the Pokémon Centre Ella was heading to, and later Flame, there was a battle taking place. A modest crowd of trainers were gathered around the battlefield, watching eagerly.

"Oh no!" a teenage boy howled. "Cyndaquil!"

"Rowlet!" called a girl with three ponytails, now all dyed green. "End this with Leafage!"

Bright green energy encircled Rowlet. The energy spiralled around his small rounded body before spinning towards Cyndaquil, who was barely still on her paws. The energy had taken the form of leaves, sharp at the touch, after whistling through the air. The energy now surrounded Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil! Get outta there!"

Leafage swept inward and cut Cyndaquil to bits. Once the attack had subsided and the leaves had fallen, Cyndaquil was visible—crumpled on the sand, unmoving with eyes shut.

"That's it!" the referee, some trainer, declared. "Cyndaquil is unable to battle! The winner of this battle is Selina and Rowlet!"

Rowlet glided through the air, graceful and silent, back toward his trainer. He perched onto her outstretched forearm. He twisted his head and stared challengingly into the crowd of trainers.

Selina smiled. "Who's next?"

A trainer with platinum-white hair stepped forward. "I am."

**Author's Notes:  
**Flame attempted to steal another trainer's Pokémon, but ended up winning his first battle, and a new character, Selina, was introduced. What role will she play in the future? And how will Frost fare against her? Find out in the next chapter.


	10. Frost Steps Up! Grass vs Water!

**POKÉMON: INFINITE LEGACIES  
THE CIPRYS REGION  
CHAPTER 10  
FROST STEPS UP! GRASS VS. WATER!**

"Gah!" Flame moaned, trudging through Route 1. "I'm hungry! And hot!"

Litten _mrrow_ed, clearly in agreement. His head drooped and his tail was dragging behind him, snaking between blades of the thick, long grass.

Although spring had just started in Ciprys, the central region was known for its radical temperatures. Today was a reflection of that: the sun had peaked and was high overhead, scorching all that lay below, and the sky was—besides from a few white blemishes—a rich azure blue.

Flame grabbed his water bottle and put it to his lips. No water entered his mouth; he'd used up the last of it earlier. He stared accusingly at Litten. "Why couldn't you have been a Water-type?"

"Mrrow," Litten mumbled, clearly too exhausted to say anymore.

Flame and Litten struggled on in silence after that. Wild Zigzagoon occasionally peered up at them through the undergrowth, and a small group of Sentret, balancing on their brown-and-black striped tails, examined them from afar. The distant rattling of drilling Pikipek reached their ears. If any wild Pokémon came closer, Flame hoped that Litten's Growl—or a more direct attack like Scratch—would be enough to dissuade them from sticking around.

The dirt path they'd been following had disappeared a while back. This wasn't too great a problem for Flame, but for Litten, the undergrowth was so thick at times that he became all but submerged. At one point, Flame got fed up waiting for Litten to battle through. He tried to return his Pokémon. The Fire-type dodged the red beam and hissed at him. Flame guessed Litten didn't like his Poké Ball very much.

But eventually, the two made it through Route 1. When they broke free of the undergrowth, Flame punched the air triumphantly and Litten purred in relief. They headed straight for the Pokémon Centre. As they got closer, a loud commotion out front distracted them. A large crowd surrounded a spacious courtyard which contained a rectangular battlefield—and two battling trainers! The crowd included all kinds of people; Flame even spotted an elderly couple watching with interest.

Litten stared enviously past human legs at the battling Pokémon. He took a step forward, then hissed in surprise as a red light absorbed him and he was sucked back inside. Flame returned Litten's Poké Ball to his pocket. _Got ya. Sorry, Litten, but it's too crowded here. _Flame stopped to observe the battle, standing behind a younger kid he could see over.

"Water Gun attack."

Surprise widened Flame's blaze-orange eyes. _Frost's battling!_

"Dodge!"

His opponent was a teenage girl with long dark brown hair that was tied back into three ponytails, all dyed green. She wore black leggings, a faded purple top, and white low-tops. A yellow drawstring bag hung from her shoulders. Flame didn't know who she was, but he did recognise her Pokémon—a Rowlet.

_Odd, _he thought, remembering how Rowlet had been an option for himself and his former classmates.

The girl pointed at Mudkip. "Use Peck!" she instructed.

Rowlet's beak glowed white as he swooped towards Mudkip.

Frost was as composed as ever. "Growl," he murmured.

Mudkip stood firm and uttered a loud primitive cry.

Rowlet flapped his wings, coming to a sudden stop. He hovered overhead, seeming unsure of himself. He looked back at his trainer.

"He's trying to intimidate you!" she yelled. "Don't stop!"

Rowlet cooed something quietly to himself, then erupted with a loud _squawk_ when a weight barrelled unexpectedly into his side.

"You should never turn your back on your opponent."

"I know that!" she muttered back. _Although I'm not convinced Rowlet does._

Flame was impressed, however much he hated to admit it. Frost hadn't said a word, yet Mudkip had taken the initiative and used Tackle to ambush and knock down Rowlet. _Their bond must be strong, _he realised.

Rowlet dug his talons into the sandy ground and heaved himself back up.

"Water Gun."

"Into the air!"

Mudkip spat out a splurge of water. Rowlet shifted his body weight, having speedily taken flight, and avoided the attack. Water Gun fizzled out.

"Clever," she admitted. "You used Growl at just the right moment—when Rowlet was low enough for your Mudkip to dart forward and use Tackle. But we won't fall for the same trick twice."

Frost didn't respond, all his focus on Mudkip and the ongoing battle.

"Leafage!"

Several people in the crowd murmured uneasily. "This is it," Flame heard one person nearby say. "Selina's big move . . ."

Someone said something back, but Flame missed it; everyone seemed to have their opinion on the heated battle.

Rowlet flew higher into the sky, spinning as he did, until he was silhouetted against the sun. Bright green energy appeared and encompassed Rowlet. Rowlet cawed. The energy danced around his body as if a tornado before hardening into a darker green. Rowlet fell forward, diving at Mudkip at a frightening pace.

Flame wasn't as concerned as those around him. He knew what Frost's next move would be.

Rowlet gained more and more speed, a green missile dropping from the sky.

Mudkip waited patiently.

For a second, Flame thought he was wrong.

"Protect," Frost declared at the last moment.

Light blue energy radiated around Mudkip, forming a smooth orb in seconds, and just in time too. Leafage, a tornado of dark green energy, connected full-force with Mudkip's shield. The opposing energies crackled and hissed against each other. Sparks flicked off the shield's surface, causing mini explosions. A few cracks appeared, but Protect held firm.

"Mudkip," Mudkip murmured, eyes wide with relief.

Rowlet cooed loudly. As if irritated Mudkip had survived.

"Hah! Thought so!" someone nearby Flame remarked. "Didn't you see his battle on TV?"

"I'm impressed," Selina admitted, a hand on her hip. "You're the first trainer I've faced who has managed to stop Leafage. But you won't get away with using Protect for every defence!"

Frost was as unresponsive as a Slowpoke.

"Peck!" Selina called.

Rowlet's beak glowed white and seemed to increase in size as the Grass- and Flying-type Pokémon glided towards Mudkip.

"Protect," Frost called much earlier than last time.

Mudkip tensed, then a light blue orb materialised around him.

Surprise arched Flame's eyebrows. _Why?_ he thought. _He'll just be leaving himself more vulnerable to Rowlet's next Leafage!_

Even from where he stood, he saw Selina have a similar reaction, frowning. Regardless, she didn't halt her attack.

Rowlet was within striking distance.

The crowd held their breaths, waiting to see whether Protect would hold for a second time.

But Frost had something else in mind: "Water Gun attack."

Mudkip's light blue shield evaporated as quickly as it'd appeared. The mud fish Pokémon inhaled and spat out a torrent of water. Rowlet cooed in alarm, and started to flap his wings frantically.

"Don't stop!" Selina shouted. "Water won't hurt you!"

Rowlet leaned forward again and was met by Water Gun. The water seeped into his feathers, an uncomfortable sensation, but he pushed through. He blinked to stop the water consuming his vision and managed to connect with Peck.

Peck scraped Mudkip's flank. The pain was enough for the small blue Pokémon to break off his Water Gun. He winced, knocked back a few paces.

Rowlet flew back towards Selina, flapping his wings much more than before.

_Well-played, _Flame conceded. _He drew her in with Protect so that Rowlet would be less able to dodge._

"Get closer and use Water Gun."

Mudkip bounded forward and opened his mouth. A heartbeat later, water was blasting out.

"Dodge!" was Selina's response.

Water Gun hurtled closer. Rowlet flapped his wings, but couldn't manage the same agility of earlier. Droplets dripped onto the ground below, wetting the sand. Mudkip adjusted his footing. Rowlet managed to evade, but not entirely. Water Gun raked his wing.

Rowlet huffed and cooed with effort. The water had soaked deep into his plumage, and while before he'd hardly needed to flap his wings, they were now having to work overtime.

"Mud-Slap."

Mudkip pressed his forepaws into the sand. Water secreted from the pores of his damp skin until the sand around his forepaws was wet.

"But, hey!" someone pointed out nearby Flame. "Ain't Rowlet a Flying-type?"

Flame agreed. As did Selina, who looked mystified too.

Mudkip's head-fin twitched, and then the Water-type unleashed his attack. Wet sand splattered up in a dirty stream toward Rowlet.

Rowlet had gradually been losing altitude and was only hovering now so that he was level with his trainer's head.

Selina realised too late that Rowlet could be hit. "Dodge!" she cried.

Rowlet flapped away—too slow! Mud-Slap splashed across his face. The grass quill Pokémon hooted and flapped erratically, only losing more altitude, while trying to clear his eyes.

_That was really impressive! _Flame awed. _He used Water Gun to make Rowlet heavier so that he'd be able to use Mud-Slap, a move that traditionally can't reach Flying-types._

Selina crossed her arms. "Let's see if Protect works for a second time—Leafage!"

Rowlet flapped hard, regaining as much height as he could. The bright green energy that swelled around him seemed to also lighten his body. Once more, the energy spiralled around Rowlet and hardened into dark green leaves, razor-sharp. With Rowlet at the centre of the vortex, the energy hummed through the air, seeking out Mudkip. Rowlet pulled up late, leaving Leafage to strike.

"Protect."

Leafage rattled against Protect for a second time, and this time around, more cracks appeared. Mudkip edged back, getting nervous, but the shield did not shatter.

"Water Gun."

Mudkip hopped forward and, neck extended, blurted out Water Gun. The water shot towards Rowlet.

"Meet it with another Leafage!"

Rowlet cooed confidently. Grass energy again radiated around his body. Water Gun streamed closer, but before the attack could connect, Rowlet flapped his wings and expelled the leaf-shaped energy at Mudkip and Water Gun. Water Gun, with the advantage of greater momentum, clashed with Leafage and gained a little. Yet, after leaf after leaf sliced through the water, and Mudkip had to gasp for air, the stream weakened and the super-effective move swept forward and overwhelmed Mudkip.

The impact threw Mudkip back. When the sand and dust had cleared, Mudkip was on his side, eyes closed. "Mudkip . . ." he groaned weakly.

The referee raised an arm. "It's over!" he announced. "Mudkip has fainted! Selina and Rowlet win!"

A few people from the crowd started clapping. Flame joined in, as did many others, and soon everyone was applauding. Selina performed a quick bow; Frost did no such thing. He held out his Poké Ball and returned Mudkip. He stared at Selina.

"I willwin next time," he promised, his icy-blue eyes cold. He turned away and disappeared into the crowd.

Rowlet flew back to Selina, who was holding out some small pellets in her palm. The small avian Pokémon perched onto her arm and eagerly nibbled at the food. "Well done! You did brilliantly." She stroked Rowlet, then raised her voice. "Is anyone else trainer enough to challenge me?"

Anticipation hushed the crowd. Flame figured that Selina must have beaten a fair few trainers already. Even though she had the type-advantage over Frost, she had won his respect for dispatching his rival in such a convincing and assured manner. Were his throat not parched, or his shirt stained with sweat, he might have stepped forward. He started to turn away.

Rowlet hopped onto Selina's shoulder and cawed loudly at the crowd.

Flame stopped. He felt movement against his thigh. Litten's Poké Ball was rocking back and forth in his pocket. Before he could react, the ball _splosh_ed open.

Litten appeared in a flash of light. "Mrrow," he told Flame. Then he swung round and glared at his Alolan counterpart, a growl creeping up his throat and out of his mouth.

This, of course, caught the attention of Selina—and the entire crowd. Embarrassment pulsed over Flame. He felt hot as Selina smiled and the crowd broke out in laughter. He remembered a passage from Aconite's Guidebook: _However much Poké Balls are designed with the comfort of Pokémon in mind, some Pokémon can develop a dislike for being inside. Some expects have even claimed that Pokémon who have this trait could have developed a phobia, although this remains disproven._

Flame glanced at Litten and sighed. _So, you're one of those Pokémon, huh?_

Selina watched the messy-haired boy with interest. Like Frost and a few of her previous opponents, she realised he had to be another recent graduate of Aconite's school. "Looks like your Litten wants to battle Rowlet—but do you?"

Gazes swapped from Selina to Flame, and he suddenly felt even more subconscious about his appearance as they ran all their eyes over him. "Uh . . ." he gave himself a sniff and half-grinned. _Gosh, I need a shower. _"Give me, um, let's say, half an hour?"

* * *

"Good evening! Welcome to Channel 9 News at six! Bringing you the latest news from the Ciprys region! I'm Zoey Masalis. Today we bring you a breaking story: The notorious Shadow of Festivalight, after a recent spree of villainy, has been apprehended. Later in the show, we will share with you the comments of Festivalight City Gym Leader, Alyssa, and Champion Solomon will be joining us later in the studio. It's exclusive, and you do not want to miss it, but for now, live from Festivalight City is Channel 9's own–"

Frost had heard enough. "I can't listen to this rubbish," he spat. He grabbed the remote and switched off the TV.

He was in a room at the Pokémon Centre. He'd retired there after his loss to Selina and had been sat contemplating the battle, his actions and Mudkip's, ever since: Could they have done something differently? Could they have won?

He turned to Mudkip, who was on the bed beside him. "We can't lose again," he muttered. "To beat the gyms, to show _him_, to beat _him_, we just can't. We have to be at our best—actually, no, we must be _the best_. Are you ready for that, Mudkip?"

Mudkip hesitated for a moment, but then nodded.

"The first gym is soon. Starting tomorrow, we are going to train even harder." Frost sat back, picturing his goal. _I'm going to beat you, old man . . . I swear._

**Author's Notes:  
**Satisfied with this chapter in the end—I spent more time editing than usual, but I think the battle turned out good in the end. This and the next chapter were originally one, but I didn't want it to be 4,000+. I added Frost's contemplation scene at the end because of this, and I think it helps to round out the chapter.

**Mud-Slap:  
**In the games (maybe the anime overrules it at some point too, I don't know) all Ground-type moves are unable to hit Flying-types. Since Frost brought Rowlet within range, on this occasion, it makes sense that he'd be able to hit Mud-Slap. The damage would have been not very effective. I might do this with a few other moves, but a move like Earthquake, if the defending Pokémon is in the air, would definitely not hit. I think a move like Mud-Slap, because it's similar to Water Gun in nature, is more of a grey area, in my opinion.


	11. Two of a Kind! A Mirrored Battle!

**POKÉMON: INFINITE LEGACIES  
THE CIPRYS REGION  
CHAPTER 11  
TWO OF A KIND! A MIRRORED BATTLE!**

The crowd let their displeasure be known, moaning in response to Flame's request. No one wanted to wait for Selina's next battle!

But Selina dipped her head. "That's fine by me. I'll heal Rowlet in the meantime."

Litten spun round. He glared and hissed at his trainer.

Flame crouched so he was closer to Litten's eye-level. "I know you want to battle Rowlet," he told Litten, delving into his pocket as he did, "but you need a rest anyway."

Litten shook his head. He arched his back and hissed again.

Flame sighed. In one quick motion, he took out Litten's Poké Ball and returned his rebellious Pokémon.

Flame stood up. Since the Pokémon Centre was so close, he only had to turn and manoeuvre his way through the crowd to get there. A couple of trainers headed in before he did, and inside there was a small queue. He joined the tail-end, but impatience soon frustrated him—one of the trainers ahead seemed, in his opinion, to be taking far too long talking to Nurse Joy.

When, eventually, they'd finished chatting away, the next trainer seemed to do the same. Flame felt as though there was a conspiracy against him. He tossed Litten's Poké Ball into the air and caught it; he tossed Litten's Poké Ball into the air and caught it; he tossed Litten's Poké Ball into the air and caught it, trying his best to be patient.

When, finally, he reached the front of the queue, he handed over Litten's Poké Ball immediately.

Nurse Joy took it more slowly than he would have liked, but he let it slide.

"Can you heal my Litten?"

Nurse Joy nodded. "We _have_ been busy with all the battles going on outside, but of course, I can."

"Chansey!" Chansey cried in agreement.

"Do you have any rooms available?"

Nurse Joy handed Litten's Poké Ball to Chansey. "Hmm . . . let me just check our system." She turned her gaze to a computer screen.

Flame tapped his fingers against the counter whilst he waited. _Patiently, _he told himself, one eye on the clock that was on the wall behind Nurse Joy.

"25 minutes—clock's ticking!"

Flame jumped at the sound of Selina's voice. He snapped around. She was the only other person in the queue.

"Post-battle rush," she explained, perhaps sensing his annoyance. "Hi, Nurse Joy!"

Nurse Joy smiled warmly. "Hello, Selina. How many have you won now?"

Selina placed Rowlet's Poké Ball down on the counter. "Oh, that was probably the 25th—I've not been keeping too close a count."

Flame's jaw dropped. "25 wins in a day?!" _And I've only won one battle!_

"Yep, and in a row—although I have healed my Pokémon in between a lot of them. The last guy was more of a challenge, but–" she shrugged "–most of them have been walkovers."

"There's a room free." Nurse Joy handed him a keycard. "It's yours for the night. If you need to stay any longer, let me know and I can extend the booking. There'll be a guide in the room about what services we have available here. I hope you'll enjoy your stay."

"Thanks! I'll be back for Litten in a bit." He grabbed the keycard and whirled round. He took a step, then realised he didn't know where he was going. "What way?"

Nurse Joy pointed in the other direction.

"Ah—thank you!" His running shoes squeaked on the freshly-polished floor as he spun and darted away.

"Don't be late!" Selina called after him.

"I won't be!" he shouted back before disappearing behind a corner.

Selina giggled a little. _Looks like it should be an interesting battle, _she thought.

* * *

Flame returned to the battlefield, having showered (very quickly) and having put on a spare and (more importantly) fresh top. He hadn't had time to dry off properly. Still wet, his dark brown hair was as dishevelled as ever behind his headband, which he'd swapped out for an all-black one with a red Poké Ball logo at the centre.

Even though it was nearing 6pm, the sun had remained persistent. Flame had refilled his bottle, pouring fresh, cool water inside—but only after guzzling down a litre earlier on and needing the toilet straight after. He sipped at it now. The crowd had lessened a little, but most had stayed to watch their battle.

"Ready to go?" Selina called.

"You bet!"

A different trainer had stepped forward to be referee. "You both know the rules," she said. "You may begin!"

Selina nodded. "Let's go, Rowlet!"

Flame grinned. "Don't let me down, Litten!"

Both trainers tossed their Poké Balls high into the sky. The two _pop_ped open mid-air. Their energies streaked to the ground and revealed two of the three starter Pokémon of Alola—but whilst Litten was eyeing his opponent and unsheathing and sheathing his claws, Rowlet had glided back to Selina. He flew onto her yellow bag, hooked a foot-talon into the opening, and pushed it open. Within seconds, Rowlet had managed to nestle himself inside. Before Selina could say otherwise, the grass quill Pokémon seemed to have fallen into a deep sleep, his eyes closed, snoring lightly.

Selina half-smiled. She gave Flame an apologetic look. "I guess I've used Rowlet too much today." She got out another Poké Ball.

Litten growled, feeling disrespected. He looked back at Flame, _mrrow_ing his discontent.

"What can I do about it?" Flame retorted.

Litten huffed and sat back on his haunches, beginning to lick himself.

"Never mind!" Selina exclaimed. "It's your turn, Eevee!"

High into the air her Poké Ball went. It opened mid-flight, leaving bright energy to hurry groundward like lightning. A small, brown-furred Pokémon appeared and lifted his chin proudly into the air, showing off the expanse of his furry cream-coloured collar. "Eevee," he declared coolly.

Flame pointed at Selina's Eevee and exclaimed, "Litten! Use Ember!"

But Litten didn't listen. He just sat there and licked himself, as if wanting to prove a point . . .

Embarrassment reddened Flame's face. His right hand slapped against his forehead and trailed down the length of his face. "C'mon, Litten!" he tried to persuade. "I know Rowlet fell asleep instead of battling you, but you can still battle her Eevee!"

"Mrrow."

Flame translated that as, _I'm tired too, and if Rowlet won't battle me, I won't battle at all. Hmph._

"Whatever," Flame mumbled. "Argh. Why do you have to be so awkward?"

To the amusement of the crowd, he returned Litten. This time, there was no protest. Litten's refusal to battle had irritated Flame at first, but now a smile dawned on his face, for he realised this presented him with another opportunity. He glanced at Selina's Eevee, then got out a black-and-gold Poké Ball with a red ring three-quarters of the way up. It was colder in his hand than Litten's had been. Excitement pulsed through him as he flung the Luxury Ball forward.

When the energy inside was dispersed, a Pokémon with long pointed ears and a bushy tail was revealed. This Pokémon, the evolution Pokémon, was near-identical to Selina's.

Selina smiled. "So, you have an Eevee too. Almost as cute as mine."

Flame's Eevee sniffed the air, dark brown eyes sparkling. Flame had only let her out of her Luxury Ball on a few occasions so far. He had used Litten so much because he'd wanted to develop their new partnership before capturing and using any other Pokémon. _But, _he reflected, _now's as good a time as any!_

"Yep! I sure do! I've only battled with Litten so far. So, I think you'll agree it's about time I let Eevee have a go."

Eevee had been chasing her tail, but upon hearing Flame, she bounded back to her trainer and stood to attention. "Eevee!" she exclaimed.

"We won't go easy on you," Selina warned.

"I wouldn't expect you to."

Selina nodded his way. "Challenger makes the first move."

The crowd watched in silence. Anticipation gripped them—it was not often that trainers battled using the same Pokémon as their opponent! Which Eevee was going to come out on top? They were about to find out.

"Eevee!" Flame called. "Quick Attack—let's go!"

Eevee dashed forward so quickly that the human eye could barely follow. Spectators, the referee, and even the battling trainers struggled to keep track.

"Reflect!"

Selina's Eevee closed his eyes, concentrating. A silvery barrier glowed into existence in front of him.

Flame's Eevee charged forward a moment later—into the barrier. It shattered, and she slammed into her opponent.

Normally, a direct hit of this nature would cause some kind of distress, but because of Reflect, the damage was minimal. Flame's Eevee had hit her target, but while she rebounded and crashed to the ground, throwing dried sand into the air, Selina's Eevee was only knocked back a few paces and was now only wavering ever so slightly on his paws.

Selina went on the attack: "Shadow Ball!"

"Sand Attack and dodge!" Flame shouted seconds after.

From Eevee's mouth, opening wide, dark energy was generated. Starting off small but rippling with purple and black sparks, the energy gathered into an orb. When Eevee's mouth closed, the orb shot toward its target.

In the meantime, Flame's Eevee whisked round. She did a 360, and in the process, her tail flicked up more sand from the ground. This, and any which had been unsettled earlier, was launched at Selina's Eevee.

The two attacks neared each other. Most of the sand got drawn towards Shadow Ball's volatile energy and, sucked closer and closer to its centre, whirled around the core of the energy like a planet and its moon. A few specks escaped Shadow Ball's pull, but only to collect harmlessly onto their target's fur.

Shadow Ball ripped into the ground near Flame's Eevee, throwing sand and dirt and all sorts into the air. As the energy faded, a dark foggy smoke that buzzed with sparks blemished the battlefield.

Flame stared anxiously into the haze. Shadow Ball hadn't directly struck his Eevee, but the force of the impact had sent his Pokémon up into the air and sideways. Winded, Eevee was fighting for her breath as she gathered herself and staggered back up.

"Don't give up, Eevee," he murmured. "We can still do this."

Her ears twitched. She could make out her opponent through the haze. "Eevee!" she cried out, defiant.

Flame nodded. "Strike back with Double Kick!" he called.

Eevee bounded forward. Using the residue of Shadow Ball as cover, she gave Selina little time to think and react.

Eevee narrowed his eyes on the smoke, then crouched. He made out the form of Eevee racing towards him just before Selina did.

"Dodge!" Selina responded quickly. "Then counter with Bite!"

Flame's Eevee skidded to a stop in front of her opponent. As graceful as a Sylveon, Eevee pivoted on her left forepaw, spinning until her body faced away from her adversary. She leaned forward, shifting her weight onto her forepaws, and struck out at her counterpart with both hindpaws, as ferocious as a Jolteon.

Selina's Eevee ducked. Double Kick was so quick, however, that he still suffered a glancing blow on the side of the head. Suddenly, he staggered, head heavy and legs threatening to buckle underneath him. His vision blurred; he fought back pain, but experience gained from battling had hardened his already-boosted defence. He steadied himself—awaiting his opponent's next move, watching closely, judging the speed of her movement.

Flame's Eevee reined her hindpaws back in, bouncing on them as they hit the sand. She harnessed the momentum to readjust her position, to again lean forward and balance with her forepaws. She kicked out again.

Selina's Eevee was ready this time. As her hindpaws stomped through the air, he whirled to the side at exactly the right moment. He opened his mouth—his fangs, glowing white, grew to a terrifying size—and then bit down hard on his opponent's nearest outstretched leg.

Eevee yelped in pain. Her body convulsed; suffering contorted her face. When Selina's Eevee released his grip, she crumpled onto the sand—the pain too much.

The referee was quick to raise an arm skyward. "The challenger's Eevee is down! Selina and her Eevee win!"

A round of applause followed her declaration.

"Great work, Eevee," Flame murmured, hoping Eevee wasn't too badly hurt. "You did well for your first proper battle." He held out Eevee's Luxury Ball and returned his Pokémon.

Selina did similar, then approached Flame. He met her halfway.

"Double Kick hardly fazed your Eevee," Flame commented. "How come he's so strong?"

Selina shrugged. "Eevee's been one of my Pokémon for years. And . . . I do have an Eviolite stashed in his fur."

Flame half-smiled. "Every little helps, I suppose."

"You know, I just realised, I didn't catch your name earlier?"

"Oh—it's Flame."

She held out her right hand, balled into a fist. "Well, mine's Selina, though you've probably already heard it."

He matched the gesture. "We'll have to battle again soon," he said, as they bumped fists.

"Why's that?"

"Litten will be in a mood until he beats your Rowlet."

Selina smiled. "Sounds like a challenge."

The _shuffle _of shoes against sand interrupted their exchange. They both looked up. An elderly couple were lumbering towards them. _What are they after? _Flame wondered.

"Excuse me, dear!" one of them, an old lady, said quickly.

"Sorry for interrupting!" the other, an old man, added his apologies. "But we bring a most urgent matter."

Desperation strained their voices. Both unsure what to make of the old couple, Selina and Flame waited for them to say more.

The old man nodded over and over, several times. "Miss– well, we have been watching you battle and we could do with a strong trainer like you, I think."

"And you might well be the strongest we've seen in quite some time!" the old lady went on.

"Yes! And, well, we aren't rich, but we will pay for your help!"

Before their ramblings could confuse herself and Flame further, Selina motioned for calm, her palms vertical. "Okay, okay," she responded. "I'm sorry, but can I ask what the actual problem is?"

The elderly couple exchanged a glance. Then the old lady answered: "It's the children of our village, some have disappeared."

**Author's Notes:  
**It's been real fun to introduce Selina; we'll be seeing more of her in the next chapter. She and Flame both have Eevee. Quite a popular and recognisable Pokémon, it might seem like overkill, but I do have ideas in mind for the future.

Eviolite has the same effect as in the games, boosting the Def. and Sp. Def. stats.

As always, thanks for reading! And happy holidays!


	12. Ciprys Sucks!

**POKÉMON: INFINITE LEGACIES  
THE CIPRYS REGION  
CHAPTER 12  
CIPRYS SUCKS!**

"Whop! Not again!" a young boy exclaimed, nearly tripping because of the uneven ground. He flung his arms out and steadied himself. "It's late," he remarked, glancing up at the sky between the tips of the trees. "We shouldn't be here . . ."

The girl ahead of him rolled her eyes. She tutted him. "You're always complaining, Alex. You wanted to come earlier, didn't you?"

Kari Saito was older and taller than he was. She pushed through the thick undergrowth with ease, making a faint path for her companions who staggered after her. She had short hair, silky and black, and when her mouth curved into a smile, his heart leaped. He struggled to look away. She was the prettiest girl at their school—well, that's what Alex thought.

"Y-yeah . . ." Alex sighed back, his teeth gritted as nettles pricked his bare shins. _I shouldn't have worn shorts. _"But I didn't think it'd take this long," he muttered aloud.

"Quit complaining," Kari dismissed. "Don't you want to see what all the fuss is about?"

"It's all made-up, I bet," one of the other kids put in. "Our parents just wanna keep us away."

"Yeah!" exclaimed another. "What could be hidden there?"

"Could it be a Pokémon?!"

"A Pokémon! Gosh, that'd be, like, _so _cool!"

"What do you think, Kari?"

"We don't have any Poké Balls, though!"

Kari grinned as she came to a stop. "Oh," she remarked, turning and unzipping her rucksack. "Really? Is that so?"

Every one of the kids rushed forward and gazed wide-eyed into the rucksack. Alex had been the first one behind Kari, and despite the darkness, he noticed several red-and-white Poké Balls glinting at the bottom, beneath a bottle of water and half a packet of custard creams, like buried treasure or a Sableye's gems.

Kari's grin hadn't faded. "Cool, right?"

"Where'd you get them?"

"My gramps had them lying 'round the place."

"I don't know, guys—maybe Alex was right. We could get in trouble. We aren't old enough to catch Pokémon."

Kari scowled. "Go back if you want, but I'm sick and tired of it. _You're not old enough_," she mimicked her dad's voice. "_Ciprys is too dangerous for you to travel around on your own. Wait a few years, and you'll be heading off in no time. _Urgh—it's _so _stupid! If we were in Kanto, Galar, or any other region, we wouldn't have to wait this long! Ciprys sucks—there, I said it!"

"Oh, Arceus, that is so true, Kari!"

"Kari's right, guys! Like, Ciprys does totally suck!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Kari zipped up her rucksack and led the way. Alex followed just behind. He'd been less enthusiastic than the others. _Sure, _he contemplated, _Ciprys has its share of negatives, but does it suck? I don't think so. _And he really did want to see what the adults had labelled _off-limits_, as much as Kari and the others, but he was aware of the moon glowing brightly in the sky. Under the trees, there was little light remaining—besides their torches—and he wasn't sure exactly where they were. Even if they had their disagreements, he trusted his parents. Apprehension washed over him for a second time.

He bounded forward and tapped Kari's shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Are you s-sure about this?" he said, shakily. However much he wanted to impress her, he wasn't sure trekking into the wood at night was such a good idea. "Maybe there is a reason our parents tell us to stay away . . ." his voice trailed away.

Kari snorted. "You're such a baby."

His heart plunged. Like a Bagon attempting to fly.

Kari smirked. "It'll be fine."

Alex dropped back, his head lowered in shame, his eyes on the uneven ground. His hands retreated into his pockets. He'd planned on telling Kari how he felt about her tonight. _I'm so stupid, _he sulked. He slowed, falling to the back of the group and wondering whether there was any way to get her to like him.

His thoughts distracted his focus away from the present. Before he knew it, he was the last one through bushes and into a clearing. There was a shrine in the middle; it looked like it hadn't been visited in quite some time. Behind it, stone-grey steps. Steps that disappeared into darkness and fell away into the ground.

His gaze held there. He wasn't sure what he felt, a mixture of curiosity and fear maybe, but something felt off, wrong, disturbed. For a heartbeat, he thought he saw eyes glow and stare back at him, vanishing back into darkness before he could be sure. He opened his mouth, but could not put it into words.

"Is this all?" mumbled Kari, oblivious. "Hmm . . . well, who fancies going down the steps first?"

There was no response—their eyes were elsewhere. Kari's earlier smirk had evaporated. Fear swept into her widening eyes as she turned and stared at the recipient of all their gazes: a pendulum, swimming with purple energy, had appeared between the shrine and the steps. The children watched, frozen into silence, until the pendulum started to swing left, right. Left, right. Left, right in rhythmic fashion, slowly at first, but with every pass made, gaining more and more momentum.

"What the . . ."

"I'm getting out of here!" a scream. This boy turned and bolted, only to reach the edge of the clearing where he collapsed suddenly. He did not get back up.

"What do we do?!" wailed someone.

"We should have listened to our parents!" another cried out.

Alex stared at Kari. He wanted to help her, but she was lost in silence, unable to tear her gaze away from the pendulum. The circle at the centre was moving so fast now it was almost impossible to follow with the human eye. It captured Alex's gaze too and drew him in: Left, right. Left, right. His eyes saw the pendulum and nothing else. He forgot Kari. He forgot what he wanted to tell her. He forgot where he was, who he was. His legs grew weak and shook until he felt only the rhythm of the pendulum. He collapsed, but felt no pain, only the pendulum. His eyes closed.

And all he saw was the pendulum.

* * *

"So, you think a Pokémon's responsible?"

"Yes," the old lady confirmed. "Our grandson is among those missing. And so, we have been keeping our eyes peeled for a trainer capable of handling such a task. I wrote to the Gym Leader of Whistltree for help, but we are yet to receive a response."

"Well," Selina commented, "gym leaders are often busy, so that's no surprise."

"Yes—we agree, but we thought it worth a try. And," the old lady took a deep breath, "I'm worried the longer we wait . . ." her voice trailed off and she looked like she was about to break down into tears. Her partner stepped closer and rubbed her back.

Flame glanced skyward. The sky was darkening, the sun beginning to set. _Nothing can be done tonight, _he thought, _that's for sure._

Selina noticed this too. "Why don't we head inside and talk about this in more detail?"

They started to turn.

"Can I join you?" Flame blurted. "I'd like to help." _And it looks like a super strong Pokémon might be involved, _he thought mischievously, concealing the excitement he felt.

The elderly couple exchanged a glance. "We would not want to see you in danger," murmured the old man.

Selina shrugged. "Let him come. He'll be useful bait."

Flame couldn't tell whether she was joking or not about the 'bait' part. He assumed (and hoped) she was. He followed the trio inside.

When the elderly couple had started to explain to Selina and Flame what had happened, the crowd had dispersed, realising that the battles were done for the day. Now, they found the Pokémon Centre lobby busy with trainers. Many congratulated Selina for winning so many battles; some offered Flame words of praise and/or encouragement. The four of them made their way through and over to the dining area. The teens were hungry: Flame opted for pepperoni pizza and orange juice while Selina asked for tuna salad and water. The old couple insisted they weren't hungry. As the two youngsters ate, they elaborated on what had happened.

"Are there a lot of Pokémon in this wood?" Selina asked between mouthfuls.

"A fair few," the old lady confirmed. "In the past, the area was used as a training ground. The Pokémon there should not be that strong."

The old man sighed. "We would venture into the woods ourselves and investigate, but we're too old, too frail to be of much use, I'm afraid."

"Speak for yourself," scolded the old lady.

Selina nodded. "Okay. I'll investigate in the–"

Flame coughed.

"_We _will investigate in the morning."

* * *

They arranged to meet bright and early in the lobby. Selina arrived prepared: tracksuit bottoms, long-sleeved top, baseball cap, and her hair tied back through the gap into a single ponytail. Flame . . . well, Flame hadn't put as much thought into his attire. He turned the corner, wiping sleep from his eyes, and had his usual capri shorts, black-and-red top, and headband on.

"You look like you've just woken up," Selina commented.

"I _have_," groaned Flame.

"Let's go."

"Can't I grab something to eat first?"

"_Let's go._"

"Fine," Flame yawned.

The cool morning air soon freshened Flame up. He didn't feel quite as groggy as Selina led the way into the wood. Because of the overarching branches and leaves, the sun was hardly visible overhead and the path ahead was covered in shade. A Pokémon hooted in the distance, a Pikipek drilled against a tree, and Bug-type Pokémon watched from the bushes that lined their impromptu path, or from up in the trees.

"Doesn't seem so bad," noted Flame. He waved at the Bug-types.

"Don't jinx us."

The Bug-types backed away a little and gave him blank stares. He shrugged, then tucked his hands into his pockets and started to whistle.

After a moment, Selina was compelled to say, "Can you stop whistling?"

"Why? It builds atmosphere."

Selina looked miffed. "Annoying was the correct answer. If you want atmosphere, let me tell you a story."

"Sure. I'm unscareable, if that's a word."

Selina picked out a black and green-spotted Poké Ball from her bag, then pressed the orange release-return button. A purple-coloured Pokémon with a cloud-like piece of fluff on her head and a yellow cross taped across her face appeared, floating in mid-air.

"Drifloon!" greeted Selina's Pokémon, holding out a thin, string-like arm with a yellow love-heart at the end towards Flame.

Flame accepted Drifloon's gesture happily. He held onto one of her yellow love-hearts. He wasn't sure what to make of the 'airy' texture of her hand, but he thought it'd be rude to let go.

Selina smiled sweetly. "Let me tell you a story about Drifloon: Drifloon is known as the balloon Pokémon, and in my town, when I was younger, we were told to stay away from Drifloon."

"Why?" Flame wondered. "I've never met a Drifloon before, but this one's really cute, actually."

Drifloon looked happy. She floated a little higher, tugging slightly at Flame's hand in the process. "Drifloon!" she exclaimed. "Drifloon! Drifloon!"

"Well, Drifloon can be a little _too _friendly sometimes. They like to hold onto the hands of children and drag them into the afterlife."

Flame let go. "_What?!_"

"Oh yeah, and it's said that Drifloon's balloon is filled with those spirits from the afterlife."

Flame shivered. "You don't seem so cute anymore."

"Drifloon!" Drifloon giggled mischievously, her body expanding and then shrinking as she did.

"Drifloon's been with me for a long time," Selina remarked. She laughed. "If you ever annoy me again, I'll have Drifloon carry you off into the sky."

Flame half-smiled. "I better stop whistling then."

Suddenly, the bushes ahead of them shook violently. Selina stopped and Drifloon stared. Flame burrowed into his pocket for a Poké Ball.

A large group of brown-and-white Pokémon, furry and small, scampered out, zigzagging through and away from the undergrowth. "Zigzagoon!" they cried. "Zigzagoon! Zigzagoon!"

The Zigzagoon rushed past Flame and Selina as if they weren't there.

Flame turned his head and watched them streak away. "Did they look spooked to you?"

Selina nodded. "Let's find out why."

They ventured off the track and into the undergrowth. The undergrowth was thick; nettles stung his shins, but Flame battled through. So did Selina, who led the way once more—Drifloon floating above. There were no more Pikipek chipping away, nor anymore hoots echoing out, nor any Bug-types examining them. The wood appeared silent.

"This doesn't seem right," Flame murmured, feeling uneasy

"You wanted atmosphere." Selina managed a grin. "This is your atmosphere."

"I guess . . ."

Flame rubbed his arms. He was sure it was darker than before, and he felt colder. _What's going on? _he thought.

He blinked.

And lost sight of Selina and Drifloon.

"Selina?" he murmured. "Selina . . ." He spun round, looked in every direction, but Selina was nowhere to be seen. A wave of shock, of fear crashed over him. "Selina!" he yelled. "Selina!"

**Author's Notes:  
**Happy new year! One of my resolutions for 2020 has to be to keep writing and posting this story—hopefully, it doesn't go the way most resolutions do!


	13. ESRUC S'UKONPYH

**POKÉMON: INFINITE LEGACIES  
THE CIPRYS REGION  
CHAPTER 13  
ESRUC S'UKONPYH**

Selina pushed on. Dressed with the conditions of the wood in mind, she wasn't slowed easily by any branches, nettles, and thorns. _Acantha mentioned some sort of shrine. It can't be much further away._

A shrill cry split the air. Selina froze, thinking it sounded faintly human, but she could not tell where it had come from. She turned her head in every direction, then did a doubletake behind her.

"Flame? Where are you?"

There was no response.

Selina crossed her arms. "This is _not_ funny!" she yelled. The words echoed out and dissipated into the distant trees.

"Drifloon," Drifloon said nervously.

"Oh great," Selina huffed. "You better not be scared. You're the one who carries people off to the afterlife."

Drifloon shrugged her thin arms apologetically.

Flame picked up a twig and threw it as far as he could. It _clang_ed off a trunk before ricocheting into a bush. "Stupid, _stupid_ haunted wood!" Flame yelled, fists clenched and shaking. "I'll burn you down with Litten's Ember!"

Threatening nature didn't give him the response he'd hoped for—silence greeted him. There was nothing he could do, he realised. He took a step forward. Nervousness churned his stomach. He'd find the lost children and Selina and Drifloon and everything would be okay. He took another step.

And tripped. He fell face-forward; dirt splattered against his face.

"Ow!" he cried out. He tried to gather himself, but couldn't move his legs. He turned onto his back—vines were wrapped around his ankles. He leaned forward and tugged at them, only to find another two snaking from out of the bushes and swatting his outstretched hands away. Desperation brought further urgency to his movements. With more force this time, he tried to move his legs. He was met with the same result. And now, the other two vines were slithering towards his arms with surprising speed.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," he muttered.

The tips of the two vines reached his hands and began wrapping themselves around his wrists.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, finding Litten's Poké Ball in his pocket. He pressed the release-return button, just before his hand and arm were yanked away. Vines started to crawl onto his face. "Litten!" he screamed. "Scratch on the vines! Be—"

Litten slashed at the nearest vine, long streaks of energy extending from between his forepaws.

"—careful," Flame finished through gritted teeth.

"Lit-ten," Litten apologised as he sliced away the remaining vines, which shrivelled up and faded into the ground.

Pain scorched Flame's wrists. His eyes watery, he blinked.

A ponytail caught his eye. "What the?" he muttered.

Shock banished his pain for a moment—Selina and Drifloon were beside him, lying on the ground as he was.

Wind screeched against the trees, breaking branches and ripping roots free. The unnatural force raced towards Selina.

"Hold on!" she screamed. She grabbed Drifloon's love heart, but the balloon Pokémon couldn't hold on. The force of the wind seized Drifloon's light body with ease.

"Drifloon!" Selina cried as her Pokemon became a purple speck amidst distant trees.

If she wasn't in so much peril, she might have cried. She reached out for the nearest tree, but the ground beneath her feet was replaced with air. Wind picked her off of her feet and whisked her away, just like Drifloon. Her bag slipped off her shoulders. She couldn't do anything to prevent it, and before she could register it, and the loss of her Pokémon, pain sliced up her back.

Selina crumpled to the ground, back hunched against a tree. She looked up, tried to focus, but her vision was unsteady, all over the place. She couldn't focus on anything. _My Pokémon . . . inside my bag . . . _she realised with a sob. There was no one to help her, she knew. She was alone, unable to comprehend what had happened.

A shadowy hand emerged from the ground as though a Ghost-type. It clamped onto her left ankle. She thought she was imagining it at first, but then another appeared and did the same to her other ankle. If she'd had the strength, she might have forced herself free from their grip, but she could hardly muster the energy to keep her eyes open.

The shadowy hands tugged at her ankles and lowered them into the ground, which rose eagerly to meet her.

The top of her vision turned black.

Despair overwhelmed her.

As she was pulled down into the earth, she sighted silhouettes standing over her, some unfamiliar and some familiar. _Dad . . . _she thought, her lungs gasping for air, tears streaked across her cheeks. She closed her eyes, awaiting the end.

Seconds passed, and then pain rippled outwards from her arm. She cried out, her eyes opening in the process. She found herself on the ground. She moved her ankles and felt no restriction there. She sat up, slowly; her back was fine. Pain shot up her arm again, and she would have cursed if she hadn't gritted her teeth and shut her mouth. She noticed a thin but deep line of blood trickling out from a slash on her arm.

"Sorry about that," came a familiar voice.

Selina looked up. "Flame?"

Drifloon rose into the air unsteadily, a part of her body blackened.

Litten apologised again.

"I don't know what happened," Flame admitted, "but I'm gonna guess _that_ has something to do with it."

Selina followed his gaze. A pendulum that glowed with purple energy and arcane symbols was rocking from left to right and back again in front of them.

Selina got up quickly and ran her hand across her bag—they were all there. She sighed with relief, then said, "We must be dealing with a Psychic-type. That was probably some kind of hypnosis that caused us to collapse."

Before Flame could respond, a soft sound travelled towards them. Ears twitching, Litten took a step in the direction of the sound.

"Be gone," it warned, whispering through the trees. "Be gone at once."

The vegetation around them quivered before falling still and silent. The pendulum grounded to a halt and then faded into nothingness. Flame looked at Selina, who'd stood up and was dusting herself down. She held her opposite hand against her wound to stem the bleeding.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked.

Selina forced a smile. "Follow the sound." _I really, really hope this isn't what I think it is._

It was Litten's turn to lead the way. The small Fire-type had pinpointed the sound and was prowling through the undergrowth towards it. Flame was behind his Pokémon with Selina and her Drifloon bringing up the rear. Their breaths were quick and their eyes narrowed. Apart from the rustling of the leaves overhead, and their movements through thicker undergrowth, the wood was silent. The sky—mostly blocked out by overhanging trees—seemed impossibly dark for this time of the day, and each time Flame checked his phone, the time was stuck at 95:32. He didn't want to know what that meant.

Before they'd entered the wood, he'd been excited to find the rare Pokémon. He thought he might have been able to capture it, but now his confidence was gone, and he truly realised how dangerous Ciprys could be. Situations like these were why it took three years and plenty of hard work to graduate from the Academy and gain his trainer's license.

Flame had lost track of time when Litten suddenly stopped before a thicket. The Fire-type glanced back at his trainer, then flicked his tail forward. Flame stepped forward to peer through a gap in the thicket. A clearing was beyond them—at the centre, a pale shrine, faded in colour; and behind, steps disappeared into darkness.

"Some kind of shrine or tomb," Flame murmured.

Something else caught his eye: a child, down on their knees, facing the shrine.

Flame, taking care to ensure his movements were quiet, withdrew to Selina's side. "One of the lost kids are ahead," he whispered into her ear.

Selina crept forward until she was beside Litten. She had a look for herself before glancing back at Flame. "Follow my lead," she said softly. She paused and took a deep breath, then pushed through the thicket into the clearing.

His heart pounding away in his chest, Flame followed. As did Litten and Drifloon.

Selina approached the child slowly. "Hello. We're here to make sure you're okay."

The child was motionless, as if they hadn't heard Selina at all.

Selina took another step. Flame followed. _This isn't right, _his instincts screamed at him.

"My name is Selina. What's yours?"

The child was motionless.

"Are you okay?"

The child was—

The clearing darkened.

Selina reached out.

The child turned. "Be gone," they warned quietly.

Then louder, louder, louder: "Be gone. Be gone. Be gone." Tears streaked down their face. "Be gone."

"Drifloon, Focus Energy."

Drifloon floated forward. A dark purple energy shone around her enlarged body.

"Huh?" Flame wondered. "What are you doing?!"

"Be gone!" the child started to scream. Their eyes glowed with a light blue aura. "Be gone! Be gone!"

"Shadow Ball," Selina responded coolly.

A black ball, streaming with purple energy, formed in front of Drifloon. Before Flame could intervene, Drifloon shot the ball past the child and at the steps. There, Shadow Ball exploded in mid-air.

The child dropped to the ground. As he did, a yellow-furred Pokémon—approximately six-foot tall—materialised where Shadow Ball had exploded. Across the entirety of his body were purple inscriptions, unreadable and foreign to Selina and Flame. His eyes made him look tired, small and crescent-shaped. White tufts of fur collared his neck, the tips of his small triangular ears, and his knuckles. A purple-furred pendulum seemed engraved into the fur on his forehead, and somehow was giving off a faint glow. Had Flame and Selina been standing at a different angle, they might have seen the bigger one that was spread across the Pokémon's back.

Selina glanced up as she checked on the unconscious child. "Thought so," she muttered so quietly that Flame could only just about hear. "The pendulum Pokémon . . ."

Flame eyed the Pokémon warily as he dipped a shoulder and fumbled into his backpack to retrieve his Poké Dex.

"Hypnoku, the pendulum Pokémon," the device chimed, "and the evolved form of Hypno. Hypnoku is highly dangerous—inexperienced trainers should avoid this Pokémon at all costs. If Hypnoku's hypnotising pendulum lures you into sleep, you will either face a peaceful dream or battle a dangerous nightmare depending on how Hypnoku is feeling. Ciprys myth claims that Hypnoku are capable of observing, entering, and even controlling the dreams of other beings."

Flame facepalmed himself. "_Highly dangerous_, now you tell me."

Hypnoku hadn't moved a muscle. His purple-tinged eyes had remained on them, but the pendulum on his forehead had stopped glowing.

"We should be okay now," Selina explained. "Since we broke the earlier nightmares."

Flame grinned. "Litten—"

Litten sprang forward. Hypnoku's gaze fell onto the fire cat Pokémon; there was curiosity and, perhaps, a hint on amusement there. Litten looked unafraid, teeth bared. He was ready to battle.

"—use Em—"

"Don't you dare!" Selina interrupted. "Hypnoku are powerful enough to crush you with just one attack."

"What do we do then if we can't battle it?"

"Hypnoku are territorial. They stay in the same place for years and project their pendulums to hypnotise any trespassers. This one must just be protecting his territory."

Flame leaned towards her. "How do you know all that?"

Selina half-grinned. "My dad's sorta into all this spooky stuff."

Drifloon floated towards Hypnoku. "Drif-loon," Drifloon said. "Drifloon. Loon, loon. Drifloon."

"Hypnoku," Hypnoku responded, his gaze still resting on Flame and Selina.

"Drifloon, Drifloon."

Litten bounded forward. "Litten," Litten added. "Lit-ten!"

Hypnoku paused, then slowly dipped his head. His forehead glowed with a surprisingly bright light. At once the clearing lightened, and behind him, out of the darkness, a group of children marched up the steps and stopped before the shrine.

"There they are," Flame gasped.

Litten returned to Flame's side and Drifloon floated back to Selina, both looking pleased with themselves. "Drifloon," said Drifloon. "Drifloon."

Selina high-fived Drifloon's love-heart hand. "Good work, Drifloon."

Litten mrrowed his name, as if to say _I helped too, ya know!_

Flame bent down and stroked Litten's back. His Pokémon purred happily.

Hypnoku pointed into the wood. "No-ku," he declared, a quiet but serious warning. "No-ku."

Selina nodded. "I understand. Time to go."

"Someone'll have to put up signs around the wood to stop anyone from entering. Now that Hypnoku lives there, it's too dangerous for anyone to enter," Selina finished her explanation to the old couple.

"Oh, we'll take care of that straightaway," Acantha agreed. "But thank you ever so much, dear. Without your help, I hate to think what would have happened."

"Yes," added the old man. "Thank you from the very bottom of our hearts."

Selina blushed a little. "Happy to help, but it wasn't just me. I honestly couldn't have done it without Flame."

"We shall have to thank him ourselves," the old man said. "Do you know where he is?"

Selina giggled. "That boy can't stay in one place for too long. He left town soon after we got back."

The old lady looked disappointed. "Ah. What a terrible shame. I would have liked to give him this too." She held out the items, hidden under a silky navy-blue cloth.

Selina received the items. Their rounded bulge was unmistakable to her, and she realised straightaway what they were. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "I know these aren't too easy to come by. Thank you. I've got a friend who knows all about them."

"It is the least you deserve for your troubles on our account," acknowledged the old man with a smile.

"Now, if you will excuse us," the old lady grinned, "we do have some signs to put up."

Selina nodded. "Of course."

They got up and padded away, leaving Selina alone in the Pokémon Centre booth.

Selina stared out of the window. She thought of Hypnoku, then of Flame, and then of her past. Her head lowered and her eyes darkened, but only for a moment, until her lips grew into a wide smile. _I need to get stronger, _she knew. _I'm not sure how Flame figured it out, but if it wasn't for him, I might have never been released from Hypnoku's hypnosis. _She stood up. _We can't stop training._

"Eevee," Eevee chattered away. "Eevee, Eevee."

Flame, Litten, and Eevee were walking up Route 2.

"Yeah," Flame sympathised, "I know you liked her Eevee. I did too."

Litten growled.

"Yeah. 'Course I know you wanted to beat her Rowlet."

Litten _mrrow_ed confidently.

The sun caught Flame's eye. He glanced for a second, then looked away. "Yeah, I think you're right," he said, smiling. "Maybe next time."

**Author's Notes:  
**I hope the chapter title didn't irritate anyone! It might look it, but it's not in some other language. I had a few different titles in mind, but all would have hinted at what was going on, or revealed Hypnoku's name early, which I didn't want to do, so the title is 'Hypnoku's Curse' backwards—somewhat reflecting Hypnoku's hypnotising-pendulum ability. If you were sharp-eyed and figured it out before my explanation, well done!

Hypnoku was one of the first Ciprys-exclusive Pokémon I thought up. Similar to Sinnoh, I might have some more additional evolutions lined up, but you'll have to keep on reading to find out!


	14. Meetings by Chance! I Know Who You Are!

**POKÉMON: INFINITE LEGACIES  
THE CIPRYS REGION  
CHAPTER 14  
MEETINGS BY CHANCE! ****I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!**

An old man sat on one of three benches. Stubble grizzled his cheeks and his grey hair nearly trailed down to his shoulders. Where he sat overlooked grassland. Trees were dotted across, and every so often, the cries of wild Pokémon would echo towards him. He wanted his gaze to linger there, but he couldn't help glancing down at his pocket. _I have my Pokémon still, _he thought, _if nothing else._

At that, images of the past returned to his mind. _Good times, _he pondered, closing his eyes and wishing it would all return to him . . .

_If only. _He sighed deeply.

Unexpected movement distracted him. He left his thoughts in the past, where—if not for this meeting—they might have remained.

A teenage boy with scruffy dark hair appeared in the corner of his vision. He sat down on the bench to his left. Two Pokémon, one black-furred and the other brown-furred, trotted alongside him on either side. When the teenager sat down, both Pokémon jumped up onto the bench and competed for his affections.

The old man was the first to admit his sight wasn't what it used to be, and to a similar extent his memory, but he recognised the two as the fire cat Pokémon, Litten, and the evolution Pokémon, Eevee.

Litten's claws struggled to grip the smooth surface of the bench, allowing Eevee to beat him to it. Eevee, having reached their trainer's lap first, grinned at Litten, who in turn hissed back. They glared at each other until some calming words from their trainer settled them down. Litten managed to rest his chin on the boy's upper leg.

The sight drew a rare smile to the old man's lips and brought back memories of his own journey through Ciprys. _Those were the days . . . _he reminisced once more.

"Whistltree Town," the boy murmured to his Pokémon, "we'll be there soon and get our first gym badge, won't we?"

Eevee's eyes sparkled. "Eevee," she agreed.

"Litten!" Litten added, much louder than Eevee.

Irritation flicked Eevee's tail-tip. She glanced at Litten, who glared back. Their eyes locked, a battle would have begun had they been trainers instead of Pokémon. Eevee started to curl her lip, and the beginnings of a growl rumbled away from inside Litten's mouth.

"C'mon, guys—we're a team!" placated the boy. "We'll need to work together to win badges."

Talk of gym badges brought back further memories for the old man. _It doesn't feel like that long ago, _he contemplated. _But look at me now . . ._

He lowered his head, examining his weathered hands as a thick strand of grey hair dangled into sight. Another deep sigh escaped his mouth.

Suddenly the boy's head turned in his direction. The boy stared and looked surprised. Had he only just noticed the old man? His Pokémon stopped arguing and followed their trainer's gaze to the other bench. The old man did not blame them for this; it was a regular occurrence for him.

However, it was his turn to be surprised when the boy said, "Oh. Hi."

After a moment he gave a small nod. "Hello there." The words nearly caught in his throat, and when they did come out, they sounded unfamiliar to his ears. He couldn't remember when he had last used his voice.

The boy gazed at the landscape that unfolded before them with youthful excitement. "I'm glad we stopped here. It's an amazing view, isn't it?"

The old man cleared his throat and said quietly, "That it is."

And he knew more than most, for he often came to this spot and sat, just sat, watching the distance as time streamed gently by. All kinds of people passed him: most ignored him; a few looked at him distrustfully, coldly, or even curiously, all wondering what he was doing there; and every so often, a rare few acknowledged his presence. This boy was one of those rare few, it seemed.

A smile lit up the boy's face. "Everyone calls me Flame!" he said. "Together me and my Pokémon are gonna be champs of Ciprys!"

At once, Litten and Eevee yowled their support. After, they glanced at each other suspiciously as if surprised they'd found agreement on something before turning their heads emphatically away from each other.

That ushered a faint grin onto the old man's face. _I remember when I was that confident, that sure of my dream. _"Not just anyone can become Champion of Ciprys, boy. What makes you so special?" His voice sounded a lot harsher than he'd intended.

Flame flinched a little. _What's so special about me? _he wondered. He thought hard about it, tried to uncover an answer from the depths of his mind, but every time he came close to one, doubt pushed back. He wasn't sure he had an answer to the old man's question.

"My name's Dedalos, by the way."

"Huh, I'm sure I've heard that name somewhere before . . ."

Dedalos grunted. "If you did, it was a very long time ago, I assure you."

Silence followed. They continued to stare into the distance. Litten's and Eevee's eyes had closed, their flanks rising and then falling with the gentle lapping of the breeze against their fur, while Flame and Dedalos were considering their thoughts.

Flame was the one to break the silence. "Maybe there's nothing special about me," he murmured, "but all I know is that I wanna win all eight gym badges, beat the Ciprys League, and become Champion someday."

Dedalos shrugged. "Good enough." He paused, and then added, "You should enjoy your journey while you can, kid. It doesn't last forever."

Flame shuffled along the bench, rousing Eevee and Litten in the process. He leaned towards Dedalos. "Does that mean _you_'ve been on a journey before?" he asked, excited.

"Yes, I have," admitted Dedalos after a moment of hesitation. "But trust me, kid, it was _well _before your time."

Litten's ears twitched. In front of the benches where they sat was a downhill slope that led to the grassland. His yellow-tinted eyes were drawn to the bottom. He noticed movement—a flash of yellow. His muscles tensed; he started to rise.

Flame was about to ask another question when Litten sprang from his side and hurtled straight down the grassy slope, heading for some undergrowth at the bottom.

Flame bolted up from the bench. "Come on, Eevee!"

"Eevee," responded Eevee, sounding irritated but, out of obedience for her trainer, doing as he asked. She stood up and joined him on the soft, dry ground.

And then off they went, racing after his other Pokémon and leaving the old man behind them.

Dedalos watched with a good-humoured look on his face. "That boy," he muttered under his breath, ". . . Champion of Ciprys? Well, stranger things _have _happened."

[scene break]

Flame hurried after Litten. However, he lacked the Fire-type's claws and nearly slipped on his way down the slope. As he descended, he glimpsed Litten's tail whisk away into the undergrowth. A wave of concern surged into his mind.

Meanwhile, Eevee saw the slope as a game and playfully rolled down, tumbling head over heels. At the bottom, while Eevee gathered herself, Flame stared into the undergrowth. But he was no Luxray; his vision could not penetrate the thick blades of grass. He sighed.

Litten was nowhere to be seen.

He called his Pokémon's name, but was met with no response. Another wave of concern rocked him, threatening to flood his emotions. _What if . . ._

He sniffed. _Focus, _he told himself, pushing back panic. "Eevee," he said after a moment's thought, "can you follow Litten's scent?"

"Eevee!" Eevee exclaimed. She lowered her head and started sniffing the ground as she entered the long grass.

Flame followed, glancing left and right. He tensed—a wild Pokémon could appear at any moment! He readied himself to shout out a sudden command to Eevee. The stalks of grass reached up to his head, but he managed to push through and Eevee managed to zigzag her way through. The thickness and height of the grass must have deterred even wild Pokemon, for they came across none and found Litten in a small clearing with a tree on the far side. Litten's tail was lashing back and forth erratically while his fur bristled.

Flame hurried towards Litten. "Don't ever run off like that again!" he scolded straightaway.

Litten's ear twitched, but he did not turn to look at his trainer—his gaze remained fixed on the tree.

Flame followed his Pokémon's gaze: A yellow-feathered Pokémon with black around the eyes, a white underbelly, and a tiny tuft of black feathers on the head was chirping at Litten from the roots of the tree. _He must've chased after that Pokémon, _Flame realised.

"Lit-ten," Litten challenged with a growl.

Eevee stared at Oriota curiously. She still hadn't seen many different Pokémon yet.

Flame got out his Pokédex. "Oriota!" it announced. "The thundercloud Pokémon! Oriota look up to the leaders of their flock. Following their example, these impressionable Pokémon are often attracted to electricity, but it can end badly as Oriota have not yet developed enough to protect themselves. They fly high in the sky, but come down often in large groups to rest and feed."

"Ori," chirped Oriota weakly. "Ota!"

Flame glanced skyward. He could see no Flying-types amid the darkening sky. He stepped in front of Litten.

Oriota quietened, appearing to relax ever so slightly, but he still hopped back and eyed Flame, Eevee, and Litten (especially) warily.

Slowly, Flame took another step forward and crouched. He looked at Oriota more closely, eyes narrowed.

Litten padded around Flame's legs and peered at Oriota. "Litten!" he complained.

"Stay back, Litten," Flame said quietly. "Can't you see? Oriota's hurt."

Litten _mrrow_ed his annoyance, huffed, and sat back onto his haunches.

Flame returned to his full height and, step by step, moved closer to the injured Pokémon.

"Oriota!" cried Oriota. "Oriota! Oriota!" The little yellow Pokémon hopped and flapped one wing while the other was hunched against his side, bent at an unnatural angle, almost dragging along the ground.

Flame took another step; Oriota glanced left and right.

"Quick! Litten, approach Oriota from my right. Eevee, from my left."

His two Pokémon bounded forward, and they shepherded the injured Oriota until the Flying-type was backed up against the tree.

The wild Oriota glared at Flame. "Oriota!" he cried out again, shuddering with terror and pain as each was uttered. "Oriota! Oriota!"

_I'm sorry, but if I leave you out here, something seriously bad's gonna happen to you_.

Flame lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Oriota. Oriota's body was unbelievably cold, and Flame felt a searing sensation against his chest. He winced.

_Wow. For such a small Pokémon, you do still pack a punch._

But he held on. Oriota's cries rang into his ears, but soon, they faded as the Pokémon's eyes closed from exhaustion: Oriota had fainted.

Flame staggered back up, Oriota tucked against his chest. There was now a gaping hole in his t-shirt where Oriota had used Peck. Blood stemmed from that area and oozed down his chest. As if saddened by what had happened to Oriota, thunder rumbled overhead. Flame looked up. Raindrops began to fall all around him. He tucked Oriota closer, then turned to Litten and Eevee.

"I'm gonna have to return you guys. The weather's getting bad and I'm gonna have to rush Oriota to the nearest Pokémon Centre."

Eevee voiced her agreement. Eevee was the sort of Pokémon who loved rolling down hills, but hated getting wet. Maybe not to others, but there was a big difference between the two for Eevee.

Litten _mrrow_ed something back, not sounding best pleased, but once Eevee had been returned first and a raindrop had landed on his nose, he didn't mind so much. He _mrrow_ed mischievously as he was absorbed back into his Poké Ball.

Flame pushed his Poké Balls back into his pockets and zipped them shut. With Oriota now held firmly with both hands and arms, he turned and raced back the way he'd come, the rain growing heavier by the second and turning red in his wake.

[scene break]

Dedalos was waiting at the top of the slope. "I heard cries," he said as Flame scrambled up the slope. He noticed Oriota. "What happened?"

"No time to explain," Flame panted, reaching the top. "Where's the nearest Pokémon Centre?"

"Well . . ."

"Oriota's wing's broken. He must've been like this a while. His body's freezing and he fainted really quickly."

Blood dripped onto the ground around Flame. Dedalos noticed Flame's chest. "You're hurt," he said.

"No, no, no—I'm fine. Oriota's the one who's hurt."

Dedalos shook his head. "You need a doctor as much as Oriota does."

Flame gritted his teeth and persisted, "Just tell me . . . where the . . . Pokémon Centre . . . is." He struggled to get the words out this time. Then his vision blurred, and another copy of Dedalos appeared in front of him. He blinked. His legs crumpled, the rain changed direction, and the ground rose to meet him.

Dedalos shuffled closer. He crouched and checked Flame's pulse. "The kid should be alright for now," he mumbled. Thunder and sky rumbled, clashing again overhead. "Although he can't be left out here for long." He glanced at Oriota. Even though Flame had collapsed, the small yellow Pokémon was still tucked against his chest, wrapped behind his arms. "Neither can you," he added, frowning. _Why didn't he just catch the poor thing?_

Dedalos paused. Rain lashed against the back of his head. "He said he wanted to be Champion, and I very much doubt this would have happened to a Champion. But," he sighed, "I can hardly leave him out here in this weather."

Dedalos stood up and held out one of his Poké Balls. It looked like it hadn't been used, or even held, in quite some time: many scratches across the surface and the golden 'H' more faded, paler than usual. Dedalos clicked the button. The Ultra Ball enlarged and _pop_ped open. A large orange-furred Pokémon materialised from the released energy.

Dedalos looked nervous. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Blaze, old friend?" he said, hoping his Pokémon would forgive him. "But right now, I need your help."

Blaze's answer was to lick his trainer's face. Saliva dribbled down Dedalos' face, but he did not mind. It did not take a Pokémon Professor to translate: Blaze had said, "Yes."

[scene break]

When Flame regained consciousness, he found himself in a strange room with weird equipment that did not look it were designed for humans. He sat up. His chest was bare but for a big bandage across his chest. He looked around, trying to remember how he got here. As he did, someone opened the door to the room.

"Normally these rooms _are _reserved for Pokémon," said a familiar-looking lady with pink hair, noticing his surprise, "but we have our exceptions."

"Chansey!"

"_Argh_. What happened?" Flame asked, suddenly feeling lightheaded. His fingertips gripped the operating table. "My head feels . . . foggy."

"A nice old man brought you and your Pokémon in," Nurse Joy told him. "But I hope you'll be more careful next time. If the injury hadn't been treated, it could have been very serious indeed."

Flame scratched the back of his head. "I know."

Nurse Joy was about to say something more when Flame suddenly remembered: "Wait a minute, Oriota! Where is he?"

Nurse Joy helped Flame to his feet and led him down the corridor. Pain burnt his chest, and his legs felt a little unstable, but he manged to stay standing. Nurse Joy stopped before a glass window that offered a view into Oriota's room. The small yellow Pokemon's wing was bandaged and he was surrounded by blankets.

"Is he going to be okay?" Flame asked hopefully.

Nurse Joy smiled. "With lots of rest, he should be on his way to recovery now."

Flame stared at Oriota sadly. "He isn't even my Pokémon. I found him like that. I don't know where his flock went, but I knew I had to do something. Otherwise . . ." his voice trailed off. He didn't want to say anymore.

"It's good you did, young man, otherwise Oriota really would have been in trouble."

"Who did you say brought me in? I just remember passing out from the pain." He half-smiled. _Oriota sure knows how to Peck._

"A nice old man and his Arcanine. I think he's still waiting in the lobby."

It all came back to him. "Wait . . ." he started to realise, "an Arcanine?"

[scene break]

In the lobby Flame, wearing a replacement t-shirt, hurried towards Dedalos. Barely able to contain his excitement, he grinned. "I know who you are!" he exclaimed. "_You were in the first-ever Ciprys League Finals!_"

Dedalos frowned, barely able to contain his lack of enthusiasm. "And I lost in the quarters. So what, kid?"

Flame was still grinning. "Oh, but I've watched that battle plenty of times! It's so, so good! One of my all-time faves!"

Dedalos shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Well, it was a long tome ago," he dismissed with a grunt. "None of that matters now. It didn't get me anywhere, did it . . ."

Excitement turned into surprise. "What do you mean?" Flame asked.

"Hmph. Just look at me, Flame. Age has eaten away at me. Maybe you haven't, but everyone forgot about Trainer Dedalos pretty quickly. You either win the League or you become a nobody. That's just how it goes. History only remembers the champions."

"I don't think so," Flame said quietly. "People should chase their dreams no matter what."

Dedalos rolled his eyes. "What, you've been a trainer for—how long?—three seconds, and you think you know the world? Well, let me tell you, I've seen the world change to become the mess it is today, and it makes me _sick_." He shook his head. "When you are my age, you'll understand."

"Let me prove you wrong," Flame murmured. "You still have your Pokémon, don't you?"

"It's not happening."

"Dedalos, I challenge you to a battle."

"What did I just say . . ."

"Why not?"

"I told you, kid. I'm old, and I've not battled for years. Pokémon—it's a young man's game."

"But . . . why still carry your Poké Balls?"

"In case of emergencies—and _you_ should be glad I do too."

Flame took the hint. "Okay," he said, sounding disheartened and disappointed, however much he tried to mask it. "Thank you for saving me and Oriota, and I'm sorry for fainting on you like that. Would you like something to eat? It's on me."

"Fine," huffed Dedalos. "But no more of this battle talk."

[scene break]

They ordered starters. Before long, Dedalos was picking at some olives while Flame was wolfing down garlic bread.

"You have quite the appetite," Dedalos noted.

"Mhf?" Flame said between mouthfuls.

"What do you plan to do with that Oriota?"

Flame gulped. "What d'ya mean?"

"Oriota live in a flock. I'm sure you know that already. Therefore, what I mean is, if you leave it to fend for itself, it won't last long in the wild."

Flame shrugged, seeming like he was more interested in his food. "So . . ."

Dedalos gave him a serious look. "You have to catch it, kid."

"Sure. I'd love to . . . but it wouldn't feel right. I didn't want to before," he admitted, "not when Oriota didn't have a fair chance to defend himself. If I took advantage of an injured Pokémon, what sort of trainer would that make me?"

Dedalos didn't look so sure. "Maybe that's what your Academy taught you," he remarked, "but this is the real world, kid, and Oriota won't have much of a chance to defend itself against anybody else who comes along—trainer _or _Pokémon. Not all trainers would have done what you did and not all Pokémon have been tamed by humans. One way or another someone will take advantage of Oriota. Personally, I think better you than another trainer or a wild Pokémon."

"I know, I know . . ." Flame sulked, sat back and arms folded on his side of the booth. But his expression transformed when he caught sight of their waiter approaching their table. "Yeah!" he exclaimed. "There comes our main!"

**Author's Notes:  
**Read on to find out what happens to Oriota! Any reviews, regardless of where you are in the story, are always appreciated.


	15. Flame Decides! Oriota's Fate!

**POKÉMON: INFINITE LEGACIES  
THE CIPRYS REGION  
CHAPTER 15  
FLAME DECIDES! ORIOTA's FATE!**

It was late. Nurse Joy and Chansey had retired from the counter, and the lobby where Flame sat in a booth was quiet. He held his phone in one hand, with the other dialling with the old man's words in mind.

"This is Professor Aconite—"

"Professor," he blurted out, "I need your advice—"

"Unfortunately, I'm unavailable at present. Please leave a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. In the meantime, why not check out my book? It's—"

Flame ended the call. He'd already bought the book. He dialled another number, fingers crossed for no answering machine. His right foot tapped against the marble-tiled floor while he waited as patiently as he could for a response.

He was thinking about giving up when: "Good evening—you've reached Festivalight's premier Pokémon day-care service. Atticus here. How may I—"

"Grandpa, it's me!

"Flame?"

"I'm phoning from a Pokémon Centre along Route 2.

"Ah, that makes sense. How are you doing?"

"Good. I've nearly reached Whistltree. How are you?"

"The usual. The day care's busy, but I can't complain. Your sister's about ready to start at the Academy next week. But you called me for another reason, didn't you?"

Flame readjusted his headband with his spare hand. Even from miles away, his grandpa could read him like a book. "I need your advice on something," he admitted.

"Go on, sonny. I'm always happy to help."

Flame explained the situation to his grandfather (leaving out the part about Oriota's Peck and waking up dazed at the Pokémon Centre). "And I don't know what to do about it?" he finished.

"I see. But, Flame, I think you're making it much more complicated than what it needs to be."

"How?"

"Just do what you've always done, my boy."

Confusion contorted his forehead into a frown. "And that is?" Flame asked.

"Do what you is best for the Pokémon," his grandpa told him. "That is your answer."

"That might be easier said than done."

His grandpa must have heard the doubt in his voice. "It's up to you to figure out what the best thing for this Oriota is," he said in an encouraging tone. "Remember, you're a qualified trainer now. I have confidence you will make the right decision, Flame. You should too."

Flame nodded. "Thanks, Grandpa."

"It's been a pleasure, although I best go. Business is busy as usual. Call me back anytime if you need to. See you soon."

"See you soon, Grandpa."

And that was the end of the call. Flame locked his phone. He returned to his rental room, which he'd booked before dinner; took his time in the shower; and changed into a black top and white shorts. He lay back on his bed and wondered what to do, what the 'best thing' for Oriota was. He wished the answer was as easy to find as his grandpa had thought. He thought of what Dedalos had said. _What should I do? _he thought. The answer didn't come to him. He couldn't decide. He picked up Litten's Poké Ball and released his Pokémon.

Litten appeared in a flash of light. He stretched, then started kneading the bed with his paws.

"What do you think I should do?"

"Lit-ten . . ." Litten yawned.

"I knew you'd say that. I should have asked Eevee."

"Litten," Litten mumbled.

"No, 'course, you wouldn't like that. We really should work on that teamwork."

Flame slid off the bed and walked to the room's window that overlooked the front of the Pokémon Centre. Not much was visible apart from the silvery glow of the moon and a few stars.

_I wonder what Oriota's flock are doing. How they feel without Oriota . . ._

That night, Flame couldn't sleep. Litten and Eevee slept soundly on either side of him (once they'd been too tired to argue) but he was unable to switch off his worries. He thought of Oriota, of his own family, of what to do until time melted away. Before he knew it, the sun was peeking around the edges of the curtains.

* * *

Dedalos followed Flame beyond the benches and, more slowly than his younger counterpart, down the slope. "Are you sure you want to do this, kid?" Dedalos asked, safely at the bottom.

Flame smiled, Oriota tightly in his arms. "How can I not? Oriota wants to find his flock again, and it's not fair if I stand in his way."

Dedalos shrugged. "Well, it's your decision."

"I thought it over last night. In the end, this is what I think's best for Oriota." _Well, I hope it is._

In the clearing where he'd found Oriota to begin with, Flame crouched and settled Oriota down on the ground.

Freed from his grip, Oriota hopped away as quickly as he could. The small yellow-feathered Pokémon looked at the tree and then glanced back. As if expecting one of the humans to lunge forward and grab him again. He hopped closer to the tree and then flapped his wings. He managed to flutter up branch by branch until he reached the highest. He settled there and raised his head, his gaze on the sky.

Flame forced a smile onto his face. "See you around, Oriota," he called. _I really hope your friends come back for you._

Oriota looked back for a moment, unsure what to make of the human, before returning his gaze skyward.

Flame turned away, his head lowered and his face clouded. Had he made the right choice?

* * *

"Are you okay?" Dedalos asked as they exited the long grass and started up the slope.

Flame half-smiled. "As long as Oriota is, everything's as it should be."

Dedalos wasn't sure how to respond. _This kid really cares about Pokemon, _he thought. _Was I the same?_

When they reached the top of the slope, Dedalos admitted, "You weren't the only one thinking things through last night. I thought about what you said . . . and you look like you need cheering up."

Flame was busy gazing down the slope. "Huh?" he murmured, his mind still on Oriota.

"I accept your challenge."

Flame rubbed sleep out of his eyes. "What challenge? Oh . . ."

Dedalos chuckled at that. "Well, kid, if you've changed your mind . . ."

"No—never mind! Let's battle! You won't regret it!"

"Prove that to me," said Dedalos, walking to his side of the impromptu battlefield.

Flame dashed away until he was opposite the Ciprys League 1 alumni. Anticipation flashed in his blaze-orange eyes. He was too excited for his thoughts to linger on Oriota's future. He pulled out a Poké Ball and flung it forwards, shouting "Let's go, Litten!" as he did.

The Poké Ball _pop_ped open in mid-air, the energy shooting towards the ground and materialising into a black- and red-furred Pokémon. Litten stared at Dedalos and growled confidently.

Dedalos ran his eyes over Litten. "You think you can beat Blaze with just a Litten?" he said critically. His arm came forward, and from a scratched, faded Ultra Ball, he released a big furry orange-and-black Pokémon.

"Arcanine!" yowled Blaze.

"Thanks for helping us out yesterday, Blaze," Flame said.

Dedalos' Arcanine nodded vigorously.

"Really Blaze is grateful to you and Litten," Dedalos explained. "He hadn't seen me for a long time before he appeared to help."

Flame looked puzzled. He hesitated for a moment, then said, "Your Pokémon must like you a lot, and I think you like them a lot too. Why not bring them out more often?"

Dedalos slowly shook his head. "You wouldn't understand." His eyes darkened. "Blaze, use Flamethrower."

_Starting off strong, old-timer. _"Litten, no backin' down—Ember!"

Litten arched his back. The fur there bristled bright red and the marking on his forehead glowed. Flame could feel the heat from where he stood. Litten opened his mouth wide, and a dozen fireballs darted out.

Blaze tensed, taking a deep breath and then exhaling. Flames trickled from his mouth. Blaze looked surprised. He tried again, but a moment later Flamethrower disappeared into nothingness and Ember rocked against his front: a direct hit. Blaze grunted, more in annoyance than pain.

"My apologises, Blaze. It looks like we are a little out of practice. No matter—let's try Fire Fang."

Flame hadn't seen a Pokémon struggle with an attack before—he knew it didn't happen often—but his interest was swept away by the ongoing battle. "Litten," he called, "show 'em your Fire Fang!"

Litten growled as he bounded forwards.

"Arcanine!" Blaze answered, hurrying forwards to meet Litten halfway.

Flames streaking from around both their mouths, it looked like Blaze had reignited his energy.

The Fire Fangs crashed against one another; a small explosion _boom_ed out from the middle of the battlefield, a light smoke circling. Litten and Blaze withdrew slowly from the smoke, eyeing the other as they did.

"Ember!"

"Dodge!"

Blaze tried to stagger out of the way, but was too slow and was peppered by Ember for a second time. He winced and shook his shaggy cream-coloured fur.

"Just some battle rust," acknowledged Dedalos with a faint smile.

Blaze turned his head and bared his teeth to show his trainer he wasn't giving up anytime soon.

"Ah, don't worry, old friend. We are both a bit out of shape."

"You look like you're enjoying this," remarked Flame.

"Perhaps," Dedalos admitted. "It has been a long time since I felt the rush of battle race through my veins."

Flame smiled. "I'm glad." He turned to Litten. "Time to step it up a gear, buddy."

"Lit-ten!" Litten _mrrow_ed back.

"Flame Charge!"

Flames danced around Litten's body until they joined together and covered his body. The fire cat Pokémon was an orange blur as he darted towards Arcanine.

"This one should not be such a problem. Try blocking with Crunch, Blaze."

As Dedalos finished speaking, Litten was within striking distance. Just as the small Fire-type was about to connect with his fiery attack, Blaze reared onto his hindlegs and then fell forward, his fangs sparking with black and dark red energy.

Half a second later, Flame Charge and Crunch collided against one another. Blaze was pushed back. He looked shaky, but managed to stay upright. The impact was too much for Litten, however. He was blown back, landing with a heavy _thump_.

"Litten!" yelled Flame.

"Blaze may be struggling with summoning flames, but his Crunch is as strong as ever."

"It's not over yet!" Flame gritted his teeth. "We don't give up that easily!"

"Well, you best show me what you have in reserve, Future Champion."

"Here goes," Flame murmured, pointing at Blaze. "Litten, Flame Charge!"

Flames appeared and enveloped Litten. He sprang forwards, faster than before.

"Blaze, time to display your favourite move."

Blaze roared his approval.

"_Extreme Speed!_"

A white, clear aura glowed around Blaze's form. His body became near-transparent, and a moment later, Flame lost sight of the legendary Pokémon as he raced forward with unreal speed. Blaze and Litten charged into each other, their attacks blasting against each other in a flash of white and orange energy. A great explosion rang out, the air shook, and smoke spread across the battlefield. The trainers watched tensely, waiting to see which Pokémon's attack had come out on top . . .

A light breeze blew away the smoke.

Blaze wobbled on his paws, but he was standing tall.

Litten raised his head and scowled at Blaze.

And then he collapsed.

Flame rushed over. "Thanks, Litten," he said softly. "You did your very best." He returned Litten to his Poké Ball, his Pokemon too weak to protest. _Another loss_, thought Flame, _but . . ._

Dedalos stared at his Arcanine, and then said, "You deserve a nice long rest, Blaze."

Blaze limped back towards his trainer looking at him with wide eyes, full of adrenaline and excitement.

"Pokemon are born to battle," admitted Dedalos, running his hand through Arcanine's thick fur. "I know."

Blaze leaned forward and pressed his head against his trainer. "Arcanine," he murmured. "Arcanine."

Dedalos couldn't stop a smile from forming on his face this time. "I'll see you again soon," he whispered. He returned Blaze to his Ultra Ball. He looked at the spherical contraption in his palm and deposited it back into his pocket. _Soon, _he promised.

Dedalos shuffled towards Flame. "Why are you so happy?" he asked. "You lost in about four turns."

Flame punched the air. "How can I not be? That Extreme Speed was even more awesome in person!" he exclaimed, his face radiating happiness. He laughed in disbelief. "I can't believe I lost to Arcanine's signature move."

Dedalos shrugged. "If you want to be Champion, someday it'll be your turn to beat people with those types of powerful moves."

Flame gave a thumbs-up. "You bet!" he exclaimed, just as . . .

. . . a familiar cry reached their ears. The happiness drained from his face. "Oriota!" he realised, worry forming instead.

Dedalos nodded. "We best get down there."

* * *

Oriota's terrified cries pierced the air.

A pack of grey- and black-furred Pokémon had encircled the tree. The bolder ones were up on their hindlegs trying to shake the trunk—and Oriota off his branch—with their forepaws. The largest of the pack howled at Oriota while the smaller ones yelped excitedly. Their gazes swivelled to the opposite side of the clearing for a second as two humans emerged from the long grass—but ultimately entertained more by their prey, their hungry eyes turned back as further terrified cries split the air.

Flame was ready to dash across the clearing, but Dedalos' words held him back: "Wait," murmured the old man. "If you rush in, you'll only end up on the operating table again."

Flame breathed out his frustration, then got out his Pokédex. He lowered the volume. "Poochyena," it chimed quietly, "the bite Pokemon. Poochyena hunt in packs with a Mightyena as leader. Their acute sense of smell allows them to keep track of their prey until their prey has become exhausted. Poochyena are persistent hunters and will follow the example of their leader."

Dedalos stared calmly across the clearing. "We have to stop the Mightyena; the rest will flee with it. Ready?"

"I guess," Flame murmured back. He looked up to see Oriota still crying out. _This is my fault. I'll save you, Oriota._

The pack quietened, turning towards the two humans as they neared. Mightyena padded away from the tree and stopped in front of her pack. Oriota stopped crying out and gazed down at the dark-haired trainer.

"Eevee, I choose you!"

"Help us out, Blaze."

Eevee and Blaze appeared in front of their trainers. Blaze looked surprised but very, very happy to be out of his Ultra Ball so quickly. As soon as he spotted Oriota above and Mightyena and her pack below, her expression hardened. She growled.

Mightyena growled back. She flattened his body and started to creep closer. The Poochyena whined and yelped excitedly.

"Eevee, Swift!"

Eevee jumped and swished her tail. A golden stream of stars appeared from the white energy glowing from her tail. The stars spun forwards, striking the ground around Mightyena.

Mightyena grimaced, yet shook her head and scrambled on. Dark energy collected around her jaw.

"Blaze, stop Mightyena with Crunch!"

Blaze stepped in front of Eevee. As Mightyena pounced, Blaze leaped forward. Their attacks collided. Mightyena was pushed back while Blaze landed more cleanly. Blaze hurried forward and pinned Mightyena down under his big orange forepaws.

"Mightyena . . ." moaned Mightyena.

Mightyena's pack hushed.

Blaze glared at them, red and orange sparks appearing in front of his jaws.

The Poochyena exchanged glances and then hurried away, retreating back into the long grass.

"Mightyena!" Mightyena called out.

Blaze released his hold. Mightyena bolted up and gave Blaze one last growl before racing after her pack. Blaze answered back with a much louder roar. Dedalos and Flame lost sight of Mightyena as the bite Pokémon disappeared into the long grass.

Dedalos sighed. "I think you know what you have to do."

Flame nodded. He looked up at Oriota; the small yellow-feathered Pokémon stared back at him. He stepped forward. "Oriota, you can't stay here alone—it's too dangerous. Your wing needs more time to heal and there's too many wild Pokemon here. Come with me for now and when we find your family—your flock—you're free to go."

Dedalos watched quietly, knowing this was something Flame had to do for himself. _That kid, _he thought. _Finding Oriota's flock now will be like a Voltorb in a stack of Poké Balls._

Oriota flapped his wings and fluttered clumsily to the ground. He hopped forwards, eyeing Flame warily.

Flame delved into his bag and produced a Poké Ball. He placed it onto the ground. "I promise," he told Oriota.

Oriota glanced skyward. But there was no thunder, no dark clouds; the sky was perfectly blue, perfectly clear. Flame thought of his own family, his parents in particular. He knew how torn Oriota's heart was.

Flame jumped, a flash of light appearing in the lower portion of his vision. Litten's Poké Ball had burst open in his pocket, it seemed, for Litten and Eevee now brushed against his legs and bounded forward. Litten barged in front of Eevee and started _mrrow_ing something to Oriota. Eevee arrived just after and started talking to Oriota too. Oriota was silent at first, but eventually started chirping back. His expression became more relaxed. The three were soon locked in deep conversation.

"Eh . . . what's going on?"

Litten turned his head and gave his trainer a stern look.

Dedalos stepped closer. Chuckling away, he patted Flame's shoulder. "Your Pokemon are doing your job for you, kid."

Flame smiled. "Teamwork," he murmured.

As Dedalos finished, Oriota exchanged final glances with Litten and Eevee. The thundercloud Pokémon then hopped forward. He appraised Flame and the Poké Ball a final time before he leaned forward and pecked the button. The ball opened; energy swallowed Oriota's form. The ball rocked back and forth, settled, and then let out a soft _ding_.

Dedalos smiled. _Pokémon may not understand our language, but they understand our emotions. Oriota knows he made the correct choice in the end, even if it took some persuading. _"You're a good kid," Dedalos told Flame. "I doubt you will, but I hope you do find Oriota's flock someday."

"I hope so too." Flame picked up Oriota's Poké Ball and released the yellow-feathered Pokémon. "Welcome to the team, Oriota!"

Oriota flapped his wings. Hovering in the air, he chirped happily.

Flame smiled.

"Litten," Litten purred.

"Eevee!" Eevee welcomed.

Litten and Eevee glanced at each other and then turned away, huffing but grins appearing on their muzzles. Flame scratched his head, confused. He returned them all to their Poké Balls. _Finally got that Flying-type, _he thought._ I'll have to tell Helia._

Flame looked at Dedalos. "What are you going to do next?" he said, surprised to find sadness creeping into his voice. He had enjoyed the old man's company; he reminded him of his grandpa back in Festivalight.

Dedalos smiled at him. "Good question. I've got some things I need to do, but I think I'll go travelling again with Blaze and my other Pokémon. Age is just a number after all—or so they say. But, first, I think Blaze wants to have a proper battle with that Mightyena."

"Arca-nine!" roared Blaze, clearly in agreement.

"And," Dedalos took out a faded Great Ball, "she looks like a Pokémon I wouldn't mind catching." He stepped towards the undergrowth, Blaze following in his footsteps. "Farewell, Flame, and good fortune. I'm pleased we met."

"I am too," Flame called back. "I hope we'll meet again. Good fortune!"

"I do too," Dedalos remarked, stopping suddenly and turning back to face Flame. "I stopped using my Pokémon because I failed them. We didn't achieve our dream. We weren't the strongest of our time. Maybe I shouldn't have, but that is what happened. See that that doesn't happen to you. Treasure the time you have available with your Pokémon."

Before Flame could respond, Dedalos and Blaze had disappeared into the long grass. Flame pondered Dedalos' words. _I'll never give up, _he thought. He walked away from the clearing, back up the slope, past the three benches, and down the dirt path, his gaze on the Whistltree Town Gym—now with three Pokémon to choose from.

**Author's Notes:  
**Why was Dedalos' Arcanine nicknamed Blaze? I'll be impressed if you've worked it out . . .

So, thanks to Bulbapedia for this info and inspiration, Arcanine's original name was Blaze in the beta of the original Red and Blue games. As Dedalos is old, I thought it would work well as a nickname for Arcanine.

I also got to introduce Oriota over these two chapters. Known as the thundercloud Pokémon, their name is a mix of oriole (a small bird) and iota (a very small amount).

Since it's hard to create new (and original) Pokémon these days, I don't know how many Ciprys-native Pokémon I'll come up with, but we'll see. With more recent games, I'll tend to play and aim for at least 50% of Pokémon to be from the new region (for example, Chespin, Fletchinder, Gogoat). I'll probably aim for similar with Flame, but again, we'll see. At the moment, of course, he's got Litten, Eevee, and Oriota in his team. But who shall be the fourth?

Keep reading to find out!


	16. Love Works in Marbrong Ways!

**POKÉMON: INFINITE LEGACIES  
THE CIPRYS REGION  
CHAPTER 16  
LOVE WORKS IN MARBRONG WAYS!**

Flame sipped at his orange juice while brushing sleep from under his eyes. "I shouldn't have stayed up so late," he groaned, having been training Litten, Eevee, and Oriota in the Pokémon Centre's training area till the early hours.

His stomach rumbled.

He answered by shovelling toast and egg into his mouth. "Quiet you," he mumbled between mouthfuls.

His stomach had nothing more to say.

He glanced out of the nearest window. Between the village's small buildings, trees were visible in the distance: Whistltree Forest. _Not long to go now though, _he thought. He'd arrived at the Pokemon Centre on the outskirts of Whistltree Forest yesterday evening.

And so, his first gym battle was nearly in sight. He thought of Declan, assessing what he knew about the Whistltree Gym Leader. It wouldn't be easy, of course, but he was confident he and his team could win. Last night he'd been perfecting Litten's Flame Charge, Eevee's Double Kick, and judging Oriota's strength. _Until Oriota gains some more experience, Litten and Eevee are probably my best bets._

He noticed a young girl passing his booth in his peripheral vision. "Hey!" she said suddenly, turning his way. "You're the boy from the TV!"

Flame might have jumped if he wasn't grinning at his new-found fame. "That I am."

"Who got crushed by Alyssa."

His grin faded. "I wouldn't say 'crushed'."

"How many Pokémon do you have?"

"Three, why?"

She grabbed hold of his t-shirt and tugged. "Come with me."

"One sec." Flame collected the remaining toast and egg on his fork, and with one bite, shovelled the last of his breakfast into his mouth. "Ready," he announced, grabbing his orange juice with his left hand.

Flame got up and out of the booth. The young girl, probably five years younger than him, led him into the lobby and out of the Pokémon Centre. The doors did their usual _swish _as they approached. The girl walked into the open doorway and nearly bumped into someone heading inside.

A grin burst onto Flame's face. "Selina!"

Surprise widened Selina's purple-pink eyes. "Flame!"

"What are you doing here?" they said in unison.

Flame adjusted his headband. "I was heading to Whistltree, but—"

The girl tugged at his sleeve. "_Hurry._"

"I think I've picked up an admirer along the way."

Selina smiled. "Well, I'm heading that way too. I need to ask Nurse Joy to heal my Pokémon first, but there's a bridge out of town—once I'm finished here, I'll meet you there?"

Flame nodded. "Yeah, sure! See you later."

Selina walked to the counter where Nurse Joy greeted her. Flame stared after her for a moment.

"_Hurry,_" the girl repeated. "No time to talk to girlfriend."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, girlfriend?! She's _not _my girlfriend," Flame said a little too quickly. "Besides, aren't you too young to be talking about that?"

The girl grinned cheekily at him. Flame followed her away from the Pokémon Centre, through a collection of the village's markets stalls, and to the bridge, incidentally, out of town where he'd agreed to meet Selina—but there was one problem . . .

The girl pointed at it. "Battle that Pokémon," she said, "and move it."

_Hmm, I might have bitten off more than I can chew, _Flame thought, staring at the smooth white-surfaced Pokémon that was blocking the bridge. He got out his Pokédex.

"Marbrong—the statue Pokémon. Marbrong have great patience; they stand guard over temples and other historic sites. It doesn't take Marbrong long to fall asleep, which might make it seem like they're being negligent in their duty, but if trouble comes their way, they are capable of waking at a moment's notice and striking down the perpetrator."

"There's a few in Festivalight, but looks like this one doesn't have a temple to guard," Flame commented. "Type?"

"Dual-type: Rock and Normal," his Pokédex responded.

"That might be problematic," Flame muttered. He picked out his Luxury Ball from his pocket and enlarged it. "Help me out, Eevee!" He threw the Luxury Ball high into the air.

The Luxury Ball _pop_ped open mid-air, to the awed expression of the young girl, and the freshly released energy shot down to the ground in a blaze of light, akin to a Pikachu's Thunderbolt attack.

Eevee materialised from the energy in a matter of seconds. "Eevee!" she exclaimed happily, chest puffed out and chin raised.

"Eevee, Swift! Let's go!

Eevee grinned. She leaped into the air, her tail glowing. In mid-air she spun, swishing her tail-tip at Marbrong. Stars appeared and floated in a stream of light towards her sleeping opponent. As each star blasted against Marbrong, a mini explosion rippled through the air. Eevee landed gracefully, looking pleased with her attack. Flame watched Marbrong curiously as the last star blasted against Marbrong's large frame. He waited for Marbrong to wake up and counter, but the statue Pokémon remained unmoved—still asleep.

"Great," muttered Flame. "Well, this should work—Eevee, try Double Kick!"

Eevee scurried onto the bridge and then, reaching her target, turned so she was facing away from Marbrong's flank. Energy concentrated at her hindpaws, pouring from her pink paw pads like steam. And then, with a determined yowl, Eevee kicked out at Marbrong with both hindlegs. Her hindpaws _thump_ed against Marbrong's flank, but to no effect.

"What the?!" Flame exclaimed. "That should have been super effective!"

Embarrassment bristled Eevee's fur. "Eevee," she hissed. "Eevee! Eevee! Eevee!"

"Marbrong . . ." snored Marbrong. "Marbrong . . ."

Eevee huffed and padded back to Flame. "Ee-vee!" she complained.

"Yeah, I know," he soothed. "It's not your fault."

"Where's your boyfriend from TV? He stronger than you."

Flame sighed. "So, I have a boyfriend now, do I? And, no, Frost is _not _stronger than me."

"But I am."

Flame spun around. "Selina, you're here already! But, don't you worry, we can handle this." He dug out two more Poké Balls. "Litten, Oriota—help me out here!"

"Litten!" Litten growled, as if expecting to battle a gym leader's Pokémon rather than helping clear a bridge. "Litten," he added flatly a moment later, sounding disappointed.

"Oriota!" Oriota chirped. His wing hadn't completed healed yet, so the small yellow-feathered Pokemon was between hopping on the ground and fluttering slightly in the air at the moment.

"Yeah, don't worry. Flame is a super, _super_ strong trainer," Flame heard Selina telling the young girl. "He can handle that Marbrong _all_ by himself . . ."

"Litten, Flame Charge!" shouted Flame. "Oriota, Thunder Shock!"

Litten's forehead glowed and flames began to spread across his glossy black fur.

Oriota cried out his name. His body glowed and started to crackle with sparks.

Litten darted forwards as a small yellow bolt of electricity shot out from Oriota's body. Thunder Shock hissed against Marbrong just before Litten's Flame Charge struck. Smoke and tiny explosions echoed out. Litten's fur smouldered from the impact and the last of the flames, but he swaggered back towards Flame. He gave Eevee a confident look as if to say, _Ha-ha, Eevee. I beat Marbrong, but you didn't!_

Eevee muttered something back and then turned away decisively.

Oriota remained more level-headed, his gaze still on Marbrong because, once again, the statue Pokémon looked unaffected by their attacks.

"Not again!" Flame muttered.

Litten glanced back and saw that Marbrong was still snoring away. As did Eevee, who'd turned back around and was now laughing at Litten.

"Eevee!" she exclaimed.

Litten arched his back and hissed.

"Stop fighting you two!" snapped Flame.

Both Litten and Eevee fell silent at once. Oriota flinched a little, but hopped closer. All three of his Pokémon were lined-up beside him, waiting for his instructions. Flame considered what to do next. How on Ciprys would it be possible to wake Marbrong up and move him off the bridge? He sighed.

"You don't need to do this alone," Selina said suddenly.

Before he could say otherwise, Selina had tossed her Poké Balls into the air. "Come on out, guys!"

Drifloon appeared from her Dusk Ball. Floating in mid-air, she smiled happily at Flame. When Selina's Eevee appeared, Flame's Eevee broke formation and hurried over to say hello. The Eevee rubbed their heads against each other's thick neck fur and started to chatter away. Rowlet appeared, cooing loudly and pruning his plumage. As soon as Litten saw Rowlet, his throat rumbled in the beginnings of a growl. Eyes wide, Oriota stayed close to Flame.

Selina looked at Flame. "You ready?"

Flame nodded. "You bet! Eevee, Double Kick! Litten, Flame Charge! Oriota, Thunder Shock!"

"Drifloon, Gust! Eevee, Bite! Rowlet, Leafage!"

The two Eevee and Litten dashed towards Marbrong while Drifloon, Oriota, and Rowlet fired off their attacks from beside their trainers. Drifloon swirled her arms, gathering energy and creating a tornado, which she sent hurling towards Marbrong. Oriota and Rowlet released their attacks at the same time. The wind currents around Gust collected Thunder Shock and Leafage, sparks and razor-sharp leaves spiralling round the tornado—the power of Flying, Electric, and Grass combined. Litten, masked in flames, crashed into Marbrong's flank. A moment later, the two Eevee glanced at each other and then unleashed their attacks: Flame's Eevee turning and kicking out with both hindlegs and Selina's Eevee leaping forwards and biting down with glowing and extended fangs. The three of them withdrew, veering out of the way, as their allies' combined attack erupted against Marbrong's flank. Smoke seeped from the air around the impact.

But had they done it?

"Whoa!" Flame exclaimed as their Eevee and his Litten re-joined the rest of their Pokémon. "That might have been the coolest thing I've ever seen!"

Focused on Marbrong, Flame hadn't noticed that a small crowd had gathered behind them. They commented positively and applauded. Flame turned and blushed a little, but Selina watched Marbrong. The battle wasn't over yet.

All eyes, human and Pokémon, turned to Marbrong. The statue Pokémon remained still . . . but only for a moment longer! The giant-sized Pokémon sat up slowly and turned his head to look at the battling Pokémon, their two trainers, and the small crowd. He looked at the bridge that had just been his bed. He said, "Marbrong," and stood up, yawned, and stomped around. He padded off the bridge and entered the treeline that marked the perimeter of the Whistltree Forest.

"We did it!" cheered Flame, looking at Selina and their Pokémon.

The applause came again.

"Yay! Now can cross!" the young girl said happily.

Selina smiled as she congratulated her Pokémon and Flame's.

Footsteps sounded behind them. Flame turned. He almost facepalmed himself. "Oh no," he mumbled.

A familiar face raised his eyebrows suggestively. "I see you've finally joined the club, eh, my friend?"

Flame and Selina looked at each other at the same time. "What . . . ?"

Pierre grinned. "She is beautiful and your girlfriend, right?"

"No way!" Flame blurted. _Didn't we go through this earlier!_

Selina glared at Flame. "You think I'm not beautiful?"

"That wasn't what I meant." Flame held out his palms defensively.

Selina still glared.

"Help me out, buddy," he whispered, glancing down at Litten.

Litten _mrrow_ed mischievously.

"A lot of help you are," Flame mumbled.

Another familiar face stepped up to them, and Flame really did it this time: He facepalmed himself.

"You betta not be flirting with my boy, hun?"

Selina laughed. "Flirt with _him_? Please."

"What you trying to suggest, girl?" Kristen retorted. "We were _the _couple of the year."

Flame leaned closer to Selina. "They were the _only _couple," he whispered into her ear.

Selina laughed again. And then so did Flame.

Pierre's face reddened. "You're just jealous! Everyone was!"

Kristen snarled, "I think we betta teach them a lesson in love, hun!"

"Tremendous idea, my love," said Pierre.

"We challenge you posers to a couple's tag battle!" they challenged as one.

"We're not in a relationship . . ." Flame shook his head. "What don't you two wackos understand?"

"You're not scared of them, are you, Flame?" Selina joked.

"Please, _please_ battle!" pleaded the young girl. "So fun to watch!"

"Well . . ."

Selina laughed. "C'mon, Flame, let's show them the power of _our _love and crush them!"

Flame half-smiled. "That works for me."

Pierre grinned. "You and your girl are going down, Flame!"

Flame shook his fist up at the sky. "Argh!" he sulked. "Can you stop with the relationship jokes already?!"

* * *

"That was actually quite fun," Flame admitted later that day back at the Pokémon Centre. "Our Eevee work well together. And their faces when their Charmander and Torchic fainted—priceless!"

Selina looked at Flame seriously. "Maybe it's a sign?"

He didn't catch on. "Of what?"

"Our love."

Laughter filled their booth.

"Pierre and Kristen," Flame pondered. "Those two are pretty harmless, but they were some of the strangest in our class." He shrugged. "That's what love does to some people, I guess."

"Yeah."

Flame rapped his fingers against the underside of the table that separated them. "Since we're both heading to Whistltree, do you, like, want to—"

"Travel together?"

Flame rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah."

Selina shrugged. "Might as well. Unless I get any other boyfriend offers, you'll do for now."

Flame grinned. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Ooh!" Selina said suddenly. "I almost forgot. This is from the old couple we helped." She delved into her bag and handed him the old lady's gift. "I thought you'd want the orange one—matches your name."

"Thanks, but what it is? And please don't say a symbol of our love."

Selina smiled. She showed him hers, rounded and green. "They're called Apricorn, and they're pretty rare."

"Rare, you say? They sorta look like Poké Balls."

"Well, a friend of mine in Whistltree specialises in them. She's told me in the past Apricorns were how the first Poké Balls were created."

"Oh _yeah_. I had a lecture on it, I think, but it was unbelievably boring and I must have fallen asleep." It was late, dark outside, and Flame couldn't stop himself from yawning.

"I think that's your cue to go to bed," Selina giggled.

"You're probably right. See you in the morning."

"See ya."

**Author's Notes:  
**This chapter was a little slow to write first draft-wise, but it was a good first draft, and I'd just first-drafted the previous chapters before this. Because of the change in tone, this was fun to write. I could throw so more jokes in. Hope they hit the mark!

I skipped the Flame and Selina-Pierre and Kristen battle because I wrote it in impromptu fashion (I originally had the former classmates in this chapter assist Flame and Selina, but I decided their six Pokémon would be enough) and I didn't want this chapter to massively exceed 2,000; I wanted a shorter chapter, and I think it's nice for a change to narrative gap a battle (it made sense this time, I think, too).

Anyway, I'll stop talking now and say, "Happy Valentine's Day!" (That's why I released this and the last two chapters three days in a row—this one was a perfect chapter for today.)


	17. But I've Got Deodorant!

**POKÉMON: INFINITE LEGACIES  
THE CIPRYS REGION  
CHAPTER 17  
BUT I'VE GOT DEODORANT!**

_Yes! Here at last, _thought Flame, taking off his headband for a moment and wiping away sweat from his face. Luckily he'd chosen a black top to wear that morning and the sweat under his armpits wasn't so visible. The smell, though, he wasn't so sure about. His legs ached, his feet were sore, his entire body craved rest, but as they passed a 'Welcome to Whistltree Town' sign, excitement washed away his fatigue; he had a huge grin on his face, knowing he had reached the location of his first gym battle.

Selina didn't look as relieved to have made it to their destination, but Flame put it down to exhaustion. She'd dressed for the occasion—black shorts and a light green sleeveless top, her long mostly dark brown hair kept out of her face in a ponytail—but it had been _hot_ and that hadn't stopped the sweat gathering across her body.

It had taken most of the day to navigate through Whistltree Forest, and Flame had a lot to thank his travelling companion for: Without Selina's guidance through Whistltree Forest, he was sure it would have taken much, much longer to overcome the wild Pokémon they'd encountered and to choose the right direction through the narrow paths and thick undergrowth. And eventually Litten had been so exhausted he'd stopped complaining when Flame had returned him to his Poké Ball.

"We're going to the Pokémon Centre first," Selina said suddenly. "The Pokémon need to be healed and"—she sniffed the air—"I need a shower. And so do you."

Flame was in a good mood: "But I've got deodorant! Let's go to the gym now and hit the gym leader with our Toxic."

Selina not so much: "It's a gym battle for Zeurelic's sake. You can't go in looking like you've just dragged yourself through a forest. You must look presentable."

Flame grinned at her. "But we _have_ just dragged ourselves through a forest."

Selina's expression softened; she started to laugh. "Oh, really? I hadn't noticed, smart guy."

Flame's laughter added to hers. He was pleased to have lifted her spirits (even if it wouldn't last for long).

* * *

At first glance Whistltree seemed not much bigger than the villages and towns Flame had encountered on his journey so far. The locals were friendly too, quick to say hello, particularly to Selina who knew and led the way once more. But the architecture impressed Flame the most. _Whoever built this place must have had a thing for Grass-types_, he thought, for every building merged into a tree one way or another. It was almost like Whistltree Forest and Town were one in the same; the founders of the town had clearly had the surrounding forest in mind.

But the town with its wide pathways was more open than the dense forest. Air flowed more easily between the wooden and stone buildings, a great relief to Flame's and Selina's skin, and the trees were so high and so many, that shade covered most of the town. But a flash of sunlight caught his eye. He glanced up. Overhead, the sun was trying to peek through the canopy to scorch their skin, but could do little to achieve its goal. Flame imagined the town would look incredible at night with only the luminous glow of the moon and the overhanging lanterns for light.

The Pokémon Centre was different to any Flame had encountered before: every surface was wooden one way or another, vines crawling up the outside walls, and inside, in the centre of the lobby, was a massive tree that stretched up and out of a hole in the roof. Its leaves were strangely green one side, white the other, and its trunk was _humongous_. It filled his vision. Awe gripped him. _Nature really is important here, _he thought.

Since there weren't many other trainers about, Nurse Joy had their Pokémon healed more quickly than usual. Flame thanked her as she handed back their Poké Balls, and Selina asked about rooms for the night. Their rooms booked, Flame and Selina agreed to meet back in the lobby in 30 minutes.

Flame kicked off his running shoes and threw his backpack onto the bed, then jumped in the shower. Cold water was his preferred choice until, after a few seconds, he felt like he was going to die from hypothermia. He quickly raised the temperature. While he showered, he thought about what his strategy should be. He had a hard choice to make between Litten, Eevee, and Oriota—only able to choose two, someone would be left out.

By the time he'd dried off and put on a fresh set of clothes—a black sports top with orange along the shoulder line, white shorts and socks, and an orange headband—he had reached a decision. He picked his backpack up, retied his white running shoes, and went downstairs to wait for Selina.

* * *

Flame rubbed his palms together. "So, where's the gym?" he asked her once she'd rejoined him in the lobby.

Selina looked at him strangely, hair still damp and flowing freely. She had changed into grey shorts and a purple sleeveless top. "Hmm, it's not far," she said.

"You okay to show me where it is then?"

"Maybe."

"Is that a yes-maybe or a no-maybe?"

Selina paused, then said, "A yes-maybe."

"What's up?" asked Flame, unsure why Selina wasn't acting like her usual self. "You're not normally this tense."

"Nah, I'm fine," argued Selina. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm back home." But she avoided his gaze and then laughed softly.

Unlike before, it sounded nervous, forced. Flame could sense something was worrying her, but before he could say anything about it, Selina told him they should eat first. Flame felt like he had to agree. He glanced towards the Pokémon Centre's automatic doors, then followed her reluctantly. _There's still a few hours of daylight left . . . _he reassured himself.

* * *

Flame hadn't felt particularly hungry, but within seconds, the smell of fresh food had changed that and he gulped down a late lunch. Selina ate her sandwich more slowly. She was clearly distracted, looking out the nearest window more often than not and responding to him in short, quick bursts. Flame wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, but something was definitely not right and perhaps talking about it would help Selina feel better.

"Selina, I'm only asking 'cause I care," began Flame after a moment to process what he was going to say, "but you've been acting strange ever since we got here. What's wrong?"

Selina sipped her lemonade. "Don't know what you mean."

"I think you do," insisted Flame. He paused for thought. "We are friends, aren't we? If you want to talk about it, I'm here to listen. If you don't want to, well . . . that's okay too. Just know you can talk to me if you want to."

Selina appeared to suddenly realise her hair was loose. She raised her hands behind her head, gathered up her loose hair, and fastened into a ponytail with a dark purple hair tie from her wrist. Then she met Flame's eyes and slowly nodded. "Yeah, we're friends. It's just . . . I find it hard to go into."

Flame looked at her as seriously as he could. But the illusion was quickly shattered, a cheeky grin forming on his face, as he said, "Please, please don't tell me you're Declan in disguise."

Selina laughed. "No, of course not. It's nothing like that. I love it here. I do. But . . . well, okay. Maybe it's better to tell you now." Selina took a deep breath. "I—"

"Selina! Is that you?" called a girl with dark red hair and grey-blue eyes from the direction of the lobby. She came rushing over, and on closer inspection, Flame realised she was a few years older than Selina.

A smile lit up Selina's face. She got up and hugged her friend. "Maizie! It's so good to see you!"

_Perfect timing . . . _thought Flame, feeling uncomfortable. Selina seemed genuinely happy to see Maizie, which was good, but he was more than a little annoyed, truth be told, considering a breakthrough was about to be made.

"_Who's the boy?_" Maizie whispered.

"Oh, yeah, his name's—"

"He's not your boyfriend, is he? He's cute, I guess . . . in an unconventional way."

Selina's face reddened. She glanced back over her shoulder, hoping Flame hadn't heard. "No, no, it's nothing like that," she protested, sitting back down. "So, Maizie, this is Flame. Flame, this is Maizie."

"Hi, Flame!"

"Hey."

"Actually Maizie"—Selina started delving into her yellow drawstring bag—"since you're here now, this is probably the best time to ask." She produced her green Apricorn. "We got given one each on the way here. Can you turn them into Poké Balls for us?"

Curiosity widened Flame's eyes. "You can do that?" he asked excitedly, all animosity forgotten.

Maizie smiled proudly. "I'm one of the few who can. My grandpa's the real Apricorn expert, though. I've just been out collecting some, so I need to get my Pokémon healed first, but we can go and do it after that, if that's cool?"

* * *

Maizie sat at her work desk, only half concentrating on their Apricorns as she made her adjustments. She had studied under her grandfather intensively during her adolescence and was practiced enough to be able to chat away at the same time: "You have the large guys like Silph Co. in Kanto where my dad works, Devon Corp in Hoenn, the Poké Ball Factory in Kalos, and Osivin Inc. here in Ciprys who have the funds to mass-produce Poké Balls nowadays, but I think you'll agree that nothing can beat a good old-fashioned Poké Ball made direct from Apricorn."

Flame and Selina watched the complicated process with interest. They'd never seen a Poké Ball being made before, and they held their breaths throughout, worrying that if they responded it would disturb Maizie, even if she told them otherwise.

Maizie's Slowpoke didn't have the same concern. "Slow . . . poke . . ." he yawned. When Maizie had returned and showed him to Selina and Flame, he'd decided that the best place to be was the basket Maizie had used to collect her latest batch of Apricorns. With the Apricorns still in there, it looked uncomfortable, though Slowpoke didn't seem to have noticed. His tail dangled over the side, having grown back following a run-in with his home region's villainous group.

Maizie took a few more moments. She paused several times, tinkered some more, inspected the finished Apricorns, and then announced, "All done!" happily handing back the now-modified Apricorns to Selina and Flame. "Selina, yours is a Friend Ball—the Pokémon you catch with it will be more friendly; Flame, yours is a Blaze Ball—it improves your chance of catching Fire-types."

"Wow. Looks really cool," responded Flame. His Blaze Ball had an orange lower half and a red upper half. A little above the release-return button was a black flame in the shape of the Fire-type symbol.

"Thanks, Maizie," Selina added. "That was really impressive." Her Friend Ball had a white lower half and a green upper half with pink petal shapes and a yellow circle at the top of the semi-circle design.

"I might be wrong, but your grandfather lives in Johto, right?" Flame asked out of curiosity. "Why you'd come to Ciprys?"

Maizie leaned back in her chair. "I heard there were some Apricorns here you can't find back home, simple as that." She smiled. "Grandpa always told me making Poké Balls is lots more complicated than people think it is, and these new ones definitely were in the beginning. And . . . I did fancy a break somewhere hot." She frowned. "Although I didn't realise how hot it gets here in the summer—thank Ho-oh for aircon. Maybe I should try Hoenn next."

"It certainly sounds like Poké Balls run in the family."

"You could say that," giggled Maizie. "Anyway, where are you guys heading next?"

"We're—"

"To the gym." Selina beat Flame to it. "Declan's gym. Flame's challenging him."

Maizie exchanged a knowing look with Selina, and to Selina's relief, said nothing more on the matter. "We'll have to catch up later then, Selina. Good luck, Flame. Declan might be the first gym leader, but he is tough to beat. Just ask Slowpoke."

"Slow . . . poke . . ."

Flame smiled. "Thanks, Maizie, but me and my Pokémon are prepared and ready for the challenge."

Selina and Flame each said one final thank-you before departing Maizie's workshop. As Flame shut the door behind them, the phone rang. Maizie stretched back and held it to her cheek.

"Hello," she asked on reflex. "Maizie here. Who am I speaking to? Oh . . . hey, Grandpa. How's it going?"

**Author's Notes:  
**I did consider the chapter title 'Gotta Spray 'em All', but I thought I might have been trying to be too clever. I'm expecting to release the next chapter next week. Flame finally participates in his first Ciprys gym battle—how do you think he'll do?

No chapters in March, unfortunately. A few different reasons, but the main one is that I've been very busy preparing to self-publish two novels as a part of my university dissertation. I am ahead on first-drafts for Infinite Legacies, though, but they still need to be edited. I first-drafted a spinoff standalone last weekend, actually—somehow wrote around 6,000 words a day, which is _not_ usual for me—but that needs to be edited before being released too.

And, to confirm, that was Maizie—Kurt's granddaughter from Gen II. If everything goes to plan, this is a hint towards something which I'm very much looking forward to going into later in the story. I also wanted to bring back the idea of the Apricorns, which was only really a thing in Johto. I'll be hoping to blend in some other 'legacy' characters (as I like to say) throughout the story.

'Grandpa always told me making Poké Balls is lots more complicated than people think it is'—is a reference, pretty much a direct quote, to Pokémon: Season 3 (Gold and Silver), Episode 7: Going Apricorn! It is spoken by a young Maizie to Ash, Brock, and Misty as they are about to gather Apricorns for themselves. I watched the episodes Maizie was while editing and thought it would be cool to repurpose a piece of her dialogue.


	18. Hi! I'm Here For the Gym Battle!

**POKÉMON: INFINITE LEGACIES  
THE CIPRYS REGION  
CHAPTER 18  
HI. I'M HERE FOR THE GYM BATTLE!**

_Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!_ thought Flame, his heart pounding as they rushed towards the gym, his trainers flicking up shredded bark. The sky was darkening and the lanterns glowing overhead. The blend of light and dark was really quite a pretty sight, but he had no time to stop and appreciate it, following Selina.

He stared at her back, a mixture of emotions stirring: excitement, anticipation, annoyance.

A version of himself appeared in his mind's eye, challenging the first gym leader, about to emerge victorious. Excitement raced through his body. He could wait no longer to challenge the first gym.

_But what if you lose? _a part of him whispered. He shook his head dismissively. _Tch, no way that's happening! _Years of training had led up to this moment and he was going to prove himself; he was going to win.

_If you get there in time._

_Fair point, _he conceded to himself.

If only Selina hadn't been so erratic, he would have been challenging Declan by now rather than racing there before closing time. Yet, even if he told himself not to worry, even if he knew Selina was strong enough to handle it herself, he couldn't help but be concerned. Something had clearly thrown Selina off upon their arrival in Whistltree. His guess was that it had something to do with the gym, considering her attempts to delay their arrival as much as possible, but that was as far as his thinking went.

He shook his head. _I have to concentrate on my gym battle._

The locals greeted Selina, asking her if anything was wrong as they sped by, but she brushed them off as kindly and as quickly as she could. They didn't have time to stop: the last of the sun's glow fading from the sky.

A flash of annoyance entered Flame's mind when they reached the gym. Though on the far side of town, it wouldn't have been hard to miss, looming in front of them. Much like the town's Pokémon Centre, the Whistltree Town Gym was designed to be in touch with nature: trees spiralling out from the building's four corners. But unlike the Pokémon Centre, the gym seemed dated: some of the paint was peeling and the trees in and around were gnarly and thin.

Panting a little, Flame climbed the steps, pushed open the double doors, and stepped inside. Selina followed more slowly, the door groaning shut with a loud _creak_.

Flame found himself in a modest reception area, a counter ahead and an old leather sofa to the side, but he failed to spot where the walls started and ended; bookshelves dominated each and every side of the reception. He thought he spotted one of Professor Aconite's books, but he couldn't be sure. Despite the old-fashioned décor, a waft of cold air blew against him and he had to thank Zeurelic for the gift of aircon as he started towards the reception desk, Selina trailing behind. Her worries yet to be revealed.

Relief brought a smile to Flame's face. _Finally here._ "Hi," he said aloud. "I'm here for the gym battle."

An old lady with greying hair and circular glasses sat behind the reception desk. She looked up from the thriller she'd been reading and said, "I'm afraid we are just about to close, my dear."

Disappointment erased the smile from Flame's face. "Eh, what?"

Selina stepped forwards, clearing her throat nosily. "I'm sorry," she said, still a little out of breath. "It's my fault, Phyllis."

For a moment Flame wondered how Selina knew the receptionist's name. Then again, all the locals seemed to know Selina. It was perfectly understandable she'd know the receptionist of the gym too.

Phyllis looked up, noticing Selina. A smile broke out on her face at the sight of her. She looked about to say something when Selina silenced her with a look. Phyllis returned her gaze to Flame and nodded in understanding.

"Well, occasionally, exceptions can be made. Your License please?"

Relief and surprise reuniting his smile with his face, Flame slipped his Trainer's License out of his Pokédex without a moment's hesitation and presented it.

Phyllis held it close to her glasses, looking over it before scanning it against a small device. "All done, my dear," she said a moment later. "Please take a seat. I'll call you through when he's ready." And then Flame's suspicions grew: Another look of recognition was shared between the receptionist and Selina before she disappeared through the door to the back.

Selina sat down on the old leather sofa. Flame settled beside her. He waited for her to speak.

After a moment Selina said, "I'm sorry, Flame. It's my fault you were late. I know how much this battle means to you, and I shouldn't have jeopardised it because . . ." She stopped herself from going any further, gazing at the bookshelf in front of them.

Flame leaned back. "You should tell me what's going on," he said as casually as he could.

But Selina seemed to have developed a sudden interest in _The Myths and Legends of Ciprys: Volume I _on the coffee table in front of them. She leaned forwards and picked up the hardback, flicking through its yellowed pages restlessly.

"Come on, Selina." He didn't want to push her, but he was growing impatient. Why wouldn't she just tell him? What could be so bad? "You _were _going to tell me earlier before Maizie showed up. Whatever it is, I'm sure it can't be anything that'll change my opinion of you."

Selina placed the hardback back onto the coffee table. "It's really quite complicated."

Flame waited.

"You see . . ."

And waited.

Selina avoided his gaze. "So, uh . . . Declan is actually my—"

Selina looked up, startled. Flame jumped a little himself. He followed her gaze. Opening doors had interrupted her. A man in his late 40s strutted towards them. He had silver-tinted hair and well-groomed (some might say extravagant) facial hair. His eyes widened beneath his reading glasses when he saw Selina. He put his mystery paperback down on the reception desk and rushed towards her.

"Selina!" he said in a clear, melodious manner, his mouth curving into a smile that revealed the whitest set of teeth Flame had ever seen. "My angel! I'm so glad you're back."

Selina's response lacked the same level of excitement: "I'm pleased to see you too, Dad . . ."

"Oh, so he's your dad," said Flame, half surprised, half not. _Why was that such a big deal? _he wondered.

Declan inspected his latest challenger for the first time. "And who is this?"

Flame grinned. "Sir, my name is Flame and I'm here to challenge you for my first gym badge."

Declan chuckled. "No need to call me sir, Flame." His expression turned serious. "So, I see you have been travelling with my daughter . . ." He took a moment to look Selina's travelling companion up and down: messy dark brown hair, flashy orange headband and white running shoes, black sports top with orange along the shoulder line and white shorts and socks. He presumed the boy had a winning personality, for he failed to see the appeal of his fashion sense. He returned his gaze to the two of them. "No funny business, I hope?"

Both Selina and Flame blushed under the accusation.

"Dad!" protested Selina, looking like she wanted to facepalm herself. "He's a friend. Of course not!"

"Good. Good! Otherwise I'd have to teach you a lesson, Flame," warned Declan ominously, "one that cannot be taught in a Pokémon battle . . ."

Flame smiled uneasily. _He's . . . a bit of a character. _He glanced at Selina, her face scrunched up in embarrassment. _Maybe that's why she was so worried?_

Declan motioned towards the doorway he'd entered through. "Now, please follow me to the site of battle. Selina, would you care to referee?"

Selina voiced her agreement with a "Sure," but Flame sensed from her tone she wasn't overly thrilled by the idea.

* * *

Flame and Selina followed Declan down a long corridor. It was dark. The only light came from the few sconces that were placed equally down the length of the wall.

"So, earlier, when you wanted me to look presentable, this was why?" whispered Flame. "To meet your dad. Should I tell him I'm your boyfriend? His reaction would be _so_ priceless." He laughed a little himself, amused at the thought of Declan going Primeape.

Normally his jokes, even the bad ones, drew laughs from Selina's lips, but this time, nothing. He sensed he'd missed the mark. He changed tact.

"Having a gym leader for a dad must be pretty cool," he murmured.

Selina shrugged, walking beside him, in Declan's shadow. "Yeah, I suppose. That's what everyone seems to say."

Flame adjusted his headband, uncomfortable, deciding not to say anymore. Nothing he said was breaking through Selina's trance. He glanced at her, wondering what was going through her mind, until Declan led them into the next room and his concerns for Selina disappeared under his own excitement.

_The gym's battlefield . . . _he marvelled.

It was different to any he'd seen before: the floor at the centre of the room was lowered slightly, a hard, glossy purple. To the sides the floor, black carpet, was slightly raised and switches along the walls suggested the floor—or rather, platforms—were movable. He guessed it doubled up as a space to train in. And just like the reception area, more books than he ever expected to read in his lifetime covered pine-coloured shelves, only interluded by doors that looked old-fashioned in appearance. Four pillars, each at a corner of the battlefield, rose up the ceiling which glowed with lanterns of countless different colours. Flame's eyes widened. "This is so cool," he gasped.

Declan smiled. "Thanks—you would not _believe_ how long it took to put all those books up."

Selina shuffled over to fieldside. Declan walked to the far end, and Flame stood in the marked box nearest the entrance they'd passed through. His excitement tangled with his nerves, his body buzzing with adrenalin and his stomach light. He thought back to his time at the Pokémon Academy in Festivalight. His experiences there flashed in his mind. From there to here, to now. He thought he could hear his heart _thump_ing away in his chest. He breathed out.

_This is it._

_This is it._

_This is really it!_

Declan nodded towards the referee, business-like. "Selina, please proceed."

Selina's face showed none of her previous concerns as she smoothly declared, "The following battle is between the Gym Leader of Whistltree Town, Declan, and the challenger, Flame. The battle will be a two-on-two battle. Only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions."

Declan delved into his jacket pocket and pointed a small badge towards Flame: crescent-shaped with shadows extending from the main piece. "This is the Phantom Badge, my boy."

Flame looked eagerly at what would be his reward. _If _he won.

Flame blinked, and in an instant, the badge was out of his sight; Declan had returned it to his pocket. "Defeat me and prove that you and your Pokémon deserve it. I may be the first Gym Leader here in Ciprys, but I don't give this badge away without a good fight."

Flame thought of the journey he, Eevee, Litten, and Oriota had been on so far. _I know we deserve it, but we're gonna show you why, Declan._

Declan adjusted his glasses, then held out a black and green-spotted Poké Ball with orange highlight. He bounced the Dusk Ball into the air and dark purple energy spiralled out, forming into a grey Pokémon with a horn atop their head.

"Shuppet!" exclaimed Shuppet with a wide grin, floating happily.

Flame gripped his Poké Ball hard before flinging it high above their heads. "Litten! Let's do this!"

At its apex, the Poké Ball opened. Energy shot down to the floor like lightning and Litten appeared. As soon as the fire cat Pokémon caught sight of Shuppet and realised he was in the gym battle Flame had talked so much about, he bared his teeth and growled. His fur bristled and the mark on his forehead started to glow faintly red.

"Battle begin!" Selina called out, a lot livelier than before. Despite her prior awkwardness, she really was looking forward to seeing how Flame fared in his first gym battle, especially when it was against her father.

"As challenger, you may make the first move, Flame."

"Right." Flame nodded. "Litten, use Ember!"

Litten growled in agreement. The fire cat Pokémon bent his legs, flattening his body. The mark on his forehead now glowed red and the fur along his spine shot up, glowing just as bright. The feline summoned forth the fiery energy in his mouth and spat out a large fireball. The fireball raced across the battlefield towards Shuppet.

Declan stared calmly at Litten's attack as it approached, unconcerned. With 30-plus years of battling under his belt, there wasn't much he hadn't seen before. "Multiply," he responded.

Confusion poured through Flame—_Multiply? _he wondered. _What's that?!_—as Shuppet's form glowed white and the air surrounding the puppet Pokémon started to vibrate.

Ember blazed closer to its target.

But suddenly more Shuppet appeared, additional copies emerging from where the original had floated, until a semi-circle of them faced Litten. And as soon as Ember struck, the centremost Shuppet faded away into nothingness: a fake.

_Double Team! _Flame realised. _But there's no way to find out which is the real one. Guess we're just gonna have to blast 'em all! _He grinned at the challenge. "Time to warm yourself up, Litten," he said, pointing at their opponents. "Ember on all the Shuppet!"

Litten swivelled on his paws. Flame could feel the heat radiating from his Pokemon's body as Litten began shooting off one Ember after another at their opponents.

"Shuppet," said Declan calmly, despite the _poof_s! that marked the destruction of a number of Shuppet's clones, "counter with Screech if you please."

The few Shuppet copies that remained opened their mouths and let out the most horrendous shrieks that Flame had ever experienced. He covered his ears with his hands, not that it helped much. He thought he was about to go deaf. Litten was worst affected, hissing in pain and fury even as Screech subsided. He staggered. He looked disorientated, shaky on his paws. Flame searched his mind for what do next.

"Ember!" he decided.

"Counter with Shadow Sneak."

Litten crouched. He readied himself to use Ember like before. Meanwhile, the Shuppet copies turned into black silhouettes and their shadows extended, crawling over the hard, glossy purple floor, reaching out to claim their prey—but only as Litten unleashed his attack and fire scattered shadow.

The shadows vanished, the fireball baring down on the Shuppet copies who were floating away before they could get hit. Flame grinned. _Time to take advantage._

He was about to issue his next command when he noticed it: a shadow, that had curved round and skirted past Litten. It rose up from the floor and went to attack the unsuspecting Litten from behind.

"Litten!" Flame cried out. "Look out! Behind you!"

Litten looked back—but too late! The shadow unwound like a black wave and swatted Litten away like a Bug-type. Litten flew forwards and landed with a heavy _thud_.

Selina looked at Flame. Then at Litten. She was ready to make the call, however much she didn't want to. _Come on, guys, _she willed. _I know you can do this._

"C'mon, Litten!" pleaded Flame. "Get up! You can still turn this around!"

Pain gripped Litten. He groaned. He considered the battle. He considered Shuppet. He considered his human. He struggled to his paws, bared his teeth, and growled at his opponent. His heartbeat quickened. Heat reverberated from his fur, fresh energy masking his pain.

Flame grinned in delight as an intense light, red and fiery, burst into being and surrounded his Pokémon. "Oh yeah!" he exclaimed. "Blaze!"

"No matter," remarked Declan, his expression unchanged. "Shuppet, finish this with Night Shade."

"Hmph! No, you don't! Litten, blast them away with Flame Charge!"

The remaining Shuppet's eyes glowed bright pink, their bodies a pale purple. Crimson rings materialised in front of their eyes. Seconds later, the rings were slicing through the air towards Litten.

Litten was enveloped, lost beneath the flames. The rings weaved closer, but it made no difference. Litten was far too quick for them, bounding away easily, and before Declan could respond, Litten veered sideways and turned at great speed, blasting through each and every Shuppet in his path. _Poof! Poof! Poof! _the copies protested as Litten's Blaze form eradicated them, until only the real Shuppet remained, trying to float to safety.

But Litten bunched his legs and leaped into the air so quickly that Shuppet didn't have time to dodge. Flame Charge smashed into Shuppet, searing-hot energy scorching his body and the momentum sending him crashing to the floor. Unlike Litten who landed untroubled, posing triumphantly as Flame Charge ended, reducing the intensity of the flame encircling him. His yellow eyes becoming visible, he growled confidently.

"Shuppet is unable to battle!" called Selina, trying to keep her excitement for Litten's survival out of her voice. To have a chance of beating her father, it was crucial that they hadn't gone two-one down. But she was realistic enough to know the battle was not over yet. She just hoped Flame knew the same and wouldn't get carried away: Like any flame, Blaze wouldn't last forever, and Declan's second Pokémon would be even stronger than Shuppet.

Adrenalin and anticipated pumped through Flame. _One down, one to go! _he celebrated. He was smiling at the prospect. Now that Blaze had kicked in, no Pokémon could stop Litten. He was going to blast away Declan's final Pokémon! A part of Flame knew he shouldn't be thinking so far ahead, but how could he not after what he'd just witnessed . . . the power . . . the strength Litten had just displayed?

Confidence poured through him. He was sure of his abilities. After all, this was precisely what Professor Aconite and his other teachers at the Pokémon Academy had prepared him for. Before long he would be holding his first gym badge, celebrating with his Pokémon. He pictured the scene and grinned: He knew it wasn't far away.

**Author's Notes:  
**I'm proud and pleased to have published this chapter. As was the case last month, my time is mostly taken up by working away on my dissertation and other uni-related work on my laptop at the moment, so unless I work on this project on my days off (like today), I'm normally reluctant to sit in front of a computer screen after 6+ hours of typing up stuff earlier in the day.

This chapter probably took me around six-and-a-half hours to finish off. Two different edits: the 1st) typing up each line again and improving (the first 300-odd words before they arrived at the gym were added in during this process); the 2nd) more of a read-through, fixing basic mistakes and rewriting anything that could still be improved, appeared as erroneous. But the time has flowed really nicely (doesn't feel like six-and-a-half hours has passed), which always helps a great deal.

But, anyways, it's been nice to get back to this and I think this chapter's pretty neat for a number of reasons. Such as we're finally introduced to Declan, the first Ciprys gym leader. So, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as it was a pleasure for me to edit and post it.

The battle continues in the next chapter! So, stay tuned!

Also: I'd like to say a big thank you to KokoroEcho and SudiptoDam19 for their reviews and continued support. Any shows of support, in any way (reviews, follows, faves) are always appreciated. :)


	19. Fighting Spirit: The Clash For the---

**POKÉMON: INFINITE LEGACIES  
THE CIPRYS REGION  
CHAPTER 19  
FIGHTING SPIRIT: THE CLASH FOR THE PHANTOM BADGE CONTINUES!**

But doubt emerged in Flame's mind. The longer he looked at Litten, the more his confidence waned. Thinking about what to do next, he was only half listening to Declan.

". . . but your Litten is a fast one," he heard the last of the gym leader's words, as he held out his Dusk Ball and Shuppet was absorbed in a bright red light.

"Your Shuppet wasn't bad either," said Flame absently, eyes elsewhere.

Despite Blaze, the flames around Litten were wavering. Determination shone in his yellow eyes, but his flanks were heaving with exertion, his mouth open to suck in oxygen, as he glared towards Declan, itching to face his next Pokémon.

"But I'm afraid the page is about to be turned my way, my boy."

"We'll see," Flame responded.

Declan delved into his jacket pocket, but instead of pulling out another Dusk Ball, he emerged with what looked like a diary, leather-bound and its pages yellowed.

If Flame hadn't been so concerned with Litten, he might have said, _What are you doing?! This isn't the time for reading! We're in a battle! _But whatever Declan was doing, he didn't mind; it gave him more time to decide on Litten.

Declan gave Flame a confident stare (not that Flame was really paying much attention) before opening up the diary and then throwing it, carelessly, forwards. The diary did not hit the floor, though. It floated in mid-air and doubled in size: black, tattered, and arcane symbols becoming visible.

"Meet Cursiary," said Declan. "The cursed diary Pokémon. And now, my boy, you really don't have a, wait for it . . . _ghost of a chance_! Mwahahaha!"

Selina felt like facepalming herself. "How original . . ." she mumbled. _But Flame's got to be careful. Cursiary has beaten Drifloon and Eevee in the past more times than I can count._

Flame didn't see the funny side either, too preoccupied with Litten's condition. He breathed out. He wasn't sure it was the right call, and he knew Litten wasn't going to like it, but he suspected Litten wouldn't last much longer in his current state. "Litten," he called, "take some time out for now."

Litten's head snapped round. He muttered something under his breath.

"_Litten_, do as I ask. Please. You need some rest."

Litten glared at Flame as though he was going to disobey, but he knew his own strength and, however much he wanted to continue, he knew there was truth in his trainer's words. Without any further protest, he prowled back to Flame's side, head lowered.

Flame flung his next Poké Ball forwards. The dark grey Poké Ball with gold and red, orange and silver highlighting opened up. Golden light sparkled before plunging downwards and forming into a brown-furred Pokémon. "Eevee! Help me out!"

Eevee posed, chest puffed out and tail high, upon appearing. She looked at Flame before he gestured the other way. She turned and faced Declan's Cursiary with a bright, determined gaze. "Ee-vee," she growled.

_So, he's using Eevee instead of Oriota_, thought Selina. _Interesting._

It had been a tough choice for Flame to leave Oriota out, but he felt they still needed some more time to better understand each other, and he didn't a think a gym battle with what's at stake was the right time to do that.

Flame eyed Cursiary warily. He'd heard of the Pokémon before, but had never seen it in battle. "Watch closely," he told Litten. "If Eevee doesn't win, it's on you to beat Cursiary."

Litten _mrrow_ed in agreement. About facing Cursiary or about Eevee not winning, Flame wasn't sure.

"A Normal-type," pondered Declan. "I'm interested to see what effective moves Eevee has against a Ghost-type like Cursiary."

Flame grinned. "And vice-versa."

"Of course." Declan smiled back. "Now, Cursiary, your best Will-O-Wisp please!"

Cursiary opened its outer shell so that its inner pages were visible. They glowed with a mysterious purple and orange hue. Several pages erupted into flames and turned into dark purple, pink, and blue fireballs. The fireballs rotated around Cursiary, now closed, before hurtling towards Eevee.

Apprehension widened Eevee's eyes as Cursiary's attack approached, her tail twitching nervously.

Flame waited until the last moment: "Dodge with Quick Attack!" he shouted.

Energy surged into Eevee's body. The evolution Pokémon bounded out of Will-o-Wisp's reach with ease, leaving the Fire-type attack to fizzle out, floating to the floor and fading away.

_Clever, _reflected Selina. _Quick Attack may have no effect on Ghost-types, but he's improvised so that Eevee can use it to stay away from Cursiary's attacks._

Declan's face gave little away. "Hmm, you think that will save you?" he said. "Cursiary, Will-o-Wisp Feint Attack!"

Panic flashed in Flame's eyes. "Will-o-_what_?"

Cursiary opened up again. The cursed diary Pokémon scattered scrunched up pieces of paper with arcane lettering. They burst into flames and rose anew as dark purple, pink, and blue fireballs. The fireballs circled around Cursiary and, this time, stayed there. Then, with unexpected speed, Cursiary levitated towards Eevee.

Despite the gym's air-con, a bead of sweat trickled down Flame's forehead. "Quick!" he exclaimed. "Dodge! With Quick Attack!" _Damn. I have to turn this around. He's got me and Eevee on the back foot._

Declan grinned. "You can try . . ."

Eevee sprinted away from Cursiary. Thinking she was in the clear, Flame began to think about how to counterattack—until Cursiary vanished. Eevee looked around herself in surprise, her trainer equally dumbfounded. And then Cursiary appeared suddenly beside her. A tentacle-like shadow extended from Cursiary's inner pages and lashed out at Eevee.

". . . but Feint Attack never misses," Declan finished.

Pain contorted Eevee's face, and she cried out in shock as Feint Attack raked her flank and the fireballs that encircled Cursiary scorched her side. The sudden impact at such a high speed threw Eevee sideways. She crashed against one of the four pillars that surrounded the battlefield and crumbled to the floor.

"Eevee . . ." moaned his Pokémon, trying to stand. But flames sparked across her body and she collapsed, her eyes shut.

"Eevee is unable to battle," came Selina's voice. "Both trainers have one Pokémon remaining."

Flame didn't know what to say. Even Litten had nothing to say after his rival's defeat. All Flame could think about was the moment when Eevee had hatched from her egg, and guilt crossed his mind: He should have done more; it was _his_ fault Eevee lost.

"Flame, are you ready?" called Selina, the concern clear in her voice.

"Yeah," he replied quickly. He gritted his teeth. _I should've realised Declan's attack was a combination of Will-o-Wisp and Feint Attack, and Feint Attack never misses. _His battle against Alyssa flashed in his mind._ Just like Magical Leaf._

Flame took out Eevee's Luxury Ball and returned his Pokémon, his hold tightening as he thought, _Sorry, Eevee. _He breathed out, his gaze turning to Cursiary and Declan. _The battle's not over yet. _"Are you ready, buddy?" he asked Litten.

Litten stepped forwards and _mrrow_ed his name confidently as if to say _I thought you'd never ask_.

Flame half-smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Flames crackled across Litten's glossy black fur. The intense light, red and fiery, had reignited and surrounded Litten. Blaze, knew Flame, was a blessing in disguise. It would boost the power of Litten's Fire-type attacks, but also served as a reminder that Litten was vulnerable: If Cursiary landed even a single attack, Flame suspected Litten would share Eevee's fate.

Litten started growling at Cursiary.

Cursiary floated forwards and then back, its shadowy tentacle lashing to and fro. Whatever Litten had said had clearly upset the cursed diary Pokémon.

"Trash talk won't win you this battle," remarked Declan. "Cursiary, let's close this chapter quickly—Night Shade!"

_I can't hesitate this time around. _"Counter with Ember!" Flame shouted.

Litten's forehead glowed bright red and the fur along the ridge of his back spiked up. Fire energy formed inside his mouth, and then was unleashed in the form of a big fireball at Cursiary. Flame felt the fireball's heat from where he stood.

Cursiary started to spin, rotating at great speed. A purple aura surrounded its body and then crimson-coloured rings formed in front. A strange, crooked grin emerged on Cursiary's face (if you could call it that) as the rings darted for Litten.

Flame and Declan stared between their own and their opponent's attack. Ember and Night Shade clashed halfway. A small _boom _echoed across the battlefield, swiftly followed by a light cloud of smoke.

"Night Shade once more!"

"No backing down either! Ember!"

Litten and Cursiary relaunched their attacks. The result was the same: a small _boom _and a cloud of smoke.

A hand was raised to shield her face from the smoke, but if Flame had glanced towards Selina, he might have noticed the impressed look on her face. _Their attacks are even_, she noted. _What are you going to do now, Dad? Flame?_

"Ember Times Five!"

"Night Shade, as much power as you can muster!"

Determination radiated from both Pokémon; expressions hardened, they refused to back down. Litten, still cloaked in flames, relied upon the power of Blaze, blasting five smaller fireballs one after another towards his opponent. Meanwhile, Cursiary tensed up and then starting spinning again, a streak of crimson rings racing towards its opponent. The attacks collided at the centre of the battlefield.

And there was an eruption of energy—the _hiss_ing of sparks and the flashing of flames. A _boom!_ It was much louder than before—and clouds of smoke spreading out from where the impact had occurred. Neither trainer could hear or see the other. Flame muttered something to Litten while Declan waited calmly. Selina, hardly able to see both sides, watched with an excited glint in her purple-pink eyes.

Litten sprang forwards. All anyone could see was flames: Fiery energy covered Litten. He hurtled through the smoke and out the other side, crashing into . . .

The smoke started to clear. _Wait . . . _realised Selina,_ no, can it really be . . .?_

Flame Charge had blazed a trail through the smoke and seemed to have hit its mark. However, as the smoke cleared, Litten was limping back towards Flame. The flames that surrounded his body looked weaker, less bright than before.

Confusion forced a frown from Flame's forehead. His heartbeat quickened. _What in Ciprys just happened?! _he thought. _Our surprise attack should have worked! _And then he heard it:

"Tomeinx . . ."

The voice boomed across the battlefield, and as well as chasing away the last of the smoke, the voice—and what it meant—sent shivers up his spine. He gulped as he adjusted his headband and ran his hands through his messy dark hair. _This isn't good . . ._

A larger, chunkier version of Cursiary had appeared. Whilst Cursiary had been a mere paperback and 200-pages long, Tomeinx had hard covers and must have been at least three times that length. The evolved Ghost-type towered over Litten, five times his height, and several shadowy tentacles extended from out of stale yellowed pages.

Flame wasn't sure what he was going to do next. How much fight did Litten have left in him? All he could do for now was get out his Poké Dex and look for a weakness.

"Tomeinx," confirmed his Poké Dex, "the cursed diary Pokemon and the evolved form of Cursiary. This Pokémon has no gender. It is said that explorers discovered Cursiary and Tomeinx in an ancient library. However, months later, all the explorers involved in the discovery had vanished, nowhere to be found. This led to speculation that Cursiary and Tomeinx were involved, that these Pokemon cursed those they encountered."

_That's good to know, _thought Flame.

"And still today, little more of the origins of these Pokémon have been uncovered. Be aware, if you come across one in battle or otherwise, caution is advised."

_Well, I know that now, _he thought. He turned his gaze to Tomeinx, returning his Poké Dex to his pocket._ But what I really need to know is if Tomeinx has a weakness. I can't see one, and I know Litten can't sustain much more damage. We have to be—_

"It seems my cherished Cursiary has decided to twist the plot of this battle in my favour, my boy," Declan interrupted his thoughts. "I'm afraid this battle is over for Litten and for you."

Litten protested with a growl. Sure, Blaze had weakened, but flames still ebbed and flowed through his fur and around his body.

Flame grinned: Litten's fighting spirit wouldn't be extinguished any time soon. "Litten doesn't think so—and neither do I!"

A smile dawned on Declan's face. "That's what I like to hear, my boy!"

Willpower squeezed Flame's hand into a fist and he punched the air ahead of him confidently. "Litten! Let's hit 'em with our biggest yet—Flame Charge!"

Declan didn't express the same strength of emotion, but his smile remained on his face. "Tomeinx, how about Hex!"

_A bit risky perhaps, _considered Selina. _Tomeinx only learns Hex when it evolves from Cursiary._

Tomeinx opened to a page with a pair of what must have been eyes, misshapen and like something out of a young child's nightmare. Tomeinx emitted a harsh shriek. The page glowed to a dark purple and then the eyes seemed to extend from the page and stretch towards Litten.

Flames rolled over Litten, the muscles across his body rippling as the fire cat Pokémon bounded forwards—until, all of a sudden, he stopped.

"Lit-ten . . ." he moaned. He shuddered violently. Litten's pain chased away most of the flames from his fur, revealing patches of glowing purple.

Flame realised what it was at once. "No," he murmured. "No . . ."

Hex seized Litten. From a distance, the eyes of Tomeinx pulled Litten into the air. Dark purple and black energy circled and constricted Litten, who could do nothing but hiss furiously, suspended in mid-air. Head lowered and eyes darkened, Flame stared at the floor. He knew there was nothing he could do. However much he hated to admit it, _the battle was over_.

Hex released Litten, and the fire cat Pokemon landed with a heavy _thump _and did not move.

Selina stared at the dark-haired boy who she'd only meet a week ago. _Flame . . . _she thought, knowing how defeat, especially in such a major battle, would weigh on him. And then, with a heavy heart, she made his defeat official: "Litten is unable to battle. The winner is Gym Leader Declan and his Pokémon, Shuppet and Tomeinx."

Declan looked up at Tomeinx—because the Pokémon was floating, he was a little taller than his trainer—and patted Tomeinx on its front cover (or face, take your pick). "Well done, Cur– I mean, Tomeinx. You were simply riveting."

"Tomeinx," agreed Tomeinx proudly in its loud, booming voice.

Flame padded over to Litten and scooped up his fallen Pokémon. Litten looked up at him with half-closed eyes. He _mrrow_ed softly.

That only made his trainer's throat tighten more. "I'm . . . sorry." He struggled to get the words out, eyes wet and unable to meet Litten's eyes. "It's not your fault. I can't believe it. After everything . . . the Academy . . . I lost. I lost . . ."

Litten _mrrow_ed.

"I lost . . ."

Litten glared at him. "_Litten_," he growled. "_Lit-ten!_"

Slowly, Flame lifted his eyes away from the floor. He breathed out. He glanced at Declan and Tomeinx for a second before returning his gaze to Litten. He swiped a hand across his eyes. Then the beginnings of a smile crept onto his face. He shrugged. "You're right. So what?" He raised his voiced and stared at Declan for longer this time. "We're gonna beat you next time, Declan. You can be sure of that!"

"That's exactly what I like to hear," approval resonated in Declan's words and his smile had remained.

Selina had stepped onto the battlefield and was approaching Flame. She looked puzzled. "I thought you might be more annoyed."

"When I've lost battles in the past, I have been. And, sure, I could get annoyed and disheartened and angry about how it went. But your dad _is _a gym leader. Gym leaders are meant to be super strong and hard to beat, Litten reminded me of that. We came close this time. I know we did. With a little more training, I'm sure we can win next time." He turned and dipped his head. "Thanks for a great battle, Declan."

"The thanks is all mine, my boy. And Tomeinx is just as thankful."

"Tomeinx," agreed Tomeinx.

Confusion tipped Flame's head slightly to the side. "How you'd mean?" he asked.

"You and your Pokémon's fighting spirt, of course, my boy. I and Tomeinx had been waiting for such a fierce battle. If Litten—"

Litten, still nestled in Flame's arms, stopped licking his wounds and _mrrow_ed. Loudly.

Selina giggled, Flame grinned, and Declan chuckled.

"—hadn't pushed Cursiary so hard, Cursiary wouldn't have turned a page and evolved into Tomeinx. It evolved only because you and Litten pushed us to new limits."

Flame rubbed the back of his head. "I just wished he hadn't decided to evolve in all that smoke. Then I'd have thought twice about using Flame Charge. That's where you won the battle."

"You noticed, I presume?" said Declan. "I might as well tell you."

"Noticed what?" commented Selina, surprised.

"Somehow Litten came back poisoned," explained Flame.

"Now do you realise?" Declan asked his daughter.

Selina nodded. "Of course. Cursiary's and Tomeinx's ability is Poison Touch. Whenever Litten made physical contact with Tomeinx, there would have been a chance of Litten being poisoned."

"Huh. They don't call Cursiary and Tomeinx the cursed diary Pokémon for nothing then."

"Tomeinx," Tomeinx agreed with Flame's assessment.

Declan's gaze focused on Flame; challenger and Gym Leader locked eyes. "Even if Litten had had more energy left, Hex might still have ended the battle—Hex's attack power doubles when the target has a status problem." He paused before adding, "You're planning to come back and challenge me soon, I hope, Flame? I suspect I would enjoy a rematch even more than that heated battle."

Flame nodded. "You bet!" he answered at once. "We're gonna train hard and be back here before you can say Magikarp!"

"Litten!" Litten growled weakly.

Declan chuckled. "I look forward to it."

**Author's Notes:  
**Flame loses his long-awaited first gym battle, and although he did lose, he did regain face: Declan won in part because of his Pokémon's evolution. Normally it's the trainer's Pokémon who evolves at the climactic moment, but I wanted to spin that around and do the gym leader's Pokémon evolves this time around. I enjoyed it. Hope you did too.

And I don't want to spoil too much, but as suggested by a certain piece of above dialogue, I want my gym leaders to be hard to beat. It'll be commonplace in Ciprys that they aren't pushovers and trainers sometimes have to overcome them in multiple attempts.

Thanks for reading!


	20. The Tower

**POKÉMON: INFINITE LEGACIES  
THE CIPRYS REGION  
CHAPTER 20  
THE TOWER**

_How am I going to beat Declan? _Flame wondered, pacing back and forth outside the Whistltree Town Gym, as his mind replayed his defeat: the sight of the smoke clearing and Tomeinx towering over Litten. _How am I going to beat Declan? _He had been so confident before the battle had begun, but now doubt flickered in his mind. _Can I beat Declan? Am I strong e—_

"Hey, Flame! Wait up!"

Flame turned towards the familiar voice as Selina appeared out of the gym's entrance.

"You weren't going to hurry off without saying goodbye, were you?" said Selina, her arms crossed.

Flame fiddled with his headband. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry."

Selina's expression softened. "What are you going to do now?" she said, searching his gaze.

Flame looked away. "What else? Think of a way to beat your dad."

"I can help you train, if you want? I haven't got much else on—well, maybe apart from helping my dad with the gym."

Flame hesitated.

Selina rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, Flame. I'm not going to tell Declan any of your secrets. I'd rather you beat him, actually."

Flame smiled slightly and nodded. "Okay, sure. I think I'm going to need the help."

* * *

They returned to Whistltree Town's Pokémon Centre. Flame booked a room for four nights and Selina convinced him to hand _all _his Poké Balls to Nurse Joy, even Oriota's. "No more training tonight," she had told him. "You and your Pokémon need time to recover. Besides, we'll be discussing strategy over dinner."

After showering they met in the canteen. It was quiet, so they quickly found a free booth and ordered their food.

Selina grabbed a slice of bread from the basket. "So, how do you think you're going to beat Declan?"

Flame had already beaten Selina to the bread basket. He gulped, then said, "I'll blast him away with Litten's Flame Charge!"

Selina buttered her slice in silence. _Looks like his confidence is back._

"Maybe. I guess . . ."

_Or not. _Selina took a bite out of their starter. "Tomeinx's Poison Touch," she pointed out.

"Okay . . . Then I'll go with Eevee's Quick Attack!"

"Which is a Normal-type move."

"Fair point."

Selina finished her slice. "How about you use Oriota instead?"

Flame went for seconds. "Maybe." He didn't bother with butter and tore into the plain bread. "But Oriota hasn't got much experience," he began after a gulp. "Maybe Eevee doesn't have that much either, but she's definitely a higher level than Oriota, and even if her moveset is limited, I want to give her the chance to"—he _hiccup_ped—"avenge her defeat."

Selina nodded. "I understand. Then maybe we should teach your Eevee some new—"

A sudden thought entered his mind. "I know someone who"—_hiccup_—"might be able to help with that." He grabbed his bag and stood up. "I'll be"—_hiccup_—"back in time for dessert."

"Slow down. Relax. And what about your food? The main course'll be here any minute now."

At the mention of food, Flame contemplated staying—their starter had only subdued his hunger for now—but he knew tomorrow's training was more important. "I can't," he said, hurrying away. "This is more important than food!" _Besides_—he licked his lips—_if I'm quick, this won't take too long._

Selina shook her head slowly, then started giggling at the sight of a waiter nearing their booth. _That boy's always full of surprise . . ._

* * *

Flame's hands were clasped together into a pleading ball as he gazed into the monitor with his very best impression of the Fairy-type move, Baby-Doll Eyes. "Please, please, please, Professor. _Please_ . . ."

Professor Julietta Aconite sipped tentatively at her frappe. "I'm not sure, Flame," she said after a moment, placing her iced coffee back down on the nearest pile of paperwork. "I wouldn't want to show favouritism toward certain students."

Flame grinned mischievously. "C'mon, Professor, I _know _I was your favourite student."

Professor Aconite laughed. "Favourite student? Teachers maybe, but we professors never have favourite students."

"C'_mon_ . . ." persisted Flame, using Baby-Doll Eyes for a second time.

It was not very effective, though. Professor Aconite averted her gaze, examining the piles of paperwork that were strewn throughout her office. _It's going to be another late night_, she thought as she returned her gaze to her former student, memories flashing through her mind. "Knowing you, Flame, I don't think you are going to stop asking me until you get what you wish. Am I correct?"

"Sure are, Prof! Besides, it's not Eevee's fault she's a Normal-type Pokémon. She was born that way."

On cue, Eevee appeared in Flame's lap and looked up at the Pokémon Professor's face with wide, pleading eyes. "_Brreeee_, Eevee!"

On this occasion, Baby-Doll Eyes was super effective. "No sane human being can refuse an Eevee," sighed Professor Aconite. "Okay. I can send you a TM that should help. Luckily I keep them more organised than my office," she joked to herself, laughing nervously, before adding to Flame, "but if I hear you haven't earned that Phantom Badge by the end of the week, you'll be in big trouble, mister."

Flame grinned happily. "Thanks, Professor! You're the best!"

A warm smile lit up Professor Aconite's face. "Talk soon. And good luck . . . Oh, and your sister's been doing well in my classes so far."

"See ya later, Professor!"

"Goodbye, Flame."

The monitor cut out. Flame, still grinning, high-fived Eevee's forepaw. "Good work. I never knew how effective your Baby-Doll Eyes was."

Eevee puffed out her chest and exclaimed, "Ee-_vee_!" as if to tell Flame, _I know I'm just the cutest little ball of fluff around_.

* * *

Turns out Flame did make it back for dessert (and a cold main course) but while he returned to his room at the Pokémon Centre for the night, Selina returned to the gym, which—because of its built-in living quarters—also functioned as her home. She entered through reception. As usual, it was dark, only a few candles dotted around. Phyllis was still sat behind her desk. She was all but hidden behind a desktop computer and onto her next book, _The Tower_, an 841-page, first-edition hardcover.

Like most of the books on display in the gym, Selina had raced through it when she was younger. It was a mysterious read, creepy, spine-tingling, told across different time periods, and not something an 8-year-old girl should have been reading, but it had been as scary as it had been exciting. If she hadn't already promised to help Flame with his training, she would have asked Phyllis where the spare copy was: Her father had collected spares over the years, so that if any book became damaged, there would always be a backup.

Selina remembered asking her parents the day after finishing the book if they could go on holiday to Lavender Town. They had looked at each other and chuckled and said, "Lavender Town isn't the sort of place people go for a holiday." Selina smiled at the memory. She would still like to visit Lavender Town and its tower someday, but now she was old enough to know that all the book had been was fiction, the result of an author's imagination . . .

"Is Dad still in there?" she asked Phyllis. Really there was no need, she knew what the answer would be.

Phyllis flinched at the sound of her voice.

Selina smiled uneasily. _She must be at the bit where the piano starts playing_.

Phyllis shut the book fiercely, as if afraid of releasing what was written within. The front cover—a grey tower that stretched into the sky shrouded by mist and clouds—stared at Selina, and Selina looked back, fascinated. She reached out. She placed a hand on the front cover. Her fingers settled on the fore-edge. She was about to flitter through the pages, about to open it . . .

"Selina."

Selina tensed up, but the voice seemed so far away. So unimportant when compared. Her eyes remained locked on the book. She forgot all else. That's all it was. _A book_. And she _had_ to open it.

"_Selina_," said Phyllis, louder.

Selina flinched, and in the process, tore her hand away from _The Tower_. Suddenly she remembered promising the dark-haired boy with the blaze-orange eyes that she would help him with his training.

Phyllis grabbed hold of the book and pulled it away from Selina, placing it under the desk—out of view and out of reach. "That is _my_ book," she growled, more frustrated with herself than Selina. "Don't _you_ go near it again, child!"

Selina shrank back. She'd never seen Phyllis so angry. "I thought you were going to say it was haunted or something . . ."

Silence descended for a moment. Then Phyllis said, "Do you promise?"

_What a strange question_, thought Selina. Phyllis had been receptionist at the gym all her life and had helped raise her. _Almost like a mother . . . _Selina realised, but she was unsure what to think of her aggression over some old book. With a pang of sadness, she guessed Phyliss was just getting old.

Selina tried to reassure Phyllis with her best smile. "I promise, Phyllis."

Selina's words relaxed Phyllis' expression. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't realise that you had come in. Your father's been training on the battlefield ever since you and your friend left."

"That doesn't surprise me." _What was his name again?_

Phyllis leaned back in her seat and smiled at Selina. "That's your father for you," she commented, a sparkle in her eye. "I believe your nice friend has really motivated him."

Selina shrugged. "He can have that effect on _some_ people, I guess . . ." Heat rushed to her face for some reason, even though she couldn't remember his name, and she felt compelled to add, "but not me." She started towards the doorway. "I'll go check how he is. See you later."

"Bye for now, dear," said Phyllis, listening to the sound of Selina's footsteps fading down the corridor, before she heaved _it _back onto her desk. She stared evenly at the tower on the front cover and murmured, "Now, now . . . where was I?" as she opened it, searching . . .

* * *

Overhead the lanterns were even brighter than before, casting down enough colours to light up a haunted house. Enclosed torches connected to the pillars and fitted evenly along the goliath bookcases had been switched on too, providing a more natural hue of light. In the middle of it all was the Whistltree Town Gym Leader, Declan, instructing a group of Ghost-type Pokémon. A large book-shaped Pokémon, black and tattered and covered in arcane symbols, was trying to hit three smaller Pokémon with Will-o-Wisp: a spherical, horned Pokémon concealed under a grey cloth; a dark green Pokémon with long, pink-tipped hair; and a black, red-eyed Pokémon holding a sandy-coloured mask. Scrunched-up pieces of burning paper littered the floor. A skull-masked Pokémon with a grey coat, a white candle-like Pokémon, and a pumpkin-shaped Pokémon watched from the sidelines.

"Dad!"

Declan glanced in his daughter's direction. He waited until his Pokémon had finished the drill, then called a pause to training: Tomeinx landed with a _thump_ and leaned against a pillar while Shuppet, Misdreavus, and Yamask rushed towards Selina. Just behind, Duskull and Pumpkaboo floated over with Litwick bouncing along. Their trainer followed more slowly with an amused expression on his face.

Selina grinned at the sight. "Hey, guys!"

They mobbed her. The six small Ghost-types hadn't seen her for a few weeks and were keen to play. Duskull, Misdreavus, and Shuppet became almost transparent and floated back and forth through her body while Litwick, Pumpkaboo, and Yamask circled her. Some might consider this strange—a Ghost-type passing through your body or how friendly terrifying Ghost-types were acting—but not Selina. She had grown up like this. She didn't mind one bit and had learned Ghost-types were really quite friendly once you got to know them. Smiling, she grabbed her Poké Balls. "Meet Rowlet and say welcome back to Eevee and Drifloon!"

Drifloon floated and Eevee trotted over. They were quickly chatting away with the other Pokémon. But Rowlet had flapped his wings until he'd reached the safety of his trainer's shoulder. He looked at the mass of Ghost-type Pokémon with suspicion, cooing quietly.

"They're not so bad," Selina murmured to him, as she felt his talons tightening around the fabric of her top. "And you'll be like them one day."

Rowlet titled his head, then started flapping his wings and cooing in alarm.

"No, no. I didn't mean that! But one day when you evolve into Decidueye you'll be a Ghost-type."

Rowlet started to calm down, his grip on her shoulder loosening. All the other Pokémon had been too excited to see each other again and hadn't paid attention to Rowlet's outburst.

"Eevee and Drifloon are there. Why don't you go say hello too?"

Rowlet hesitated. _He's normally much more confident than this in battle_, thought Selina, but then the grass quill Pokémon gave himself a shake and flew over. He was soon cooing away to Shuppet and Litwick.

"They are as happy to see you and your Pokémon as I am," said Declan, warmth radiating from his words, as he reached her, Tomeinx following. "How was your time away?"

"It was a lot of fun. I really enjoyed it."

"Marvellous. It should be good experience for when you become gym leader."

"Yeah, I guess so."

An uncomfortable silence gathered.

Selina played with her hair and stared at their Pokémon. "It's getting late," she said after a few moments had passed.

Declan looked oblivious. "Is it? What's the time?"

"Quarter past ten."

"No matter. Ghost-types never sleep!"

His Pokemon cried out in agreement. Drifloon and then Eevee added their own yowls of support. And then, so did Rowlet. Selina was outnumbered. With everyone included, it was 11-to-one against.

But she persisted, "_Dad_."

"Okay. One more—" a yawn interrupted Declan's words "—excuse me. Well then . . . perhaps you are right, my girl. We shall resume tomorrow." His Pokémon looked disappointed as he returned them to their Dusk Balls. "Since Nico is away, I could do with your help training tomorrow. Besides, I'd love to see your new Rowlet in action. What do you say?"

Selina half-smiled. Blaze-orange eyes reappeared in her mind and she wondered how on Ciprys she'd forgotten his name in the first place. "I would, Dad, but I already promised to help Flame with his training."

Declan chuckled. "You like this boy, don't you? I admit, during our battle, I liked his spirit."

Selina shrugged. "He's okay."

Declan smiled knowingly. "Since you _are _working with him, looks like I'm going to have to maximise the intensity of my training starting tomorrow."

* * *

Flame woke to knocking. He stared at the door, rolled over when it didn't stop, and checked the time.

"Ah! How it's 12:17 _already_?! We need to get training!"

Litten and Eevee uncurled themselves from opposite sides of the bed and started stretching. Flame slipped out of bed and rushed to the door, all the while thinking, _I really shouldn't have stayed up so late watching those battle reruns!_

He opened the door to a dark blue Pokémon with black-rimmed eyes that was around half his height. The Pokémon eyed the sleep that ringed his eyes and his scruffy hair with disapproval. "Croa-gunk," he croaked slowly. He handed out a small package with _CDS – Secure Deliveries _written on it before getting the human boy to sign an Osivin Corp-produced device.

"Thanks!" called Flame as the courier Croagunk walked away leisurely down the corridor, in no big hurry. His gaze followed the toxic mouth Pokémon.

Until he could hold back his excitement no longer. He had to know what TM Professor Aconite had sent him. He let the door fall shut and ripped the package open. He pulled out a transparent sleeve with a disc inside. He held it up in front of him. TM30 was written on a label. His grin grew wider the longer he stared at it. "This is a good move!" he said, punching the air. "I owe you one, Prof!"

* * *

Flame spent the next two days training with Selina in and around the Pokémon Centre. On the third, she persuaded him to go elsewhere.

"How much longer . . . ?" panted Flame, too sapped of energy to search for wild Pokémon amongst the bushes. _They've probably all gone to the coolness spot in the forest anyway._

Selina was leading him through thick undergrowth, up a steep slope. They were back in Whistltree Forest; Selina had told Flame of a training area that was known only to the locals.

"Stop complaining. It's not far."

"Well, it's hot!" grumbled Flame. His eagerness had started to wane as soon as Selina had showed him the path they'd have to take to their destination. The heat sucking at his skin was only worsening his mood. They were in the shadows of the trees, but the sun still knew how to Buizel its heat beyond the canopy.

Flame continued to complain as he followed Selina:

"Training at the Pokémon Centre was fine . . ."

"There was plenty of space . . ."

"We were never far from shade, a shower, a cold drink. Some food . . ." He almost drooled at the thought.

But then the trees began to part. More and more blue sky appeared overhead, and Flame noticed something green and grey looming out of the forest ahead.

"That's not where we're going, is it?"

Selina nodded.

Wider at the base, the tower gradually became thinner the higher it climbed skywards. Up close, the grey vine- and moss-covered stone looked so worn, besieged by the natural elements, that it was hard higher up to distinguish between it and the leaves of the nearest trees. It was a sight to behold; Flame was impressed.

"Woah!" he exclaimed. Despite the heat, a chill raced up his spine. "Why didn't you tell me it was going to be something like this? I would have complained less!"

Selina shrugged. "I wanted it to be a surprise. We call it Spectre Tower."

**Author's Notes:  
**I hope I didn't overload this chapter with scenes, but I wanted to end the chapter with Selina mentioning Spectre Tower, where we head in the next chapter, so that the chapter name had double meaning. I have already edited the next chapter, so that should be out sooner rather than later.

I really enjoyed editing this chapter, though. Particularly because of _The Tower _scene, but they were all fun scenes to write up and edit. Even though this current arc is driven by Flame's recovery, we got to delve into Selina's relationships and Flame had some more interaction with Professor Aconite. From my perspective, I thoroughly enjoyed featuring some more characters this chapter. We even got to meet the Croagunk Delivery Service. Might not be the fastest service around, but for sure are the most secure. Who would want to mess with a Croagunk?

I mentioned Lavender Town rather organically, but I had been reading chapters of KokoroEcho's _Kickin' It In Kanto _that were set in Lavender Town a few days prior to writing that scene, so that partly inspired it and I came across the idea of 'Lavender Town Syndrome' on Wikipedia. The mention of the piano playing came from NateWantsToBattle's interpretation of the Lavender Town theme, as well as the official HGSS version.

Coming up with _The Tower _really got me thinking more about Phyllis' character and a future storyline that could involve all her, Declan, and Selina to some degree, but we shall see. (That scene was originally much, much shorter without exploring the idea of what book Phyllis was reading at the time!).

Can anyone guess why _The Tower_ has 841 pages?


	21. Climbing Spectre Tower!

**POKÉMON: INFINITE LEGACIES  
THE CIPRYS REGION  
CHAPTER 21  
BATTLE TO THE TOP: CLIMBING SPECTRE TOWER!**

Flame approved of Spectre Tower. He gave Selina a thumbs-up. "I've had issues with surprises in the past, but this is definitely a good one. So, what's the plan?" He raised his arms and started to stretch. "Slaying wild Pokémon till we reach the top?"

"Pretty much," answered Selina, stepping aside. "After you."

Excitement fizzed around Flame's mind at the prospect of battling his way to the top. He walked at a fast pace, almost jogging. The heat of the day forgotten. They weren't going to lose sight of the grey and green-speckled tower anytime soon, and perhaps out of respect for their overlord, the trees had parted to make way for a winding path, so it didn't take them much longer to get there.

Outside Spectre Tower was a statue of a four-legged Pokémon. The shape of this Pokémon would be familiar to any trainer, but the statue was so aged, so faded in colour, it could have been any evolution. Time and Whistltree Forest had seen to that—clumps of moss scarred the statue, and nettles and weeds and grass slithered up and down the pedestal, cracked and chipped.

But this Pokémon was eternally proud. They faced away from the arched entrance to Spectre Tower, glaring at those who dared to pass and enter. _A warning to some, a challenge to others_, thought Selina, knowing what Flame saw it as. Although the lettering on the plaque had long since faded away, the Pokémon had found a name and was known to the world once again.

And Selina knew more than most. She turned and gazed at the statue. Admiration shone in her purple-pink eyes. Focused on his training, Flame lacked her fascination; he entered the tower without glancing back. But Selina couldn't help but waver at the entrance. Her eyes commanded her legs to stay a moment, just a moment. She gazed into the statue's colourless eyes and imagined purple staring back at her. Awe gripped her, but Flame would be waiting and she knew she couldn't stay as long as she usually did. Carefully, she rubbed some dirt and moss away before running her hand along the plaque, eyes closed as she imagined for a moment longer.

_One day, _she thought. _One day. _Then her eyes opened and she was returned to the present. She performed a quick bow, then followed Flame inside.

* * *

It was tighter inside than Flame thought it was going to be. The stone walls, grey and old, were a width of a Poké Ball away from his sides. There was a doorway ahead, which led to the inner base of the tower presumably, and staircases to either side. Flame paused, unsure what way to go.

"Go left," said Selina, joining him inside.

Flame did so. The staircase steepened as it spiralled upwards. His calves were beginning to burn when relief arrived in the form of a simple-looking door.

"Inside?" he asked.

"Yep."

Flame pushed the door open. It resisted with a _creeeaaaak_, but revealed a wider space with three rows of slabs anyway. Words he couldn't understand decorated the slabs, he noticed, and at the other end of the floor, through an archway, the staircase resumed.

He couldn't wait any longer. He stepped into the room, his hand about to dive into his pocket. But then Flame realised. He turned his head left and right and back again, in case he'd missed something. "Where are the wild Pokémon?" he asked Selina, confused.

Selina took a whistle that had been hanging beside the doorway. "You might want to get your Pokémon out now," she warned him, drawing the whistle up to her mouth.

Flame tensed. His right hand tightened around his three Poké Balls as he pulled them out. _Something big is about to happen. I know it._

Then Selina blew on the whistle.

And he had to stop himself from laughing at the sight. He heard no sound. _Okay, then . . . _he thought. _Maybe something's wrong with the whistle? Or Selina. Well . . . I better listen to her anyway. _He enlarged his Poké Balls, then flung them into the air.

Flame stopped laughing, though, as Eevee, Litten, and Oriota materialised in front of him. The Ghost-types _had _heard. Several suddenly floated into sight, through the walls, up and down through the floors, and some even from within the slabs. The Ghost-types grinned and floated back and forth restlessly: visiting trainers were few and far between.

Oriota's damaged wing had nearly healed, so he could now flap both his wings and stay in the air for a moment or two, but upon seeing the Ghost-type Pokémon, he returned to the ground and hopped to his trainer's side. Flame's other Pokémon were more concerned with each other: Eevee puffed out her chest and exclaimed her name while Litten growled his, trying his best to be louder than his teammate.

"Why are the Ghost-types so excited?" Flame asked Selina.

A few of the Ghost-types had floated towards Selina and were crying happily. "Wild Pokémon like to battle," she explained, "and these guys in particular _love _new challengers. There aren't many trainers who live in Whistltree, though, so they don't get to battle as much as they'd like to." She petted the Ghost-types who had approached her, then turned away. "There's eight floors until the top. I'm going the other way. Think you can beat me there?"

"This is your backyard, but I'm gonna try!"

"That's what I like to hear." Selina smiled at him, then retreated the way they came. The sound of her footsteps pounding against the stone steps reached him, but quickly faded to silence.

Flame found himself alone with his Pokémon—and a mob of Ghost-types hungry to face him. He adjusted his headband. _Show me what you've got Spectre Tower!_ "Right," he grinned. "Who's up first?"

A circular Pokémon with a black oval for a head and surrounded by a purple haze answered his challenge. "Gas! Gastly!" they exclaimed. The other Ghost-type Pokémon formed a semi-circle behind and watched eagerly, murmuring away to one another. Flame picked out some Shuppet, some Pumpkaboo, and more Gastly from amongst their ranks.

Litten stepped forward. So did Eevee. Flame sighed as they started butting heads and arguing over who was going to battle. He crouched and looked at his other Pokémon. "Oriota, you wanna give it a try?"

Oriota glanced at Gastly, who was occupying himself by floating around in circles, then stared back at his trainer. His head titled sideways slightly. He looked unconvinced.

Flame forced a smile onto his face. "You know, Oriota, the stronger you become," he pointed out, "the more impressed your flock will be when you return to them."

This raised Oriota's spirits: The small yellow-feathered Pokémon flapped his wings and landed in front of Eevee and Litten, who looked up from their argument in surprise.

"We're going to let Oriota have this one," explained Flame, firmly.

Litten and Eevee did as asked, withdrawing to either side of their trainer, though they were still glaring at one another.

Flame pointed at the wild Gastly. "Alright! Let's get going! We're gonna beat Selina to the top! Oriota, let's try Gust!"

* * *

Flame ducked. The Ghost-types on this floor were far less civilised than the ones below! As soon as he'd stepped onto the floor, the Ghost-types had started attacking. He hadn't even made out what Pokémon they were.

"Litten, Ember! Oriota, Wing Attack! Eevee, Quick Attack!"

"Eevee?" Eevee questioned, after dodging an overeager Ghost-type.

"Oh, yeah. You're right. It's a Normal-type move. Then how about, aah—"

He had to duck again. "I'm not a Pokémon!" he screamed as another Ghost-type Pokémon flew towards him, trying their best to float through his head but narrowly missing. He heard sniggering and an amused _mrrow_ from Litten.

"Litten, I don't feel hot yet!"

Litten _mrrow_ed something back, then started doing as asked.

Flame returned to his full height. Heat rushed against him. He wiped sweat from his forehead as fireballs were launched from Litten's mouth towards a purple-coloured Pokémon with big green fists and green eyes and a stone for a brain. _It was already hot in here_, he thought, as Oriota chased after another Ghost-type with glowing wings.

An explosion smashed against his ears. He jumped, and for a moment, his legs were shaky. He feared the floor was going to collapse underneath him. "What in Ciprys was that?!" he gasped. "Selina, you better not be bringing the tower down!"

The Pokémon had wavered for a couple of seconds, but they were too busy battling to become as alarmed as Flame was.

"Ee_vee_!" Eevee reminded him.

Flame gave himself a shake. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, Eevee." Anticipation created a smile on his face. "Time to unleash your new attack!"

* * *

Selina slid off her hair ties. Her purple-, green-, and-grey tipped ponytails streamed behind her. She was staring at their opponents as they circled, but it only took her a few seconds to know what to do. "Eevee," she said coolly, "confuse them with Swift!"

Eevee dipped his head. His tail glowing, he swung around and released a stream of stars. The wild Duskull and Yamask came to a stop in mid-air, mesmerised, as the stars sparkled and illuminated the darkened space, floating towards them. Instead of trying to avoid the attack, the Ghost-types all raced towards the golden stars and reached out . . .

. . . to feel nothing. Their hands disappeared right through. Incensed, they whipped round.

Selina didn't shy away from their scowls. "Now!" she called.

While the Ghost-types had been distracted, she had given her instructions. A ball of energy started to form in between Drifloon's yellow, heart-shaped hands. It was colourless at first until, as Selina had predicted, heat started to radiate from it. She had to take a step back. Meanwhile, Rowlet had finished spinning. He flapped his wings and the glowing green leaves that surrounded him shot towards their opponents. Drifloon's Weather Ball had turned orange, spitting fire, and was not far behind Rowlet's Leafage.

Duskull's and Yamask's scowls faded to concerned looks. That only worsened when Drifloon started to glow light blue and the air started to shake. With Gust pushing them from behind, Leafage and Weather Ball shot forwards even faster than before.

Duskull and Yamask exchanged glances. The decision was unanimous; suddenly they weren't so keen to battle. They hurried away, becoming transparent and disappearing through whatever solid substance they could find. Weather Ball and Leafage exploded into the stone wall behind. Smoke billowed out, but Spectre Tower had suffered much worse attacks and there would be no damage.

_We must have come on a bit too strong_, reflected Selina as she quickly applied some Elixir to her Pokémon before crossing the floor. _But there's no way I'm letting Flame beat me to the top._

* * *

Flame dived out of the way. Seconds later, the sounds of a small explosion screeched into his ears. "Phew!" he gasped. "That was a close one."

He'd lost track of the time and which floor they were on. Oriota had beaten Gastly and the rest on the first floor relatively easily, but it had been a battle ever since. The higher they climbed, the more aggressive and powerful the wild Ghost-types were. Each floor was more challenging than the last, and their current opponents were the strongest yet. The three Pokémon waiting on this floor had attacked without hesitation, forcing Flame to use all his Pokémon at once. His team had managed to defeat two, but the last, a dark grey Pokémon with a yellow zipper for a mouth, was proving more difficult to keep down.

"Keep it up, guys! We're almost there!" _I hope._ "Ember! Thunder Shock! Eevee, let's try your new attack again!"

Fireballs and a stream of electricity chased away the surrounding darkness as Litten and Oriota fired off their attacks. Banette tried to get away, but was too slow. Ember and Thunder Shock were direct hits. Banette's body was illuminated, sparking with orange and yellow energy, but only for a moment. The wild Pokémon gave himself a shake and dispelled the attacks like they were nothing, rushing Eevee.

In the semi-darkness, Flame saw Banette grinning maniacally. He shivered. This Banette looked like he belonged in a 5-year-old's nightmares.

Eevee eyed Banette warily as black and purple energy started spinning together in front of her.

Banette yowled wildly, dashing closer.

Eevee flinched and the energy she was forming started shaking.

"Focus!" Flame called. "I know you can do it, Eevee!"

Flame had taught Eevee TM30 over the last two days. He had found it a slow process, but Selina's Eevee already knew the move and had helped out a lot. Eevee had managed to produce the move battling with Litten and Oriota and Selina's Pokémon, but was struggling to reproduce against wild Pokémon.

"Ee-_vee_!" Eevee willed herself on, the black and purple energy still sparking away without form.

Flame winced. Banette about to reach Eevee. He opened his mouth to say something but hesitated, realising that Eevee's energy was revolving into a ball.

But it was too late. Banette appeared in front of Eevee, snickering as he pulled back his right hand, purple energy glowing. Eevee looked up in alarm; the energy she'd gathered broke apart, crackling into nothingness. The marionette Pokémon was about to strike—and there was nothing Flame could do to intervene.

But Flame was left speechless: flames rushing across his vision; Banette crying out in pain and shock. Flame noticed glossy black fur under the flames and realised that Litten had used Flame Charge to knock Banette away from Eevee.

Litten staggered to his paws, the flames surrounding him burning out. He looked back and yowled at Eevee.

"Eevee . . ." murmured Eevee, staring at her paws.

"Lit-ten!" Litten dismissed. "Litten! Lit—"

A fist of purple energy ploughed into Litten. Flame Charge dissolved, and with one last growl, the fire cat Pokémon collapsed. The last of the flames lit up Banette. The Ghost-type stared at Litten's limp form, snickering, before returning his mad glare to Eevee.

Flame quickly got out Litten's Poké Ball, not trusting Banette, and absorbed his fainted Pokémon in a streak of red light. "C'mon, Eevee! We can't let Litten down!" _Litten saving Eevee—that's not something I was expecting to see._

"Eevee," murmured Eevee. She raised her head and forced herself to look at Banette. She breathed in and out, in and out, her expression hardening until black and purple energy started spinning into an orb again.

_I need to give Eevee time_, Flame realised. "Oriota, Wing Attack! Keep Banette back!"

"Oriota!" cried Oriota, his wings hardening and radiating white energy, as he swooped at Banette.

Eevee stared at Oriota, then at Banette. Her energy wavered.

"Stay focused!" Flame reminded her, watching Banette stop and raise his hands to ward off Oriota. _Let's make this work, Eevee. _"Close your eyes!"

Eevee hesitated.

"Trust me!"

So Eevee did it; she closed her eyes. She could see nothing and settled into a rhythm. Her ears twitched when Oriota's Wing Attack _smack_ed against Banette, but she gathered her composure. She could sense the pulse of her energy flowing in and around her, ebbing and flowing and gaining strength as the size of the orb expanded.

Flame realised that Eevee was calmer now that she was unable to see herself or her friends in danger.

Oriota let out a pained cry.

Eevee was about to open—

"Don't look!" Flame stopped her. "Keep focused! Release Shadow Ball when I say so."

Banette had caught Oriota as the Flying-type had dived in for another Wing Attack. Banette was strong and his Knock Off was no exception. Swatted out the sky, Oriota landed with a light _thump_. Flame was down to his last Pokémon.

Flame held out his Poké Ball and returned Oriota. _You've done well. You both have, _he thought, _but it's up to you now, Eevee, and I know you can do it._

Banette snickered, then dashed towards Eevee again, his fist sparking with purple energy.

"Wait for it . . ."

Banette moved unexpectedly fast.

"Wait for it!"

The Ghost-type reached Eevee in a matter of seconds. He was pulling back his fist when Flame shouted:

"NOW!"

Eevee unleashed her Shadow Ball. At such close range, the super-effective attack was even more powerful. Black and purple energy tore into Banette and sent him flying back until he crashed against the far wall and crumbled to the floor. Resentment contorted Banette's face; the marionette Pokémon refused to rest until he had punished his tormentor, the child that had thrown him away. He tried to stand back up, but pain seared his body. He cried out and, his strength depleted, retreated into thin air. Flames flickered for a moment in his wake.

_Litten must have burnt Banette earlier in the battle with one of his Embers, _realised Flame with a smile. _They _can_ work together. Kind of. _"Well done, Eevee!" he exclaimed. "I said you could do it!"

Eevee puffed out her chest. "_Brreee_, Eevee!" she exclaimed, back to her confident self.

Flame rubbed the back of his head, then wiped sweat away from under his headband. "I hope that's the last floor, though." _Otherwise we might have to turn back._

"Eevee," agreed Eevee.

_Eevee would try, but there's no way she could make it through another battle. _"Well"—Flame started walking across the floor to the next set of stairs and Eevee bounded after him, fatigued from battle but forever energetic—"let's find out."

**Author's Notes:  
**I was very 50-50 (and still am) about whether to end the chapter here or not, but the tone of the next scene is quite different to what is in here whilst this was essentially a battle/training chapter.

I thought about this when I was self-publishing my books for my university project, but do you prefer shorter or longer chapters? Is there any difference in your answer between fanfiction and, for example, novels? Obviously there can be a time delay having to wait for the next fanfic chapter to drop. I'd be very interested to read your thoughts, if you wish to share them.

It may get lost beneath what happened afterwards, but I really enjoyed the first scene. When I edited this chapter, I made a point of adding description to the statute and developing Selina's reaction to it. Clearly the depicted Pokémon has a sizeable influence on Selina. Any guesses as to which Pokémon they turn out to be?

As always, thank you for reading!


	22. Atop Spectre Tower: The GL's Daughter

**POKÉMON: INFINITE LEGACIES  
THE CIPRYS REGION  
CHAPTER 22  
ATOP SPECTRE TOWER: THE GYM LEADER'S DAUGHTER**

". . ."

A young child with a round, chubby face wandered down a dark corridor, drawn towards the strange sounds. Her purple-pink eyes glimmered whenever the lights decided to flicker overhead.

". . ."

Dried-up food skirted the edge of her mouth and her hair had recently been cut, short and spiky as if the hairdresser had been in a hurry. The girl looked thinner than she should be and her clothes looked dirty and worn from constant use.

". . ."

The door in front of her was slightly ajar. She hovered there for a moment, wondering what she should do as she clutched a small purple doll with a yellow 'X' on its face. Only one stringy arm ending with a yellow loveheart dangled loosely.

". . ."

Curiosity gripped her. She had to know what was making the noises. She put all her weight on the door. It shifted. She shuffled into the room and stared up at strange boxes with silver nets that were stacked up in towers until they touched the ceiling. She heard all kinds of noises—whines, squawks, moans, hisses, growls—from inside, but all their cries shared one thing: fear.

Which now blossomed in her eyes too. "Mum! Dad! What . . ." she paused, searching for the right words, "are they?"

Silence greeted her cry. She waited. She wanted them to be here with her, to come running in, but there was no response as usual.

Her fear waned, her curiosity returning. She glimpsed feathers and scales and fur within the strange boxes. She shuffled towards one of the boxes that was at her eye level. Something dark and pale, a rag stared back at her. Based on its appearance, it looked like it belonged in the cage with dark eyes and hatred scarring its face. But it backed away from her, deeper into its prison, afraid.

She put her hands up to the silver mesh. It was harder than she thought it would be. She flicked her fingers against it and they stumbled inside. But the rag kept its distance.

"What's . . . your . . . name?" she managed. "Mine's . . . Chloë." Whenever they were around, that was what her parents called her.

The rag made some nervous chittering noises, then slowly, slowly came towards her. Most of its form clouded in darkness. She saw something glinting in the darkness, some kind of thick metal ring around its neck. It didn't look right to her; she wanted to reach out and take it off the rag, but she could only slot her fingers through the silver net. She couldn't reach far enough.

_Slam! _And then a door slammed open.

"International Police!" shouted someone.

"_And _Ranger Union! Put your hands in the air, villains, or . . . you'll regret it! _Aah, I've always wanted to say that!_"

"Concentrate would ya, kid?" murmured the first voice more seriously. "They could still be here."

The girl called Chloë flinched. She backed away from the strange rag. _What's happening? _she thought. Alarm hurtled through her body. She was shaking vigorously, her eyes dashing around the room. Terror gripped her. Who were they? They weren't her parents! She had to get away from them. Hide! She would be in big trouble if her parents found out she had talked to strangers.

"Shinx, use Flash."

A bright light burnt her eyes. She saw them: a plain-looking man in a simple suit with short black hair and black sunglasses and a basic, unimpressive moustache; nearby was a younger girl with long purple-tinted hair. She looked impressive in her red vest jacket and back shorts, both highlighted by a golden shade of yellow. There was some kind of light blue and black furry creature beside her.

"Heavens," came the man's voice as he peered into the cages. "There's all sorts in here. Hey, Ranger. Here's your . . ." His voice broke off at the sight of the small girl huddled against one of the cages clutching a tattered Pokémon doll in her hands, tightly.

"Not . . . Mum or Dad," she stammered, eyes widened at the sight of them.

Agent Hanson wanted to shake his head at the sight of her—in all his years as an agent of the International Police, he had seen some deplorable sights—but he kept his eyes on her and tried to look as unthreatening as possible. He even took off his sunglasses, his own young daughter flashing in his mind. _This girl can't be much older than Kerry. Six or seven, if I had to put money on it. _His disgust of these Pokémon hunters only deepened.

"She's not a Pokémon," the Ranger pointed out, standing awkwardly with arms crossed.

"Shinx," her partner Pokémon greeted, stepping towards the girl, but that only seemed to terrify her more, so Shinx stopped.

Agent Hanson ignored her and slowly dropped to one knee, lowering himself to the child's eye level. "Don't worry," he said, hoping his gruff voice wouldn't frighten her too much. "I know you must be scared, but you're going to be okay."

* * *

Selina felt uncomfortable at the sight of the wild Mimikyu, huddled in the shadows on the far side of Spectre Tower's seventh floor. She thought she had forgotten most of those memories. They seemed like so long ago. She felt sickened at the thought of that part of her life, flashing in her mind like someone else's bad dream. She could hardly believe it had ever happened.

She swallowed away her past, though it hardly felt like it, then said, "Rowlet, use Leafage!"

Rowlet cooed, spinning in mid-air. Bright green leaves glowed and spiralled all around him. The girl called Selina stared at Mimikyu, concentrating on the battle and the present.

* * *

"No! No! No! No! Not another one!" Flame groaned. He pointed accusingly at his mortal enemy. "You don't know how much I hate you right now, _door_."

Door thought it best not to respond.

Flame was breathing heavily. He'd barely managed the climb up the stairs, having to stop multiple times. _There's no way to escape the sun, _he thought. Even in the tower it'd only gotten hotter the higher he went, with each floor he cleared. His legs were on fire and he was dripping sweat. He shuffled forward and gingerly started to push the door open, praying he and his Pokémon had reached the top.

Until fresh, cool, beautiful air streamed against his face. "Ahh, yes! Thank you!" he panted as he stepped through the doorway: there were two doors, one opposite and one to the right; to the left, some steps that disappeared into blue sky.

"I think I should be able to manage a few more steps. What do you think, Eevee?"

"Eevee!" Eevee encouraged, perched atop his shoulder. Eevee had struggled as much as he had to climb the remainder of the stairs—and she was not even a quarter of his height! He had tried returning her to her Poké Ball, but she had refused, clambering up his back and onto his shoulders. He knew she wanted to reach the top of Spectre Tower just as much as he did.

"_Finally_!" exclaimed a familiar voice. "I was beginning to think all your Pokémon had fainted."

Wind breezed against Flame's face as he emerged atop Spectre Tower. Immediately he collapsed alongside Selina onto a bench. "Ahh, that's nice. Yeah, only Eevee's left."

"Eevee!" boasted Eevee.

Curious, she wandered towards the edge of the tower for a better look. The railings didn't look particularly safe. _Eevee could fit through them if she really wanted to, _thought Flame nervously. He gave Eevee a moment to look, then returned her to her Luxury Ball before an accident could happen.

"You don't have anything else planned, do you?" he asked, leaning back on the bench; the breeze was cooling his body nicely. "I'm _so _done with training for a while."

"Nope! That's it," Selina confirmed. "We'll go back down the central tower—there's no Pokémon in there, only an elevator."

"Thank Zeurelic for that . . ."

"Anyway, what do you think?"

"Think of what?"

"The view."

Flame's eyes widened. He'd been too exhausted to notice. "Woah, it's amazing up here. You can see so much!"

Spectre Tower rose just beyond the heights of the tallest trees. The tallest buildings in Festivalight, however small they looked, were visible to the east, and the fabled Mount Origin and the mountainous ridge that made central passage between northern and southern Ciprys incredibly difficult were visible beyond the southern edge of Whistltree Forest. The ridge extended into the sky, and left and right to the edges of Ciprys, until the human eye could see no further. A light haze of smoke encircled Mount Origin, and Flame noticed a city to the west, and to the north of that, a group of blackened islands.

Selina's purple-pink eyes sparkled. "It is! I love battling all the Ghost-type Pokémon on the way up, knowing this is my reward if I succeed. I used to come up here all the time with my . . ." Her voice trailed off.

When it was clear she wasn't going to continue, Flame asked, "Why the pause?"

Selina looked at the horizon, her hair flowing freely, then she breathed out. _I trust him. _"You're a good guy, Flame . . ." she said, trying to find the right words to explain.

Flame stopped leaning back and straightened up, the last time she was so awkward flashing in his mind. "Is this about Declan being your dad?"

Selina nodded. She turned her head and looked deep into his blaze-orange eyes. _I can't stop now. _"It's no big deal really. But some people I've let know who my parents are in the past have pestered me with question after question, and I don't like that. I swear, Flame, if I hear any laughter, or jokes, or snide comments, just know I have a Drifloon. She will fly you to the top of this tower and throw you right off. The trees might break your fall, but you'll only escape with a broken limb. Or two."

"You've . . . thought this through a bit too much, haven't you?"

"Promise me, Flame."

"Of course, I promise. And whatever it is, it can't be anything _that _bad." _Can it? _He gulped. _Do I really want to hear the rest? What if they . . . no, it doesn't bear thinking about. _"Uh . . . if you don't want to tell me, that's fine too. Less risk of Drifloon dropping me from a great height." He laughed nervously.

Selina smiled slightly. "True, but I want to tell you. I should have told you earlier, and . . . I've realised you've had quite an impression on my dad. So, here goes," Selina breathed in, then out, "instead of just one, I have two dads."

"What's the problem? That sounds cool!"

Selina looked surprised. "You think so?"

Flame smiled. It was bittersweet. He stood up and walked towards the edge of the tower and stared out at the world. "Uh-huh. You have two parents to talk to. That's something to cherish."

"It can be hard to talk about," confessed Selina. "I was adopted. They can be a bit much sometimes, and sometimes I wished I had a mum to talk to, and that makes me feel guilty, but I do love them."

Flame fiddled with his headband. _Ciprys seems so small up here._ "I trust you too," he said after a moment, "so I'm going to tell you something. My dad passed away when I was seven. And I've not seen Mum in person since I was nine."

"I'm sorry. That must be tough."

Flame shrugged. He felt his throat tightening, but he still managed to say, "Once I was old enough, I was at the Pokémon Academy in Festivalight, so it wasn't too bad." He thought of his mum and dad. He wasn't sure how he felt. "Does any of it matter as long as they're good parents?"

"Yeah, true," responded Selina softly. "I feel like mine was trivial now compared to yours. If you ever want to talk, I'm here."

Flame turned away from the tower edge and smiled at her. "Nah, it wasn't. And thanks, likewise. But I've been lucky too. I've still got my sister, Grandpa, and even Professor Aconite to talk to. It's not as if I've got no one, and I'm thankful for that." He looked away for a moment, rubbed his eyes, and then breathed out. "I'm glad we met."

"Me too." The wind picked up suddenly and Selina and Flame looked out at Ciprys once more. "Where are you heading next?" she asked.

"Probably towards the Ashidue Islands—that's where the next gym is. How about you?"

"Dad would like me to stay and help him with the gym. He has me in his sights as his successor, but I'm not sure that's what I want. I really enjoyed travelling to Festivalight and back, though. It was fun, exciting! Well, apart from that Hypnoku bit."

They laughed.

"I'm only 13," she went on. "I don't know, but . . . I think I'd like to see more of what's beyond Whistltree first."

"How about you travel with me around Ciprys?" The words were out of his mouth before he knew it.

Selina didn't respond.

His hands stumbled their way into his pockets. "You don't have to give me an answer straightaway. It's your call."

"I'd like to. I woulddo, but I'm not sure. But I'll definitely think about it . . . thanks."

"That's fine . . ." responded Flame, trying his best to hide his disappointment.

The sky was turning orange and the sun had started to dip on its own journey, almost behind Mount Origin, an impressive brown bulge in the distance.

"Tomorrow's the day." Selina was the one to break the silence. "Do you think you're ready? My dad's been training hard for this rematch too, ya know."

Flame stared at Mount Origin and thought of his team. "Last time I underestimated what it would take to beat a gym leader. I know it's going to be tough, but I think I'm ready now. I know what to expect. We're gonna smash it, and I know that Phantom Badge's going to be ours."

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**I've been waiting a long time to do this twist: Declan isn't Selina's biological father. I think I actually wrote these chapters six months ago, maybe more, maybe less, but I'm happy with how it's turned out through editing, etc., particularly the dialogue. Selina's parentage came out organically, to be honest, and the first scene was added as a result of one of my readers commenting about wanting to see more of Selina's past, so thanks Kokoro. :P That scene also hints towards what role Selina might play towards the end of the story, so I'm pleased I added it in.

I don't know how much I'll delve into the relationship of Selina's parents. I haven't really thought much about Declan's partner, but I'm keen to have an inclusive range of characters as that's a big problem with mainstream literature, especially in children's fiction, so that would definitely be interesting to develop in the future. And I'm going to keep the story K+ for now as I don't—from an ethical and moral standpoint—think this development should affect the age rating.

(And sorry for the wait! I know I've basically been releasing a chapter a month so far this year, but I had hoped to publish this one more quickly after the last. Because of various external factors, I've struggled to find motivation to write, but I still intend to keep writing this story for as long as I can! I've also been working with KokoroEcho to create a new entry for his Pokémon Chronicles.)

(So, as always, a big thanks to my readers and particularly to any who leave a review—massively appreciated! We are actually coming up to the 1-year anniversary of this story's publication so I will be aiming to release at least one chapter next week. :D)


	23. TLA: Clash Again For the Phantom Badge!

**POKÉMON: INFINITE LEGACIES  
THE CIPRYS REGION  
CHAPTER 23  
THE LOW ACHIEVER: CLASH AGAIN FOR THE PHANTOM BADGE! FLAME VS. DECLAN II!**

"Shadow Ball!"

Black and purple energy surged into being before Eevee. The evolution Pokémon faced her opponent defiantly. Yet, as the energy whirled about its core and gained its full size, flames rippled through her light brown fur. She cried out in pain. She stumbled. But worse, she lost control—and the energy they had placed their hopes upon dissipated into nothingness.

Her trainer looked on, helpless. Memories flashing through his mind. _Eevee . . . _he thought, his throat tight. _I'm sorry. I've failed you . . ._

* * *

Flame grinned at his reflection. He wore his usual attire: white trainers, black capri shorts, black-and-orange top, black monostrap backpack, and official Ciprys League headband. He brushed sleep from his eyes, then proclaimed, "Today's the day we win our first gym badge!" to his adoring audience (the mirror and his Pokémon).

Litten and Eevee yowled their support. They glanced at each other and smiled just a little. Not arguing, for once. After a moment Oriota chirped his agreement, although he was not battling today. They had been going over strategy since Flame had got up.

Flame returned them to their Poké Balls, then stepped out of his room. With the rematch on his mind, he hadn't had much sleep, but anticipation was chasing away his tiredness. _We're going to win this time_, he thought, yawning as he walked down the corridor. _We have to . . ._

* * *

Selina met him in the lobby. After an unusually quick breakfast, they were on their way to the gym.

"How do you feel? I noticed you didn't eat as much as usual."

"So-so. I think we'll win," he admitted. "I don't want to jinx it, though, and I know I haven't got anywhere near as much battle experience as your dad has."

"You'll win," encouraged Selina with her usual smile. She sounded more confident than he felt. "I've been helping you train. So, if you lose, you make me look bad and I'll have to kick your ass instead."

"I thought this was about _me _winning?"

"And you beating my dad."

They laughed.

"We'll see," he said, smiling slightly.

As is often the case with climatic occasions, they reached the gym quicker than Flame had expected. It loomed ahead, and somehow seemed bigger than before. Flame felt his heartbeat quicken in his chest. He knew he was prepared, but he couldn't dismiss his nerves either, and unlike before, he now appreciated the strength of a gym leader; he now knew how strong Declan was. _This isn't meant to be easy_, he thought, about to open the door and enter the gym.

Until someone else came out suddenly.

Flame stopped and flinched out of surprise. Even though it was a cool morning by Ciprys standards, his face felt as hot as one of Litten's Embers. "Frost," he blurted.

Frost's face betrayed no surprise, no emotion. "Flame," he said coldly, about to walk straight past his former classmate.

"Did you win?" Flame couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Of course, I won."

"Where's the badge then?" Flame asked, although he saw no reason for Frost to lie.

"In my pocket."

Flame felt a mix of emotions stirring. "I'm gonna beat him this time," he said softly.

"_This time_? So, you're challenging him again? Why does that not surprise me?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I mean I'm not surprised you rushed in and lost. It's exactly within your character. Gym leaders aren't pushovers like you are. You have to actually prepare and train to face them. I did, and . . . pfft, well, I expected more. Facing the rest isn't worth my time if they're all _that_ easy."

Flame didn't know what to say. _He thinks Declan was easy . . . How weak am I?_

"How many battles have you won since graduating?"

Flame was silent.

"Have you _even_ won any?"

"Two . . ."

Frost slowly shook his head. "What. A. Joke. The League shouldn't even allow trainers like _you _to challenge gyms. You're just wasting their time. I don't even know why they let a trainer of your quality graduate. You reflect badly on the school." He noticed Selina standing behind Flame; his icy-blue eyes snapped to her. "And _you_ are the only trainer I've lost to when I've not had to carry Flame. Don't tell me you're wasting your time with a loser like him. You're far too good a battler to be hanging around with him."

Selina smiled back sweetly. "You're right. I did beat you. Doesn't that mean you're a loser?"

"Whatever," mumbled Frost. He started to walk away. "If we battle again, don't say I didn't warn you. You hang around with losers and you'll be one sooner or later."

Flame hurried inside.

Selina followed. "That one's a real jerk," she said, concern in her purple-pink eyes. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," he managed to say, despite the tightness in his throat.

"You sure?"

"He was right," Flame muttered. "I need to stop losing."

* * *

Selina once again refereed. "The following battle is between the Gym Leader of Whistltree Town, Declan, and the challenger, Flame. The battle will be a—"

"Shall we make this battle more interesting?"

Flame took in the gym leader's words, then said, "I'm listening."

"I heard from my daughter that you have three Pokémon in your possession. It seems a terrible waste if you have been training all three and only two battle. How about a three-on-three instead?"

_It would be nice if Oriota got to battle too, but what about my strategy . . ._

"It's just an idea," remarked Declan. "You can refuse if you wish. I know it's short notice, and I would not hold it against you."

"Do what you think's best, Flame," Selina added from her position at fieldside.

Flame pictured Oriota, and knew he could not decline. "I accept," he said, dipping his head. _I hope I'm not going to regret this, though._

"The battle will be a _three-on-three _battle," Selina confirmed, glancing towards Flame and hoping the change wouldn't disadvantage him. "Only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions. Battle begin!" _Good luck, Flame._

Flame pulled a shiny black ball with metallic highlights out of his pocket. He enlarged the Luxury Ball and was about to throw it into the air when Declan interrupted:

"I know your third Pokémon is an Oriota. So—"

Flame glanced at Selina. She looked back apologetically, but irritation flashed in his blaze-orange eyes.

"—I want you to know that my third Pokémon will be Yamask."

"Okay, whatever. Let's just get this battle going."

Declan dipped his head. "As you wish."

Anticipation tightened Flame's grip on his Luxury Ball, his fingers squeezing against it until he could bear to hold it no longer. He tried to settle himself with a long breath, then pulled his arm back and launched the Luxury Ball towards the ceiling.

The Luxury Ball was lost for a moment amongst the countless overhead lanterns, but once its apex was reached and its descent began, the ball _pop_ped open and energy streaked downwards. Eevee materialised in mid-air. Panic seized her face as she realised how high she was. Until instinct kicked in. She flipped forwards and landed with grace. She puffed out her chest, then looked back and gave Flame a stern look.

Flame adjusted the position of his headband. _My bad, _he thought, feeling guilty._ Sorry, Eevee._

_I don't like the look of this, _thought Selina. _He seems edgy and he's getting impatient. If he lets what Frost said get to him, this won't go well . . ._

Declan's Poké Ball-throwing technique wasn't so aggressive. He threw his Dusk Ball lightly underarm. It burst open upon contact with the glossy purple floor and out loomed a massive book-shaped Pokémon, black and tattered, who was covered in arcane symbols.

"Tomeinx . . ." the cursed diary Pokémon's booming voice echoed throughout the gym's battle room.

Flame gulped. _He's really starting with Tomeinx, his strongest Pokémon . . ._

Declan smirked purposely. "It's said the more information Cursiary and Tomeinx receive, the more powerful they become. I do hope you have found a way to stop Tomeinx otherwise I expect this is going to be a very short rematch."

"Enough talking!" Flame growled. "Eevee, Sand Attack!"

Eevee gave herself a shake. Dust and dirt gathered around her. She rose up onto her hindlegs, then came back down. Her forepaws thumped against the floor, sending all the dust and dirt and what was already in the air at Tomeinx.

"Tomeinx, dodge!"

Tomeinx tried to float away but, looking unbalanced, struggled to move away quickly enough. Sand Attack hit directly and caked his front cover in dust and dirt.

_Slower than before, _Flame noted. _Why?_

"No matter," said Declan, unphased. "Reintroduce them to Will-O-Wisp Feint Attack."

Tomeinx opened up. A tentacle-like shadow extended from inside the front cover and ripped out a handful of pages that erupted into flames—flames that burnt into dark purple, pink, and blue fireballs and started encircling Tomeinx. Tomeinx levitated and started to approach Eevee, noticeably slower than when it was a Cursiary.

Flame started to grin. _Finally! Something we planned for. _"Quick Attack!"

Declan frowned. "You did this last time, and it didn't work. Haven't you learned?"

Selina smiled. _This is more like it, Flame._

A silver aura outlined Eevee's body. With incredible speed, the Normal-type started zigzagging around the battlefield, seemingly at random. A while streak of energy trailed behind her, but it was still hard for the trainers to follow her movements. Tomeinx floated to the centre of the battlefield, tracking Eevee and preparing to strike.

"You can't run forever." Declan shook his head. "Feint Attack will hit eventually."

"_Oh_, I'm betting on it. Don't you know Quick Attack hits first?"

"What?"

Confusion clouded the gym leader's face as Eevee changed her trajectory. The evolution Pokémon jumped high into the air and ricocheted off one of the room's four pillars. Black and purple energy was sparking away in front of her mouth. Tomeinx tried to block with the fireballs created by Will-o-Wisp. Because of their types, Eevee hurtled through and past Tomeinx. But Shadow Ball did not. The black and purple energy ignited upon impact. The air shook and a loud _bang _rang out. Tomeinx rocked back slightly, but did not fall.

"That's our Shadow Ball-Quick Attack combo," explained Flame. "We still need to work on the name."

Declan broke into a smile. "Forgive my earlier comment. That really was a most impressive surprise."

Flame rubbed the back of his head self-consciously. "Well, we got the idea from how you combined your Will-O-Wisp and Feint Attack."

And then Declan's smile faded. "But, my boy, that was just one attack. _Tomeinx_."

Tomeinx turned and closed in on Eevee. The silver aura had vanished from around her body; she did not possess the same incredible speed as before.

"Block the best you can! Sand Attack!" _We need to hurt Tomeinx's Accuracy._

Eevee reared up and then stamped the floor with her forepaws. The front cover of Tomeinx was submerged under dust and dirt—Sand Attack had hit . . .

"Again!" called Flame, eager to press on.

. . . but a second later, so did Tomeinx's Will-o-Wisp Feint Attack. The shadow that resided in Tomeinx had been unleashed once more and had lashed out, slamming against Eevee with such force that Eevee was thrown beyond the boundaries of the battlefield, stopped only by the bookshelves that bordered the room. The impact caused some of the books to become loose and join Eevee in crashing against the floor. Flame looked on, thinking what to do next, as Eevee struggled back up.

"Hex."

Tomeinx opened up his body. Pages started to turn, and a pair of misshapen eyes appeared on the page that Tomeinx had stopped on. The absence of a mouth didn't stop Tomeinx from emitting a horrible shriek. Flame covered his ears, as the page glowed dark purple and the nightmarish eyes advanced from inside the cursed hardcover and towards Eevee.

"Shadow Ball!" Flame shouted.

Black and purple energy surged into being before Eevee. The evolution Pokémon faced her opponent defiantly. Yet, as the energy whirled about its core and gained its full size, flames rippled through her light brown fur. She cried out in pain. She stumbled. But worse, she lost control—and the energy they had placed their hopes upon dissipated into nothingness.

Flame looked on, helpless, as the dark energy of Hex seized Eevee. She tried to struggle free, but it was not enough. Hex carried her into the air and began to stretch out her body. Painful cries split the air; memories flashed through Flame's mind. _Eevee . . . _he thought, his throat tight and his eyes darkening. _I'm sorry. I've failed you . . ._

Selina looked at Flame, then made the call: "Eevee is unable to battle. Flame has two Pokémon remaining."

Tomeinx stopped using Hex. The small brown- and cream-furred Pokémon landed with a soft _thump_.

"Hex has only gotten stronger, I'm afraid, my boy, now that we've had the chance to refine it after Tomeinx's evolution. That, and your Pokémon was burnt."

Too absorbed in his own thoughts, Flame wasn't listening to Declan. _Eevee was beaten that fast? I thought we had a chance after Quick Attack and Shadow Ball . . ._

Frost's words echoed through his mind: _What. A. Joke. The League shouldn't even allow trainers like _you_ to challenge gyms. You're just wasting their time._

Flame slowly got out his Luxury Ball. He returned Eevee, then the ball to his pocket. _Maybe Frost's right, _he thought, head lowered._ Maybe he's right. Maybe they were all right . . ._

Words from the past echoed back to him, and he saw nothing but darkness:

_You're challenging him _again_? Why does that not surprise me?_

_You are not a worthy trainer. You are not worthy to see Ciprys. You are not worthy to own Pokémon._

_Then again, _Flame_, you always were one of the low achievers in our class._

_You. Have. No. Chance. How many times do I have to tell you?_

"Flame!"

Their words overwhelmed him with doubt, drove the air out of his body, and stopped him from answering back. His composure had ebbed and flowed during the battle, but now he felt his resolve shattering into thousands of pieces.

"Flame!"

Light streamed into his vision as he opened his eyes, the voice returning him to reality.

"You snap out of it!" Selina yelled at him. "I didn't spend all that time helping you train just so you'd throw this match away. Remember what you said last night! Don't change your mind just because one jerk thinks you should! I believe in you, and I know your Pokémon do too! Don't you go letting them down!"

Declan listened intently, a smile creeping onto his face.

Flame remembered his words: _I know that Phantom Badge's going to be ours. _He remembered Litten's encouragement after the first battle against Declan. He remembered how hard Eevee and Litten had fought for him that battle. He remembered their first battles, against Frost, against Selina. He remembered how hard they'd trained, their closely-fought battles in Spectre Tower. He remembered the encouragement of his grandpa, Helia, and Professor Aconite—and now Selina. And, of course, he remembered what Eevee had just been through for him.

Flame shook his head. _What am I doing? _he thought. _I need to chill out. There's still plenty of time to come back and win this battle. _He breathed in, and out, then chose his next Pokémon. "Litten!" he announced, grinning. "Let's smash this!"

_That's more like it, _thought Declan, proud of his daughter._ That's the trainer I want to battle._

Flame went back to basics with his throw, a simple overarm release. The Poké Ball burst open, and the energy within materialised into Litten. The fire cat Pokémon glared at Tomeinx. Normally a growl would occupy his glare, but Litten was too focused on the battle to issue one.

"Get going with Ember!"

The mark on Litten's forehead glowed red, as did the fur that started bristling along his spine. Fiery energy gathered in and around his mouth.

"Counter with Night Shade!"

A pale purple aura appeared around Tomeinx's body while bright pink energy gathered centrally. Multiple crimson rings, which were only growing larger by the second, formed from the energy produced and hovered in front of Tomeinx.

Heat greeted Flame as Litten breathed out, blasting an impressive fireball at Tomeinx.

Tomeinx made his silent command, and then the crimson rings were spinning towards Litten.

The competing energies fizzed away as the two attacks collided. One after another, Tomeinx's crimson rings pelted against Litten's fireball. Ember gave no ground to Night Shade, though. The two attacks beat each other down until only smoke remained, the remnant of competing energies.

"Come on, Litten! You can do better than that! Ember, once more!"

Declan tried to study Flame's body language through the smoke, but it was growing harder to see his opponent properly. _Surely he knows our attacks will only cancel each other out once more? I do hope he hasn't lost his composure again. _The official first gym leader of the Ciprys region turned to his Pokémon and declared, "We'll counter with Night Shade, Tomeinx."

"Tomeinx," agreed Tomeinx in his booming voice, summoning forth the energy required.

Litten did the same. Within seconds, their attacks were unleashed for a second time. The energies of Fire and of Ghost clashed, but the result was the same. The only difference was that more smoke littered the battlefield. It was incredibly difficult for either trainer to see the other trainer and their Pokémon.

But Flame was grinning. "You know what to do, Litten," he whispered.

Litten dipped his head in acknowledgement; flames began spreading across his glossy black fur.

Declan frowned. _I do not like this. _Flame and Litten were only faint silhouettes through the smoke. He watched with narrowed eyes as Litten's silhouetted suddenly darted away. He managed to track the fire cat Pokémon for a second or so before losing sight, the smoke too thick and Litten too fast.

"Flame Charge didn't work last time," Declan called through the smoke, "and it certainly won't work this time." He lowered his voice. "Watch yourself, Tomeinx. Litten will try to catch you off-guard. Get ready to use Night Shade."

Flame fell into silence. He fiddled with his headband and felt his heartbeat quicken in his chest, but he knew all he could do was wait, having confidence in Litten and their training together.

Tomeinx channelled his energy. The pale purple aura returned to outline his body. As the smoke started to clear, flames became visible. But Tomeinx was ready for Flame Charge, crimson rings flowing forth from bright pink energy.

"Do it!" yelled Flame.

The flames blazed higher, but Declan waited patiently. Like Eevee, Litten was using a pillar to increase his momentum, to attack Tomeinx from an unexpected angle. _Clever, _conceded the gym leader, _but it shall not work twice._

Crimson rings sparked around an invisible grip and flames bounced off a pillar.

"Now!" Declan shouted.

Tomeinx released Night Shade; the crimson rings shot towards Litten. But both Declan and Tomeinx had misjudged. The crimson rings blasted into a pillar as the flames streaked by. Declan turned to see Flame Charge bouncing off a second pillar and heading straight for Tomeinx, who could only turn around slowly.

Before Declan could utter a command, a Litten enveloped in flames hurtled across his vision. He thought he saw something else in front of Litten, but half a second passed and Litten and Flame Charge thundered into Tomeinx.

Tomeinx groaned.

Surprise appeared on Declan's face.

The cursed diary Pokémon toppled forwards and hit the floor with a heavy _thump_. Tomeinx had not been ready for that.

The impact of Tomeinx's collapse blew any smoke that had remained to the edges of the room, allowing Selina to safely make her call. "Tomeinx is unable to battle!" she confirmed, unable to stop herself smiling. "Gym Leader Declan has two Pokémon remaining!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**I'm really pleased with this chapter. Because of his lack of sleep, unexpected encounter with Frost, and Declan throwing him by changing the number of Pokémon in the battle, Flame's confidence dips and he feels unprepared. And because of the timing of this chapter, I feel like the segment where he remembers what people have said to him in the past is particularly important/nostalgic. Below is who said what:

_'You're challenging him again? Why does that not surprise me?'_—Frost (this chapter: Chapter 23)

_'You are not a worthy trainer. You are not worthy to see Ciprys. You are not worthy to own Pokémon.'_—The Shadow (Chapter 5: The Shadow of Festivalight, Part II)

_'Then again, Flame, you always were one of the low achievers in our class.'_—Ella (Chapter 9: Your Journey Starts Now! How Not To Catch Pokémon!)

_'You. Have. No. Chance. How many times do I have to tell you?'_—Frost (Chapter 3: Fire or Water? A Rival Battle!)

Because tomorrow (4th August 2020) marks the 1-year anniversary of _Infinite Legacies_ (hooray!) I'm going to aim to publish four chapters this week as they have all been written and edited already; all they need is a read-through before posting.

As always, a big thank you for reading and stay tuned for the Summer of Ciprys anniversary one-week special bonanza! Do you think Flame is capable of overcoming Declan next chapter?

* * *

**Reviews ****(Chapter 22: Atop Spectre Tower: The Gym Leader's Daughter):  
CrescentApple: **'_So… the little girl… is that… Selina? She had an identity change? That was a really good past scene. So sad but done very well. I wonder what happened there. Were her parents Pokémon hunters and they were just ignoring her? So sad…_'—So yeah, that was Selina. She was originally named Chloë (which is for a reason 'cause I'm sneaky) and her parents were too busy hunting Pokémon and she was neglected. As a result, she ended up getting adopted by Declan and his partner. I may/may not develop her biological parents in the future. And I'm pleased you found it sad—that was what I was aiming for. :P

**SudiptoDam19: **'_Once again, I loved it. And the idea of Selina's past insights was really cool. This chapter was great in its own unique way. Keep up the brilliant work!_'—Thank you! I appreciate it! And thanks again to the brilliant KokoroEcho as his earlier review is what inspired me to think about Selina's past in greater detail and write that scene.

**KokoroEcho: **'_I like how this was handled. I think we need more characters out there of different flavours, especially in Pokémon._'—Agreed. I recently finished Shield and it was nice that you face Raihan and Nessa in the Champion Cup finals. Overall, I think inclusivity in literature is a very interesting topic, and while this is only a fanfic and maybe I'm also not the best person to interpret some of these stories, but I want to try and, in the process, hopefully improve the diversity of characters in this story. Fundamentally the world is a beautiful place and there are plenty of wonderful and different people out there!


	24. GIA: Clash Again For the Phantom Badge!

**POKÉMON: INFINITE LEGACIES  
THE CIPRYS REGION  
CHAPTER 24  
****GIVE IT ALL YOU'VE GOT! CLASH AGAIN FOR THE PHANTOM BADGE! FLAME VS. DECLAN: II!**

Declan caught sight of Flame grinning through the smoke. Puzzled, the gym leader said, "One Flame Charge shouldn't have been enough to topple Tomeinx. What did you do?"

"Eevee wasn't the only Pokémon who learned a new move while we were training. Litten did too."

Litten raised his head and _mrrow_ed confidently.

"I see. Well then"—Declan raised a second Dusk Ball and clicked the button—"I'm going to require your assistance, Shuppet."

The energy from within produced a grey cloth-covered Pokémon, whose multicoloured eyes—yellow pupils, light blue sclerae, and dark blue irises—arrowed outwards in the shape of teardrops.

Selina's gaze was drawn to the horn that jutted out from atop Shuppet's spherical head. _If Shuppet had been released earlier, he would have collected a lot of negative emotions from Flame._

Shuppet floated back and forth in front of Declan. His eyes, outlined in black, were narrowed at Litten. Clearly Shuppet had not forgotten who had defeated him in the last battle.

Flame stared at Declan, then at the gym leader's Shuppet. "We may have beaten Tomeinx, Litten, but remember, we haven't won yet."

Litten nodded, teeth bared and glaring at Shuppet.

"Use Screech."

Shuppet opened his mouth, and Flame had to put his hands over his ears, as did Declan and Selina. Litten, lacking arms, could not. The Ghost-type shrieked and shrieked. Flame tightened his grip, the sound too piercing. Shockwaves appeared from Shuppet's mouth and travelled across the battlefield. Litten was hissing away. Flames started to stretch across his pelt.

"Flame Charge!" yelled Flame as loudly as he could.

Flames enshrouded Litten; the fire cat Pokemon was lost beneath his fiery fury. He bounded forwards, claws unsheathed, darting towards Shuppet.

"Quick! Multiple, and dodge!

Shuppet blinked in surprise: Litten had shaken off Screech much quicker than last time. But the puppet Pokémon started to glow and the air around him started to vibrate. Litten blasted closer. Just before Flame Charge could connect, additional copies of Shuppet emerged, masking the whereabouts of the original. Litten stayed on course, though, and a copy vanished upon contact.

Litten landed neatly. He whirled back round at the copies, teeth bared and flames fading.

"Go get 'em! Bite!"

Declan folded his arms. "So," he murmured, "that's the new move." _And one that is super effective—we must watch ourselves._

Litten's mouth opened and dark energy, shaped like oversized teeth, appeared in front. Litten turned to the nearest Shuppet and snarled, leaping forwards. As Litten's mouth closed, the dark energy did too, snapping down on the Shuppet copy.

The copy vanished upon contact. Without hesitation Litten moved onto the next copy. Flame's gaze was on Declan: the gym leader was considering his next move and Flame was waiting to respond to it. Bite dismissed its second copy. Litten landed and looked to the next in line.

"Float higher," Declan instructed.

Litten pounced skywards and managed to hook a third copy with Bite, but the remaining five circled out of reach.

"Now, come together . . ."

Anticipation tightened Flame's chest. The thumping in his chest seemed in another world compared to the calmness in Declan's voice. _He's up to something big._

The five Shuppet bunched together. The lanterns overhead casted a large shadow onto the ground, near to Litten.

"And use Shadow Sneak!"

"Counter with Ember!"

Both gym leader and challenger watched with narrowed eyes. They were under no illusions; they recognised the importance of this stage in the battle. Whoever's Pokémon lost would be at a two-one disadvantage.

The shadows shifted and snaked towards Litten, stretching out into dark tentacles and growing in height until the Fire-type Pokémon was surrounded, invisible beneath solid black mass to Flame, until red-hot energy shot out of Litten's mouth in the form of a fireball. Shuppet's expression hardened. The shadows reared up, about to crash down on their trapped quarry from every side. Litten could see nothing but darkness. Was Litten about to be eliminated?

"Dodge!" realised one trainer too late.

The shadows crumbled and shrivelled up. It was Shuppet who fell from above, his copies no more. Shuppet had exerted too much energy in replicating himself and manipulating the shadows. He could not strike quickly, nor move away quickly enough, and had taken a direct hit from Ember. He tried to stop himself from falling, but the pain was too much—he had lost his balance and was unable to stop his descent.

A stream of energy rushed towards him.

"I forfeit Shuppet," announced Declan, holding out his Dusk Ball. He murmured something to Shuppet, then returned the Dusk Ball to his belt in exchange of another. He stroked his white beard with his other hand. _On my honour as a gym leader, after that last battle against that kid, I cannot lose without at least a good fight._

Selina tried her best to contain her happiness now that Flame was ahead. "Shuppet is unable to battle!" she declared. "Gym Leader Declan has one Pokémon remaining."

Flame waited as patiently as he could manage. He knew who Declan's last Pokémon was.

Declan took another Dusk Ball from his belt. "Well, well, well, my boy, I bet you are glad you kept going now. Still, you have not earned the Phantom Badge just yet, I'm afraid. Yamask, you're going to twist this story in my favour!" He threw the Dusk Ball overarm.

And from it, his third and final Pokémon appeared: a black, red-eyed Pokémon whose tail-like appendage curled under and clutched a beige-coloured mask, expressionless and if Flame was honest, a little creepy-looking.

"Yamask," Yamask said simply in a high-pitched voice, stretching his long, lanky arms.

Flame pointed at their newest opponent, grinning. "Litten, let's get this done! Flame Charge!"

Litten _mrrow_ed in agreement. Before Flame knew it, Litten was enveloped in flames and was streaking across the battlefield.

Yamask's gaze was concentrated on Litten. The spirit Pokémon stayed where he was, floating in the air.

"Show them your Unovan strength, Yamask. Hold firm."

Flame sensed Declan had something planned, but it was too late to halt Litten's attack. The Fire-type smashed into Yamask, who was propelled back with great force. Yamask sped past Declan and into the bookshelf behind. The bookshelf was unimpressed by the offering, only accepting books, and Yamask was thrown to the floor, alongside a few hardbacks.

Flame looked towards Selina to see if she would make the call, but she was focused on Litten instead.

_It's not over yet, _he knew. "Follow up with Bite!"

Litten snarled. The flames broke apart as quickly as they had appeared. Dark energy formed ahead of Litten as he dashed forwards.

Yamask floated back up.

"Protect!"

"No!" Flame muttered. Even though they had lost, he remembered how effectively Frost had used the move in their battle against Alyssa.

Yamask raised his mask. Purple energy surged outwards and formed a shield.

It made little difference to Litten's mindset. He shut his mouth and black fangs slammed against the shield. Not much damage was inflicted, though; only a few shards broke loose.

Declan smiled, an intense look across his face. "Yamask, Brutal Swing please!"

_He's really enjoying this, _Selina thought.

Yamask shot forwards and seized Litten's forelegs. Before Litten knew what was happening, Yamask had spun round and catapulted him into the nearest pillar. Litten crashed against the pillar and landed awkwardly.

Flame's jaw dropped. _How's Yamask _so_ strong?_

But after a moment, Litten staggered back up, fur bristling. A few flames sparked across his fur, but did not ignite into anything bigger. He _mrrow_ed in surprise.

_Litten must be low on energy. Why isn't Blaze kicking in?_

"My boy, you aren't the only one with tricks to play. I'm afraid, Litten won't be using Blaze like our last battle. Let me enlighten you. Yamask's ability is Mummy: When another Pokémon makes contact with Yamask, their ability also becomes Mummy for the remainder of the battle."

Flame gritted his teeth. "Whatever," he mumbled. "We'll still win! Ember!" But he was feeling nervous. He didn't want to admit it, but Declan had outsmarted him. The Ghost-type gym leader had lured Litten in by not asking Yamask to dodge and then using Protect. Flame had relied on Blaze in lots of battles with Litten, but now the Fire-type could gain no extra power to turn the battle around.

"Night Shade!"

Litten crouched and exerted every last bit of energy he had left.

Yamask focused. His eyes glowed bright pink, and he produced a series of crimson rings that darted towards Litten.

Litten released the fire energy he'd built up, but the fireball was smaller than his previous Ember attacks. Night Shade was too powerful. The crimson rings clattered into the fireball and pushed through.

Litten tried to tough it out, but his body couldn't take the pain. He collapsed and went limp. It took a moment for Selina to make her call: "Litten is unable to battle . . . Flame has one Pokemon remaining!"

Litten was absorbed in a stream of light; Flame clutched his Poké Ball. "You did all you could, Litten. Thank you."

After a moment Flame returned Litten's minimised Poké Ball to his pocket and pulled out Oriota's. He breathed in, then out. _If I'd refused the three-on-three, I would have won by now . . . _He grinned. _Oh, well. This is too much fun! _He flicked Oriota's Poké Ball into the air, caught it, and threw it. "Oriota, I choose you!"

His Poké Ball released a small but chubby yellow-feathered Pokémon. Below his chin, under his body, and under his wings were white feathers. Around oval eyes were black markings and his talons were small and grey.

Surprise widened Oriota's eyes. He flapped his wings and looked around himself until he had turned towards his trainer.

Flame smiled. "Change of plan," he explained. "I know you weren't expecting to battle today, but I know you can win it for us. Give it all you've got, Oriota!"

Oriota nodded. He flapped with more ferocity. His wing had fully healed; he was ready to go.

"Sudden death," commented Declan. "Whatever happens I want you to know this has been a thrilling battle to participate in."

"Same here," agreed Flame, "but I'm not losing."

"Me neither, my boy. Me neither. Yamask, Night Shade!"

"Dodge, Oriota!"

Yamask charged his energy and released crimson rings towards Oriota, but the Flying-type was too quick. He adjusted his flight path and swooped clear behind a pillar.

"Thunder Shock!"

"Protect!"

Oriota clung onto a pillar, his talons tight against cracks that had formed from earlier collisions. The small, messy tuft of black feathers atop his head started to fizz away with tiny sparks. Seconds later, electricity was zapping towards Yamask.

Just in time, Yamask constructed his shield from the energy oozing from his mask. Some of the shield shattered, but not completely.

Flame wiped his forehead. "Blow 'em away with Gust, Oriota!"

"Counter with Night Shade!"

Oriota took flight once more, his wings glowing white. He hovered, then flapped his wings until the wind had been whipped up into a frenzy. With one last beat, he sent the current whirling in Yamask's direction.

A pale purple glow outlined Yamask's body, his eyes a bright pink, as he crafted crimson rings with his hands. He fired them off one by one at Oriota. The attacks collided, and the competing energies erupted into mini explosions. One of the crimson rings got through, though, and glanced Oriota's wing. Pain erupting across his face, and unbalanced, Oriota veered groundwards.

"_Pull up!_" Flame shouted as the hard, glossy purple floor rose to meet Oriota.

Gravity pushed down on Oriota. Flame felt his heartbeat quicken. With each thud, the closer and closer Oriota was to disaster.

Selina's hands were clasped together. _Come on, Oriota. You can do it._

Oriota narrowed his eyes. He couldn't do much else, air rushing against his vision. A similar moment flashed in his mind. When he was a young Oriota, like many others, he had used up too much electrical energy and had fallen from the clouds. Terror had gripped him then as he fell and fell through blue sky, but his flock had been there; they had saved him from falling further. But now there was no flock to protect him; it was up to him, knew Oriota, to grow stronger until they met again.

Oriota started to force out his wings. He cried out, but kept going. He had to be strong to find them again, he knew. Air lashed against his fully-extended wings. He straightened before swinging up with all his might, his talons dangling below him and scraping against the floor.

"Phew!" gasped Flame, as Oriota ascended back towards the ceiling. "That was too close. Now, use Thunder Wave!"

"Protect!"

In the blink of an eye, Oriota had swooped downwards and rings of bright yellow energy were racing towards Yamask.

Yamask produced his shield just in time. The purple energy deflected the first ring, but the second sliced Protect into minuscule shards. The third and the fourth and the rest struck Yamask. The Ghost-type trembled from the pain as electricity sparked across his body.

"No matter—Haze!"

Yamask grimaced, but he still managed to breathe deeply and expel plenty of smoke. Both gym leader and Ghost-type vanished beneath the black smoke as it rolled across the battlefield, reaching out for challenger and Flying-type.

_Like before, but this time I didn't want it to happen . . . Good thing I've got Oriota. _Flame knew exactly what he had to do:"Blow the smoke away with Gust!"

Oriota started flapping his wings frantically. The smoke stopped advancing and was beginning to recede until, suddenly, two black arms shot out from the smoke and seized his wings. Oriota cried out in shock. Flame looked on, feeling helpless. Yamask's red eyes were visible for a moment before smoke plunged both Pokémon out of sight.

"It's Brutal Swing!" Flame realised with dread, unable to see Oriota amid the smoke that had drifted across the battlefield. What he did see, though, were sparks of yellow.

_Yamask is paralysed._ "Thunder Shock!" yelled Flame as loudly as he could, hoping his voice would reach Oriota.

Nothing happened.

Until Flame heard Oriota cry out and he feared the worse.

But then some of the smoke whisked away, revealing their battling Pokémon, and it was . . .

Yamask . . .

Yamask who dropped to the floor, sparking with electrical energy. Oriota flapped away overhead. He quivered with exertion, but seemed okay. Yamask tried to float back into the air, but could not manage it. He collapsed and his eyes closed.

Selina couldn't stop herself from smiling. "Yamask is unable to battle," she called, joy radiating from her words. "The challengers Flame and Oriota win!"

Flame barely heard the official announcement. He had rushed onto the battlefield and was holding out his hands. Oriota fluttered into his palms. He chirped happily.

Flame couldn't put how good he felt into words, so he just went with, "Haha! I can't believe it! Yes! Yes! Yes! That was amazing, Oriota!"

Selina strolled towards him and nudged him lightly on the shoulder. "All thanks to my training."

"Thanks! And for the pep talk." He fiddled with his headband. "I don't know what came over me."

"Don't mention it! And well done! I'm really pleased you did it!"

Declan had returned his Yamask and now approached with a big smile on his face. "I'm upset the battle's over, but I'm delighted to be able to give you this . . . the Phantom Badge!"

Surprise overwhelmed Flame's face. "What's this?" he asked.

"A gift," Selina answered. "I picked it up at the market the other day. I figured you would need a case to hold the badge in once you won."

In Declan's hands was the badge case: wood so blackened it could have been charred, the Fire-type symbol positioned centrally. Flame could hardly wait. He opened the case and within its soft orange interior was a crescent-shaped badge with shadows extending from the main piece. "The Phantom Badge . . ." breathed Flame. He picked it up and ran his fingers over its metallic surface, savouring the moment.

"Thank you, Declan. Thank you both. I really appreciate this. I don't know what to say, but I'm glad I won!" Flame returned his first badge and carefully closed the case.

Declan's smile hadn't faded; he looked at his victorious challenger fondly. "You deserve it, Flame," he said. "You really deserve it. A lot of trainers, young and old, would struggle to go through what you did. I normally only use Pokémon that haven't evolved against new trainers, but you overcame Tomeinx, and I'm delighted to see you persevered and stayed true to yourself. Don't compare yourself to others at the cost of your own personal growth. Focus on yourself first and the great trainer I sense you will become. Good luck! I hope to see you at the Paradial Conference at the end of the season."

* * *

Helia smiled at her brother through the screen. "Hi!"

"Hi . . ." Flame did his best disheartened greeting.

Helia's smile vanished. "You sound down. Don't tell me . . . you lost?"

Flame raised the Phantom Badge up so it was visible on the screen. He grinned. "What does this mean?"

Helia's smiled returned. "You! You had me nervous for a second." She turned and called out, "Grampa! Grampa, he did it!"

After a moment Flame's grandpa appeared on the edge of the screen. He was smiling too. "That's brilliant news! Well done! I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks!" Flame replied, despite the lump forming in his throat. "I couldn't have done it without my Pokémon!"

* * *

That night Flame let all his Pokémon out of their Poké Balls and thanked them for their efforts. Litten _mrrow_ed, Eevee cried out her name, and Oriota chirped. They all rested on the bed beside him as he watched reruns of previous Paradial Conferences, and when he turned the lights off and tried to go to sleep, he was still smiling.

_This is the life, _he thought. _Whatever happens, even if things get hard, if I lose, I will keep going. I nearly blew it because of one guy's words. Frost was partly right, I guess. I should be winning more, but I need to remember what Declan told me. I should focus on my own growth before comparing myself to others. That's how I will grow stronger. _He opened his eyes and looked at each of his Pokémon in turn. _You guys are the best, _he thought before tiredness overcame him and, unlike the night before, he enjoyed a glorious, uninterrupted sleep.

* * *

Flame grinned at his reflection in the mirror. He wore white trainers, black capri shorts, a fresh black-and-orange top, black monostrap backpack, and a new black-and-purple headband he'd bought after yesterday's victory. He brushed sleep from his eyes, double-checked his Poké Balls were in his pocket, and exited the room.

As he walked the corridor, nerves pulled at his stomach, but he wasn't concerned. It was a different type of nervousness to what he'd felt during his battles against Declan. After the last week he struggled to picture travelling without her, but he had promised himself he would accept her decision either way.

The lobby was quiet. He saw her straightaway, waiting under the Whistltree Town Pokémon Centre's signature tree, massive and that stretched up and up and out of a hole in the roof. She had come dressed in a purple hoodie, black shorts, and faded white trainers. She'd dyed her hair black and her three ponytails were all dyed purple. He glanced away, nerves hitting him again. Up close, he thought the tree had grown; it seemed bigger somehow.

He adjusted his headband. "Uh, hi . . ."

"Hi."

She wasn't going to give him much to work with. He shuffled his feet. "So, what's your decision?" he blurted out. "What did your dad say?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she teased.

"I really, really would, actually."

"I explained to him how I felt, what I told you at the top of Spectre Tower."

"And!" Flame demanded. He could bear the wait no longer. "What did he say?"

A smile burst onto Selina's face, and that was all Flame needed to know.

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**Right now, I'm smiling like Selina. This, effectively, resolves Part I of the story: Flame has his triumphant win and first gym badge and will be joined by Selina for the foreseeable future.

Frost's words were particularly brutal before the battle, and he wasn't necessary wrong (Flame knows he should be winning more), but it struck Flame hard and it played on him psychologically in the first half of the battle. Tomeinx, a near powerhouse for Declan, is a tough challenge to face early on and that didn't help Flame's confidence. Also, since he cares deeply for his Pokémon, Eevee getting wiped out didn't help matters. Without Selina's support, both training and verbally, I'm not sure Flame would have won this one! And that's precisely what you need in a good travelling companion.

Happy 1-year anniversary _Infinite Legacies_! A year on and Flame has _finally _earned his first gym badge! Honestly I posted the first chapter last year on a bit of a whim. I didn't have much planned out at the time, but I wanted to post something to kickstart writing a Pokémon fanfiction. The region of Ciprys and the stories of its characters have really grown since then. I hope you are enjoying and will continue to enjoy my stories. I am excited to share them with you as we head into Year 2, including an upcoming standalone special!

I would like to say a BIG thank you to anyone reading this sentence right now! I really appreciate that you have taken the time to read my this story. Thank you to those who have followed and/or favourited; it helps the story reach new readers! But in particular, I would like to say thank you to KokoroEcho, SudiptoDam19, and CrescentApple who have all left many a review while reading my chapters. I always love to read your reviews and respond to any thoughts/feedback you can give me on the story!

It has taken him 365 days (in the real world), but finally, Flame has his first gym badge. Here's to many more. (And hopefully it doesn't take him 2,920 days to earn all eight!)

Thanks again for reading and very, very best wishes from myself, UKEagleclaw. :)

If you wish to keep reading after the Reviews below, there is a post-credits scene that I wanted to include, but was cut from the main chapter because I decided the chapter proper would end better with the above scene.

* * *

**Reviews (last chapter, Chapter 23):  
****KokoroEcho: **_'Four chapters?! What are you, some kind of KokoroEcho?! Also, congrats on one year! Most fanfictions aren't able to stick around for a week, so I'm glad you've been able to get a year out of your story. This was another solid entry. I enjoy the crisis of confidence that Flame is having (which is a sadistic thing to say). Eevee being the first Pokémon to faint is definitely discouraging, but Litten seems more than capable of pulling off a win. If he manages to win this battle, it'll definitely feel like he's earned it. I'm also rooting for Oriota to do good things. I believe that you're going to have either Litten or Oriota evolve to help get a win for Flame.'_—Yeah, I'm gimmick-infringing there, haha. And I liked Flame's crisis of confidence too; it was fun to write. Honestly without our chats, I might not have been motivated/inspired to stick around and to reach this point, so thank you! And turns out you were right about Oriota doing good things!

**Crescent Apple:**_ 'After you explained it, I can see now why Flame was less confident. But he is doing very well in this battle. Taking out Tomeinx, Declan's strongest should make this a win for Flame. I see Litten as his strongest for now. It felt like he only began using Eevee because he had to. Before that it seemed like he was hesitant to let her battle. Frost still acting . . . frosty . . . Just realised Flame and Frost. Hot and cold.'_—Yep, absolutely. Because Flame has raised Eevee ever since she hatched from an egg, he can get overprotective of her, more so than his other Pokémon. Instinctively he doesn't like it at all when she gets hurt. And you were right too about Flame emerging victorious!

**SudiptoDam19: **_'I am quite happy with this chapter. Everything unexpected that happened to Flame was truly intriguing. I always love how you describe the battle scenes. And although I am a bit late, I still say congratulations for completing 1 year of this amazing work'_—Thank you! I love that you are enjoying how I'm describing the battles, that's useful to know! To be fair, my upload speeds have been pretty quick for once this week, so that's partly my fault. :P

* * *

**Deleted Scene:  
**As they ate breakfast, Selina returned to her let's-get-out-of-Whistltree-as-soon-as-possible attitude. She insisted there was no point hanging around: "After all, there's plenty of Ciprys to see!"

Flame could tell she was excited to go travelling. He was too, but was prioritising food at the moment.

He had woken up earlier than usual to hear Selina's decision and they left the Pokémon Centre around 9:30am—which may not seem early, but teenagers work differently to other humans—and normally Flame would have protested and groaned, but he was in a good mood, delighted that Selina was joining him and still high on winning his first gym badge. Selina looked more visibly happy than he'd ever seen her, invigorated by the resumption of her travels.

As Whistltree Town was pretty much in the middle of Whistltree Forest, Route 3 was wooded, the trees tall and thin, forever stretching skywards. Mud lingered on the trail, but the end of summer had hardened the path and it wasn't particularly deep for Flame and Selina.

Selina smiled brightly. "Listen," she said.

Flame didn't hear anything until he picked up on it: wind whistling through the branches overhead.

"That's how the town and forest got its name."

"It's an awesome sound," admitted Flame.

"The forest _is _beautiful. I think I'll miss the view from the top of Spectre Tower and all the Ghost-types. Dad says he'll check on them every week, but . . ." her voice trailed off and she looked downcast.

"You're not thinking of—"

But only for a moment. "No, of course not," she reassured him.

Flame avoided a puddle. "I understand, you know. Sometimes I really do miss my sister and grampa."

"I know I'll miss Whistltree. And my parents and Phyllis. But I really can't wait to travel around Ciprys."

Flame grinned. "Nothing beats it."

"So, Hotshot, now that you've won your first gym badge, do you think you're ready for the next gym?"

"I looked at the map last night. It'll take time to get there, so I'll prepare on the way. There's no gym in Ridgecho, but that's directly on the way, so we can maybe stop off there and then we need to cross the water to reach the Ashidue Islands—and the second gym."

Selina nodded. She hadn't travelled to the Ashidue Islands before, but as a gym leader's daughter, she knew where each of the gyms were located. "Makes sense. So," she continued, the sounds of battling trainers and wild Pokémon reaching them from further down the winding Route, "you think you're ready to face Charine? She's good, you know."

Flame gave her a thumbs-up. "Well, if me and my Pokémon aren't ready now, we will be when we get there!" Normally he would have turned to his Pokémon and said, "Right, guys?" and they'd yowl back, but he'd kept them in their Poké Balls after their hard work the day before.

A smile lit up his face.

"What is it?" asked Selina.

"I still can't believe I won my first badge."


	25. Special Ciprys Kebabs

**POKÉMON: INFINITE LEGACIES  
THE CIPRYS REGION  
CHAPTER 25  
****SPECIAL CIPRYS KEBABS (WITH PEPPERS AND ONIONS)**

Declan held out a Dusk Ball sooner than he would have liked. He returned his Pokémon, thanking them for their effort, and walked towards his challenger. Sweat poured off his head despite the air-con blasting cool air across the battlefield. On the way, he drew a purple crescent-shaped badge with shadows extending from the main piece. The lights of the countless lanterns overhead gleamed against the reward for besting the Gym Leader of Whistltree—the Phantom Badge.

"I must admit, young man, I am impressed. That was quite the battle. Your strategies were ingenious, and your confidence reminds me of another trainer I battled recently."

A boy with platinum-white hair seemed to be staring back, his face and icy-blue eyes betraying nothing. He had returned his Mudkip and was pretending to pay attention to the gym leader. Any other trainer might have been more excited at winning their first gym badge, but this boy's name was Frost, and while one gym badge offered so much hope to others, it did not matter when compared to hisultimate goal.

Declan put the boy's silence down to politeness, shyness, or maybe a combination of both. He held out his badge. "Here you go," he said warmly, dropping the badge.

Frost's left hand clenched into a fist around the falling badge. He discarded it into his pocket without wasting anymore time and locked eyes with Declan. "I would say thanks, but I thought gym leaders were meant to be a challenge."

Declan couldn't believe it. Anger flashed in his eyes for a second. He realised he'd been wrong about this boy. His confidence had hardened until it had turned to arrogance. And he was far from shy, or polite.

_But does he have a point? _wondered Declan involuntarily.

The Ghost-type gym leader had been preparing to face his daughter's new friend ever since their battle a few days ago. As a result, he had decided not to use Tomeinx in any battles until then; he wanted to save his newly-evolved Pokémon for their rematch. Perhaps that had been complacent of him. Then again . . . he considered the battle that had just taken place. It had lacked the intensity of his battle against the orange-eyed boy, but there was no ignoring the fact that this challenger had been stronger than any he had faced for a _long_ time. So emotionless in battle, the 12-year-old's decision-making was unblemished by attachment.

In the end, Declan just chuckled at the insult. There was no point overcomplicating it; after all, children—especially those nearly teenagers—could be volatile creatures. "Come back once you have earned all the other gym badges, my boy, and I'll show you the strength of my very best Pokémon."

By the time Declan had finished speaking Frost had already turned and was starting to walk away. "Whatever, old man. I only came to your gym because it was on the way."

_Old man? He thinks _I'm _old! _Declan bristled, surprised by the boy's hostility. His daughter, Selina, and his other adopted children would never talk to him like this, with such a lack of respect.

Declan stared at Frost's back as he walked away, a natural swagger in his movements that reminded him of . . . someone. He failed to remember who exactly.

Frost had nearly reached the exit. Indignation and parental instinct urged Declan to say something. He waited another moment. His feeling didn't waver; he felt compelled to speak out. "I'm sure your parents wouldn't like you speaking with such disdain for others."

Frost took another step, then stopped.

Silence stretched out.

The boy's shoulders rose and fell, rose and fell . . .

Declan started to think he shouldn't have said anything at all. He had fostered a number of children, some more troubled than others, but while he and his partner had encouraged discipline and respect, he had often learned that there were reasons for bitterness, for hatred. He was expecting this quiet boy to snap round and erupt.

But Declan was wrong. Frost started again towards the exit, and just before he disappeared through it, he said, "I have no parents," as if it made no difference to him.

Declan very much doubted it mattered so little to him, and as he lost sight of Frost, he was left wishing he'd done more.

* * *

Flame adjusted his headband and rubbed sweat away from his forehead as he and Selina entered the Pokémon Centre. The closeness of his battles against Declan had only given him greater determination to improve the strength of his Pokémon. He had spent most of the day training and battling trainers along Route 3, with Selina observing and advising how he could improve his technique after each battle.

The lobby was busier than usual. Flame recognised a few of the trainers ahead from their battles earlier in the day and guessed everyone had had similar ideas. Declan's words flashed in his mind: _The Paradial Conference_, and Flame wondered how many of these trainers would reach the League and how many would fail. _As long as I focus on working with my Pokémon, I can't go wrong_, he knew, knowing it would do him no good to worry about the Conference when it was ten months away.

His stomach gave a dissatisfied rumble. He had been preoccupied with training, so he hadn't given much thought to eating. Now, though, he almost drooled at the prospect of food and a shower and sleeping in a nice, cool air-conditioned room.

Until Selina nudged him and said, "How about we do something different tonight? We won't be in Whistltree Forest for much longer."

"Like what?"

"I saw some signs outside. You can rent camping gear here. I haven't camped out for a while, but don't you think it would be cool to try it out again?"

Flame considered the prospect: _camping . . ._ If he was honest, hungry, sweaty, and tired, camping was the last thing he wanted to do. What his 12-year-old body craved was junk food, a cold shower, and an air-conditioned room. His aching muscles were already telling him to give into exhaustion and find the nearest bed to sleep in.

But he knew that would be selfish. Selina's voice had radiated excitement, and if he refused, he suspected he would feel bad about it the next day. And she had been trailing after him all day, giving him tips and helping train his Pokémon when he wasn't battling. Since she had helped him out, it would be rude to reject her proposal now. Besides, he remembered camping with his parents when he was younger. It had been fun then. Maybe it'd be fun with Selina too.

His indecision must have shown for Selina smiled and added, "Don't worry. Once we're out there, I know you'll enjoy it."

Her smile cemented his decision: "As long as we've got food, I'm in."

* * *

Frost shielded his face with one hand while he fought through the bushes. Few trainers ventured this way and so the path was overgrown. Had he not come prepared—blue jacket and black jeans—branches and stingy nettles would have stung his skin. But his long-sleeved clothing came at a cost. The leafy canopy may have blocked out the sun's rays, but it was still hot and sweat seeped from his body. Although Frost did not complain. He knew if he was to beat the Champion, he could not let such a basic issue slow him down. He pushed on.

He had healed his Pokémon at the Pokémon Centre in Whistltree, but hadn't stuck around. If he had stayed any longer, he knew Flame would come stumbling in, crying about how he, such a poor, weak trainer, had lost _again _to Declan. Besides, Frost had had no family to contact, no one to tell about his achievement. The badge didn't mean anything to him anyway; it was just a bit of metal, and he was more interested in reaching his destination:

_Igneoustorch Town_.

He felt a mixture of emotions hit him at the thought of what awaited him there. Before his thoughts could turn sour, he noticed that an overgrown thicket was blocking the path. He delved into his pocket, seeking the Pokémon he'd caught specifically for this occasion.

"Bidoof, Cut," he said flatly.

* * *

Grass, nettles, and all sorts flicked against Flame's exposed shins—some stinging like a Chespin's Pin Missile attack—as he and Selina wandered down a path, overgrown and shaded from the sun, cutting between tall slender trees.

On the way Flame tried to keep an eye out for as many wild Pokémon as he could. He spotted a yellow serpentine Pokémon with stripes on its back and tiny wings and a yellow drill-like tail, but when he stepped towards the Pokémon, they decided to round and within seconds had disappeared into the ground. He also saw a black squirrel-like Pokémon with a yellow streak running from their forehead to their big tail scurry up a tree, a berry in their mouth.

"It'll be nice to be out of the Pokémon Centre for a night," Selina commented cheerfully above the drilling of Pikipek in the distance and the chattering of other Flying-types, glancing up at the sky that was turning orange.

It was still too hot, though, for Flame's liking. With teeth gritted he said, "Well, as long as there's no Hypnoku at the end of this path like the last forest we went off track, we should be alright."

* * *

Frost stumbled forwards, lifting his feet tentatively off the forest floor. It hurt to keep on walking. Fighting through the forest had left the soles of his feet throbbing and his trainers tattered. When he'd first ventured away from Route 3, he'd followed what he thought was the right track, but the track had lost itself to nature. It'd been a battle ever since. There had been no point returning Bidoof, for his Pokémon had been needed every few minutes to cut through overgrown vegetation. He wondered whether he was even going in the right direction, but there was nothing to be gained from turning back now.

Frost raised his head. The sky was darkening, but he wanted to keep going for as long as possible. He'd waited long enough to face _him _already. Bidoof had just Cut through another obstacle, but was tiring and so was his trainer. However much Frost wanted to keep going, it was getting late and his eyes felt heavy. He knew he couldn't dodge his exhaustion much longer. They had entered into a small clearing and there would most likely be no better place to stop.

Even with the Pokémon Academy's rigorous fitness regime, he was out of breath when he stopped and panted to Bidoof, "Good work. You deserve a good rest," before returning his Pokémon. His aching muscles told him to crumble to the forest floor and rest there, but he knew if he did, he'd struggle to get back up. He unshouldered his backpack and rummaged inside for his tent as the sky completed its transformation to black overhead.

* * *

In another part of the forest, Flame sat with hands cupped together behind his head, leaning back and gazing up at the stars. Unlike the relentless heat of the day, a gentle breeze blew fresh, cool air against his skin, whistling through the trees. "I have to admit you were right. It is nice out here. A place you can really appreciate nature."

Selina's purple-pink eyes glowed from the light of the fire. "I did say you'd enjoy it."

Flame straightened up. "How come you know so much outdoorsy stuff?"

Selina had taken charge of putting the tents up. Flame had tried to help, attempting to decipher the instructions, but Selina had done it before and remembered the ins and outs. It was easier to leave her to it, and it hadn't taken her long to have both their tents pitched. She'd then set about gathering firewood while Flame prepared their food (something he did remember from cooking classes at the Academy). Selina had rubbed sticks together, trying to create enough friction to ignite a spark, when Flame had noticed and with a grin had suggested an alternative, pulling out a Poké Ball. Litten hadn't looked overly impressed, to say the least, when he'd been released. He'd been expecting another fierce battle and _mrrow_ed in disgust at the prospect of having to light a measly fire instead with only a small portion of his power . . . a tiny fireball.

"I used to do this with my dads a lot when I was younger. When Declan had time off, we'd sometimes head out into the forest and do some camping. Whistltree Forest's so big that there's plenty of good spots and wild Pokémon to come across."

That was true. They'd been walking through Whistltree Forest for what seemed like days now. Despite the shade, the Ciprys heat still found a way to sap your energy and it was tough-going even for the fittest and most well-prepared of trainers. Various Pokémon Centres were dotted along the main path so that trainers always had somewhere close by to rest.

Flame's stomach growled. He took a look at the kebabs resting over the fire and sniffed hungrily. "How much longer do you think?" he said.

Selina looked herself. "A little longer," she said.

Nurse Joy had been more than happy to lend them camping equipment and had confirmed it was okay for them to take food from the canteen. Flame and Selina had agreed upon kebabs with peppers and onions. Flame had suggested bringing along sour cream and had also noticed a packet of marshmallows on his way out.

"Didn't they teach you any survival training?"

"Sort of." He laughed nervously. "We had a semester of lessons on it and five days doing it in the wild, but I was never that good at any of it. We were in small groups. Lyric was pretty good at it, so we probably relied on her a little too much."

Curiosity sparked in Selina's mind. She wondered who Lyric was and how many or little of Flame's classmates had been like Frost. "You've not said much about what it was like there."

Flame shrugged. "It was pretty fun, I guess, but very, very hard work. Gruelling actually. That's why I'm glad it's over." A faraway look emerged in his eyes. "I suppose I just like to focus on the future, not the past."

Selina smiled slightly. "I could have been in the year above you."

It was Flame's turn to be overcome with curiosity: "Really? Why didn't you go?"

"I didn't pass the entry exam. Just missed out. Not that I minded much, though. My parents were the ones who wanted me to go, but I was happy to stay in Whistltree."

"Huh, interesting . . ." murmured Flame, surprised that Selina had failed the entry exam while he had passed, though only just. He wondered how differently things might have turned out if she had attended. Would their paths have crossed? _Maybe_, he thought, _but not in the same way as now. She probably would have chosen her starter and set off before we could have travelled together. _He didn't say it aloud, but for that reason, he was glad that she hadn't attended.

* * *

Frost hadn't been able to match Selina and Flame's successful camp setup: After fiddling around with his tent for the best part of an hour in semi-darkness, he'd given up and unfolded his camping mat. He now sat cross-legged atop it and his sleeping bag in silence, eating the leftovers of a sandwich and doing his best to block out the cricketing of nearby Bug-type Pokémon. The glow of his phone's screen was his only companion.

The signal was poor, but the phone was Osivin Corp's latest model, so the connectivity was good enough. An email notification appeared. It was from earlier in the day, from Professor Aconite. Frost scanned over her email. It wished them all the best with their journeys and reminded them she was only a phone call or email away if any help or advice or both was needed.

His eyes had been threatening to close, but the email filled him with enough scorn to reinvigorate him. _What rubbish_,he dismissed. _I graduated. I don't need your help anymore._

He browsed the internet, trying to find out how much longer until he broke free of Whistltree Forest and reached the formidable Ciprys Ridge. His gaze ran over the results of his search. He found a page he thought might have been useful to him until he clicked and waited a few seconds—a video flashed up and filled the screen so that it was unavoidable.

His grey eyes hardened at the sight:

**AN INTERVIEW WITH CHAMPION SOLOMON, THE HERO OF CIPRYS!**

Anger seized him. He felt like smashing his phone against the nearest tree. He imagined this was how a Fighting-type Pokémon felt more often than not. _Why does everyone always go on about how great he is? Champion Solomon this, and Champion Solomon that. He isn't all that. When I face him, when I beat him, I swear they'll know better. They'll know he's a liar, a fraud . . ._

He could look at his father's face no longer. In disgust, he pressed undo and left the page behind. He scrolled away from his father's presence and clicked a link towards the bottom of the first page of responses, trying to focus on his next day of journeying. The website's title was in bold:

**A Guide to the Ciprys Ridge: The Deadliest Training Spot in ****ALL**** Ciprys**

He was going to investigate the contents of the page further until he heard an ominous _crack_! He looked up, but couldn't locate the source of the noise. His hand slipped into his pocket and tightened around Mudkip's Poké Ball. He looked around himself. He saw nothing in the darkness. His gaze wandered higher. Somewhere in the trees, in spite of the darkness, he saw red eyes staring back at him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**25 is probably my favourite number for its symmetrical qualities, behind lucky number 7. Now you know that . . . I can share with you that in the next chapter, Flame and Selina continue camping whilst Frost deals with that red-eyed Pokémon. Any ideas on who's that Pokémon?

Also, I have decided to alter their ages. So, Frost and Flame are now 12 instead of 13 because, on reflection, I felt like 13 was a little too old, considering how the other regions operate, and in an ideal world, Flame may well be visiting other regions after this. Selina is one year older, 13.

* * *

**Reviews (last chapter, Chapter 24):  
KokoroEcho: **_'The comment about Shuppet and how it could have collected Flame's negative thoughts from earlier was *chef's kiss*. __I was secretly hoping that 1) Yamask would be the Galarian variant or 2) it'd be a new version from Ciprys. Galarian Yamask is so dang cool! I also LOVE Runerigus. That said, as soon as you described how Flame got creeped out by the mask that Yamask has, I was all for you going with the version that you did.'_—Thank you! I can't remember whether I had Declan use Shuppet for that reason, I don't think so, but that's just one example of a Pokémon having really interesting characteristics to draw upon. Chapter 23 and 24, from memory, were written all the way back in December, so I would have been hard-pressed to get Galarian Yamask in, haha.

_'The attention to Oriota's formerly injured wing is a nice small detail. I think you could potentially make it a long running thing where Oriota suffers from some slight trauma from the wing. Others could use it as a weakpoint. __This was an absolute slobber knocker of a battle. I'm so looking forward to where Flame goes from here. __I made myself laugh after I read "So, Hotshot, now that you've won your first gym badge, do you think you're ready for the next gym?" __I was praying that the next line would simply be "Nope!"'_—That's a good idea. I've made a note to do that. I should have done that, haha!

_'Another congrats on one year! This win definitely feels earned for Flame, as you've taken your time getting to it. Because of that, you have easily one of the best fanfics on the site. I hope you keep posting (more frequently if possible). Looking forward to the stand alone story! __Because I got Oriota art commissioned, I'll always be in its corner. __Looking forward to what comes next!'_—I definitely agree in terms of Flame. Thank you! You're too kind, haha! If anyone wants to check out that art, it's on my wiki (which has plenty of spoilers around as I use it for keeping track of lots of stuff) but if you type in 'Pokémon Infinite Legacies wiki Oriota' a direct link to Oriota's page should show up.

**CrescentApple: **_'__I just realized, Flame is a very sensitive guy. Not that it's a bad thing! But he is very thoughtful and attentive to what others say. If Yamask wasn't paralysed . . . I think Oriota would have still won. That Pokémon is pretty tough. It's cool Selina is staying with Flame. As travelling buddies she can teach him so much more. I still think she is a little bit stronger than Flame. Will she try for badges or travel for fun?'_—Flame is modelled after myself a lot. I'm a sensitive person and can let what people say get to me, even if I think it's incorrect or whatever. Flame is generally very positive and happy, but knows really he is not the strongest trainer and because of how tough Ciprys is, has let it affect his confidence more than he probably should. Yeah, Oriota is a tough little thing, although Yamask's Brutal Swing was particularly effective, so it's hard to say for sure! :P Selina isn't particularly keen on earning badges and she's mainly just travelling for the fun of it. She's been helping out in a gym for the last few years of her life, so isn't really that motivated to do a Gym Challenge. In the future that might change, but for now, there is something that she will be doing alongside travelling with Flame that will be revealed in several chapters' time . . .


	26. Marshmallow Paradise?

**POKÉMON: INFINITE LEGACIES  
THE CIPRYS REGION  
CHAPTER 26  
MARSHMALLOW PARADISE?**

Flame bit into his kebab. He'd already applied the sour cream sauce and was visibly drooling at the prospect of eating the meat, his growling stomach willing him on, until he jolted back and grimaced as heat exploded in his mouth.

"I did warn you that even with the sauce it'd still be hot."

Flame did his best to swallow the burning-hot piece of meat in his mouth rather than spit it out. "No' tha' 'ot," he croaked, forcing the cubed piece of meat down his throat. His stomach stopped rumbling in appreciation of the fiery offering.

He returned the rest of the kebab to his biodegradable paper plate and reached for his water bottle, gulping down the refreshing water until the burning sensation had eased.

Selina shook her head. "You need to be more careful."

"If you say so." Flame shrugged, smiling slightly. He ran his hands through his hair. They'd changed into their nightwear and he'd taken his headband off, so his dark brown hair appeared longer and messier than usual. He sniffed. "It is nice out here, but I really could have done with a shower," he remarked, however much the cool air lapping against his skin relaxed him. Despite the shade under the trees, he'd been training through the heat of the day and had yet to recover from his sweat glands' earlier outpour.

Selina gave him an amused look. "I'm the girl here. I should be the one complaining, not you, but . . . well, if you are really desperate, there's a stream not far that way." She pointed at the bushes.

Flame started to consider the prospect.

"But wild Pokémon probably drink and wash from it."

"Woah, no thanks than."

"Besides," Selina remembered suddenly, "I thought you had deodorant!"

Flame shook his head slowly. "Ha! Bravo! Very funny, Selina."

Flame's attention returned to his food, and before he knew it, he had devoured both his kebab and the one spare. But his appetite still wanted more. His eyes turned to Ditto . . . the promotional Pokémon mascot for Marshmallow Paradise. He took a marshmallow from the bag, spiking it onto one of the sticks that came with the packaging before pushing it over the flames.

"Marshmallow Paradise?" he said, offering a stick and marshmallow to Selina.

* * *

Frost gathered himself up and stared back. His vision had adjusted to the darkness, yet he saw nothing but two mysterious red eyes glaring back at him. This might have frightened another trainer, but he felt nothing but annoyance. _This better not be a waste of my time_. He searched inside his bag and pulled out his Pokédex, in the hope that it would decipher the shadowy Pokémon.

"Hoothoot, the owl Pokémon. Hoothoot always stand on one foot, and are capable of changing feet so fast, the movement can rarely be seen. Hoothoot begin to hoot at the same time every day. Some trainers use them as a replacement for clocks."

"Hoothoot," Frost mumbled to himself. "What a weak, useless Pokémon and an absolute waste of my time. Still, I wouldn't mind a Noct—"

A shrill ringing ended his criticism. Words failed him, and he had to suck in a long breath of air. _Hoothoot must disagree_, he thought. So piercing was Hoothoot's cry he felt like his ears were going to burst any moment now. He clutched his hands to them before any more damage could be done. That only reduced the ringing slightly, but it was enough for him to regain some control over his senses and pull out Mudkip's Poké Ball and press the button.

Mudkip materialised and looked troubled. His head-fin moved erratically and he started murmuring in pain. _No surprise there, _thought Frost, as Hoothoot continued to disagree and the air looked like it was vibrating around them. _His head-fin can detect changes in air currents. He'll be hurting, so we have to stop Hoothoot with one attack._

_Echoed Voice, if I had to guess, and it's only going to get stronger. _"Do you see Hoothoot?" he had to shout the words even though Mudkip was just in front of him.

Mudkip glanced back at him. So distracted by Hoothoot's attack, he looked surprised to see him. But after a moment, his trainer's words registered with him and he gave a nod.

"Keep . . . watching . . . Hoothoot!" He never shouted or yelled, apart from one time he could remember, and it was a strange sound that reached his ears. For a heartbeat. Until his words were drowned out by Hoothoot's Echoed Voice.

When Hoothoot had to breathe instead of attack, Frost gritted his teeth, unclamped his hands from his ears, and lunged for his backpack. Silence seemed like the most peculiar thing in Ciprys now, and his ears throbbed, complaining, until Hoothoot assaulted his senses again. He gasped. Pain ripped into his ears and thumped against his head. His legs, his whole body felt shaky, and he wanted to cover his ears and . . . _run_.

He hated himself for thinking that.

If he fled like a feeble Bug-type now, at the first hurdle, how could he hope to beat _him_? He would never be strong enough with such an embarrassing defeat weighing on his mind. He kept going. He had to. Besides, he didn't fancy collapsing and passing out on the forest floor either.

He moved far more slowly than usual, his footsteps heavy and his body tensing up. Waves of pain crashed against his head, but he reached his backpack and fell to his knees. He could only move slowly to unzip it and limply pluck out a light grey-and-white Poké Ball. He had purchased it from a specialist trader in Whistltree, whose Slowpoke had given him an odd look and who had been far too talkative for his liking, but he had taken the Swoop Ball regardless, knowing any Flying-type he came across might make a useful addition to his team.

"Mudkip"—Echoed Voice was so deafening now that Frost wasn't sure whether sound or silence had emerged from his mouth—"use Water Gun on Hoothoot exactly when I say so!"

But Mudkip nodded, gargling water. He heard the same shrill ring as his trainer, but he seemed able to focus better, more familiar now with the consequences of Echoed Voice, his head-fin straightening.

Frost threw the Swoop Ball underhand in front of Mudkip. As it started to fall, he shouted, "NOW!" until his lungs were cleared of air.

Water gushed out of Mudkip's mouth. The Swoop Ball was picked up mid-flight and was sent hurtling towards Hoothoot. This was a technique Frost had learned of during his time at the Pokémon Academy. Older Poké Balls weren't able to handle much water before malfunctioning and potentially damaging the Pokémon inside, but in more recent times, thanks to the development of new and improved technologies, Poké Balls had been manufactured to withstand any amount of water without failing. And this was a favoured catching technique of Ciprys' Water-type specialist, Hali.

There were two main benefits to the technique: the Poké Ball was camouflaged by the attack and (although some stubborn Pokémon would try to withstand any attack to show off their strength) if a Pokémon was trying to escape capture, the attack would accelerate the movement of the Poké Ball. The only downside was that the attacking Pokémon had to show restraint in their attack; they had to control the flight of the Poké Ball by not overexerting. If the attack was too wild, the Poké Ball could break free of the attack and end up who knows where, as had happened when Professor Aconite had stopped teaching them the technique and let them have a go one by one.

To everyone's surprise Shunji had come closest, his Poké Ball just shy of the bullseye. Shunji had told them it was purely down to luck and his rental Pokémon, but Professor Aconite had praised him anyway. Kaitlyn and Frost were the only others to get close, their Poké Balls glancing off the rim of the target.

Luckily for Frost, though he and Mudkip had not practiced the technique before, Mudkip had used Water Gun so much that he had immense control over the water and he knew instinctively not to overdo his attack. Even so, nervousness crept into Frost's mind: the technique was difficult for anyone to pull off, let alone a recently qualified trainer; there was still a good chance the Swoop Ball would miss.

Hoothoot was slow to respond, though, only breaking off his Echoed Voice attack when Water Gun was over halfway to reaching him. His red eyes glared at the attack. He turned to face the water, as if wanting to prove he was as strong as his evolved form. As all Hoothoot did, he stood on one foot, digging his claws into the branch he was on.

Water Gun blasted against the black-feathered Pokémon, but he clutched the branch and hung on, wanting to show the arrogant human how strong a Hoothoot could be. He barely felt the Swoop Ball as it clipped his head and opened up, swallowing him inside.

The Swoop Ball bounced back off a tree and dropped to the ground, rolling back towards Frost with a triumphant _ding_.

Frost was close to breathing a sigh of relief, but didn't, knowing he had much further to go. "At least . . . one . . . good thing has . . . come out of this . . . so far," he murmured. His vision spun and his ears were still ringing. Softly, but still ringing, and his eyes wanted to close. Close badly. He felt his legs disappear from underneath him. He fell onto his knees and then the ground raced towards his face.

The Swoop Ball rolled back towards his outstretched hand. His fingers tightened around it, but he was already overcome with exhaustion. He managed to turn onto his back, but his eyes closed as he lay on his makeshift bed, and Mudkip nibbled on his leftover sandwich before deciding he wasn't overly fond of the taste. There was no mud to bury himself in, so the Water-type decided to settle down next to his trainer instead.

* * *

And sleep was calling to Flame and Selina like it did to a Snorlax on a tight path. The fire was glowing less and less and Flame had yawned a few times already, but chatting had kept his senses sharp and time had passed by quicker than he thought it could. He didn't want to fall asleep just yet.

They had released their Pokémon earlier in the night: Litten and Eevee were snuggled against either side of Flame; Drifloon's breathing was shallow, her body inflating and deflating, as she floated near Selina, her stringy arms tied around the single strap of Flame's backpack; and Selina's Eevee's head was on his forepaws in front of the fire; while Rowlet had found a bed inside Selina's yellow drawstring bad. Luckily, they'd eaten the food that had been in there before Rowlet had nestled there. During their time together Rowlet had quickly taught his trainer that it was impossible to remove him once he found someplace comfortable!

Oriota was the only Pokémon not asleep. The small yellow-feathered Flying-type stood in silence, a short distance away, but staring up at the night's sky and the stars like he was, he may well have been a world away.

Flame knew his Pokémon's thoughts were revolving around the fate of his flock, wondering where they were, hoping to return to them. But Flame's head was conflicted with his heart: _You promised, _his head told him—and he did want to see Oriota reunited with his family. He did, but the plucky Flying-type had become a vital member of his team. _And a friend, _said his heart, knowing it would be incredibly difficult to find another Pokémon like Oriota.

He was wondering whether he should go over and speak to Oriota when Selina said, "I've been thinking, what do you want to achieve at the end of this? What's your goal?"

_What do you want to be when you grow up? _he remembered answering that question on his first day at the Pokémon Academy. He'd written _POKE__MON TRAINER! _then. Now his 12-year-old brain was thinking on a _much _bigger scale. "I want to be the best," he said as if it was obvious. "The best there ever—"

Selina stifled a yawn and giggled. "But what exactly does that mean?"

"I don't know. Champion, I guess . . . ? How about you? I can't help but notice you didn't show any interest in battling Declan yourself . . . unless you've already beaten him?"

Selina stared down at her light grey socks for a moment—she remembered camping once with one of her adopted brother who had stolen her socks and refused to give them back for the rest of the weekend until their dads had intervened—then the glow of the fire returned her to the present and she admitted to Flame, "I don't know really. Battling's okay, I suppose, and I know I'm good at it. I've even passed the gym leader's theory test, but I don't know if I've got the passion for it. As I've probably mentioned before, Dad would love for me to take over the gym from him when I'm older, but I don't know. He's there. _A lot_. He rarely gets a day off. I love the gym, but you've got to be dedicated, and having seen what's out here, I'm not sure I'd want to be confined to the same old gym for 300-odd days a year." Selina shrugged and smiled uneasily. "Maybe after I've seen the rest of Ciprys I'll change my mind."

This surprised Flame, but he made no comment. He found it odd that such a strong trainer like Selina didn't share his goal, but he respected her judgement and knew she would excel in the future at whatever she decided to do.

Selina surprised him further by continuing, "There is this one Pokémon, though. A Ghost-type."

Flame grinned back. "Selina wants to catch a Ghost-type . . ." he paused dramatically. "I would never have guessed."

Selina smiled more brightly. "This Pokémon's not just any Ghost-type, though. It's rare."

A story Flame had heard on the first day of his journey flashed in his mind. "You mean a Legendary like Zeurelic?"

"Not quite. Do you remember the statue outside of Spectre Tower?"

Flame nodded, remembering the faded-purple statue and understanding. Selina was right, he realised. Other than Ciprys' Legendary Pokémon, they were the hardest Pokémon in Ciprys for a trainer to find and then capture.

Selina glanced towards the Pokémon in front of the fire. "The conditions to evolve . . . well, little is known about them. Experts don't even know if any exist in the wild, or even completely what the Pokémon looks like, apart from rumours, of course. Though, being a Ghost-type, there had to be some kind of mystery involved, I guess. But . . ." her eyes lit up and a smile burst onto her face at the prospect, "one day I'd love Eevee to evolve into _that_ Pokémon."

* * *

Unable to resist their exhaustion all night, Flame and Selina had eventually retired to their tents. They awoke the next morning to the sounds of singing Flying-types and chirping Bug-types. Meanwhile, Frost awoke to some herbs and bandages someone had left and a note that read, _Be more careful. The herbs are for the pain. Mash them up first, then apply the poultice and bandages._

"What pain?" mumbled Frost, scanning the surrounding undergrowth suspiciously but seeing nothing—until birdsong rippled through the trees.

Instead of enjoying the sweet, gentle sound like Flame and Selina were a distance away, he felt like a Voltorb had decided to Self-Destruct right next to his ears. He gritted his teeth against the pain and clamped his hands down on his ears, looking towards the herbs and then the Swoop Ball still in his hand. _You'd better be worth it, Hoothoot._

As Frost unlocked his phone and searched, 'the best way to apply poultice to your ears' (of course, because the internet is such a wonderful place, finding many, many results) Flame and Selina returned their camping gear to Nurse Joy. Flame squeezed his hands together and begged her for the use of one of the Centre's showers. Nurse Joy agreed with a laugh.

And before long all three trainers were heading off once more. Flame and Selina departed the Pokémon Centre and resumed their travels down Route 3. They were nearing the end of Whistltree Forest, closer than ever to Ridgecho City, where perhaps Selina would find something to make her dream. Meanwhile, Frost was venturing deeper into the Ciprys wilderness in his search for the notorious Ciprys Ridge and what he would find on the other side.

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**First of all, Frost's reaction to Hoothoot's Poké Dex entry made me laugh—what a savage! Haha.

These two chapters were tough to write. They were much longer than I had anticipated, around 11 scenes, mostly because I added in Frost's perspective, but I'm very satisfied with how they've turned out. The basis of this chapter was Oriota gazing up longingly at the stars and having a chapter where Flame and Selina got to relax and have a good chat. Frost's presence in these two chapters came about naturally; I wanted to contrast his being by himself with the companionship that Flame and Selina share.

I am also pleased to announce that Frost will be starring in the first standalone special, _The Champion's Shadow_. Most of it is already written but needs editing and checking, including a chapter that was originally scheduled to be the second or third chapter in the story! (Even though it was the first battle I wrote, I think it might honestly be the best one, so if you like this story, follow/favourite me to keep an eye on that!) Somehow, I was motivated enough to write this story over one weekend, so I'm excited to be able to share the result of that work with you soon!

I'm not 100% sure on the exact details yet, but I will be giving Hoothoot/Noctowl a Dark- (or Psychic-) and Flying-type variant. For the life of me, I do not understand why they didn't give Hoothoot/Noctowl a variant in Sword and Shield. A missed opportunity for me considering that owls are a culturally relevant bird in the UK. In fact, in the process of writing this Author's Notes, I really did hear hooting outside. :P

Are there any Pokémon you feel are overdue a regional variant? (I wish they'd done more for Galar than they did.)

* * *

**Reviews (Chapter 25: Special Ciprys Kebabs)  
****KokoroEcho: **_'I genuinely hate camping. Someone once stole my socks while I was camping, and it ruined my week. Haha.'_—Looks like Selina had the same problem. (I just had to reuse that detail, haha.) ;P

_'"His confidence had hardened until it turned to arrogance" - Dayum! No! Bidoof is an HM slave?! No! Also, I'm kind of rooting for Frost to be able to beat Solomon. __I think it'll be a way for him to find some closure. That said, it'd probably also be good for him to be humbled, but I imagine that losing to Solomon wouldn't do that.'_—Thanks! I like that line too and overall I'm really pleased with that opening scene, added context to why Frost was so snarky with Flame after leaving, and that chapter. I thought Frost seemed like someone who would use a HM slave. Poor Bidoof, haha. Read the standalone when it is released to find out about Frost and Solomon . . .

_'For fanfiction characters, I think Declan is in my top three favorites (__CrescentApple's Clint, Declan, pokestets23's Tony (from almost 10 years ago). __I just really love how you write Declan. He's such a well-rounded character, and especially the way that he felt like he should have done more for Frost was incredibly touching.'_—Thank you! I'm pleased with how Declan's turned out and I'm delighted you rate him so highly. On that detail, because he's fostered plenty of kids in the past, he definitely felt like he should have been able to help Frost more than he did. Because he's a gym leader, I don't know how much more he will feature in the main story, but I'd like to see more of him too.


	27. Nope! Doesn't Ring Any Chingling To Me!

**POKÉMON: INFINITE LEGACIES  
THE CIPRYS REGION  
CHAPTER 27  
NOPE! DOESN'T RING ANY CHINGLING TO ME!**

Route 3 continued through Whistltree Forest. Flame trained along the way, battling wild Pokémon and other trainers they encountered. He listened to Selina's advice and could tell with each battle his Pokémon were gaining experience and getting stronger.

A grin curved onto his face as he pictured standing triumphantly over the second gym leader, who, in his fantasy, was bowing to him and showering him with compliments. "Yeah, I know. I'm the _strongest_," said Fantasy Flame, grinning too.

Flame would have happily stayed in that daydream all day, but suddenly the second gym leader's praise stopped. Her face turned angry.

"It's _you_!"

"Me?"

"_You_ . . ."

In the second gym leader's place was a girl he recognised with tanned skin, brown hair and eyes, and who wore a brightly-coloured floral skirt from her ancestral region. Her voice, spoken with hints of a distant accent, pierced through his fantasies.

"_Flame_," she growled. "I just, _argh_, cannot believe what you did!"

"What Idid?"

"What he did?" Selina wondered.

"Calm down, Keiki," said another girl with lighter brown hair but darker brown eyes, a Bulbasaur padding alongside her. As usual, she looked smart: beneath her short-sleeved demin jacket, her top was tucked into her skirt. Her sleek, stylish backpack complemented her clothing. "Flame, didn't do anything wrong."

The last time Flame had seen Kaitlyn was when her Bulbasaur's Poké Ball had been destroyed thanks to the Shadow of Festivalight. His younger sister, Helia, had stolen his trainer's license in an attempt to get him to stay in Festivalight, only to lead him into the clutches of the Shadow. If it hadn't been for Frost and then Alyssa, the local gym leader, turning up, he wasn't sure what would have happened.

"Hi, Kaitlyn," Flame said. "How's Bulbasaur?"

"She's fine," Kaitlyn replied with uncharacteristic sharpness.

"Bulba," Bulbasaur agreed.

Flame guessed they didn't want to go into details. "So then . . . what exactly am I supposed to have done?"

Keiki rolled her eyes. "You're oblivious, as always. PokéView?"

Flame shrugged. "Nope! Doesn't ring any Chingling to me! I mean, I know it's a streaming service, but yeah, don't know what you mean."

Keiki nearly facepalmed herself. "You and Frost. You make quite a pair, don't you?"

"Me and Frost, a _pair_?" Flame frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Keiki sighed. "Not what you think. That's for sure."

Kaitlyn stepped in. "Keiki doesn't like how you and Frost battled against Alyssa."

"That's right! You embarrassed the whole of Class 3K—the whole of the Academy, in fact!—with your uncoordinated display. Kaitlyn should have represented the class—not you two idiots!"

"I wouldn't say embarrassed. Embarrased," he repeated, "that seems like a strong word." He was in too much of a good mood from winning battles earlier in the day to be annoyed.

"You think this is a joke? Most of Ciprys was probably laughing at you and Frost. And it was a disgrace to trainers everywhere—battling like that against a gym leader! Where is Frost anyway? I'm gonna give that stuck-up twerp a piece of my mind!"

Flame shrugged. "Oh, Frost. He's off on some too-cool-for-us standalone adventure right now called _The Champion's Shadow_—available at all good sources—so he isn't going to be around for a little while."

"Eh?" murmured Keiki.

Flame looked away from Keiki and glanced up at the sky. "Was that a good enough plug?"

The sky looked down on him and winked.

Keiki glared at Flame and then the sky. "You're making me _so_ mad right now!" she shouted with exasperation so fierce, her head looked like it might explode any second.

Flame was going to shrug again when Selina said, "Okay, drama Vespiquens. Just battle already. That's what you want, isn't it, Keiki? Or does Kaitlyn want to battle him instead?"

"I'll pass," Kaitlyn said at once. "It's Keiki's battle."

Keiki breathed out, then said with a smirk, "This'll be easy."

Flame grinned. _Another win sounds good to me. _"How about a 3-on-3?"

Keiki tutted him. "No. We're going to have a double battle. I'm going to show you how it's done."

"That's fine by me."

Selina appointed herself referee as the two trainers stood at opposite sides of the forest path. Kaitlyn made sure Bulbasaur was following her, then she stood next to Selina.

Keiki was quick to produce two Poké Balls, but when Flame went for his, he had to pause for thought. _Litten and Eevee together . . . _he thought. He imagined the outcome, it wasn't pretty._ Well, that has the potential to go very, very bad._

"Hurry up!" Keiki called, holding one Poké Ball in each hand.

Flame made his decision. He grabbed his Poké Balls, and at the same time as his opponent, threw them forwards.

On his side of the field, a small yellow-feathered Pokémon and a slightly larger brown-furred Pokémon emerged from beams of light.

Opposite Flame, Keiki's Poké Balls popped open. A black avian Pokémon with a white face and neck and a long orange-and-red beak appeared alongside a more familiar-looking Pokémon, light yellow and orange-furred.

"This will be a double battle between Flame and Keiki! The winner will be the trainer who eliminates both their opponent's Pokémon. Battle be—"

Flame was staring at the avian Pokémon. He recognised it, but couldn't remember the name. "Who's that Pokémon?"

Keiki looked furious again. "_Who's that Pokémon_?! Are _you_ kidding me?!"

"It's from Alola," Selina put in.

"Trumbeak! Trumbeak!" Trumbeak reminded.

"Oh _yeah_, Alola! Alo-la. Go ahead, Selina!"

"Battle begin . . ."

Flame picked up on Selina's deflated tone. "More than 1,000 Pokémon have been discovered, so _excuse me_, Selina, if I forget a few."

"Would you shut up already?!" Keiki snarled. "Trumbeak, Rock Smash on Eevee! Chimchar, Ember on Oriota! Let's get 'em!"

Trumbeak's beak glowed white and he dived towards Eevee. Chimchar didn't have to move; she opened her mouth and small fireballs shot out.

Flame thought quickly. "Oriota, push Trumbeak back with Gust! Eevee, counter Ember with Shadow Ball!"

Oriota narrowed his eyes at Trumbeak, flapping his wings to draw energy into them. Oriota was much smaller than Trumbeak, but Flame knew Oriota's determination would make up for it. He thought back to when he'd caught Oriota and realised just how much Oriota had grown, showing no fear as he took on a much larger Pokémon. _I know you can win this, Oriota, _he thought.

Meanwhile, Eevee stepped forwards and tensed. She was closer than ever to mastering the technique after numerous successful attempts, and so it didn't take long for black and purple waves of energy to converge into a sphere. As Chimchar's Ember hurtled closer, Eevee generated the last bit of energy she needed for her counter and sent Shadow Ball in the opposite direction.

All four attacks collided simultaneously.

The air shook, whipping up Flame's dark hair from under his headband and sending Keiki's hair swirling, as Oriota's Gust blasted Trumbeak backwards, the air energy dispersing into the surrounding atmosphere as the energy Trumbeak had raised to perform Rock Smash disappeared. The result was the same elsewhere—no matter the number of fireballs, Shadow Ball overwhelmed Ember and surged towards Chimchar.

"Chimchar?" murmured Chimchar, edging back, unsure what to do.

Shadow Ball would have been a direct hit, but Keiki shouted and Trumbeak dived down with a glowing beak, stopping the attack. Shadow Ball did nothing on contact with Trumbeak.

Flame stared at Trumbeak, puzzled. "Shouldn't Shadow Ball have hurt Trumbeak?"

"Trumbeak's not just a Flying-type," Keiki flashed back.

"Oh. I get you."

Selina suppressed a sigh. _He should know all this already._

"Chimchar, use Taunt on Eevee!"

Chimchar's fear suddenly vanished. She pulled down the skin beneath her eye and stuck out her tongue at Eevee childishly. "Chim! Chimchar! Chim! Chimchar!"

Eevee's ears twitched and her tail swished forcefully from side to side. She was eyeing Chimchar and looked about to lunge forwards when Flame said, "Don't go anywhere! They want you to get angry!" and that seemed to get through to Eevee. She nodded. She trusted her trainer and was ready to wait for his command. Flame glanced at Keiki. She was staring at Eevee. _Keiki's focused on Eevee, _he realised. "Oriota, Thunder Wave on Chimchar! Quick!"

"Echoed Voice! Blast it away!" Keiki responded quicker than Flame thought she would have.

Sparks rippled across Oriota's wings. He flapped vigorously and electrical energy entered the air in the form of a series of yellow rings.

Trumbeak started flapping his wings as his beak opened, sending the soundwaves zooming forwards. Flame winced, his ears protesting as the shrill noise pierced his senses.

Chimchar didn't have to move a muscle. Thunder Wave crackled closer, but only until Echoed Voice arrived to blow it off course. The electrical rings hissed away as they disappeared harmlessly in the ground.

Flame smiled slightly. _We seem evenly matched so far, but we've just been cancelling out each other's attacks. I have to keep her guessing._ "Eevee, Sand Attack on Trumbeak."

"I should have expected you'd do something stupid like that. That'll be _easy _for Trumbeak to dodge."

Eevee started scratching at the ground. Quickly whisking around, she launched the dirt skywards with a powerful flick of her bushy tail.

Trumbeak watched Sand Attack approach calmly. As did his trainer.

Until a grin broke out on Flame's face. "Oriota, fly higher and use Thunder Shock on Trumbeak! Eevee, Quick Attack on Chimchar!"

Keiki's expression changed. Indecision seized her face. She only had seconds to act.

Oriota's body glowed yellow, beginning to spark away, while Eevee glowed white, about to spring forwards.

Keiki only had time to say, "Chimchar, Ember! And, uhh . . . Trum—" before Oriota's and Eevee's attacks reached their targets.

Trumbeak was flapping wildly, trying to avoid Sand Attack below and Thunder Shock from above. Trumbeak glanced between the two attacks and then Keiki shouted, "Dodge!" but the avian Pokémon was only confused further. Trumbeak managed to force Sand Attack off course, but Oriota's body was still glowing with electrical energy and he directed Thunder Shock into Trumbeak's path. The wave of electricity hit Trumbeak. Pain contorted his face. Sparks raced across his body and eyes closing, he became still and fell towards the ground.

"That looked uncoordinated," Selina remarked.

"This is Trumbeak's first proper battle since evolving," Kaitlyn explained, "so he hasn't managed to harness all of his new strength yet."

Meanwhile, Chimchar summoned up fire energy and breathed out. Fireballs shot out towards Eevee.

"Jump!" Flame shouted to Eevee. "Get behind Chimchar!"

Eevee had been racing forwards. Her speed on the ground transitioned into a mighty leap that sent her over Chimchar's Ember and behind. The white energy started to fade.

Anticipation gripped Flame. "Double Kick!"

As one of her Pokémon fell from the sky and the other spun round to face an attack, Keiki looked unsure how to respond, frozen to the spot.

"Trumbeak!" she shouted suddenly, breaking herself from her trance. "Open your eyes! Chimchar, dodge!"

Too late!

Trumbeak squeezed open his eyes, only for the ground to swallow his sight up, as he crashed against it in a clump of feathers; Chimchar tried to roll out of the way, but Eevee was too quick. Her hind legs rocketed back and struck Chimchar mid-movement, sending her crashing into Trumbeak.

Both of Keiki's Pokémon found themselves in an undignified pile at the centre of the battlefield, their fur damp and streaked with mud, trying their best to struggle on, gathering themselves up. One of Trumbeak's eyes were closed, and he tried but was unable to lift his right wing to take flight again. Chimchar eyed Eevee defiantly, yowling, but her lack of strength was as clear as the sun on a cloudless summer's day.

With Oriota overhead and Eevee on the ground, Flame's two Pokémon moved in.

Flame grinned. He remembered how the wild Mightyena had threatened and intimidated Oriota. He doubted that would happen again. And he remembered how Eevee had lost her first battle. He couldn't see that happening again anytime soon, either. Maybe it was just because he'd recently won his first gym badge, but he really believed his Pokémon had grown much stronger. He was more pleased than ever that Oriota had joined them.

_This is what you're capable of, _Flame thought. "Oriota, Thunder Shock! Eevee, Shadow Ball!" he called, hoping Taunt had worn off.

It had.

"Ngh! Trumbeak, stop Thunder Shock with Echoed Voice! Chimchar, counter Shadow Ball with Ember!"

And it was over in seconds.

Trumbeak's beak opened, but he couldn't sum up the energy to halt Oriota's Thunder Shock, his voice weak, and Chimchar's Ember, smaller than usual, wasn't enough to stop Shadow Ball.

_Bang!_

There was a small explosion as Trumbeak and Chimchar were trapped between the blasts of Thunder Shock and Shadow Ball. Both Pokémon cried out in agony. Smoke seeped out as the energy dispersed. Chimchar was already on the ground, eyes closed. Trumbeak glared up at Oriota, then dropped to the ground, succumbing to the same fate. Somewhere in the distance thunder rumbled, perhaps in appreciation of Oriota's Thunder Shock, and the small Pokémon's gaze was turned that way.

"Chimchar and Trumbeak are unable to battle," Selina declared. "The winner is Flame and Oriota and Eevee!"

Keiki huffed. Annoyance reigned over her face as she hurried to return her Pokémon, as if to suggest the battle never happened. But Flame had beaten her and she had been proven wrong. "I guess you're not so bad after all, Flame," she admitted after a moment. "Still, you and Frost make a terrible team."

Flame smiled. He almost laughed at how much of a mess they were in that battle. "I've got better since then. So have my Pokémon. 'Sides, Teamwork was hardly ever Frost's middle name."

"You better watch out, we're _so _gonna beat you next time," Keiki promised. She paused for thought, then said, "You took Litten, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Flame said, although he wished he hadn't as soon as the word left his mouth. Was Keiki going to attack him for that too? He wasn't sure his ears could take another Echoed Voice.

"I was planning to choose Litten, but you took him instead. Don't get me wrong, though, I love Chimchar. She's tough and beautiful and a Chimchar was the first Pokémon of my hero anyway." Keiki smiled and gave Flame a small nod before returning to Kaitlyn's side.

"See you later, Flame. Selina," Kaitlyn added. "We're going to see what other trainers we can find."

Flame and Selina added their goodbyes. Then Flame spotted Eevee, padding back towards him, and Oriota. A moment later, the Flying-type landed on his shoulder and chirped happily.

Flame was smiling still. "You did awesome, guys. Awesome!"

"I think that might well be seven in a row, Hotshot. And pretty emphatic too."

"Thanks," Flame said, glancing back over his shoulder, Kaitlyn and Keiki heading the opposite way. His gaze returned to Selina. "We should battle next! Then I can end _your _winning streak!"

Selina laughed. "Not likely."

"Why not?" Flame protested, encouraged by his recent victories. "I did promise Litten a match against Rowlet, you know. And Litten hasn't forgotten."

"When you're on my level," teased Selina, "I'll let you now."

"I could beat you. Just you wait!"

"Once you win four badges, we'll have a _real _battle."

"Challenge accepted! Right, team?!"

Eevee yowled her agreement, but Oriota did not. Flame glanced at Oriota, surprised. The small Flying-type was looking into the distance, further down the dirt path that curved back and forth to make up Route 3 . . . focused on something Flame could not see.

Then Oriota chirped hopefully and flapped his wings, climbing into the sky and leaving his trainer below, clueless. Rain had started to fall and the wind was picking up. Flame exchanged anxious glances with Selina. He hurriedly returned Eevee to her Poké Ball and chased after his other Pokémon, now only a yellow speck in the darkening sky.

* * *

**Author's notes:  
**This chapter was a tricky one. I wanted Flame to battle a random character in this chapter, but wasn't sure who to put into the role, so had to rewrite it two times. I'm happier now than before with how it's turned out; today's editing went well. I decided to have Keiki vs. Flame to link to the first chapter of the Frost standalone, _The Champion's Shadow_—out now! (If Flame's fourth-wall break didn't make it clear enough!) The deleted scene at the end of Chapter 24 was also originally at the start of this chapter, which I should have realised before including there. But I felt like writing something else would fit better to setup another trainer's interruption. Like the second gym leader bowing down to Fantasy Flame. :P

Before Keiki I had written Max Fulton from my 'Gigantamax: Rampage Through Galar' entry in _KokoroEcho's Pok__émon Chronicles _in the role—check that out too if you haven't already/if you like my writing. It's good stuff!—and although it was fun to write him and some Galarian Pokémon (Corviknight and Zigzagoon), I wanted a character to bring up and challenge Flame over his and Frost's performance against Alyssa, and for that, I felt a character from Ciprys would more naturally raised that conflict.

Also, there's a reason why Keiki, originally from Alola, chose Chimchar as her starter since Litten was unavailable—if you also follow KokoroEcho's _Kickin' It In Kanto_, that should soon explain why. So, basically, plenty of crossovers in this chapter! ;P

* * *

**Reviews:  
AppleCrescent: **_'Who gave Frost the poultice... someone who was watching him last night... hmm. It can't be Declan... but i have an inkling it is. The bit of slice of life was good to read between Serena and Flame. Oriota is very intelligent and social with his species. I have a feeling he won't forget about his flock even when a year goes by'_—Close, but not quite! Frost's standalone will reveal who helped him there. You're right about Oriota; his flock is a big part of his character.

**KokoroEcho: **_'I have a feeling. A strong feeling, that you've given Hoothoot a new evolution. Frost didn't finish saying that he wanted a "Noct" and since you've introduced new evolutions before, I can totally see you giving a third stage. MACHOP! MACHOP! MACHOP! It needs a Dragon/Fairy variant. This was a nice and simple chapter. I really liked it. I liked a lot of the small details'_—You've honestly made me start thinking about doing a third stage for Hoothoot, haha. That Machop would have to be pretty mutated. :P


	28. Has Oriota Ever Done This Before?

**POKÉMON: INFINITE LEGACIES  
THE CIPRYS REGION  
CHAPTER 28  
HAS ORIOTA EVER DONE THIS BEFORE?**

Selina raced after Flame. "Has Oriota ever done this before?" she gasped between deep breaths. She had released her Rowlet to follow Oriota, but Flame had shaken his head firmly, wanting to keep up himself so they were having to run. Flame's stamina had improved courtesy of the Academy's rigorous fitness regime, but Selina, while not unfit, was starting to lag behind.

"No. Never," murmured Flame. Oriota concerned him more than the burning in his legs. Anxiety had coiled round his pounding heart before squeezing tight. _What in Ciprys would make Oriota fly off like that?_

Thunder rumbled.

Closer than the last. Rain had already started to fall and was slipping into his eyes, but Flame was determined to keep his gaze on the darkening sky. Luckily Oriota was small and hadn't the strength in his wings, especially the one he'd broken not long ago, to fly quickly for long. His yellow feathers meant he was visible against the dark grey clouds that had emerged and blocked the sun.

Flame didn't say anything more to Selina. His mind was engulfed in turmoil. He couldn't understand what Oriota was doing as they tracked his movements from below. They had quickly left Route 3, but at least Oriota hadn't strayed too far from the dirt path they were sticking to as best they could. Rowlet kept a safe distance overhead. Rowlet was too quiet and Oriota too preoccupied to notice.

But one thing was for sure: Oriota didn't seem confident of where he was going. He slowed, only to pick up speed numerous times mid-flight. Flame and Selina were in between running, jogging, and walking. One time a waiting trainer tried to catch Flame's eyes—called Flame, "TV trash!" and said something about how his match against Alyssa was an insult to trainers everywhere—but a breathless Selina told him to buzz off.

Flame saw grassland. There were less and less trees ahead. Exertion seared his leg muscles, but he picked up speed. _I can't lose . . . _he took a breath, _sight of Oriota. Just. I can't._

Selina shouted something.

Then Whistltree Forest ended. The dirt path sloped down. It wasn't a drastic change, but Flame hadn't seen the slope coming and was running so fast that gravity grabbed hold. He tripped over himself, the air pushed out of him as he slammed against the ground. His vision whirled. He ended up rolling down, bark and small stones scraping against his bare skin.

"I did shout for you to slow down!" Selina called. She had slowed and was moving down the slope more carefully.

Flame didn't care. He pulled himself to his feet and wiped himself down, teeth gritted. His arms stung, but the grazes and cuts weren't enough to distract him. He stared at the sky. It was still raining and for a moment, he thought his heart was going to stop. He couldn't see Oriota . . . until he noticed a yellow shape descending and appearing to scan the ground below.

Flame cupped his hands in front of his mouth and yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" until his lungs were empty.

Oriota glanced back.

Hope flared in Flame's eyes.

It was only for a moment, though; Oriota veered away again.

Flame's hope reverted to worry. He and Selina had no choice but to leave the dirt path. Bushes and shrubs slowed them down, but there were less trees to block their sight.

"Try to keep calm," Selina recommended. "Let's see where Oriota takes us first."

"That's easy for you to say!" Flame blurted. "It's not one of your Pokémon flying away, is it?!" Then he realised how harsh he must have sounded. He took a deep breath, but it didn't chase away his anxiety. His voice still trembled as he said, "I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean to snap at you."

"I know, but there must be a good reason for why Oriota flew off like he did."

"I hope so . . ." he whispered. But doubt infiltrated his mind. _Could it be my fault . . .? _a part of him wondered. _Am I to blame?_

But then Rowlet flew back down to Selina, trilled, and pointed ahead with his wing. Mount Origin and the Ciprys Ridge were clearly visible in the distance, great, towering mounds of earth, but Oriota didn't care. The thundercloud Pokémon had found what he was looking for. He swooped groundwards—but _not_ towards his trainer.

Shock surged through Flame. He couldn't believe what he was seeing: a flock of Oriota and their evolved forms were gathered around a pond, drinking from the water and chirping away to one another. He realised his Oriota must have heard them all the way from the forest.

"He's found them! He's really . . . found them . . ." murmured Flame, unsure how he should be feeling. He struggled to look at Oriota rejoining his flock and mixing among them, chirping happily to his friends. One with the multitude of yellow-, black- and white-feathered Pokémon.

A shadow fell across Flame's face. He had to look away. _And I know what this means . . ._

"Flame . . . " managed Selina, but her voice trailed off. She couldn't think of anything to say that would help.

Eyes darkened, Flame delved into his pockets and produced two Poké Balls. He enlarged them. "They'll . . ." Emotion twisted his throat. He struggled to get the words out. "They'll want to . . . say goodbye too."

He could feel himself trembling as he released Litten and Eevee. Only one Poké Ball remained: Oriota's . . . _But for how much longer?_ Torn between happiness and sadness, Flame rubbed his eyes.

Selina stood beside him, too sad to say anything—unsure how anything could relieve Flame's suffering. Litten's and Eevee's faces told the same story.

Only now did Oriota look back at Flame, at Selina, at Litten and Eevee. Oriota's eyes met his trainer's for a moment. But his friends were chirping away and the sounds pulled him back in. His gaze lingered on his fellow Oriota as he thought about Flame and his other friends and everything that had happened since he'd first gotten separated from his flock.

When Oriota returned his gaze to Flame, Flame could look no longer. He turned away. His heart could have been clenched in his fist, it hurt so much. Tears were threatening to burst from his eyes. Then Oriota started to chatter away to his friends, his family. Again.

And Flame knew it was over. Oriota had been the first Pokémon he'd caught—and now he would be the first to go. _I've not been with Oriota long. Not really. Only a few weeks, _he told himself, but he was going to miss the small, plucky Flying-type terribly. He remembered Oriota's spirit against Declan—Oriota's disappointment at not being involved initially, that final Thunder Shock and Oriota's upset win, and how excited Oriota had been at the end of the battle. The joy he had felt when Selina had announced he and Oriota had won.

That _they _had done it.

He and his team.

_Together_.

But, despite all that . . .

However much he wanted Oriota to stay, he _had_ promised Oriota:

_When we find your family, your flock, you're free to go._

And he couldn't break a promise, let alone one like that.

Flame could hold back his tears no longer. "Come on," he forced the words out, past the lump in his throat. "It's for . . . the best. Let's . . . go."

Selina's hand slipped into his. "Flame . . ." she murmured, her voice as strained as his.

He wavered at the sound of her voice.

". . . you can't go without saying goodbye."

Flame nodded, slowly. He sniffed, swiped the streaks of rain and tears from his cheeks, and turned around. Oriota was hopping towards them.

"Eevee . . ." Eevee murmured, head lowered.

Litten pretended not to be looking at Oriota, but he was, out of the corner of his eyes. A complex series of emotions played out on his face, then he hissed and turned his back on Oriota dramatically.

Oriota paused, halfway between his trainer and his flock. He flicked his head back to gaze at his species, then turned back again. He looked up at his trainer, searching blaze-orange eyes.

Flame had to keep glancing away and at his Pokémon—_former_ Pokémon, he realised with a twinge of regret. He was going to miss Oriota. He really was. "Litten," he managed to say. No matter what he didn't want any of them to leave on bad terms. "It's for the best. Oriota's going back to his family, his friends . . . I promised him, Litten, and promises shouldn't be broken."

Litten turned back around tentatively, his tail trailing along the grass behind him. He gazed sadly at Oriota. "Litten . . ." he murmured. "Litten."

Flame held out Oriota's Poké Ball. He stared at it. There were a few scratches and smudges visible, so he wiped it with his sleeve and the rain took care of any marks that remained. He felt like he was losing a piece of himself as he placed it on the ground, between him and Oriota.

Selina, Rowlet, Eevee, and Litten watched on in silence.

Flame sniffed. "You're . . . free to go," he breathed, tears and rain streaming down his face once more. "Bye-bye Oriota . . ."

Oriota approached the Poké Ball. Before Flame could turn away, he laid a talon on it, then stared back at Flame.

Flame's eyes widened, his tears stopped, and he was powerless to stop a smile from curving onto his face.

Because energy encircled Oriota's form.

Because the small, yellow-feathered Pokémon was glowing with the most mesmerising light he had ever seen.

Because he was beginning to grow, his form changing to double his previous size.

Yellow sparks flashed across the bright light. When all the energy had dispersed, Oriota was Oriota no more. His black beak had extended, an increased number of black feathers highlighted his body, and a small mohawk of yellow and black feathers stuck up from atop his head.

Despite the storm of emotions that he faced, Flame couldn't stop smiling.

"Oriolt!" Oriolt said his new name proudly, wings spread wide.

"You evolved!" Flame marvelled. "I'm glad. I really am. Now you can show your flock how strong you've grown . . ." His smile melted.

Oriolt tilted his head slightly, staring curiously at Flame. Then, in one quick movement, he raised his left talons and placed them on the Poké Ball. He rolled it back.

Flame watched Oriolt's ball revolving back towards him. His hand left Selina's without him realising it had ever been there. He stepped forwards and picked it up. His fingers tightened around it. He looked back at Oriolt, wondering . . .

Oriolt chirped happily.

"You . . . you want to . . ." Flame had to wipe away his tears again.

"Oriolt wants to stay," Selina finished for him, smiling brightly, running a hand across her own face.

Rowlet trilled and Eevee and Litten yowled out their happiness too.

Oriolt nodded. The newly evolved thundercloud Pokémon then took off to say one last goodbye to his flock. He chattered away to them for quite some time, but Flame didn't mind the wait. Oriolt was staying. And the rain had stopped. The storm had passed—in more ways than one.

Although doubt remained. They sounded happy, _really_ happy, and for a while, Flame feared his Pokémon was having second thoughts about coming along with him. Oriolt lingered there, but when the time came, he flapped his wings and returned to Flame and Selina and their Pokémon.

Oriolt gazed steadily at his flock as the young trainers and their Pokémon watched them take flight in a great display of yellow, black, and white feathers. They disappeared into the sky, which was a lighter shade of blue than before, up towards the clouds high above and towards the distant rumbling of thunder—and quite possibly out of Oriolt's sight forever.

Oriolt transferred his gaze to Flame. He dipped his head and flapped his wings, showing off the extent of his new wingspan, as sparks rippled across his new form.

"You're the best, Oriota!"

"_Oriolt_!" reminded Oriolt.

"Yeah, true! I better remember it's Oriolt now," Flame said. He smiled and laughed a little.

His storm of emotions had faded, his sadness was gone, and only joy had hung around. He held out Oriolt's Poké Ball once more and pressed the button—never had he been happier to do it. The red light extended from the opening Poké Ball and reabsorbed Oriolt, returning him to where his heart was happiest: with his trainer, Flame.

Flame's smile endured as he stared into the horizon. In the end, he had kept his promise to Oriolt. Even if it _had_ been Oriolt who had found his flock again, not him. He had given Oriolt the choice, and Oriolt had made his decision: to stay. Flame knew Oriolt wanted to win more battles, earn more gym badges, and to see more of Ciprys—just like he did.

_I promise never to let you down, Oriolt. You, me, Eevee, and Litten, and any other Pokémon we meet, we're all going to get stronger _together_. And I know we'll go all the way to the top._

Flame returned Eevee and Litten. He and Selina headed back towards the dirt path and back towards Route 3. Flame glanced behind them after they climbed up the slope, damp mud sticking to his trainers. He stared skywards, but he could see no trace of Oriolt's _old _flock. Either they'd flown too high, or too far away, or the evening was darkening the sky too much.

Flame turned around, re-entering the shade of the trees. "I can't believe how late it is."

"Today _has_ been an action-packed day."

"Time to find a Pokémon Centre?"

Selina nodded her approval. "I think we passed one on the way." Then, after a pause, she smiled at him and said, "That was a wonderful thing you did for Oriolt, Flame. It's what being a trainer is all about."

"Oriolt's my friend. I only want him to be happy, and now . . . I know he is."

"Pokémon know the hearts of humans, and the closer we get to them, the more we can too," said Selina happily. "And it's obvious: Oriolt wants no other trainer but _you_. You've bonded with Oriolt ever since he joined you; if you weren't you, Oriolt might have just returned to his flock. He knows you're special."

Something made Flame's cheeks redden and his face feel hot. "You're too kind." He laughed slightly.

"Oh, and it's rare, but you realise what this means, don't you?"

"What?"

"The trainer catches the Pokémon normally, right?"

"Right."

"But this time," Selina smiled, "Oriolt chose _you_."

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**"Has Oriota ever done this before?" says Selina.

Little did she know Oriota would evolve towards the end of the chapter!

I am extremely satisfied with this chapter (just as pleased as Flame was that Oriolt stayed!). I think from the moment of introducing Oriota, because of the subplot of his missing flock, I had the idea to do a chapter involving Oriota possibly-possibly not rejoining his flock. Cue the 'Bye Bye Butterfree' reference! I originally planned for this episode to come later, but I think this timing, shortly after the high of winning their first gym badge, worked better. Things fell into place! I was tempted to be cruel and have Oriota rejoin his flock, but Oriolt evolving really signified the strength of their bond—it was an easy choice in the end to make.

Also, please note, I've recently started a Creative Writing MA—and I'm going to try to work on some original, non-FanFic stuff—so, while I am 100% going to try to keep this going, if I go more than a month without updating, that will be your reason why! :)

* * *

**Reviews:  
KokoroEcho (Chapter 26): **_'Also, if you do a bye bye Oriota chapter, I'll block you. (Not really, but I'm watching you)'—_You might have to block me now, haha. I smiled a little when I read this. Because of that Butterfree episode, the working title for these last two chapters was Bye Bye Oriota, and I got that reference in Flame's dialogue in there too. ;P

**CrescentApple: '**The teamwork was good. Attack from both sides to confuse the opponent. Flame is getting a lot better. Why Orioto flew away so suddenly.. maybe his species are attracted to lighting storms? Or he possibly hears the sounds of other Oriotas... curious'—100% Flame is getting stronger (and smarter) and definitely has more confidence after beating Declan.

**KokokroEcho: '**What an absolute plug from Flame. Haha I've considered doing something like that before: "Oh, I've met a boy named Cyan before. I hear that he's currently-" Logan looks at the camera "-Overcoming the Orange Islands." So many things happening in this chapter. The pacing was very comedic, which is nice, seeing as how the past few chapters have had a certain air of drama to them. Looking forward to reading Frost's chapter next. Also, are we finally going to get Oriota evolving?!'—I like that you found the chapter more comedic, that's what I was going for! I actually cannot remember how the plug idea came into my mind, but it did. And I found it funny so I wanted to put it in. ;P I honestly think it's something that Flame would say anyway. He's just perfectly suited to be the one who breaks the fourth wall. And you were spot-on about Oriota!


End file.
